Time Marches Onward
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: When Himawari is poisoned, how far will Boruto go to save his baby sister? And will it be as simple as finding a cure? Or does it have something to do with the mysterious man that's been hanging around the village? Multiple pairings throughout. I need requests for all pairings besides Boruto and Sumire.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I've read a little of the manga for Boruto and watched all current anime episodes, so try to bear with me on the rest.

* * *

Celebrating Alone

"Alright!" Metal Lee cheered as the class left the Academy with their headbands. "I can't believe we were actually the only class with no failures!"

"That just proves we're the best," Iwabe said. "Good job finally getting over your nerves though, Metal."

"Thank you," Metal smiled. "So, are we going to celebrate?"

"Definitely," Boruto nodded. "There's a barbecue place over by the old war hero memorial that's really good."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Inojin smiled. "As long as it's on Boruto's tab."

"Hey, I'm not rich!" Boruto scoffed. "I can't pay for everyone."

"Just one person then," Iwabe grinned. "And obviously it should be the best one in the class. Me."

"Actually, given your academic grades, I'd disagree," Denki spoke up.

"Yeah, Denki did the best in academics, and was most improved," Sarada added.

"Second most," Cho-Cho corrected. "Metal was most improved just for getting over his nervousness."

"Well that's all thanks to the Class Rep," Metal said.

"Coincidentally, the Class Rep did the best over all," Mitsuki offered. "Maybe Boruto should pay for her."

"Wha-What?" Sumire stammered, blushing. "You don't have-"

"That's a pretty good idea," Shikadai said. "Objections?"

"Sounds like a plan then," Boruto grinned. "I'm going to go change. See you guys there."

Everyone said their goodbyes, separating and leaving Sumire standing there, completely confused. When Boruto reached his house, he landed on the wall in front of the door then dropped down, reaching for it just as the door opened and Hinata grabbed him in a hug, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hinata smiled.

"Mom," Boruto groaned.

"Hooray for Big Brother!" Himawari's excited voice shouted from behind Hinata.

Boruto grinned as Hinata finally let him go, stepping out of the way and letting him see Naruto waiting by the kitchen door.

"So, uh, you're a ninja now," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Boruto said, smile sinking.

"Being a ninja is a big responsibility," Naruto said. "You're going to be facing actual dangers and-"

"Naruto," Hinata said, giving him a knowing look.

"Uh, right, sorry," Naruto said. "Boruto, I'm p-"

A knock interrupted him and Boruto sighed opening it and finding Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said. "What's up?"

"That ANBU team is back," Shikamaru said. "They're waiting to debrief you."

"Right," Naruto nodded, walking over and slipping his sandals on, following Shikamaru out the door without another word.

"Figures," Boruto grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Boruto," Hinata said. "But dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Oh, right, well, actually me and the rest of the glass were planning on going out to dinner at that barbecue place by the war hero memorial," Boruto said. "I'll probably be out for a while, so you guys don't have to wait up."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Alright then. Have a good time."

"I will," Boruto smiled, starting upstairs.

When he got to his room he closed the door, looking to the desk where he had a class picture from a few days earlier. He smiled at it then, grabbed what he needed for a quick shower. Once he was clean, he changed into a clean outfit and left, heading toward the restaurant. As he was making his way there, however, he met Sumire walking the other way.

"Hey, Class Rep," Boruto said. "Where're you going?"

"B-Boruto!" Sumire gasped. "I-I'm not the Class Rep anymore. A-Also, I-I got lost."

"It's alright," Boruto smiled. "It's actually the other way. Come on. I'll show you."

Sumire smiled and nodded, turning and following him down the street.

"So, I guess I have to call you Sumire now, huh?" Boruto asked.

Sumire blushed slightly, unaccustomed to hearing someone address her by her name, but nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Boruto smiled. "So, you ever eaten here before?"

"No," Sumire said. "This will be the first time."

"Can I ask you something?" Boruto said, turning around so he could look at her and walking backward.

"Of course," Sumire nodded.

"Have you tried summoning Nue since, ya know," Boruto asked.

"No," Sumire mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad," Boruto said. "What's done is done and you didn't hurt anyone."

"I would have died without you," Sumire said. "Either I would have killed myself, or Mitsuki would have killed me."

"I would never let either of those things happen," Boruto promised. "I will always protect those I cherish."

Sumire blushed but smiled and nodded as the restaurant came into view.

"There it is," Boruto smiled. "Looks like we're the first ones here."

Sure enough, none of the others had arrived. Boruto got a table in a partially secluded corner where he wouldn't cause as much trouble as quickly and he and Sumire sat down in silence, waiting for the others. Finally, Mitsuki arrived, walking over to the table and stopping beside it.

"Hey, there you are," Boruto said. "Where's everyone else?"

"They all had to cancel," Mitsuki explained. "They said their parents are making them celebrate at home. They rescheduled to this weekend."

"I guess it's just us three then," Sumire smiled.

"Sorry Class Rep," Mitsuki said. "But I actually have to talk to Lord Hokage about something that's come up in my home village. I just figured I'd let you know you don't have to wait."

"Oh," Sumire said, smile fading slightly.

"Have fun," Mitsuki waved, walking away.

"Well, I suppose it's just the two of us then," Boruto said.

"Looks like it," Sumire nodded.

"That's not all bad," Boruto said. "We can still have fun ourselves."

"That's true," Sumire nodded. "So, has your eye been acting up at all?"

"No," Boruto said. "Ever since that whole thing with Nue, my eye hasn't activated once."

"I see," Sumire nodded. "That's really odd."

"I know," Boruto agreed.

Just then, the waiter arrived and took their order. Once he walked away, an idea occurred to Boruto.

"Hey, so you were trained by ANBU Black Ops, right?" Boruto asked. "Or, at least, a former one?"

"My father," Sumire nodded. "Why?"

"So, you must know all kinds of awesome offensive and stealth jutsus," Boruto continued.

"A few," Sumire shrugged. "I could try and teach you a few of them if you want."

"Yes please," Boruto nodded. "I want to be able to beat Iwabe without clones."

Sumire nodded and smiled.

"You don't need to beat him," Sumire said. "You've already proven that you're stronger, and you did beat him in academics."

"Yes but I still want to," Boruto said. "He's the only guy I can really have a competition with. Sarada's really good too, but I don't want the headache of having to be around her often enough to call her a rival, and Mitsuki would destroy me if I fought him."

"Alright," Sumire nodded as their food arrived.

They ate mostly in silence. When they finished, Boruto payed and they left, walking through the streets toward a clearing where she could train him.

"Have you gotten to spend much time with your father?" Sumire asked.

"No," Boruto said. "He's always busy. He's so busy doing his job that he's never there for mom or Himawari. I don't know how many celebrations he's missed."

"It's understandable," Sumire said. "He's the Hokage. He's always got to be working to protect the village, even if it seems unnecessary."

"My father can make a thousand clones easy," Boruto said. "And yet he's somehow so busy all the time that he can't even spare one of them to do his job, or even to spend time with family for him. A thousand clones, and yet spending time with us isn't worthy of even one clone."

"I'm sure he does the best he can," Sumire said.

"The best he can is nothing," Boruto said. "Although, he showed up when Himawari got sick. Guess that proves who the favorite is."

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"I got dragged to another dimension to fight Nue and I got scolded, not even once asked if I was okay," Boruto said. "I thought that my eye was a Byakugan, and my dad called me a liar. He said I was just trying to get his attention."

Sumire nodded slowly. She remained silent for a while before speaking.

"He's not playing favorites," Sumire said.

"What?" Boruto asked.

"He's worried about you," Sumire said. "He was afraid when you disappeared, so he scolded you when he found you, as a way of trying to make sure you would be safer in the future. And as for him not believing you about the Byakugan, that's because it really is rare for someone to manifest it without the training. I know you actually do have a Dojutsu, I've seen it. It's not Byakugan, but I don't know what it is."

"At least someone believes me," Boruto sighed, stepping into the clearing. "Alright, so, let's see if you can summon Nue."

Sumire nodded and walked to the center of the clearing, forming several hand seals before slamming her left hand down, a massive cloud of smoke shooting out from under it. After a moment, it cleared, revealing Sumire sitting on Nue's back. She smiled happily and stroked his back a couple times before looking to Boruto. Boruto smiled just as he blinked and suddenly could see Nue's chakra pathway. He stared at Nue in surprise, focusing on the feeling of his Dojutsu being active. He blinked. Still active. He blinked again. Gone.

"Dammit," Boruto growled, focusing, trying to get it to activate again.

"Can you remember what it felt like?" Sumire asked.

"It didn't feel like anything," Boruto said. "It was just there."

"Maybe it really is tied to Nue somehow," Sumire said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's it," Boruto said. "God I wish I knew someone who could explain what it is."

Sumire nodded and slid to the ground, letting Nue return to his dimension. Then, she drew a pair of kunai, readying herself. Boruto did the same instantly and Sumire grinned.

"Let's begin," Sumire said before charging.

* * *

Boruto walked along the street, smiling to himself. He had been thoroughly destroyed by Sumire. But he had still had fun. There was one thing he wasn't sure about though. Despite most of it having been a fight, it still sort of felt like it had been a date.

They turned the last corner just as Sumire spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" Sumire asked. "You look troubled."

"I just...I was really hoping that the next time my Dojutsu activated it would mean I could control it," Boruto half-lied.

"I'm sure you will," Sumire said. "You just have to have patience."

"Easier said than done," Boruto mumbled.

"True," Sumire laughed as they finally reached her home. "I had a lot of fun tonight, even if everyone else bailed."

"Me too," Boruto smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

"Sure," Sumire smiled.

She turned to the door then stopped, glancing back at him. Then, before he could react, she stepped forward, kissing him lightly on the cheek then retreating through her door, closing it until only a crack was left.

"Goodnight Boruto," Sumire smiled.

"Uh...yeah...good night," Boruto said, one hand on his cheek as he stared into space.

Sumire smiled and closed the door and Boruto stood there for another minute before turning and walking zombie-like back to his house and then to his room. As he lay in bed he knew one thing and one thing only. He would not be sleeping that night.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Team Assignment

Boruto sat in his usual seat and within seconds, Mitsuki was on one side of him and Iwabe was on the other.

"So, I heard you had a good night last night," Iwabe grinned, leaning close to Boruto, who turned to Mitsuki.

"You were stalking me weren't you?" Boruto asked.

"I prefer to say I was watching you," Mitsuki said.

"That's legitimately no better," Boruto said.

Mitsuki shrugged and Boruto looked to Sarada, just barely catching a glare before her head snapped away, cheeks flushing.

"What's with Sarada?" Boruto asked.

"Maybe she's jealous," Mitsuki guessed.

"Yeah right," Boruto snorted. "She's probably just mad about something. Again."

"Probably," Iwabe agreed. "You have a habit of making her mad, did you ever notice that?"

"I did," Boruto nodded. "I don't know why."

"Listen up," Shino called out from the front of the room, everyone falling silent. "Today you're all being assigned to your Genin teams. All teams are absolute and there will be no switching."

A few grumbles echoed around the room but all were silenced within a few seconds.

"Now, the teams are as follows," Shino read off. "Iwabe Yuino, Metal Lee, and Sumire Kakei."

Boruto glanced back at Sumire, seeing the disappointed look on her face. He sighed, turning back to the front. He wasn't as surprised as he expected. He could guess who his team would be.

"Shikadai, Inojin, and Cho-Cho," Shino continued. "Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada."

Sarada groaned loudly and Boruto sighed, looking to Mitsuki who was staring at Shino curiously.

"Looks like you and your girlfriend aren't going to get to be together," Iwabe said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"She'll kick your ass if you try to pull anything," Boruto said. "I'd actually like to see that."

"Now," Shino said. "Each of you will meet your assigned Jonin Sensei at a predetermined location. Iwabe's group will meet theirs here. Shikadai's will meet theirs at the Forest of Death. Boruto's group will meet theirs at the War Hero Memorial. Denki's group will meet theirs at the Hokage's office. You will each meet your captains in one hour. You're dismissed."

The class exchanged confused looks as Shino walked out of the room. After a moment, Boruto, Iwabe, Sumire, and Mitsuki followed him, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Shino Sensei," Boruto called. "Is something wrong?"

"There's a situation I have to deal with," Shino said. "I have to leave in fifteen minutes but wanted to be the one to tell you your team assignments first. Excuse me, I have to go."

With that, he turned, walking away, and Boruto and the others turned, walking back to the classroom.

"So, should we get lunch first, or just go and meet our sensei?" Mitsuki asked.

"Let's just go and meet him," Boruto said.

Mitsuki nodded and they looked to Sarada who sighed and nodded. The three of them left the Academy, heading to the Third Training Ground. Mitsuki and Sarada stood beside the posts while Boruto walked to the monument and knelt, staring at one name, Neji Hyuga. After around forty five minutes, Konohamaru knelt beside Boruto, beginning to pray while Boruto grinned knowingly.

"Hello, sensei," Boruto said, a grin growing on Konohamaru's own face.

"Hello Boruto," Konohamaru smiled. "Hello Mitsuki, Sarada."

"Hello Konohamaru," Sarada said. "Are you our sensei?"

"I am," Konohamaru said. "We're going to be conducting a test known as the bell test. It's a valuable and honored tradition, passed down through the ages. All you have to do, is get these two bells within the time limit. The one who doesn't have a bell when the time's up will be sent back to the Academy. If you fail to get the bells, you all return to the Academy."

"Okay," Mitsuki said, shooting his arms out and binding Konohamaru up in them, Konohamaru shouting in surprise before Mitsuki retracted his arms, holding the bells out to Boruto and Sarada. "How was that?"

"That's...good," Konohamaru groaned. "Actually, I think I might need a little help for this test. I'll be back in a little bit."

With that, he left, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"How much you want to bet he gets one of my dad's clones?" Boruto asked.

"Most likely," Mitsuki nodded.

"Not a clone," Naruto said, landing on the center post. "This test is important, so I'll be administering it myself."

"And what happens if I fail?" Boruto asked.

"Then you don't deserve to be a shinobi," Naruto said. "My Sensei the Sixth Hokage gave me this test, and his sensei the Fourth Hokage gave it to him, and so on and so forth. If you ever want to be Hokage one day, this test is important."

Boruto's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. His father really had no idea. Want to be Hokage? Why would he want that? Why would he want to be the one to abandon his family? Why would he want to cause his family the same pain Naruto had put his through?

"Konohamaru already told you the rules," Naruto said. "Get the bells and you pass. Ready, begin."

And then he was gone.

"He really doesn't understand," Boruto growled, fists clenched angrily.

"Understand what?" Sarada asked.

"Me," Boruto snarled. "Anything about me."

"Sure he does," Sarada said.

"No, he doesn't," Boruto said. "Mitsuki, which way?"

Mitsuki looked around for several seconds before kneeling and holding his sleeves near the ground, hundreds of snakes slithering out and spreading outward in a flood before dispersing into the grass. After several seconds, Mitsuki raised a hand, pointing off to the side and Boruto and Sarada charged, Mitsuki just behind them. After several seconds, they entered a small clearing and found Naruto waiting. Boruto skidded to a stop instantly, holding his hand up and the other two stopped as well.

"It's a clone," Boruto said, looking around before hurling a kunai, Naruto leaping out of a tree just ahead of it and landing beside the clone. "You can't fool me with that anymore Dad."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before the clone charged. Sarada took a step forward before Mitsuki's arms burst out of the ground below the clone, catching his legs and tripping him into Boruto's football kick, the clone's head snapping backward before the clone exploded into smoke. Naruto winced, rubbing his nose at the phantom pain before Boruto and Sarada charged at him. Naruto spun out of the way of Boruto, catching Sarada's punch and swinging her around, hurling her before spinning and ducking under Mitsuki's kick, catching him by the back of the coat and slamming him into two of Boruto's clones, destroying both before kicking the other and destroying it, leaving only Boruto and Sarada standing. Naruto crouched, getting into position and Boruto curled his hands into fists again as Sarada activated her Sharingan.

"So, you're getting serious are you?" Naruto asked. "Good. You'll need it to be Hokage, Boruto."

"You don't understand," Boruto snarled. "You never understood. Even now, as we're getting ready to go all out you're keeping your guard low. I've held my own enough to push you before, and yet still you aren't treating us like a threat. Your position is relaxed, your feet are too close, and you're not even bothering to gather chakra in anticipation of a jutsu."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak just as Boruto stomped his foot, water exploding out from it in a fissure aimed straight for Naruto, reaching the spot he had been in about a second, a wall of water reaching high into the air along with debris. Naruto stared at the water in shock until Sarada appeared behind him, throwing a kick at his head. He raised his hands, blocking it just as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He flipped, Mitsuki and Sarada's hands passing under him, barely missing the bells. Naruto landed on his feet just as the wall of water still spraying into the air behind him parted and Boruto leapt through, throwing a punch. Naruto leaned his head to the side, catching Boruto's arm over his shoulder and kicking the same side foot back as he hurled Boruto over his shoulder, Boruto slamming into both Mitsuki and Sarada.

"Oops," Naruto winced. "That might had been a little too much."

He took a step forward just as Boruto slowly pushed himself up, growling angrily but grinning.

"It's about time you started taking this seriously," Boruto snarled as Mitsuki and Sarada stood but he held up a hand. "I'm going to take him directly, you two watch for an opening."

Mitsuki and Sarada both nodded and Boruto observed his father's position. His hands were tense and ready, his eyes were studying Boruto, his legs were tensed and ready to bolt, and Boruto could sense his father's chakra. Suddenly, Boruto felt the change. He felt chakra, a tiny amount, go to his right eye as the edges of his vision grew slightly distorted and his father's chakra network swam into view, a shining orange spot on his abdomen, where his seal was, outshining the rest of the chakra points. Naruto's face instantly dropped to one of shock and confusion and Boruto grinned, darting forward.

Naruto shouted in surprise as Boruto drove a palm strike at his abdomen. He spun out of the way, and Boruto spun after him, throwing a kick. Naruto blocked it and Boruto spun the other way, sweeping at his feet, forcing him to leap into the air. As soon as Boruto was in the air, Mitsuki's extended, whip-like leg crashed into his side, blasting him into a tree. Naruto groaned, leaping off of the tree in time to avoid Boruto's kunai and Boruto leapt at him. Naruto crossed his arms, blocking a devastating kick from Boruto that shoved him into the air and Boruto summoned a clone below himself, jumping off of the clone's back and following his father, both beginning to trade blows with each other as they rose then began to fall. As they cleared their arcs, Boruto flipped, slamming a kick into Naruto's raised forearms, blasting him into the ground where Mitsuki and Sarada attacked him instantly, only for Naruto to form a clone who hurled him aside, the two's punches crashing into the clone instead. Naruto landed on his feet as Boruto landed across from him, Naruto forming a pair of clones who spread out. Boruto charged at Naruto, the two clones charging at Boruto from the sides. Boruto crossed his arms in front of himself, water from the air gathering on the ends of his index fingers as he formed finger-guns. Then, the droplets streaked outward, punching through the clones hearts and dispersing them.

"Where did you-" Before Naruto could finish, a second Naruto exploded out of the ground, slamming a palm strike into Naruto's gut, sending out a pulse of chakra as Hinata had taught him.

Naruto shot backward, crashing into a tree as all of his clones in the village suddenly dispersed. Naruto stood, groaning, and swaying before Mitsuki's arms suddenly burst out of the ground, Naruto leaping away only to be caught and bound regardless. Then, Sarada sprinted up the arms, grabbing the bells and leaping way, tossing one to Boruto who smirked as Mitsuki set Naruto down.

"Boruto..." Naruto breathed, staring at his still transformed eye. "Your eye...is that...Byakugan?"

"I don't what you're talking about," Boruto said, blinking and his eye turning back to normal. "You know better than anyone that I don't have the kind of strenuous training required to awaken Byakugan."

Naruto swallowed, staring at Boruto another moment before taking a breath.

"Congratulations," Naruto said. "You all pass."

"But Mitsuki doesn't have a bell," Sarada said.

"Oh, I understand," Mitsuki said. "You wanted to test our teamwork. The only way we'd have failed was if we had refused to work together."

"That's right," Naruto nodded. "And not only is your teamwork excellent, but each of you is exceptionally powerful for your age. Boruto, that eye of yours is amazing."

"Yeah it is not that you've actually seen it," Boruto grumbled. "Anyway, if that's all, I'm going to go and find Konohamaru Sensei now. You better hurry back to the village before your clones disappearing causes any more of a panic than I'm sure it already is."

Naruto sighed and left, undoubtedly heading back to work. Boruto grunted, walking away from Mitsuki and Sarada who both followed. Within a few minutes, they reached the memorial again and found Konohamaru waiting. Boruto and Sarada tossed their bells to him and he nodded.

"Good job," Konohamaru said. "We're done for the day. Rest up, because we begin training tomorrow. And I'm not going easy on you."

Boruto and the others nodded and Konohamaru left. Boruto turned to walk away and Sarada caught his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat with us?" Sarada asked.

"Actually I'm going to meet up with Sumire," Boruto said. "Maybe next time."

"What?" Sarada snapped, pulling her hand back like he had burned her. "But we're your team!"

"Yes, you are," Boruto said. "Which means you'll have plenty of time to get annoyed by me later. On the other hand, Sumire and I already have plans, so I'll see you later."

With that, he left.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Goals

Boruto watched Sumire as she and Nue played, Sumire running and Nue bounding around in front of her like a large dog might a smaller one when they play. Boruto grinned at the thought. Given it was part lion, he would have expected it to act more like a cat, yet it had its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth as it panted happily.

His eyes returned to Sumire, tracking her every move. He recalled the feeling of his dojutsu activating and tried to recreate it, but nothing happened. He sighed, smiling slightly as he watched Sumire laughing, now somehow lying on Nue's stomach with the massive creature on its back, playing dead. After several more seconds, she slid to the ground, holding out her hand and brushing his side for a moment before he began to spiral, turning slightly purple as he was absorbed back into her hand. After the initial summoning, that had been how he appeared and vanished now.

"I'm so glad that we figured out I could summon him," Sumire smiled.

"You figured that out," Boruto said. "I just figured out that he was alive."

"Still," Sumire smiled, stopping in front of him. "I wouldn't have thought of it if not for you, so thank you."

Boruto smiled slightly before it occurred to him how close they were and he blushed, looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"So...uh...it's starting to get dark," Boruto said. "We'd better get back. My mom will kill me if I miss dinner."

Sumire nodded, also blushing slightly. They walked back relatively silently, reaching Sumire's house within minutes and turned to face each other.

"I...uh...had a lot of fun tonight," Boruto said, blushing again.

"M-Me too," Sumire stammered, face even redder than his.

"Th-Thanks for...uh...training me," Boruto stammered.

Sumire nodded and Boruto swallowed hard.

"Uh...I gotta go," Boruto said, backing away several feet before turning away and quickly walking away, silently cursing himself for being a coward as he did.

Sumire watched him walk away for several seconds before going inside and closing the door, staring blankly at it, wondering what she had done wrong. After several minutes, she simply went to bed.

* * *

Boruto stepped into the training ground and ignored Mitsuki's wave and Sarada's glare.

"What's wrong?" Sarada grumbled. "Your date not go so well?"

"None of your business," Boruto snapped.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone's not killing each other, at least," Konohamaru said, appearing on the center post. "Today's training is going to be taijutsu."

"And who's going to train us, you?" Boruto asked.

"I...well, no," Konohamaru said. "Actually, I'm putting Mitsuki in charge of Taijutsu training."

"Can't we learn something useful?" Boruto asked. "Like long to midrange jutsus that will keep the enemy from getting close enough for Taijutsu?"

Konohamaru considered for several seconds before nodding, pulling several pieces of paper out of his ninja tool pouch.

"These are chakra paper," Konohamaru said, holding one up, the paper instantly flash-burning into ash and crumbling. "Channel your chakra into it and it will react according to chakra nature."

"Fire makes it burn, lightning crumples it, earth makes it crumble into dust, wind cuts it in two, and water gets it wet, we all know," Boruto said. "We've all gone through this. I have Water chakra, Mitsuki has Wind chakra, and Sarada has fire and lightning without her Sharingan and all of them with it."

"Humor me Boruto," Konohamaru said, holding out the paper.

Boruto sighed and accepted the paper, channeling his chakra into it. Rather than simply getting wet like the last time, it first split into two, one half crumpling and the other getting wet. Boruto stared in shock.

"This chakra paper is special," Konohamaru said. "It reacts to any and all the chakra natures you have an affinity for, rather than just the strongest. It's how your father found out that he also had water nature, and your mother that she had fire and lightning."

Boruto stared at it before sighting.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Boruto apologized. "I'm just angry with myself and shouldn't take it out on you. The same to you, Sarada. I'm sorry."

All three stared at him before Konohamaru and Sarada stared at each other.

"Uh...it's alright Boruto," Konohamaru said. "Everyone has bad days."

"Yeah," Sarada nodded. "And...uh...I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Anyway," Konohamaru said. "You're correct about Sarada having all of the elements with her Sharingan, and about Mitsuki's Wind style. But I'll bet Mitsuki probably has at least one other element."

Mitsuki accepted a piece and it instantly split in half before one side crumbled into dust and the other got wet.

"There, you see?" Konohamaru said. "Earth and Water as well. You're in luck. All of you. I know several Fire Style jutsus I can teach Sarada, and a handful of Wind Style that I can teach all three of you."

"How many Water style do you know?" Konohamaru asked. "Or Lightning?"

"I know of a handful of each, though I can't actually perform them," Konohamaru said. "Lord Sixth, however, is extremely skilled with Jutsu, particularly Lightning style. He can teach you many of them. He may also know someone who can teach you three Wind Style Jutsus. Mitsuki, you know a couple already, so I'm going to ask you to teach Boruto to perform them when you two have free time."

Mitsuki bowed and Boruto stared at the sky. Learning jutsu from the Sixth Hokage. That would awesome. The Sixth Hokage was one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. And he was really good at the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well. Maybe he could teach Boruto to make more than three at a time.

"Now, since we're going to be learning jutsu, let's start with some simple things that anyone can learn," Konohamaru said, rolling a scroll out. "Fuinjutsu should be a good start."

"What?" Boruto groaned. "Sealing jutsus? That's so boring!"

"Is it?" Konohamaru smirked. "The Hyuga may be renown for their Taijutsu, but the Uzumaki were once heralded as the greatest Fuinjutsu masters in the world."

Boruto stared at him in shock.

"It's true," Mitsuki spoke up. "It was once said that after graduating the village's academy, a genin Uzumaki could create seals and barriers more powerful than most villages' jonin, and in less time. My parent said that he once heard of an Uzumaki who was able to perform a seal in seconds that was strong enough to restrain a summoning animal, most of which can break through even medium strength barriers and seals."

Now Boruto was staring at him.

"What happened to them?" Boruto asked.

"They were so unanimously feared by every other village for their Fuinjutsu that a dozen enemy villages put aside their differences in order to invade and lay waste to the Uzumaki village, Uzushiogakure," Konohamaru said. "They wiped out the entire clan and any and every bit of information the Uzumaki had on their strongest seals, or at least, what they could find of it. According to legend, even though there were a dozen villages going after the Uzumaki, half of them were wiped out in the battle, and the other half suffered countless casualties. Including their small army of summoning animals."

"I don't believe that," Boruto said.

"One Uzumaki was said to be able to fight an entire team of jonin alone using nothing but Fuinjutsu," Mitsuki said. "And Uzushiogakure was said to have trained every man woman and child. In a village numbering in the thousands, can you imagine a battle like that was an easy victory?"

Mitsuki stared at him before grinning at the thought of having that kind of power. He'd even be able to fight his father.

"How much do you know?" Boruto asked, eyes shining.

"Not nearly that much," Konohamaru said. "I'm only moderately good at medium and low level seals and barriers, I'm afraid. And so much of the Uzumaki's knowledge of seals was lost. I do know a couple people who are exceptional at Fuinjutsu, however. I can have them train you in your free time as well, if you would like."

Boruto nodded before stopping. That was going to seriously cut into his time with Sumire.

"Don't worry," Konohamaru smiled, seeming to read his mind. "They're very busy so it'll probably only be a couple of days a week at most."

Boruto nodded, grinning before another though occurred to him.

"Konohamaru Sensei?" Boruto said. "Would it be possible for me to go to Uzushiogakure?"

Konohamaru looked thoughtful for several moments before shrugging.

"I don't know. But I can ask your father. I'm sure if I explained that it would help with your training he would agree."

Boruto nodded and Konohamaru nodded before grinning.

"Now, let's get started shall we?"

Boruto nodded as well and Konohamaru sat before the scroll, pulling out a brush and an ink well. Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada sat as well, all watching as Konohamaru slowly drew a seal, explaining that it was a storage seal and what it did, as well as the importance of it being drawn exactly right. Boruto and the others each took turns drawing it as well, he and Sarada failing and trying again and again until finally they both got it right. Then, they both redrew it and redrew it until it was muscle memory, Konohamaru using chakra to clear the ink each time. Finally, he allowed them to keep the seal in place and explained how to actually use the seal. Then, he set a kunai on the seal and made the Seal of Confrontation and the kunai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki each set a kunai on their own seals and made the Seal of Confrontation. Sarada's kunai vanished, only to explode back out, streaking into the air in a blur, stabbing back down off to the side. Mitsuki's kunai was sealed perfectly, Mitsuki clearly already knowing the seal. Boruto's on the other hand, did nothing. He blinked and tried again with no success.

"You're trying to force it too much," a female voice said from behind them, all three spinning before Boruto and Sarada smiled.

"Tenten!" both smiled.

"Hello you two," Tenten smiled. "And you must be Mitsuki."

"You're Rock Lee's wife," Mitsuki more said than asked, extending a hand all the way over to her.

She stared at it for a moment before shaking his hand and he retracted it as Tenten walked over. "Anyway Boruto, you're trying to force the seal to activate too much. Fuinjutsu is ninety percent precise chakra control and ten percent seal construction. Don't try to force it. Try more to ask it to with your chakra."

Boruto cocked his head before looking back at the seal and trying again. A puff of smoke instantly shot up, but when it cleared, the blade of the kunai was resting exactly where it had been, only the handle and pommel having been sealed.

"Uh...I didn't...know that was possible," Tenten blinked. "I've been using seals like this all my life and that's a first for me."

"What'd I do wrong?" Boruto asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Tenten said.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's easy," Tenten chuckled. "You're focusing on the end goal, being able to pull the weapon out when you need it. I did the same thing when I was developing my fighting style of using scrolls to hide my weapons. Focus on hiding the weapon to seal it, and on releasing it when you want to release it, just with less chakra then, or it'll shoot out like that."

Sarada nodded, trying again with another kunai while Boruto tried again with the head of his kunai. Both seals released a puff of smoke and while Sarada's worked perfectly, Boruto's left the pommel and grip this time, the blade having been sealed. Tenten stared at it before beginning to laugh.

"That's a first too," Tenten laughed. "Keep trying. You'll figure it out."

"I'm only one quarter Uzumaki," Boruto grumbled. "I'm not even enough of an Uzumaki to be good with basic seals."

"What, the Uzumaki legend about fighting with only Fuinjutsu?" Tenten asked. "I once wanted to be like that. Once I realized how hard that is, especially with no real offensive Fuinjutsu left, I decided to just use them to launch weapons instead. It took a lot of practice though. Keep trying."

Boruto sighed but nodded, moving the grip out of the way and successfully unsealing the blade, replacing it with a new kunai. One puff of smoke later, the kunai had split in half the long way.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I decided to keep a few things from My Story.

* * *

Expedition

Boruto watched as Sumire talked to Ino, who was helping Sumire pick out flowers. Boruto wasn't really sure what for, but Sumire wanted to go, so Boruto had taken her. And he was also paying for it. After a few more minutes, Sumire had made her choice and Boruto payed. They left the shop and Boruto could instantly hear Ino talking to someone on the phone about the "adorable couple" that had just left the shop.

"So, have you guys done any missions yet?" Boruto asked.

"A few cat chases and some gardening," Sumire said. "Iwabe isn't excited about it and Metal Lee has trouble not overdoing it, but I think it's kind of fun."

"We've done the same," Boruto sighed. "I really hate being forced to do such pointless missions as chasing down a runaway cat for some fat rich lady. Or having to pull weeds in some rich sap's garden. It's boring and it's a waste of the training I've been getting. By the time he had been a ninja as long as me, my dad was fighting Rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist Village, and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen at that."

"Your father was a ninja during a different time," Sumire said. "Besides, that was a special case. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but the gangster in charge of the Land of Waves had Zabuza Momochi on his payroll. There's no missions like that available. We're at peace now."

"There're always criminals," Boruto said. "Not that my father cares. He doesn't understand me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Sumire said.

"He threatened to throw me back to the academy!" Boruto said. "He said that if I failed the test, he'd restart me entirely."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Sumire said. "Your father knows how much being a shinobi means to you."

"My father doesn't know anything about me," Boruto said. "He thinks I want to become Hokage like him. He really has no idea about who I am. He is so sure that I'll succeed him as Hokage someday. He's so focused on his job that he's completely blind to what his own son actually cares about. Hell, he can create a Shadow Clone for every person in the village, but he's too busy to have one do his job for him so he can spend time with family, or have one spend time with us for him."

"Boruto, your father tries," Sumire said.

"No," Boruto scoffed. "The Seventh Hokage works. He claims the entire village as his family and claims to be taking care of them but he never spends time around his actual family. He's not my father."

"Boruto don't say that," Sumire said.

"It's true," Boruto said. "A father is supposed to spend time with his child. Or at least to know the first thing about him. The Seventh Hokage doesn't even know that I would rather spend time with my baby sister than in an office filling out paperwork. A man like that is no father."

Sumire sighed, as they reached her house.

"Your father loves you," Sumire said, turning to him. "He may not know how to show it often, but he loves you."

She kissed him on the cheek and went inside and Boruto sighed, turning and walking away. After a few minutes he reached the war hero memorial and knelt, scanning the list as always. There were so very many names.

"It stretches back to the first Great Shinobi World War," Konohamaru said from behind Boruto. "I spoke with your father about going to Uzushiogakure."

"And?" Boruto asked excitedly.

"He's agreed to allow our team to go," Konohamaru said. "On one condition."

"What?" Boruto asked.

"We have to take two Jonin escorts," Konohamaru said.

"Why?" Boruto asked.

"There are two gangs that have territory on the way there, and in the past, Uzushiogakure has been a favorite hideout for rogue shinobi due to the urban legends surrounding it."

"What urban legends?" Boruto asked.

"It's said that the spirits of dead Uzumaki roam about in Uzushiogakure," Mitsuki said, as he and Sarada walked over.

"I on't believe in ghosts," Boruto said.

"Neither did your father," Konohamaru smirked. "But from what I've heard, they've gone on several missions in which it's been...questionable whether or not they are real. And at the very least, Lord Hokage has fought two demons."

Boruto sighed. He had heard the stories about Moryo and Satori. He didn't necessarily believe they were demons, but he had heard the stories.

"Fine," Boruto sighed. "Who are we bringing?"

Sai and Rock Lee," Konohamaru said. "Two of your father's friends, the only people he trusts to protect his son."

Boruto stared at the ground before nodding.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now," Konohamaru said, holding up Boruto's backpack. "Your mother packed for you."

Boruto smiled accepting the pack and pulling it on. Then, he and the others followed Konohamaru as they headed to the main gate, finding Sai and Rock Lee waiting. They left the village, following the road south east, toward Uzushiogakure. They passed through both gang territories without incident. Apparently neither gang wanted to deal with three jonin and three genin. Finally, they reached the coast, an island a mile out looking like a brown blur with spines sticking up at jagged broken levels along it.

"That is the island of Uzushiogakure," Konohamaru said. "Location of the ruins of the Uzumaki's Great Shinobi Village. And current hideout of the Shadow Brothers, a group of rogue ninja who specialize in the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Silent Killing Method."

"That sounds like fun," Boruto sighed. "Well, if nothing else, it'll be a good test of our training."

"Do not take them too lightly," Sai said. "They're a very dangerous group. There are ten in total, and their leader is said to rival Rock Lee in speed and strength."

"Then he can take him," Boruto said. "Come on. We're wasting time."

He strolled calmly out onto the water, Mitsuki following just behind him. The others all exchanged exasperated looks before all catching up. For the next hour they walked across the water without interruption. Then, they stopped as water rose up in front of them, forming three identical Water Clones.

"I thought you said Shadow Clones," Boruto said.

"Apparently that's not all," Sai said.

"Well, no matter," Boruto shrugged, raising his arms. "I'll handle this."

"Oh, a tough kid," one of the clones said.

"More than you know," Boruto grinned.

Then, he dropped, slamming his hands into the water. An instant later, water all but exploded up from below the clones, destroying them all, despite the fact that they were made of water. Boruto grinned and they all sprinted forward, water beginning to gather off to the sides. Boruto raised his hands instantly, firing a water bullet to each side just as the clones formed, the bullets punching through their faces, destroying them.

Finally, they reached shore and were surrounded by clouds of smoke. When it cleared, there were ten shinobi around them, all dressed in matching black gi and pants with black sandals and katanas. All were male, and Boruto could tell at a glance that all were Shadow Clones.

"Shadow Clones it is," Boruto smirked. "Very well. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He formed his three clones and all four stomped, fissures tearing open in the ground and water exploding into the air. The clones scattered into the air and Boruto and his clones opened fire. Two clones were destroyed before the others were replaced by logs. Boruto growled in annoyance, he and his clones drawing kunai. Then, they spun, blocking the blades of the clones who were suddenly behind them. Sai and Lee appeared instantly, destroying three of the clones and the rest scattered, vanishing as a thick fog began to roll in.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," Lee said. "Be careful. Your father once fought a shinobi who used this ability, as well as the Silent Killing Technique. You'll never hear them coming. And thanks to the mist, you won't see them either."

"I will," Sarada said, activating her Sharingan.

"The Sharingan can't fully penetrate the Hidden Mist Jutsu," Lee said. "Keep them busy here Boruto. Your clones will come in handy."

"Right," Boruto nodded. "Go."

Lee vanished and Boruto's clones began to run. Boruto closed his eyes, waiting. One was destroyed and he formed the clone hand sign, recreating it where it was. He opened his eyes as the other two were killed just as sparks flew off to his left where Sarada was. Before he could move to help, Mitsuki shot past him, the sound of a clone being dispersed echoed from that direction. Boruto's last clone was dispersed just as Konohamaru and Sai both appeared behind Boruto, blocking a pair of katanas. Boruto spun, slashing both clones just before a massive wind picked up, blowing the mist away. Boruto looked around, spotting the last two standing in the distance, looking around in confusion. Just as they turned to Boruto, Lee appeared behind them, punching both and destroying them.

"That wasn't too bad," Boruto said. "Shame it was only clones."

"We're not far from the city," Konohamaru said. "The next time we see them, it'll probably be both them and their clones once we're inside the city, where Lee can't blow away the mist."

"What was the city like?" Boruto asked.

"Legend has it that it was the first city to ever build upward, since they didn't have room to build outward," Sai said. "Its buildings supposedly once stood taller than any in the Hidden Leaf do today. So tall that they had to have specific seals to keep the wind from knocking them down."

Boruto nodded just as they reached the edge of the ruin and stopped. Even destroyed and crumbling, some of the ruins stood as tall as buildings in Konoha. They silently made their way toward the center of the city, Boruto spreading his clones out into the city as they did, Konohamaru doing the same. Finally, they reached a large round open area where there was a ruined temple-looking building of some kind. It was in better condition than most buildings. It didn't look to have been destroyed in battle. Rather, time had made parts of the domed ceiling collapse and there were plants reaching up the walls and a couple of trees were growing inside.

"What's that?" Boruto asked.

"I don't know," Konohamaru said, the others shaking their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, the ten rogue ninja and a single clone each began to walk out of the ruins around them. Konohamaru grinned as Boruto looked around nervously.

"Easy Boruto," Sai said. "You need to keep calm to fight. We'll be okay."

Boruto nodded as the shinobi stopped in a circle around them.

"It's a shame that you all came here," a shinobi said. "We were hoping to remain secret a little longer."

"You were never secret," Sai said. "We knew about you long ago."

"And yet you never came," the ninja said. "Could it be you were afraid of us?"

"No," Konohamaru said as his clones finally arrived, forming a massive mob around them all. "We were being merciful."

"That's quite a lot," the ninja said. "Seventy, right? You sure that's enough?"

Mist began to roll in and they all grinned. Konohamaru's clones charged at the same time as the mist reached them. Clones began to explode all over and Boruto stepped backward, between Sarada and Mitsuki, crouching just as his clones released themselves. The three of them waited in silence, listening to the sounds of battle until it fell silent.

"Sai?" Sarada called looking around. "Rock Lee? Konohamaru Sensei?"

Boruto took both of his teammates' hands just as three shinobi stepped out of the mist. At a glance Boruto could tell they were all real.

"Run," Boruto breathed before creating three clones, all of which charged the three shinobi.

As they did, Boruto and the others turned, sprinting away from the shinobi, Boruto taking the lead. After ten minutes, they finally reached a building with a massive basic storage seal drawn on the ground. Boruto led them past it before shoving them into a closet.

"Hide here," Boruto said, turning back to the door.

"Boruto," Sarada said but Boruto grinned back at her.

"I got this."

Mitsuki closed the door just seconds before the first of the shinobi stepped into the building, grinning as he walked calmly toward Boruto.

"What's the matter boy?" the shinobi asked. "No more clones?"

"Better," Boruto grinned, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

A massive cloud of smoke filled the room and cleared leaving the shinobi's body from mid-chest up. The shinobi lifted his head coughing and choking onblood as he stared at the spot his body should be, blood rapidly pooling there, then collapsed. Sarada and Mitsuki burst out of the closet and the three of them took off running again, the next shinobi following. As they neared the top floor, Boruto stopped, motioning for them to return to the ground. They left out the opening where a floor-to-ceiling window once stood as the shinobi stepped in, looking at the ground and grinning.

"Well well, no seal," the shinobi grinned. "That was a neat trick what you did to my friend. Shame you only had the one."

"That would be a shame," Boruto said, forming the seal of confrontation as the ceiling began to glow. "Lucky for me I come prepared."

The ninja turned to run just as smoke exploded into the room and the front half of his body dropped to the ground, the back half missing. Just then, the last shinobi stepped into the room and Boruto swallowed hard. The ninja drew his katana and Boruto backed up to the open wall.

"You were supposed to be slower," Boruto said.

"What a shame," the ninja said. "No more tricks. Just you and me."

"Only if you can catch me," Boruto said, spinning and jumping to the ceiling, just barely making it over the ninja's blade.

He landed on the ceiling and sprinted up the outside wall, the shinobi following and gaining slowly. Boruto grit his teeth, pushing himself faster until finally he reached the ruined top of the tower, where there were walls on three sides, all of them broken, and a few holes in the floor. Boruto dropped off of his wall and slowed to a stop at the edge of the other side. He turned, seeing the shinobi standing dead center, grinning at him.

"End of the line," the shinobi said. "Looks like it's time to fight."

"Eh...no," Naruto said.

He held two fingers to his forehead then pulled them away in a lazy salute before tipping backward. As he plummeted, the shinobi stopped at the side, watching him fall as Boruto made the Seal of Confrontation. Then, in a massive puff of smoke, a huge section of the base of the tower was gone. The tower lurched instantly and the shinobi fell onto his back. Boruto grinned as Mitsuki's arms wrapped around him, lowering him to the ground as the tower pitched sideways. Then, it disassembled into a massive flood of bricks, crushing the shinobi as it crashed to the ground. Boruto grinned, the three of them turning back to the temple just as two of the shinobi appeared in front of them. Behind them the corpses of all of their friends who didn't fight Boruto were lying and beyond that, Sai, Konohamaru, and Rock Lee were all struggling to stand.

"What luck," one of them said. "Shall we?"

"Mitsuki," Boruto said. "Can you take one?"

"Yes," Mitsuki nodded.

"Good," Boruto said stomping his foot.

Water exploded into the sky between himself and Mitsuki, also separating the two shinobi. The moment it did, Sarada activated her Sharingan and charged at the shinobi as Boruto did the same. The shinobi darted forward just as Boruto stepped out from behind Sarada, firing water bullets at him. He somehow managed to spin out of the way, slashing at Sarada who flipped over the blade just in time for boruto to finish his hand seals.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Boruto shouted, blasting him from point blank range and sending him streaking through the air.

He crashed down beside Sai who instantly drove a kunai into his head. Then, the water died down just as Mitsuki, now entirely wrapped around his opponent, twisted sharply with the hand wrapped around his opponent's head, breaking his neck. He dropped the body and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki walked over to the others, helping them up.

"You three did well," Konohamaru said. "What about the other three?"

"My trouble using seals came in handy," Boruto said.

Konohamaru stared at the collapsed building and nodded. "I guess so. Come on. Let's go rest in the temple."

Boruto nodded and they helped the three Jonin into the building, setting them down.

"How'd you all get beat?" Boruto asked.

"Silent Killing Technique and the mist," Sai said. "The building falling down blew it all away but a little too late."

"I'm sorry," Sarada said. "We should have been there to help."

"You did amazingly," Konohamaru said. "Your father will be proud, Boruto."

Boruto stared at him a second before shrugging. He stood and looked around as another shinobi walked into the room, this one with long white hair, heavily wrinkled skin, trembling hands, a walking stick, and a beard reaching the ground.

"I haven't seen a display like that in decades," the man said, voice shaking with age as the man began to hobble his way over. "That was Fuinjutsu. I hadn't realized anyone had weaponized it again. The Uzumaki were the last."

"I am an Uzumaki," Boruto said. "Boruto Uzumaki."

"Really?" the man asked, stopping in front of him and bending down to inspect him. "You're not a pure blood. Or even a half blood. But you do have the spark. Maybe you could use it."

"What?" Boruto asked.

"The scroll," the man chuckled, pulling a scroll from his sleeve and extending his arm. "The last keepsake of the Uzumaki. It doesn't have hardly anything in comparison to the jutsu the clan had at their prime, but it has a mix of the basics, medium strengths, strongest, and the Kekkei Genkai."

"My clan had a Kekkei Genkai?" Boruto blinked.

"Yes," the man nodded. "The Adamantine Sealing Chains. You also possess some of the Uzumaki chakra. A strong chakra that is twice as strong as a normal Shinobi's. But yours is mixed with another. Hyuga, if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know?" Boruto asked.

"I can see it," the man said. "Why do you think the Uzumaki kept me around so long?"

Boruto blinked. Who was this old man? The man laughed before sighing and making his way to an old tree, using his cane to flip a tile out of the way, revealing a small hole. He reached the cane into it and then pulled it back, a second scroll sticking to the end of it with chakra. He flicked the cane, the scroll spinning through the air to Boruto, who caught it and stared at it. It was smaller than the first, and when Naruto unrolled it, there was a storage seal on the inside. He unsealed it and instantly caught the most unique sword he had ever seen. It had a ring pommel like a kunai only about the size of his fist, a grip wrapped in white tape, and a blade that was like an oversized katana blade. It was about three inches thick, six feet from blunt to edge, and about four feet long. There were three holes near the base of the blade, one about half the size of his fist, the next, slightly smaller, and the one closest to the tip slightly smaller still, being roughly half the size of the largest.

"It's...nice, I guess," Boruto said. "But why hide it? And why give it to me?"

"You're the last Uzumaki I'll ever meet," the old man said, slowly lowering himself onto the ground and smiling. "I'm glad I was able to meet you. I'm glad I could help. I can tell. You're going to have a very difficult path ahead of you. And, I'm sorry about your sister."

Boruto stared at him in shock, the others doing the same.

"What do you mean? What about my sister? Hey! Answer me!" Boruto grabbed the front of the man's robe but even as Mitsuki's hand landed on his shoulder, he knew what he would say.

"He's gone."

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Day Off

Boruto stared at the seal he had drawn. He had finally learned to do basic storage seals right. And now, he knew more than that. He formed the Seal of Confrontation and the ink began to move, shifting into a different storage seal, one capable of holding the equivalent of all of the furniture and possessions in his room. He smiled as the seal finished and began to pile weapons onto it, forming the Seal of Confrontation again as smoke enveloped the weapons before clearing, the weapons having been sealed. He grinned, rolling the scroll up and tucked it into his tool pouch and set it off to the side then picked up his sword, struggling with the weight. It wasn't an easy task to wield it. It was going to be a pain in the ass. He tried to lift it over his head but it was obvious he wouldn't be wielding it for a long while. Not without help. Besides that, he wasn't trained enough to use it.

"Alright," Boruto smiled, glancing at his clock. "Time to go."

He left his house, walking quickly through the streets until he reached Sumire's house, knocking on the door and smoothing his unruly hair futilely. After a minute, she opened the door, smiling as she took his hand and pulled the door closed behind her. They walked through the streets in silence, enjoying the other's company until they reached the restaurant and had their orders taken.

"So how was your trip to Uzushiogakure?" Sumire asked.

"Really good," Boruto said. "We had to fight these Rogue Ninja who were camped out there, but that wasn't too hard. Then we found this weird old man who gave me a scroll and a sword before dying. He said something about me having a hard road ahead of me, and he apologized about my sister, but she was fine when we got back so he must have been crazy."

"Must have," Sumire nodded. "What was the scroll?"

Boruto pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to her. She accepted it and unrolled it, reading through it. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him then back at the scroll.

"There's so many!" She gaped. "He just gave you these?"

"He said he was supposed to give it to an Uzumaki, but since he was dying, I was the last he'd see," Boruto said. "I'm only a quarter Uzumaki but he said it's enough."

Sumire nodded, rolling it back up and handing it back to him. He put it away as the waiter walked over, setting their plates in front of them. They thanked him, both beginning to eat while Sumire talked about the missions she had done recently. Nothing as exciting as fighting a gang of rogue shinobi, but she had done two escort missions, fighting of bandits in the process. Finally they finished and Boruto payed. They left, heading to the usual field where Sumire once again summoned Nue. Nue brushed his head against her before waking over to Boruto. Boruto tensed. Nue had never payed him any mind, so Boruto had no idea what to expect. Then, Nue began to purr and brush his head against Boruto as well and Boruto sighed, scratching behind Nue's massive ear. After a moment, Nue shook his head and turned back to Sumire. Sumire grinned and raised her hand, Nue dropping into a crouch with his butt in the air instantly, tongue hanging out already. Boruto laughed and Sumire lunged, Nue taking off, the two beginning their usual game of tag.

After a few minutes, Nue's eyes flicked to Boruto and his tail swung around, smacking into Boruto's chest and knocking him over. Boruto blinked before grinning and beginning to chase after Nue as well. Together he and Sumire chased Nue round and round the clearing until finally they both jumped, Nue flipping onto his back and allowing them to land on his stomach beside each other, both laughing. Boruto looked over to Sumire who set her head down on Nue's soft fur and closed her eyes contentedly. Boruto smiled, reaching out and taking her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled before closing her eyes again. Boruto smiled as well, also setting his head down, feeling his entire body being raised and lowered by Nue's breathing. Finally, he slid to the ground, Sumire in his arms, and Nue returned to his dimension. Sumire wrapped her arms around Boruto's neck, grumbling a complaint at being moved, but opened her eyes and set her feet down. They stood there for a moment, faces mere inches from each others' before an owl cried out loudly startling both. After a moment of looking around, they both began to laugh.

"Come on," Boruto said. "We should get back. It's starting to get late."

Sumire nodded and they walked through the streets, fingers intertwined, until they reached Sumire's house. Once again, Boruto felt his nervousness return as Sumire turned to him. He fought it back, leaning forward. Sumire smiled and met him half way, their lips joining before Sumire wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Boruto's hands moving themselves to the small of her back. Boruto's stomach began to do flips as his heart fluttered in his chest and his mind went blank. All his mind could focus on through the joy flooding through him was the feeling of Sumire's soft lips against his. He wasn't sure how long it went on. Long enough for Boruto to remember to breathe through his nose so that he didn't have to stop. Finally they pulled back, both breathing as hard as if they had just gotten done a sparring mach. Sumire smiled, resting her forehead against Boruto's.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Boruto managed to say, mind still reeling.

"Okay," Sumire said. "See you then."

She kissed him again and again Boruto's mind went blank. He knew that this one didn't last more than a couple of seconds before Sumire broke away, going inside and saying goodnight, receiving a similar response from Boruto, though Boruto did so more out of muscle memory than anything. She smiled as she saw the condition he was in and closed her door and the entire walk back it felt like Boruto was walking on air.

"Welcome home Big Brother!" Himawari greeted, running to the door and hugging him.

Boruto smiled, picking her up and spinning, Himawari squealing in delight.

"Hello Himawari," Boruto smiled, hugging her then setting her down.

"Boruto, dinner's almost ready," Hinata said looking out before her eyes widened slightly as a wide knowing smile grew on her face. "How was your date?"

Boruto could only grin as he walked up the stairs to his room, storing the scroll in hi bedside table's drawer, sealing it closed with a sealing tag. Then, he lay back on his bed, grinning. He pressed the pillow into his face and cheered into it, silencing himself. Finally, Hinata called him down for dinner and he walked down to the table, finding Naruto there as well.

"You're here?" Boruto asked.

"I got to go home early today," Naruto said. "Besides, I didn't get to talk to you about your mission earlier."

Boruto felt his good mood starting to slip away as he sat down.

"I'm proud of you," Naruto smiled. "You'll be an amazing shinobi."

Boruto blinked then smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Naruto smiled and they all ate, Naruto describing some of the things that he had been working on before Hinata told him about Boruto's dates. Naruto began to choke on his food before managing to swallow it and grinning at Boruto. Then, he began to give Boruto advice on how to treat her and what not to do, Hinata rolling her eyes and covering her mouth to suppress a laugh. Finally, dinner was over and Boruto went to his room, smiling. Maybe he wasn't such a horrible father after all. Boruto lay in bed smiling. Finally things seemed okay.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. It's come to my attention that I accidentally gave Mitsuki the wrong chakra natures. From here on, he has Wind, _Lightning_ , and Earth.

* * *

New Items

Boruto stared at the storage seal at the end of his jutsu scroll. He had unrolled the scroll fully, having found every inch of it covered with jutsus, except for the end where a very high level storage seal was packed full of God knows what. He was in his room and debated unsealing it there, but decided against it, since he had no way of knowing how much stuff the seal could hold, or what was in it. He took it to a clearing and unsealed it. A mountain of weapons appeared. Hundreds of kunai with shark-tooth shaped blades with three gill-like slits in the blade and a hollow diamond pommel, two pairs of trench knives, one of them with a rigged blade over the finger holes and a normal shaped one for the rest, similar to Shikamaru's knives which he had shown Boruto once, and the other pair having a smooth edge all the way over the finger holes. He also found a ninjato that was as long as his other sword with white tape loosely wrapped around the grip and a small grey tsuba.

He pulled out his scroll, making several of the biggest seal he could and beginning to seal his new kunai into them, leaving the sword and the two pairs of trench knives out. Once finished, he put the knives into his ninja tool pouch and picked the sword up, grinning at how light it was. He walked back into the village and to the weapons shop, walking up to the counter and setting it down.

"Hello Boruto," the shop owner smiled. "How can I help you today?"

"Can you make me a harness that can hold these two, and a sheath for this?" he set the trench knives with the smooth blades on the counter beside the sword and the owner nodded instantly.

"I'll get to work at once," the owner said.

"Oh, and I'm going to need another kunai pouch," Boruto said.

The owner handed him one and Boruto swapped out his normal kunai for one of the other trench knives, putting the second in his new leg pouch and strapping it on.

"I've haven't seen craftsman ship this fine in ages," the owner said as he was inspecting and measuring the blades. "Where'd you get them?"

"Uzushiogakure," Boruto said.

"These are Uzumaki blades?" the owner asked. "I see, jutsu forged. That explains it then."

"What do you mean jutsu forged?" Boruto asked.

"There was once a legend of an Uzumaki blacksmith who used a special Fuinjutsu of his own design to turn raw materials into incredible weapons in mere moments," the shop owner said. "The blades were said to be sharper and stronger than any other. These appear to be chakra metal, as are the ones you have in your leg pouches. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of these blades. Anyway, these'll be ready in about a day."

Boruto nodded, smiling, and took his blades, walking back out of the shop and back to his house. He set all three in his room then left, heading to the Third Training Ground, finding Sarada and Mitsuki waiting, along with Sumire and her team. He landed beside Sumire and she smiled at him before turning back to the others.

"So, no one has any idea why we're hear?" Iwabe asked.

"We're hear because we're going to be training together," Mitsuki said. "As to the kind of training, I can't be sure."

"The kind of training is simple, a voice said above them before Kakashi landed on the center post. "I'm going to be teaching you all jutsus."

"Lord Hokage!" they all gasped before bowing.

"That's really not necessary," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, does everyone know their chakra natures?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Kakashi said. "We'll start with those with Water Nature. If you don't, I'd advise you to step off to the side."

Mitsuki and Iwabe stepped out of the way and Kakashi nodded.

"Sarada, I want you to use your Sharingan as little as possible when we do Fire and Lightning jutsus," Kakashi said. "You need to be able to use the jutsus without them."

Sarada nodded and Kakashi walked over to the nearby shoreline, the others with Water Style chakra following him out onto the water.

"Alright, let's begin," Kakashi said, beginning to form hand seals.

* * *

Boruto groaned, dropping himself onto the bed. He hated training with Kakashi. Kakashi had drilled them relentlessly on countless jutsu of every type but Wind, since it was the only one he could no longer do. Then, when they were all struggling, he started to attack them with Water Dragons. Boruto hated Water Dragons now. He wished there were a way to use the jutsus without the training. Kakashi had promised to bring another jonin with Wind Style chakra next time, but Boruto doubted training with them would be any easier. After a few more minutes, he finally drifted off.

The next day, he met up with his team just before Konohamaru arrived.

"Alright, we have a simple mission today," Konohamaru said. "We have to find our client's missing panda bear and bring it back. I already have a plan set. All you have to do is send the bear my way and it's as good as caught."

"Alright," Boruto nodded. "Let's get going."

Konohamaru nodded and they all headed out, Konohamaru branching off after a bit, keeping in touch via communicators. Finally, they found the bear eating its way through some poor farmer's garden. Boruto made two clones, landing on a rock overlooking the garden and the panda looked up at him.

"That's not very nice, eating someone else's garden," Boruto said. "If you're real good, I won't have to get rough with you, much."

The panda growled at him, turning toward him, its muscles tensing under its fat.

"Konohamaru Sensei is down that road," Mitsuki said, pointing to the road on the left. "I'll hold it still."

Boruto nodded as the bear charged, roaring. They all leapt into the air as it passed under them and Mitsuki's arm wrapped around it, binding its front legs down. Then, Boruto's clones landed in front of it and leapt at it, both slamming a foot into one of its eyes, launching it backward. It flipped then rolled across the ground before stopping. It climbed to its feet as Boruto landed beside Mitsuki and Sarada, grinning.

"Easy," Boruto said, charging at the bear, which took off down the road toward Konohamaru.

Boruto looked back, seeing Mitsuki and Sarada following, then turned to the front again as Konohamaru knelt, placing his hands on the ground. Instantly, his shadow shot outward, connecting with the bear's and making it freeze, immobilizing it. Boruto stared in shock. There's no way Konohamaru knew the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking," Konohamaru said. "Secure it."

Boruto nodded and he and the others ran over, quickly tying the bear up. Then, he created four clones who all worked together with Sarada and Mitsuki, lifting the bear. They carried it to a nearby village where there was a wooden platform waiting. They set the bear on it and Boruto released his clones, walking over to Konohamaru with the others. Konohamaru turned to them and grinned.

"But, Konohamaru Sensei, that jutsu before," Sarada said. "Wasn't it actually a secret jutsu of the Nara clan?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru said, pulling three pill-sized scrolls out of his pocket and holding out his left hand as well where there was a device strapped to his forearm, a black leather bracer with a metal launcher on the inside of his forearm.

"Looks awesome," Boruto said. "What is it?"

"Those rumors," Mitsuki said. "Is that the new Ninja Tool?"

"You hear news fast Mitsuki," Konohamaru smiled. "The Scientific Ninja Tool Team made it. Gathering data about this prototype was also a part of this mission."

Mitsuki picked up a scroll and stared at it.

"This is an extremely small scroll," Mitsuki said. "And this contains that jutsu?"

"Yes that's right," Konohamaru said as Mitsuki set the scroll back in his hand. "This thing can seal Ninjutsu, just like Shikamaru's Shadow Paralysis Jutsu." He put the scrolls away and pulled out a full-sized one, unrolling it on the ground then forming a Rasengan. "For example, this is my Rasengan." He pressed it to the scroll and it was sealed inside of it, a glowing green symbol left in its place. Then, as soon as he rolled the scroll up, it was covered in smoke and shrunk to the same size as the others. He slid it into the launcher on his arm and turned, holding it out with his his hand in a fist except for the little finger and thumb, which were both extended. "Then I can release it, like this."

Suddenly, the scroll burst out of the device, transforming into the Rasengan which then sped away. It tore through the woods for a ways before a tree suddenly shot skyward.

"Amazing!" Boruto cried, staring at the device.

"Awesome!" Sarada agreed. "So, can anyone use it?"

"Yeah, it's separate from your own chakra," Konohamaru said. "You don't even really need to be a ninja."

Suddenly, the tree fell behind him, crashing down on one of the houses. Fortunately, it didn't hurt anyone.

"Konohamaru Sensei," Mitsuki said, as they all stared at the house.

"Since one's own chakra isn't involved, the aim could be off, which I guess could pose a problem," Konohamaru stated. "We should probably go now."

They all nodded in agreement and left quickly, headed back to the village.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Birthday

Boruto sighed in annoyance as Katasuke danced around him, Mitsuki, and Sarada, yammering on and on about how great the kote, the device Konohamaru had been testing, was. Finally, Naruto interrupting, shutting down Katasuke's proposal to have the genin use the kote in the Chunin Exams as a way to have better "performances" and to help market the device to other villages. Katasuke remained silent for a moment before excusing himself.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Boruto sighed.

"It's his job to try and sell the ninja tools he creates," Naruto said. "This just isn't the time to try and sell it."

"He's still annoying," Boruto said, turning to leave. "And Dad, I know you don't care enough to even know what chakra natures I have beyond Water, but for what it's worth, if you miss my kid sister's birthday, I'll never forgive you."

Naruto stared at him before his gaze dropped to his desk. As he was clearly not going to respond, Boruto left, heading to Yakiniku Q and finding Inojin and Shikadai waiting. He sat down, pulling out his handheld game and logging on, the three beginning to play. Within seconds, Mitsuki was standing beside Boruto.

"So you're even a genius at video games," Mitsuki commented.

"What do you want Mitsuki?" Boruto asked, looking over to see the Chunin Exams sign-up sheet he was offering him. "I already told you I'm not interested."

"Konohamaru Sensei told us to come here," Sarada said. "We need a three-man team to compete."

"Yeah, if you don't apply, we can't enter," Mitsuki said.

"So?" Boruto asked. "We've been genin for a month," Boruto said. "We're already stronger than a lot of the chunin in the village and everyone knows it. Besides, Dad went from Genin to Hokage, so it's not like you need to be Chunin to be Hokage, Sarada."

"I'm not letting you do anything to risk my dream of being Hokage," Sarada snarled. "You can hate your father all you want, but you _will_ enter the exams with us."

"I don't care about who's Hokage," Boruto said. "I care about my family, and right now, I have more important things than the Chunin exams to think about."

He stood, stepping past Mitsuki and walking away. He wasn't entirely sure why he was in such a bad mood, but he was. After a few minutes, he reached the field where he and Sumire trained and played with Nue. Sure enough, she was present, practicing the Water Style jutsus Kakashi had taught them.

"Hey!" he called out, breaking her concentration and making her Water Dragon splash back to the ground. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she sighed. "I was about to lose it anyway. How was your mission?"

"Easy," Boruto said. "Had to listen to one of Katasuke's speeches about his latest ninja tool, though."

"He's not so bad," she said.

"Eh," Boruto sighed, forming several hand seals, the water that had been her Water Dragon beginning to rise before collapsing, Boruto huffing in annoyance. "So, you entering the Chunin Exams?"

"I thought about it," Sumire said. "Me and Denki both decided to wait," Sumire said. "Iwabe's not too happy about it, but he agreed to wait."

Boruto nodded. "I'm not going to join either. It doesn't really interest me all that much. And it's not like Dad would care."

"Your father loves you, Boruto," Sumire said. "Besides, don't you want him to see everything you've learned so far?"

"If he wanted to see it, he'd pay attention to me once in a while, or even ask what I've been learning. Instead, he sends clones out to everything, for everyone, but once again doesn't have enough for his family. He can spare three to build a house, three to hang a sign, two to carry an old lady and her groceries, and one to be on TV, but he can't send one to spend time with us."

Sumire sighed, hugging Boruto, his arms wrapping around her instantly.

"Sorry," Boruto sighed. "I don't mean to vent at you."

"I know," Sumire said. "But I also understand that you need to let it out, so I don't mind. I was kind of hoping to watch you compete though. I think you'd enjoy getting to test yourself against the best genin from other villages, and against the Kazekage's son."

"You're right there," Boruto smiled. "You really want me to compete don't you?"

"I want you to be happy," Sumire said.

Boruto sighed but smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back for a bit before Boruto pulled back and nodded.

"Fine," Boruto said. "I'll compete. And you better cheer me on."

"I will," Sumire smiled.

Boruto grinned and nodded before turning and beginning to walk away.

"I gotta go get ready for Himawari's birthday, but I'll see you soon, alright?" Boruto asked.

"Okay," Sumire smiled. "Have fun."

"I'll try," Boruto said.

Then, he left, picking up his sheath and knife harness from the weapons store before returning home, finding Himawari and Hinata readying everything.

"Dad's not home yet?" Boruto guessed.

"He'll be here," Hinata promised.

Boruto sighed and walked up to his room, putting the harness on and adjusting it to his body before putting the trench knives in, both sitting sideways across his back with the finger holes on top. There was also a clasp so that the sheath could be attached to the harness if Boruto wanted, as well as a strap on the sheath itself in case he didn't want the harness, but Boruto left the sword off for the time being. He still had to find someone to train him with it before he'd carry it around.

Once he was done with that, he headed downstairs, reaching the bottom just as the door swung open and Naruto stepped inside, smiling broadly. Boruto stared at him before turning away.

"So you actually made it," Boruto said. "What a surprise."

"I tried to get here sooner but there was a lot of paperwork to do," Naruto said.

"Uh-huh," Boruto said, walking into the kitchen. "Whatever."

He smiled inwardly. He was shocked that his father had actually made it. And happy. He was afraid it would be a shadow clone, at best. But he was actually there. Boruto hugged Himawari as he passed, before taking his seat, Naruto doing the same, also kissing Hinata. Then, he sat down and Hinata and Himawari passed out the food before also sitting. Dinner was interesting, with a mix of Himawari telling them about all the things she had done with her own little dramatic twists to them, Boruto talking about how awesome the kote looked when Konohamaru was firing a Rasengan out of it, something even Naruto couldn't do, and Naruto talking about the importance of the Chunin exams. Boruto agreed with him whole heartedly about the importance, but he still wanted to test out the kote.

Finally, it came time for cake and Naruto walked over, carefully lighting the candles as Hinata and Boruto sang "Happy Birthday" to Himawari. Then, just as they finished, Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke and the cake crashed to the floor, breaking apart with a splat, the ice cream inside scattering over the floor. Boruto stared at the spot Naruto had been before growling in anger, his eyebrows sinking.

"A shadow clone," Boruto growled before standing and turning to walk out of the room. Before he could make it far, Hinata caught his arm. "Just let me go Mom."

"Your father has to work very hard for the people of the village," Hinata said. "But that doesn't mean that he's forgotten about you two."

"But why?" Boruto demanded, wrenching his arm away from her grip. "Why does _my_ dad have to be the Hokage? He just sits at his desk all day long acting bossy! Anyone can do that!"

"Being Hokage is a difficult job," Hinata said. "It's a duty crucial to the survival of the village passed down through the ages."

"And the Hokage's kids are supposed to be grateful to be born into this stupid situation, is that it!? Oh yeah, I know our grandpa was also Hokage. And when Dad was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even alive! So I guess Dad's just lucky that he never had to experience the 'joy' of having a parent around."

"I understand, it's hard not having your father around on important days," Hinata said, her voice trembling, Boruto's anger quickly being replaced by guilt over the last comment. "But nevertheless, it's different with you. You still have a father who's actually here."

"No, he's not actually here," Boruto said. "He's never actually here. I don't expect him to be home for me, he hasn't been here for me since he became Hokage...but Himawari...forget it." He turned, walking out of the room, heading upstairs to his own room but stopping when he noticed the door to his father's study open. He walked in and looked around. Couch, desk, books, papers. Picture of Naruto and Hinata on his desk beside a picture of Boruto and Himawari. To the left on the wall were two pictures that Himawari had drawn for Naruto, a picture of Naruto's old team as children, a picture of all of the guys Naruto had taken the chunin exams with, a picture of Naruto wearing his Hokage uniform, and a picture of Naruto and Gaara, the Kazekage. Below that were four pictures of their family from before Naruto was Hokage, back when he was actually there for his family.

Next to the pictures was a wardrobe with an orange jacket about his size hanging on the front of it. It was ripped and dirty, but he still recognized it as the jacket Naruto was wearing in the picture of him and his old team. He growled in annoyance and hurled it out the window just as the doorbell rang. He turned to the door, anger welling up inside of him again. Now he shows up? After what he did?

Boruto sprinted downstairs, throwing the door open and punching. A hand caught his almost instantly and his eyes widened. No way his father could have caught that, he'd be too tired and distracted. He stared in shock as Sasuke Uchiha released his hand and he stumbled backward.

"I-I'm sorry," Boruto said. "I...uh...thought you were my Dad."

"You're Naruto's son?" Sasuke asked. "And your name?"

"It's Boruto," Boruto said. "Uzumaki

"Is that really...Sasuke!" Hinata smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he's still at the Hokage's Office," Hinata said.

"I see," Sasuke said. "Sorry to bother you."

He turned walking away and Boruto stared after him before several things occurred to him. One, Sasuke had the Sharingan, and therefor could use any Chakra nature. Two, he was a renown kenjutsu master, even despite having only one hand. Three, he knew a lot about any Kekkei Genkai he saw, or knew where to find out about it. And four, he was the only person in the world who could rival Naruto. Boruto made up his mind instantly. Sasuke Uchiha _would_ be his master, even if he had to beg. He turned, running up to his room and quickly gathering his ninja tool pouch, leg pouches, harness, and sword. He was going to make Sasuke teach him everything he knew. If he could learn from Sasuke, nothing would stop him in the Chunin exams.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training Requirements

Boruto sprinted through the street quickly, looking around and around. He had to find Sasuke. He had to make him train him. Suddenly, a figure in a dark cloak stepped out in front of him, Boruto crashing headlong into him, then spinning to regain his balance.

"Sorry," Boruto said. "I didn't see you."

"That's quite alright," the man said, dusting his cloak off. "What's your name, and where are you in such a hurry to get?"

"I'm Boruto uzumaki," Boruto said. "And I'm trying to find my future master."

"Future master?" the man mused. "Must be someone truly powerful to warrant that kind of hurry. Well, I won't take anymore of your time, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Alright, see ya!" Boruto shouted over his shoulder as he ran away again, not seeing the man's teeth catching the light as he grinned.

After a few minutes, Boruto skidded to a stop just shy of a corner, peeking down it and spotting Sasuke. He was headed toward him so Boruto created a clone then activated his Transparency Jutsu, silently moving away from the clone, who transformed into a trash can. Sasuke rounded the corner, reaching the clone in seconds and the clone released his transformation and throwing a punch at Sasuke only for Sasuke to vanish. The clone released himself and also disappeared, leaving Boruto to look around in confusion. Then, Sasuke was behind him, kicking his feet out from under him, despite Boruto still being invisible. Boruto crashed to the ground and rolled away, standing and drawing his trench knives, Sasuke watching him blankly.

"I get it now," Sasuke said to himself. "Looks brand new."

Boruto blinked before putting the knives away and dusting himself off, walking over to Sasuke.

"Please, make me your student," Boruto said. "I have to study under you. Please."

"Can you perform the Rasengan?" Sasuke asked, earning a blank stare. "Without that, you can't be a student of mine."

He walked past Boruto, continuing down the street. Boruto looked toward the Hokage's Office before a different idea occurred to him. Konohamaru knew the Rasengan, and asking him to be the one to teach him would earn brownie points. He grinned, sprinting to Konohamaru's house and shouting his name until he finally slid the door open, yawning.

"What's all this about?" Konohamaru asked.

"Teach me the Rasengan," Boruto demanded. "I have to learn it right now."

"Oh, I see," Konohamaru said grinning. "So it's for the Chunin Exams. You want to shock the Seventh Hokage with it, huh? Alright, you're finally starting to think like a true Shinobi. Okay! We'll start first thing tomorrow morning."

And with that, he slid the door closed. Boruto blinked in surprise before grumbling and walking back to his house.

* * *

Boruto stared at the water balloon in disappointment. How was a water balloon related in any way to the Rasengan?

"Alright," Konohamaru said. "Now, this jutsu is A-rank for the difficulty to learn alone. All you have to do, is this."

He held out his own water balloon which began to distort and stretch before exploding. Boruto stared before looking at his own balloon. He began to spiral his chakra, but it only made the water in the balloon swirl. He made it spin faster, and then it stopped. He tried spinning it the other way and it spun faster than it had before, and more easily. He grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. He spun it faster. Faster. The chakra sliced the balloon in half, the water spraying out and soaking him but the balloon didn't explode. He grumbled in frustration, taking another balloon, trying again. This time, the balloon didn't explode, but it didn't split in half either. Boruto grumbled in annoyance.

"Where'd you enthusiasm go?" Konohamaru asked.

"This is stupid!" Boruto said. "Why can't you just tell me how to do it? I need to learn it now!"

"This kind of jutsu you have to figure out on your own," Konohamaru said. "Listen, it took the Fourth Hokage three full years to invent this jutsu, and another six months to master it. It's no wonder you're having trouble. It's the first day of trying to learn an A-rank jutsu."

Boruto rolled his eyes before trying again. Again nothing. Again. Nothing. Again and again and again until the sun was setting. Still nothing. Konohamaru eventually left, leaving him to train on his own with the water balloons. Boruto tried again and again all through the night. Constantly pumping in chakra and spinning it, again and again watching the balloon shake and shift but not distort. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the water to go in every direction by spinning his chakra.

He froze, staring at the balloon before slamming the heel of his hand into his forehead and holding his hand out, pumping in chakra and making it spin in a bunch of directions. The chakra responded slower this time, pushing the limits of his control, and the balloon began to distort, but then the chakra slipped out of his control and the balloon stilled. Boruto sighed, looking up at the already bright sky. Controlling chakra that much was hard. he moved his other hand over the first, using one to supply chakra and the other to spin it. The balloon distorted and stretched and within a second water burst out of it, splattering across the ground. Boruto grinned triumphantly.

"Well done," Konohamaru said, walking over. "On to the next step."

He pulled out a rubber ball and handed it to Boruto. Boruto stared at him before sighing and beginning to work. He began with the same thing as last time and the ball began to distort but then settled. Boruto stared at it. Maybe there wasn't enough chakra. He tried again, using more chakra this time. Still nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He was starting to get annoyed.

"What's it supposed to do?" Boruto asked.

Konohamaru held up a rubber ball of his own and it began to distort before exploding. Boruto rolled his eyes, holding his hands out and trying again. And so the cycle began again. He would try, get nowhere, and then try again. The sun sank below the horizon, rose again, sank again, and then rose again before finally the ball exploded, rather than ripping open. Getting enough force outward without using too much chakra was hard.

"Alright," Konohamaru said. "Now, the last step is the hardest. You have to contain it enough that it won't break the water balloon, while also performing both of the other steps. Like this."

He held out a balloon in one hand, the balloon sitting perfectly still, and formed a Rasengan in the other. Boruto held his hands out, not bothering to pick up a balloon and began his chakra, focusing on keeping it contained. After a couple of seconds, it dissipated. And so, he began to retry yet again. This time, despite being the hardest step, he had it on the second day. Granted, his Rasengan was about the size of a food pill, but still.

"Did I get it?" Boruto asked.

"You did," Konohamaru nodded. "And in such a short time too. I wish I had your skill."

Boruto grinned, letting it fade and thanked him before sprinting off, finding Sasuke training in the woods. He rushed over, Sasuke turning toward him, and formed his Rasengan, looking up at Sasuke expectantly.

"That thing is awfully small," Sasuke observed. "I'd be hard pressed to even call it a Rasengan. But the basics are-"

"Dammit!" Boruto shouted, hurling the Rasengan, which vanished within a couple of feet.

Then, Boruto turned, sprinting away. He was a fool to think he had actually gotten it. Or that something as small as that would impress Sasuke. Sasuke, who had fought on a level Boruto couldn't even fathom. He had to try harder, he had to make the Rasengan bigger. Maybe more chakra would work. Or maybe if he used a Nature Element. A Lightning Rasengan would be awesome. Even small it would have to impress Sasuke. Suddenly, Boruto ran into someone and backed away, staring up at Katasuke.

"What's the matter?" Katasuke asked.

"I was trying to master the Rasengan but it's too hard," Boruto said. "I could only make something about the size of a food pill."

"That's very impressive," Katasuke said. "However, if you want an easier way, I have a solution. Follow me."

"If you're talking about the kote, you're wasting your breath," Boruto said. "I've seen it. It's cool and all, but my dad doesn't want anyone to use it during the exams."

Katasuke smiled back at him as they entered his research facility, walking down a hallway where several shinobi were testing it, firing powerful jutsus into targets. Finally, they reached a central room where thousands of scrolls were being kept. Katasuke walked to a computer in the center of the room at the end of the catwalk they were on, strapping on a kote.

"With this ninja tool, you'll be what every shinobi of your generation wants to be," Katasuke said. "Everyone will look up to you. Don't you agree?" He held out his hand, now with a Rasengan spinning over his palm.

Boruto stared at it before looking up at Katasuke. "I'm not using it in the Chunin exams."

"You don't have to," Katasuke said. "The device is yours. You can use it as you see fit. But if you want to impress Sasuke with a Rasengan, why not use the device to do it, and then figure it out for yourself after he's agreed to teach you? I see no harm in that."

Boruto stared at the kote in Katasuke's hand before accepting it, along with several scrolls.

"Red are Fire Style, green are Wind, blue are Water, yellow are Lightning, brown are Earth, and the orange are Rasengans," Katasuke said.

Boruto nodded, slipping the kote on and the scrolls into his pocket, leaving. The next day, he met up with Sasuke again, having preloaded a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Boruto said, releasing the scroll, the Rasengan slowly growing in his hand as though he were really creating it. "So?"

"All that from just one day of training?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not like my Dad," Boruto said. "I've got skills."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. "It seems you are quite different from Naruto. I'd hoped that wasn't the case."

Boruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke turned and walked away. He glanced at his wrist as the Rasengan faded. Had he seen it?

"Hey, so what do you say about making me your student?" Boruto asked.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "You can be my student."

Boruto's eyes widened and he grinned, following Sasuke. Then, for the rest of the day, Sasuke beat him senseless and called it sparring.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or any of the characters.

* * *

Exams

"Good luck Big Brother!" Himawari said before covering her mouth and coughing, eyes screwing shut as she did.

"You okay?" Boruto asked.

"I'm alright," Himawari smiled. "Do your best!"

"I will," Boruto nodded.

He walked away, meeting up with the others and going to where the genin were waiting for the test. It was a weird one. There were two areas, one marked true and one marked false, and a large screen with a question about some book or other and a quote.

"Sarada, do you know that book?" Boruto asked.

"Sort of," Sarada said. "Except, I've only read to the fourth volume. I didn't even know the fifth one existed."

"Well then, we should just give up," Mitsuki said.

"At least try Mitsuki," Boruto said.

"Boruto, what answer do you think my dad would choose?" Sarada asked.

"Probably false," Boruto said. "Why?"

"I'll become Hokage by choosing a different path than my father did," Sarada said.

"Then, we should go with true," Mitsuki said, Boruto and Sarada nodding.

They walked over and looked around. It was split mostly down the middle. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Boruto. How did knowing a quote from a book determine if you were a good shinobi?

"Remember," Sai was saying. "Those who turn black answered incorrectly."

Then, the screen displayed both the true and false symbols and the ground below them burst apart. They began to fall and Boruto looked down, seeing a pool of ink. He spun, hurling one of his new kunai which stabbed deep into the rock, the wire attached to it catching him and he grabbed Sarada, landing on the wall beside Mitsuki, who was holding the edge above them with his extended left arm.

"So that's what he meant by turn black," Boruto said. "Tricky."

Mitsuki nodded in agreement and they began to head back up the wall of the pit, Boruto carrying Sarada. Once they were out, they waited as others who had made it, as well as those that hadn't, made their way out, gathering in groups according to who failed and who passed. Sai confirmed that the failures were the ones who fell in the ink, and Shikamaru announced that the test would continue in three days. Boruto went home, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he got an alert on his computer and walked over, opening it and staring at the email.

"Congratulations on winning the first round! Good luck on the next one! ! Dad."

"An email," Boruto said, deleting it. "That's all I'm worth? I should have guessed. It was probably Shikamaru anyway."

He lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling again. He wanted to see Sumire, but she and her team were out on a mission. She wouldn't be back until the day of the second exam. After a few hours, Boruto left to train with Sasuke, spending the next couple days alternating between shuriken training and kenjutsu. He was improving in shuriken training far faster than kenjutsu, but he was improving.

"Sarada's the one that specializes in shuriken," Boruto complained. "Everyone knows that. She's an Uchiha."

"Well, by your logic, this should be your specialty," Sasuke said, forming eight clones.

"Yeah, I guess," Boruto said. "It was Dad's specialty."

"No more excuses," Sasuke said. "Your father can create over a thousand clones. He was able to create nearly a hundred at your age."

"I know that," Boruto said. "I just can't get the proportions right when I try to make more than three."

Sasuke pointed at the target and Boruto sighed, turning back to it and continuing his training.

* * *

Boruto closed his eyes, forming the clone hand seal and hearing the sound of clones popping into existence. He opened his eyes and stared at the four clones before him. He grinned. One more than usual. The clones spread out to guard their team's flag. A massive game of combat capture-the-flag was a great idea. Though, to be safe, Boruto had brought the kote, not that he expected to need it, but it didn't hurt to be safe.

"No sign of the enemy," Mitsuki said over their communicators. "Are we good?"

"We're fine," Boruto said. "Leave this to me."

"Boruto, we're counting on you," Sarada said.

"Relax," Boruto smirked. "I've got it covered."

He spun, hurling a shuriken in opposite directions, forcing the Hidden Mist genin around him to stop their charge and land on the opposite side of the roof from the flag, all three of them.

"Nice try," Boruto smirked, his clones coming on-line with him. "Five against three, you know who has the advantage here."

The genin grinned, each forming two clones. Boruto's grin faded.

"Who has the advantage?" the center genin asked.

Boruto stomped his foot and water exploded outward at the genin, all of them leaping over the water, sliding down the back of the wave like it was ice. Boruto and his clones charged, one clone managing to destroy two of the enemy clones with water bullets before they all met, the overwhelming number of Hidden Mist clones quickly destroying Boruto's. Although, Boruto was able to take down two of the enemy's clones, that left five Hidden Mist genin to sprint at his flag from all sides.

Boruto sprinted after them but it was obvious he wouldn't catch them. his eyes widened. He only had one chance. He held his arm behind him, ejecting a Water Style scroll and swinging his arm, a massive tsunami cascading over the rooftop, flooding everything. Then, Boruto leapt into the air, ejecting a lightning style scroll as he fell, sending the bolt at the water, electrocuting all of the remaining genin and evaporating the water before landing on top of the flag, grinning.

"I'm okay here guys," Boruto said. "Sarada, get that flag."

"I'm on it," Sarada replied.

A few moments later, they had the flag and were allowed to leave the rooftops. Boruto headed home, Himawari and Hinata greeting him at the door.

"Hey congratulations big brother!" Himawari cheered before coughing.

"I just passed the second exam, nothing major," Boruto grinned. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay," Himawari smiled. "It's just a cough."

"Yeah but it's been a few days since it started," Boruto said.

"It might just be allergies," Hinata said. "We're going to have Sakura take a look after the Chunin Exams are finished."

Boruto nodded before turning to the stairs.

"Me and Sumire are going out, so I gotta go get ready," Boruto said. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Do you want me to make you dinner?" Hinata asked.

"No thanks!" Boruto replied, reaching his room and dropping his harness beside his sword, quickly changing into something clean. He put the kote away just as there was a knock on the door. "What is it?"

The door swung open and Naruto walked in, smiling at him before walking over to the pictures on Boruto's desk. "So...uh...I heard that you passed the second round."

"Y-Yeah," Boruto nodded.

"I...uh..." Naruto trailed off, picking up a picture of Naruto and Boruto.

"Dad?" Boruto asked, receiving no response. "If it's nothing can you just go?"

"You..." Naruto trailed off again. "You did great." He set the picture down, Boruto staring at him in shock. "Well see you later."

"Wait, you came just to tell me that?" Boruto asked.

"It's important, you know?" Naruto said. "It's...the most important thing. One more thing."

"Yeah what's that?" Boruto asked as Naruto walked back over.

"Do not lose to Shikadai," Naruto said, holding out his fist.

Boruto stared at him before grinning.

"Like I'd lose," Boruto said, holding his right arm where the kote had been before.

Naruto smiled and stepped forward, pressing his fist to Boruto's chest, since Boruto was going to leave him hanging. "I'll be watching."

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room. Boruto smiled, joy welling up in his chest as tears leaked out of his eyes. Then, he stood and walked downstairs, slipping on his sandals and going to meet Sumire.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I know it's a short chapter, but I'll make up for it with the next.

* * *

Third Round

Boruto crouched, drawing his trench knives as his opponent, a male Hidden Cloud genin wearing the standard attire with a pair of slim blades in a square pack on his back and a necklace with an odd-looking ox pendant named Yurui, blew a bubble with his gum, smirking.

"Begin!" Rock Lee shouted, leaping out of the way.

Both moved instantly. Yurui's bubble popped and he drew his swords, charging and slashing at Boruto rapidly. Boruto blocked the blades one after the other, sparks flying as the two moved, spinning around and around each other like some sort of dance. Boruto slashed at Yurui's head and Yurui blocked it, stabbing at his stomach. Boruto knocked the blade away and spun, slashing at Yurui with both blades like a saw, Yurui's sword blocking each one before he flipped over Boruto. Boruto stopped spinning, raising his trench knives in time to block both of Yurui's blades.

"You're not bad," Yurui said. "It's been a while since I've had a good workout."

"You're not bad yourself," Boruto said. "I was hoping for a challenge."

"Well then I'll try not to disappoint you." Yurui began to blow a bubble and it ballooned outward rapidly.

Boruto leapt backward as it followed, trying to catch him.

 _A bubble prison,_ Boruto thought. "Like I'd let you-" He slashed the bubble and it exploded, launching him backward. He landed on his feet and stared at the smoke. "They explode?"

The smoke cleared, revealing dozens of bubbles between himself and Yurui. Boruto smirked, standing as the bubbles began to close in.

"Alright," Boruto smirked, pulling out several shuriken. "Let's play!"

He leapt backward, hurling the shuriken and they tore into the bubbles, making them explode in a chain reaction. Yurui leapt out of the way, beginning to blow another bubble just as another shuriken streaked past, bursting it in his face, the explosion flipping him back to the ground, orange gum sticking to his face. Boruto grinned, putting his trench knives away and walking over.

"That was a pretty good move," Boruto said. "Yurui, was it?"

"Yeah," Yurui said. "Yours...too."

Then he passed out. Boruto was declared the winner and returned to the competitors' seats, sitting beside Mitsuki as Sarada went to the ring, fighting against the female genin from Yurui's team who had blonde hair nearly to the ground and didn't stand up straight. It was a short match with Sarada using her Sharingan off the bat and slipping past a volley of kunai then punching the girl in the face, launching her. The next match was the other Hidden Cloud genin, a fat one, against Mitsuki, and ended with Mitsuki wrapping around him then using Snake Lightning to incapacitate him. Shinki, the Kazekage's son, beat Chocho by using his sand to slam her into the ground until she was unconscious, Shikadai beat the male teammate of Shinki's who was a sword-wielder, but who got caught by Shikadai's shadow and knocked himself out with his own sword. Then, Inojin was beaten by Shinki's female teammate, a girl with blonde hair who used Earth Style Ninjutsu and was much, much faster than Inojin.

Finally, it came time for Boruto to fight Shikadai. He grinned, readying himself. Then, as soon as Lee said to start, Boruto lunged, punching at Shikadai who dodged to the side. Boruto spun, kicking at him and Shikadai blocked it, shoving it away and punching at him. Boruto caught the punch and spun, throwing Shikadai before charging after him. Shikadai flipped, landing on his feet as his shadow raced out to meet Boruto. Boruto shouted in surprise, diving to the side and creating four clones, all of whom began to run around. Shikadai stood, looking around as several tendrils of shadow raced around and around the battlefield. Boruto leapt over a tendril, landing behind and clone who grabbed him and spun, hurling him over Shikadai before being caught. Another clone met Boruto in mid air, both jumping off each other's feet and being caught by another, all four beginning to run again. Two tendrils suddenly caught two of them and Boruto's last clone knelt, Boruto jumping onto its shoulder then off again as the clone stood, launching him at Shikadai. He threw a palm strike as he neared him but Shikadai ducked out of the way. Then, as Boruto spun and shoved another at him, his body suddenly froze, hand so close that the wind actually blew Shikadai's cheek.

Boruto looked around, Shikadai had formed a massive circle, catching all five of them. Four of the Borutos, including the one that had been attacking, exploded into smoke, leaving only one. Shikadai shrunk his shadow back down to only a single strand between them and grinned.

"You know, it would be great if you just gave up now," Shikadai said, drawing a kunai from his leg pouch, Boruto still unable to move.

Boruto grinned. The kote. He managed to make the hand sign he needed and several scrolls fell out. They exploded into smoke and suddenly clones began to explode into existence all around them, several dozen of them. Shikadai looked around in shock before sighing and dropping his kunai, raising his hands and surrendering as he released Boruto.

"You almost had me," Boruto grinned.

"I didn't know you could make so many clones, and with only one hand too," Shikadai said.

"There's a lot you don't know," Boruto grinned.

Suddenly, Naruto landed off to the side and Boruto ran over, grinning widely.

"Dad did you see me?" Boruto asked, holding out a fist. "Next stop's the final round."

Naruto stared at him in silence before slowly lifting a hand. Then, he caught Boruto's wrist, exposing the kote. Boruto's eyes widened as Naruto's narrowed.

"Go on, explain yourself," Naruto invited.

"This is..." Boruto trailed off as Naruto released his hand.

"This is prohibited in the Chunin Exams," Naruto said. "Using a ninja tool instead of your own chakra defeats the purpose of the exams to nurture new Shinobi. Lee, Boruto Uzumaki is disqualified. Please change the winner to Shikadai."

"Boruto Uzumaki has been disqualified for using an illegal ninja tool," Lee announced. "Therefor, the winner is the Hidden Leaf's Shikadai."

Then, Naruto did something even worse, he took Boruto's headband.

"You're no longer a ninja either," Naruto said, placing his hand on Boruto's shoulder as Boruto stared at the ground. "Come with me. It's the middle of the Chunin Exams, we'll talk later."

Boruto's head snapped up and he knocked Naruto's hand away.

"Yeah right," Boruto snorted. "You'll talk to me later? Yeah sure you will. Just like you talked to me at Himawari's birthday. or at mine when you didn't even send a clone. You're never around, Lord Seventh Hokage. You can make a thousand clones, one for almost everyone in the village, but you can't spare one to stay home with your _real_ family! Or let one take your place for a day so that _you_ can spend time with your family! You want to know why I used the kote!? To get you to pay attention to me! I knew that if I could win the exams you might actually pay attention to _us_ for once! But I should have known that wasn't true! It was a mistake to think I could earn your attention. All you care about is being Hokage. You got what you wanted from Mom and now you don't care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my father! My father's dead!"

With that, he turned to leave only to stop when he saw Katasuke standing a short distance away.

"He's right, you know," Katasuke said. "Boruto wasn't good enough to win, no matter how hard he tried, and we're all very disappointed in him. To be honest, I wanted to make this announcement after he won."

"What are you doing?" Boruto demanded.

"Listen, everyone!" Katasuke called out, turning to the stands. "Yes it's true that Boruto used a Scientific Ninja Tool. I know this tool is prohibited, but there's no denying that this tool made it possible for him to reach this point."

"Katasuke!" Naruto snarled.

"That's why, Five Kage and all those from other villages, this was the perfect venue to demonstrate-"

He was cut off by something crashing down behind him.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I thought Manga Momoshiki looked much more terrifying than movie Momoshiki so I went with him.

* * *

Monsters

Boruto stared at the two people before them. Both wore white and light-grey robes and both's skin was so pale it looked white.

"Get behind me now!" Naruto growled, pushing Boruto back. "Stay put."

"I can help," Boruto argued.

"No, you can't," Naruto said. "You're not a ninja."

"So a headband is what determines my ability to fight?" Boruto snapped.

"Hey, what's with you two barging in like that?" Katasuke asked, walking toward them.

"Stop! Just stay back!" Naruto ordered.

"I'm using this arena to show off my invention," Katasuke said.

As he spoke, the larger of the two white-skinned men reached back to a glowing red chakra horseshoe hovering behind himself, forming claws which he then slammed into the ground, the ground ripping apart and exploding outward. Massive cracks shot out to the stands, breaking it apart. The Kage and their guards scattered just before their seating box collapsed and when one of the stands' ceilings fell, Sakura punched it, breaking it into pieces before Temari blew the pieces away. Gaara used his sand to catch the rest of the ceilings as they broke apart and Kakashi and Kankuro pulled civilians that were falling through the cracks out of the way. Then, suddenly, the smaller of the two was behind Naruto and kicked him, blasting out through the wall of the stadium and then a ways away from it.

Boruto began to scramble away from him as he walked calmly past, following Naruto. Boruto raised his hand, firing a Lightning jutsu from the Kote. It tore the see-through shroud the smaller one was wearing and the smaller one turned toward him, glaring in disgust. As soon as the smaller one took a step forward, Boruto emptied the kote at him. Fire, water, lightning, even a Rasengan. The smaller one simply raised a hand, the jutsus being absorbed into his palm. Then, the smaller one walked over to Boruto only for Naruto to appear behind him, punching. The man stepped out of the way and Naruto spun, kicking at him and making him step back before grabbing Boruto and leaping away from him as Shikamaru caught him, also restraining the larger one, who had been about to plant a glowing red axe in Sasuke's face, Sarada over Sasuke's shoulder.

"How trivial," the smaller one said, a glowing red light appearing on his palm before the shadow was absorbed into it, breaking free of Shikamaru and the bigger one both. "Kinshiki."

"Right," the bigger one, Kinshiki, said as both began to float into the air.

"We can't use our power right here," Sasuke said. "Everyone'll get dragged in."

"It seems like I'm the one they're after," Naruto said. "I'll try to draw them away. Hey, who are you guys?"

"I am Kinshiki Otsutsuki," the larger one said. "And this is Lord Momoshiki Otsutsuki."

"Just what do you want from me?" Naruto demanded.

"We'll turn the scattered chakra into one fruit, and finish what Kaguya failed to do on this seedbed," Kinshiki said.

"The scroll said these guys would come to collect the fruit from the Divine Tree which is why Kaguya was amassing an army of White Zetsu," Sasuke said.

First Kaguya and now this," Naruto growled. "And this fruit stuff?"

"They want to use it to make pills," Sasuke said.

"Pills?" Naruto asked.

"A kind of medicine," Sasuke said.

"That's right," Momoshiki said, holding up a small sphere that radiated darkness. "As long as we have this we remain young, immortal, and invincible. You poor awkward Humans. Unless you train and persevere endlessly and pointlessly, you get nowhere at all. But me, just watch. With this pill I can acquire true power instantly, with no effort whatsoever."

Boruto stared at the kote. That's exactly why he had that. He was no better than these monsters.

"Don't make me laugh," Naruto said. "True power is something you have to earn."

"Vulgar creatures such as you wouldn't understand," Momoshiki said.

"What will you do now?" Kinshiki asked.

"I didn't want to soil my cloak, but it seems I shall have to," Momoshiki said, gathering a handful of the strange spheres. "I'll rearrange this seedbed and make it beautiful despite these annoyances." He swallowed the pills all at once and held up his left hand. "Here's a Jutsu I acquired earlier."

A Tailed Beast Ball began to grow out of his hand, a massive sphere of each of the five chakra elements spiraling around it. As they watched, the spheres of elemental chakra spiraled around Momoshiki as the Tailed Beast Ball grew to fill their view of the sky. Sarada fell to her knees and Boruto wasn't far off. That thing was easily as big around as the stadium. And it kept releasing bolts of black lightning that tore the ground around them and around the stadium apart. Boruto narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists and creating a clone. Momoshiki grinned.

"It's meaningless!" Momoshiki shouted as the fireball shot downward, transforming into a bird as it flew.

Then, it hit the ground and exploded, obliterating that side of the arena. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was enshrouded in golden chakra and there was a golden fox-head made of chakra around them. There were also nine clones of Naruto around them with groups of civilians, each clone with the same chakra shroud and a massive flame of golden chakra to protect the civilians, rather than more fox heads.

 _Is this...Dad's true power?_ Boruto thought, staring at him in awe.

"Take this, and this, and this!" Momoshiki cried, firing more and more jutsus at them, none breaking through Naruto or his clones' chakra.

Though, given the look of exertion on Naruto's face, he wouldn't hold long. Suddenly, Sasuke stepped forward, holding up his hand, the chakra around them turning purple.

"If the real you goes down, then it's gonna be all over," Sasuke said, purple armor made of chakra appearing from the base of the fox's head and covering it.

"Thanks for the help, Sasuke," Naruto said, turning back to Momoshiki just as more jutsus began to slam into it.

Above them, Momoshiki was hurling jutsu after jutsu, his laugh echoing even above the explosions. Around them, tornados tore at the arena, lightning blasted everything it could reach, and still the Tailed Beast Ball hovered ominously above. Suddenly, something hit the fox's head, blasting the left ear completely off, chunks of the armor going with it. A stray burst of chakra ripped a hole in Boruto's coat's shoulder, thankfully not hurting him, but Naruto wasn't pleased. Finally, all that was left was the Tailed Beast Ball. Momoshiki swung an arm and finally the massive sphere began to fall. Boruto felt his heart stop for a moment, fear filling him. They were going to die.

"Sasuke, take care of them," Naruto said, smiling at him.

"Understood," Sasuke nodded, stepping in front of Sarada and Boruto.

"Dad!" Sarada said.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto said, pushing himself up as purple chakra surrounded the three.

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto shouted. "You better not be out of shape now!"

Suddenly, the chakra exploded skyward, forming a massive fox and nine massive tails. The tails reached up, closing around the Tailed Beast Ball as the fox caught it, pushing back against it. Then, the sphere began to shine blindingly just as Naruto turned to look back at him, smiling. Suddenly, Boruto realized his plan.

"Dad no!" Boruto shouted, moving to step forward just as the explosion reach them and everything went black.

* * *

Boruto's eyes creaked open and he looked around. Sumire was beside him, eyes red and puffy and a bandage wrapped around her head. opposite her sat Sarada, with Mitsuki at the foot of the bed.

"Sumire," Boruto groaned, Sumire taking his hand instantly.

"You're awake!" Sumire smiled. "I was so worried."

"I'm alright," Boruto said. "You're hurt."

"I just bumped my head," Sumire said as Boruto began to sit up. "You shouldn't sit up yet."

"Where's my dad?" Boruto asked.

"They took him," Mitsuki said.

"And my mom and sister?" Boruto asked. "And Uncle Sasuke?"

"My dad's alright," Sarada said. "So is Himawari. But Hinata..."

"Mom?" Boruto asked just as Himawari shouted.

He threw himself out of bed, running over to find Sakura healing Hinata.

"What happened?" Boruto asked.

"She'll be okay," Sakura said. "She charged in after him."

"Why?" Boruto asked.

"She tried to get Naruto back," Sakura said.

Boruto felt his heart shatter. His father was gone. And the last thing he had said to him had been that he wasn't his father. Tears began to fall instantly he couldn't breathe. He had to get away. He turned, running down the aisle between lines of hospital beds. Through the waiting room where dozens of bandaged civilians were lying, nurses comforting those they could, passing out painkillers. Out of the hospital where there were tents outside where countless more people were being treated. Boruto didn't see this though. All he could see was the hurt in his father's face as he yelled at him, as he was discovered having cheated. All he could hear were his own words, cutting and hateful, meant to hurt, to wound. Meant to repay all the pain his father had unintentionally caused him. Finally, his foot hit something and he crashed to the ground, sliding along for a ways before stopping, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

As he pushed himself up, he realized he was still wearing the kote. He ripped it off, smashing it on the ground again and again, the small screen shattering, the metal denting and distorting. Finally, he hurled the remains aside, the device breaking apart as it landed. Boruto felt numb as he stood. Tears continued to fall, but he felt numb. His feet carried him without his consent, and before he knew it, he was in his father's office, standing before the desk. He had said so many awful things.

 _When Dad was a kid Grandpa Hokage wasn't even alive. So I guess Dad's just lucky that he never had to experience the joy of having a parent around. Why does my dad have to be the Hokage? He just sits around as his desk all day acting bossy! Anyone can do that!_

He looked at the desk, and at his father's old jacket sitting on it. He picked it up, staring, no longer crying but still numb. As he picked up the coat, an image of his father appeared in his mind. Golden chakra shroud glowing, head turned to the side, and a smile on his face. He took off his coat, setting it aside and pulling on his father's. It fit, aside from the left sleeve having the end ripped off.

"I'm a failure," Boruto mumbled.

"You got that right," Sasuke said, walking in. "At the exam everyone scorned you. You were stripped of your headband and can't even call yourself a shinobi right now. On top of that, you made your little sister cry, your mother's been hurt, and your father is gone. Without the sister who adores you, and the mother who worries so much about you, you'd be just like how your father used to be. Well, what now?"

"You can take me to my father," Boruto said. "I'm not going to say goodbye to them. I don't have the heart for that. I already hurt my father. I can't watch my mother and sister's hearts break either. Or Sumire's. I'm going to rescue my father. Even though it means that I'm going to die."

"Now, what makes you think that I'd let my number one student die?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you two forgetting about the rest of us?" the Mizukage, Chojuro, spoke up, one hand on his sword.

"Look, if we don't help out, We'd disgrace the reputation of the Five Kage," the Raikage, Darui, said.

"Yeah, let's do it," the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, nodded.

"Wow, the Five Kage," Boruto breathed.

"You look just like the old Naruto," Gaara smiled. "I feel my powers surging."

"No, there's still something missing," Sasuke said, walking over and holding out his own scratched out forehead protector.

Boruto shook his head. "I don't deserve it. I'm not a shinobi anymore. I'm just a son trying to save his father."

Sasuke studied him for a moment before nodding. Then, they all went to the roof, finding Shikamaru waiting.

"With my Rinnegan, the number of people I can transport is limited," Sasuke said.

"With our current battle strength, this is the best we can do," Shikamaru said as Sasuke opened a swirling purple portal. "Please, take care of Naruto."

The Five Kage walked through, but before Boruto and Sasuke could, Hinata called out to Boruto. They turned, finding Sarada, Mitsuki, Hinata, Sakura, and Sumire standing by the stairs.

"Boruto..." Hinata said but trailed off.

"I have to go, Mom," Boruto said. "I promise I'll bring Dad home."

Hinata nodded and Sumire walked over, hugging him. He hugged her back, feeling her trembling slightly.

"You had better come back to me," Sumire said, pulling back, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll be back before you know it," Boruto smiled. "I promise."

She nodded, kissing him and he kissed her back. After a couple seconds, he pulled away, stepping back. She held out his harness and he accepted it, pulling it on and nodding, then turning and running through the portal, Sasuke just behind him. The next thing Boruto knew, he was falling past a massive twisted grey plant with some kind of flower at the top. Below them, Momoshiki and Kinshiki were floating in front of Naruto, who was tied to a branch of the odd tree.

"Let's do it!" Gaara shouted, his sand flying out and attacking the two, clearing the Kage a path past, the Raikage slicing off the branch Naruto was on on the way.

As the branch began to fall, Boruto landed on it, slashing the branches holding Naruto's hands and feet and leaping off with him. Sasuke caught both and they landed on the roots of the tree as the other four Kage landed around Kinshiki. Momoshiki raised a hand, trying to blast them but they scattered before attacking.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "And Boruto. But, why are you wearing all that?"

"Things happened," Sasuke said. "And...well...he's now become a shinobi."

And with that, Sasuke took off, leaving the two behind.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said," Boruto said. "I was just so angry and I-"

He stopped as Naruto pulled him into a hug. Tears began to spill from his eyes again and he hugged him back, smiling.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Naruto said. "From now on I'll try to be there more."

"I know," Boruto smiled. "When you're around, I'd really like to hear stories from your past, okay?"

"Absolutely," Naruto smiled. "Now, I'm going to have to go and deal with him. Watch my back from here, okay?"

"Don't worry," Boruto smiled. "I know I'm way beyond outclassed here."

Naruto nodded and turned, leaving to help the others. As he did, Boruto looked to Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Kinshiki was behind restrained by several glowing chakra shards driven into his body by the Mizukage and what looked like obsidian covering his body courtesy of the Tsuchikage. Momoshiki, on the other hand, was fighting against the Raikage, Kazekage, and Sasuke using a strange black rod. After a moment, he stopped and the three surrounded him, along with Naruto, and Boruto grinned. They knew better than to use Ninjutsu. Genjutsu was most likely out too, which meant Taijutsu. Sasuke's specialty.

Suddenly, Kinshiki began to break free, one of the chakra spikes shredding his arm as he did. The two Kage left to deal with him simply weren't strong enough. But Boruto had been studying Fuinjutsu. And he had one that might help. He sprinted forward, leaping from root to root then landing on Kinshiki's head, slamming his right hand into his forehead. Black lines spread over his body instantly, forming into seal script and immobilizing him. A relatively simple one, yet when combined with the other two, more than enough.

"Renew yours, now!" Boruto said, leaping off.

The two Kage reacted instantly, blue chakra spikes driving themselves into him just before more obsidian shot up and sealed around him.

"What was that?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"It's a seal that counters any signals your brain sends," Boruto said. "The harder you try to move, the more your body resists. But in order to break out of your jutsus, he'd have to use every once of strength he has."

"Great job!" the Mizukage said.

Just then, Momoshiki appeared, kicking the Mizukage into Boruto and the Tsuchikage, launching all three before holding his hand out over Kinshiki, who was instantly sucked out of the seals, transforming into a massive glowing red fruit. Momoshiki began to eat it instantly and everyone fell back, recognizing the threat. As they watched, Kinshiki began to change. His skin turned rust-colored, and the small horns on his head straightened and began to grow large and round, reaching a foot and a half off his head before bending backward. Then, something black began to spread from his still-white hair, running halfway down his face before stopping, a Rinnegan opening in his forehead. At the same time, a similar black substance reached up from his robe, stopping around his collar bone and about halfway down his forearms and calves. Then, the black substance sank into his skin, becoming a part of it. Boruto swallowed. He looked like a demon.

He opened his mouth and roared, a massive blast of hurricane-force winds slamming into them, nearly blowing them all away. Finally it died down and they all stared in shock and awe. Then, Naruto and Sasuke began to walk forward, both grinning.

"Hm, it's like I'm looking at the old me," Sasuke said, removing his cloak and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Seriously," Naruto said as his golden chakra cloak blazed to life. "Come on, let's teach him a lesson Sasuke."

Then, they were all gone. Boruto stared in shock as a massive chunk of ground the size of the Hokage Monument suddenly tore free of the ground and stood on end and Momoshiki, Naruto, and Sasuke appeared at the base of it, Momoshiki holding Sasuke and Naruto's fists.

"They're so fast," Boruto breathed.

Suddenly, they were off, zipping around the battlefield, Naruto and Sasuke pummeling Momoshiki, each hit sending them flying across the battlefield, leaving Boruto barely able to keep track. At one point, Momoshiki used Kinshiki's ability to generate weapons to form a bunch in an attempt to stop Naruto, who had Sasuke's sword suddenly, then formed a sword and a weapon similar to a sword but with the blade being a crescent reaching toward Momoshiki then outward again. Naruto fought Momoshiki for a moment with the sword, easily fending him off until Sasuke caught up, disarming Momoshiki and sending him flying again. Once again, Boruto could barely keep up. Until the edges of his vision blurred. Momoshiki's chakra network began to shine in his right eye, his right palm shining brightest of all and when he closed his left eye, his right tracked the battle easily.

Momoshiki, now standing on the stump of the tree, which had been knocked over when Momoshiki had blasted through it and broken it off, clapped his hands, the ground around Naruto slamming closed. Sasuke charged, spikes of wood shooting out of the stump at him only for Sasuke to slash his way through all of them. Then, as he passed the last one, his feet were suddenly swallowed by the wood. Momoshiki formed a massive mallet to hit Sasuke and Sasuke drove his sword into the stump, lightning shooting along it. The mallet hit the sword and launched Sasuke free of the stump, Sasuke spinning toward him as massive glowing stones began to fly up at Sasuke, who suddenly had a glowing purple ribcage around him. Then, the glowing ball of white-hot stone began to shine before exploding and Sasuke flew out of the explosion, burned on his right side and barely conscious.

In response, a gigantic nine-tailed fox made of gold chakra burst out of the stone where Naruto had been, catching Sasuke before landing, Sasuke now floating in the head beside Naruto. The fox roared, lunging at Momoshiki just in time for massive wooden dragons to erupt out of the stump and latch onto the fox. As the fox grabbed them, and ripped them apart, a massive lava bird burst out of the ground beside it, screeching. The fox caught it by its wings, ripping it apart before purple samurai armor blazed to life over its body. At the same time, a massive humanoid construct of molten lava contained inside a layer of rock formed before the fox, throwing a punch. As it did, a katana formed over the fox's right hand, the fox grabbing it with both hands then ducking under the swipe and slashing the construct, splitting it across the torso. Its remains exploding, the head breaking apart and revealing Momoshiki inside. He crashed to the ground as Naruto and Sasuke let their chakra constructs fade, dropping to the ground before Momoshiki.

Suddenly, a stream of jutsus, everything from fire and lightning to a tendril of shadow, shot at Momoshiki from off to the side where Katasuke was standing, holding his arm out.

"Dammit, what's he doing?" Boruto growled.

"There they go again, interfering," the Raikage said.

Sure enough, all of the jutsus were quickly absorbed by Momoshiki, who grinned and held out his left hand.

"You're fools, but you have my thanks," Momoshiki said, firing several blasts of various chakra elements at the Kage and Sasuke.

Boruto, who was off to the side, opened his left eye, his vision overlapping. In his right eye, Momoshiki's right palm shone brightly. In his left, there was a glowing red Rinnegan.

"A rinnegan?" Boruto blinked. "Oh, I get it."

"Good," Sasuke said, landing beside him, his glowing purple ribcage growing a right arm and picking up Boruto in its palm. "Now, release your Rasengan."

"My Rasengan?" Boruto blinked. "But, it fizzles out. It won't even reach him."

"Trust your master," Sasuke said. "This is why I brought you along, after all."

Boruto nodded, holding his hands out and forming a Rasengan, then hurled it at Momoshiki, who was holding a sphere of lightning aimed at the four Kage who were bound by Momoshiki's shadow. Momoshiki looked over as the Rasengan streaked toward him, but just as he lifted his right hand, the Rasengan faded and he snorted, dropping his hand again. Then, some invisible force blasted into him, shredding his sleeve and flipping him onto his side. It wasn't powerful, but it was enough to stop his attack.

"When did you learn the Rasengan?" Naruto asked as Boruto and Sasuke landed beside him. "Do you know how hard it is to perfect?"

"His Rasengan adds a sudden change in Chakra Nature and then disappears," Sasuke explained, Boruto just as surprised as Naruto by this news.

"I see," Naruto said.

"Wait, I instinctively added one of my chakra natures to it?" Boruto asked. "That's why it's like that? Which?"

"Wind," Sasuke said. "Now, do it again."

Boruto nodded, forming a second Rasengan just as Momoshiki swallowed a handful of the chakra spheres. Suddenly, Naruto put his hand under Boruto's, the Rasengan growing, turning pure blue with golden chakra swirling deep inside it. Then, it began to grow even more and Naruto raised their hands, the Rasengan growing until it dwarfed them, about a hundred feet across. As it grew, Boruto caught snatches of memory from Naruto. An old man, a fight with Sasuke. A fight with a man that had silver hair and glasses. Neji's body. A fight alongside Minato Namikaze. Then, Naruto dropped his hand, leaving Boruto to hold up the Rasengan alone. Boruto smiled, nodding and looking to Momoshiki. As they watched, Momoshiki stood, a massive blood red Rasengan forming over his left hand.

"We've only got one chance, you understand?" Sasuke said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Boruto said. "I've got this handled. Just throw me."

Sasuke looked back at him before nodding, his purple ribcage and arm forming again, picking him up. Just as he did, a second Boruto appeared off to the side, firing a sphere of water off his fingers about as big around as a soccer ball. Momoshiki smirked, holding up his hand, but just as the sphere neared his hand, it exploded into smoke, a third Boruto slamming into the hand, driving a kunai into the eye and out the far side of his hand. Then, he and the kunai both exploded into smoke, Momoshiki screaming in rage as Boruto sailed through the air, Rasengan extended in front of him. Momoshiki shoved his out as well and the two crashed into each other, fighting against each other. Boruto shoved harder and his right sleeve exploded, the flesh of his arm up to his elbow sizzling as it burned. Then, his Rasengan blasted through Momoshiki's, slamming into Momoshiki's entire body. Boruto grabbed it and twisted, doubling its speed as it ground against Momoshiki. Then, it exploded away from Boruto, whom it sent flying backward. It blasted the stump into splinters as it flew, and then arched skyward, drilling through the clouds before exploding. Boruto crashed down hard, grinning as he lay there, staring at the hole he had put in the clouds.

He grinned just as his eye activated again. There was something on the tree, something he couldn't quite make out. A hazy spot. He jumped up to it, left hand holding his burned right one, and looked around. Suddenly, a weight seemed to press on his lungs. It was hard to breathe.

"What's this feeling," Boruto breathed, eye deactivating.

"So, you can feel our presence, human," a voice said up and to his right.

He spun toward it, finding Momoshiki sitting on the side of the trench he had blasted into the stump.

"I see, you have the blood of the one with the Byakugan mixed in you," Momoshiki said.

"Dad! Watch out! He's not..." Boruto stared in shock at the others.

All of them were frozen. All standing still as a statue. Gaara and Darui were mid-step, and there was a cloud of sand frozen in the process of being blown. Time was standing still, and yet, it wasn't. Boruto turned back to Momoshiki, swallowing hard. Then, his body stopped responding. Momoshiki was suddenly behind him.

"Even with all my power and the Byakugan, I am unable to see my fate," Momoshiki said. "However, I can see your fate quite clearly. Pay heed. That eye of yours is going to cost you dearly. And be self aware. Once one has defeated a god, one ceases to be a normal person." Momoshiki grabbed his right hand, squeezing it painfully. "Bite down on your fate firmly. Walk along the path without hesitation. And most importantly, for the sake of those you love, you must learn to walk outside of time. Or else it will swallow you whole."

Then, he was gone. Boruto fell to his knees, staring at the stump before him as Momoshiki's words swirled in his head. What had he meant? Boruto looked down at his hand, seeing a small black diamond mark in the center of his palm.

"Boruto!" Naruto's voice called. "Is everything alright?"

"Y...Yeah!" Boruto called back, standing and jumping down to them. "Just tired from having to beat the guy you couldn't is all Dad."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his son's head before holding out Boruto's headband. Boruto smiled and accepted it, pulling it on and Sasuke opened a portal, all of them walking through.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad News

Boruto knelt beside Himawari, feeling her forehead with his left hand, since his right was still wrapped in bandages. He turned to Naruto and Hinata, both of whom looked as worried as he felt.

"What is it?" Boruto asked.

"We don't know," Hinata said. "Sakura's going to run more tests today, and also check for all known poisons. So far, every test has come back as negative."

"I'm sure Sakura will figure it out," Boruto said. "Sakura's the best. Anyway, I have to go. I have a mission and I'm meeting with Uncle Sasuke before that."

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Believe me, no one wants me to stay more than I do," Boruto said. "But you and I both have a job to do. And Uncle Sasuke says it's important."

Naruto nodded and sighed.

"He's right," Naruto said. "I need to go too. I'll leave a clone."

Hinata nodded and Naruto created one before both he and Boruto left the house.

"She's going to be okay, Dad," Boruto said. "Himawari's strong."

Naruto nodded and forced a smile at Boruto.

"You're right," Naruto nodded. "Good luck on your mission."

Boruto nodded as well. Also smiling. Then, they both left, Boruto to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto for the Hokage's office.

* * *

"And you haven't told anyone about this?" Sasuke asked, staring at Boruto's unwrapped hand.

"No one," Boruto nodded. "Only you."

"Did Sakura see it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure," Boruto said. "If she did, you're the one in the best position to talk to her about it."

Sasuke nodded, rewrapping Boruto's hand for him, hiding the diamond on his palm. Boruto sighed, thumb rubbing his palm for several seconds.

"If anything else happens, tell me immediately," Sasuke said. "Until then, don't tell anyone about it. Even Sumire."

"I won't," Boruto said.

Sasuke nodded, eyeing the sword Boruto had brought with him today.

"I think I'll teach you to wield that properly," Sasuke said. "Not the short lessons we did before. You're going to become as good with it as I am, or you're going to surpass me."

"Those are my only options?" Boruto asked. "Then I guess I'll just have to surpass you."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Then, he turned to the door.

"I'm going to find Sakura before she sees your family," Sasuke said. "I'll check on Himawari while I'm there."

Boruto nodded and they both left, Boruto heading to meet up with his team this time. Boruto met up with them on top of the Seventh Hokage's head on the Hokage Memorial and Sarada turned to him instantly.

"Is your sister okay?" Sarada asked.

"She's really sick," Boruto said. "And I need to get back to her as soon as I can. So you'll have to excuse me if I go off on my own during this mission a bit."

"It's alright," Sarada said.

"Alright," Konohamaru said. "It's on its way here. I'll act as a decoy and you-"

Boruto leaned forward, plummeting off of the monument and to the street below where the same panda as the last time came charging after several people, who fled from it, screaming. Boruto landed in front of it, the panda skidding to a stop.

"Enough of this," Boruto said. "You're going back."

The Panda roared and Boruto created several clones, five this time. He grinned. One more than before. All five charged and the bear swatted at them, barely missing before five feet crashed into its head knocking it backward. As it began to stand, Mitsuki and Sarada crashed down on top of it, knocking it out without seriously harming it.

"Great job," Boruto smiled.

"Not bad yourself," Sarada said. "We can handle it from here. Go and be with your family."

Boruto nodded as Konohamaru landed beside him and also agreed he could leave. Then, Boruto turned, heading to the hospital where Hinata and Naruto's clone were waiting outside an operating room.

"How's it going?" Boruto asked.

"So far all the tests have been negative," Naruto said, holding Hinata against him comfortingly. "She started with poison, so that's entirely ruled out. It's also not Chakra Sickness, or the flu. It's not a cold. It's nothing. At least, that's how Sakura described it."

Boruto nodded. He sat beside his mother, taking her hand and she squeezed it appreciatively. They waited in silence before finally Sakura stepped outside, pushing Himawari on a bed. They followed her to Himawari's room where Sakura allowed them in and they sat around her, Hinata taking her hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Boruto asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "It's not Chakra sickness, none of her organs are failing, there's no poison, and I can't find any viruses, parasites, or anything else that would cause this. She's just..."

"Dying," Boruto breathed, barely a whisper but still Hinata burst into tears, Naruto and Boruto not far behind. "There has to be something you can do. Anything. Please."

"The most we can do is keep her comfortable," Sakura said.

Boruto stared at Himawari as Himawari's eyes cracked open.

"Big Brother," Himawari croaked.

Boruto was at her side in an instant, taking her hand.

"I think I'm getting better," Himawari said. "I'm not coughing anymore. I'm just tired."

"Yes," Boruto said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're going to be just fine. We'll be able to eat ice cream in a couple of days."

Himawari smiled and nodded before yawning and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Boruto's eyes widened in fear but Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just the anesthetics," Sakura said. "She'll sleep through the worst of it."

"How long?" Boruto asked.

"At the rate she's declining, four days," Sakura said.

Boruto turned to her instantly.

"Panacea," Boruto said.

"Boruto-"

"Where do I get it?" Boruto asked.

"It's not-"

"Where!?" Boruto demanded.

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes.

"There's a spring that's overflowing with Nature Energy to the west, a two day journey," Sakura said. "Around the oasis, there are flowers with golden petals and blue stems. Gather exactly seven and crush their petals into dust then mix it with one phial of the water. It should turn gold. Once done, return here. She has to drink it inside of twenty four hours of it being made."

Boruto nodded, sprinting to the door and stopping.

"I'm taking Sumire, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Metal Lee," Boruto said.

Sakura nodded and Boruto sprinted out of the hospital, sending clones to collect Sarada, Mitsuki, and Metal Lee while heading to Sumire's house himself. He knocked on the door and she opened it instantly.

"What's going on?" she asked, instantly seeing the seriousness on his face.

"We're going to get a panacea," Boruto said.

Sumire nodded and they sprinted to the main gate, finding the others waiting. They all left instantly, Sarada taking the lead, since she knew where to find it. As they ran, Boruto's mind was constantly replaying memories of Himawari. Thinking about what he'd do if she died. He forced the thoughts away. She wasn't going to die. He would save her. He had to.

After several hours, the sun began to set and it began to get too dark to run fast, definitely too dark to jump from branch to branch. Boruto noticed the looks instantly. None of them, Boruto included, had ever travelled at night. They wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

"Sumire, Mitsuki, go home," Boruto said. "Metal is the fastest, he can make it back in a day carrying both me and the panacea. Sarada knows the way, and I'm not letting someone else get the panacea. You two head back to the village."

"No!" Sumire said. "I'm not abandoning-"

"You're going to be keeping an eye on Himawari for me," Boruto said. "If anything happens, or if her condition gets worse, you have to get word to me."

Sumire hesitated but nodded. Mitsuki caught up with Boruto and handed him a small white snake. Then, he turned, he and Sumire returning to the village while Boruto and the others continued on. As they ran along the path, the moon rose high into the sky, illuminating their path. Then, they skidded to a stop. There were three men with dark black cloaks like the one Boruto had met before. Boruto stared in shock as two and two added up finally.

"Sarada," Boruto said. "Panacea doesn't effect jutsus, does it?"

"No," Sarada said. "Why?"

"Did your mother try breaking any jutsus on Himawari?" Boruto asked.

"That was the first thing she tried," Sarada said.

"If a jutsu that drains life force is too strong to be broken, there's only one way to break it," Boruto growled. "Kill the jutsu caster."

"Can you do it?" the center robed man asked, Boruto instantly recognizing his voice as the man pulled his hood down, pulling his long black hair out of his robe, the man's face having three claw scars on the right side, from above his eyebrow to the curve of his jaw. "Can you kill me? Do you even know anything about me?"

"I know you put my sister under a jutsu, and I know I have four days to kill you," Boruto said.

"Actually," the man said, forming the Seal of Confrontation. "You now have one. Can you kill me and get back in one day? You're a half day away."

"Why would I have to get back after I kill you?" Boruto asked. "You die and the jutsu ends."

The man grinned, shaking his head and holding up a bottle of blue liquid.

"This is the only cure," the man said. "Even if I die, the jutsu will continue, unless the victim drinks this. I only carry the one, and my power, my Kekkei Genkai, sadly, affects me as well. So, you see, if I allow you to cure your sister, I'll die. It's a five week journey to the Land of Time. And if I go there without the cure, I'll die before I reach it."

"So I have to kill you and get the cure back to Himawari," Boruto summarized.

"That's right," the shinobi nodded.

"And your friends?" Boruto asked.

"They're here in case your friends decide to interfere," the shinobi said.

"Boruto, don't," Sarada said.

"You're going to lose," Mitsuki said.

"Stay out of this," Boruto growled, stepping forward, and drawing his trench knives.

"He's going to beat you like a drum," Sarada said.

Boruto cracked his neck as his right eye activated. The shinobi across from him grinned, and held his hands out, a pair of kunai sliding out of his sleeves. He grabbed them and then returned to standing in a completely relaxed position.

"Your eye recognizes the threat," the shinobi grinned. "You're not going to be able to touch me."

"We'll see," Boruto growled.

"Before we begin, my name's Aegror," the shinobi grinned.

Boruto charged, slashing at Aegror but he leapt over it, landing on the side of a tree. He grinned, looking toward where Boruto had been just as Boruto appeared behind him, fury burning in his eyes. Boruto slashed at Aegror and Aegror spun, blocking the blade with his own. Aegror slashed at Boruto but Boruto knocked the blade aside and out of Aegror's hand, slamming a kick into Aegror's side. Aegror flipped away, crashing to the ground. Boruto appeared over him, sashing at him but Aegror grinned, vanishing and appearing behind Boruto. Boruto spun to slash at him but Aegror grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air and grinning maliciously. Boruto felt his windpipe closing off and fought to breathe for several seconds before flipping, slamming a kick into Aegror's face, freeing himself. He dropped to the ground, coughing before standing, feeling unsteady.

"Not bad," Aegror grinned, pulling off his robe and tossing it aside, revealing his black gi and pants with black sandals and black metal splints on the shoulders, chest, and back. "Come and get me."

Boruto charged, leaping and slashing at Aegror who spun around it. Boruto spun the other way, slashing sideways and Aegror stepped backward out of the way. Boruto lunged, slashing from both sides and Aegror jumped, spinning and kicking him sideways. Boruto flipped to his feet, streaking forward just as Aegror's right foot touched down only for Aegror to flip over him, crashing down on his back before kicking him away. Boruto groaned as he tried to push himself up and a wave of nausea hit him. He felt his stomach lurch and his stomach emptied itself onto the ground. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He forced himself to his feet, his legs trembling. There was no way he was hurt that badly. Aegror hadn't been putting that much force into his strikes.

"Looks like it's starting to finally take effect," Aegror grinned.

"What...what did you...do to me?" Boruto growled.

"I gave you a faster version of what I gave your sister," Aegror said. "You're about where she was during the Chunin Exams."

Boruto's eyes widened. He had no idea she was so sick. He felt his stomach churn again and bent forward, more vomit spilling across the ground before he began to fall forward. As he began to tip, he began to move his feet, turning it into a sprint and charging Aegror. Aegror grinned, stepping forward and slamming the crook of his elbow into Boruto's face. Boruto flipped, crashing to the ground and groaning. Aegror turned, picking him up by the throat again.

"I need only one touch to infect," the shinobi said. "The amount of chakra decides the speed of progression. And then I can remotely vary the speed after that."

"You poisoned my sister," Boruto snarled, struggling back to his feet. "I'll...kill you!"

He stepped forward, slashing at Aegror and Aegror sidestepped it, then the next and the one after that. Boruto felt himself on the verge of vomiting again as soon as he spun to attack again. He grit his teeth, shouting in rage and leaping at Aegror. Aegror laughed in amusement, catching one of Boruto's arms then the same side knee, pulling Boruto's leg forward then hurling him. Boruto crashed down hard, body going cold and his strength leaving him.

"Right about now, you should feel what your sister would feel, if she were awake," Aegror said. "Your life will end in mere moments. Hers will end in about...oh...let's say twelve hours."

He made the Seal of Confrontation and grinned. Boruto felt desperation and rage flood through him. He had to save Himawari. He would save Himawari. Suddenly, his right hand felt warm. As Aegror began to walk away with the other two, black lines began to spread from the diamond on his right palm, the bandages exploding off. The markings spread up his arm like a growing tattoo. Then, they stopped as they reached his eye in a pair of spikes, the tattoo spreading to outline his right eye before the entire tattoo lit up light blue. Boruto felt a power he had never known shoot through his entire body and was on his feet in an instant, shooting across the space between himself and Aegror before Aegror had time to turn, his trench knife splitting Aegror's side open. Boruto spun behind Aegror, streaming his Wind Chakra along his right trench knife and split Aegror in half diagonally across his torso. He let the chakra fade, putting his blades away and knelt, reaching for Aegror's coat pocket just as the tattoo receded and his body went cold again, dropping to the ground beside Aegror.

"Boruto!" Sarada shrieked, stepping forward only for both of the other two to appear between her and Aegror.

"Ah Aegror," one of the two said, his voice smooth and even as he turned to his dead friend. "It's not every day that you fall. I doubt I've seen it more than three times. Of course, you couldn't have known the child possessed that power. I must admit even I was a bit surprised. The first time. Anyway. It's time for you to stop sleeping." He knelt, resting his hand on Aegror's chest, and Sarada blinked, seeing Aegror suddenly restored, except, she couldn't remember what he was restored from. She could remember he had been wounded, but also remembered that he hadn't been harmed at all.

Aegror stood and dusted himself off, standing and grinning, forming the Seal of Confrontation. Instantly, Boruto sat up, gasping for breath and scrambling away from Aegror.

"Relax," Aegror said, tossing him the blue phial. "You and your sister are both still dying. You have exactly five years before you feel the effects, and after you do, you'll die in twenty four hours. Your sister's timeline is still within twelve hours. So, what will you choose? Your death, or hers?"

Boruto growled in rage but then spun, sprinting away, Sarada and Mitsuki going with him. Boruto searched inside of himself as he ran. It was there. He could sense it. Whatever jutsu it was Aegror used still resided inside of him. It was sealed, inactive, but still there. He opened his eyes, looking up at the moon, already halfway set, and the brightening sky ahead of them. He grit his teeth, pushing himself faster until his legs burned, until his lungs screamed for air, his diaphragm worked like the bar connecting a train's wheels, and his throat threatened to close from dehydration and the effort of pulling in air. Still he ran. Still he pushed. He wasn't sure how far back he lost Mitsuki and Sarada, but they were gone. And there was the sun, hovering just over the horizon and climbing. He could feel the cure, still clutched protectively in his hand. He pushed harder. He ran faster. The sun climbed higher. He had to make it. He had to save Himawari.

He remembered reading somewhere that chakra could be used to speed up muscle functions, something called the Body Flicker Technique. He pumped chakra into his muscles, all of them. He sped up. He got his breath more easily, so he ran faster. His heart began to beat as fast as a machine gun and still have energy left over, so he pushed it harder. His legs and lungs no longer screamed, so he beat them more. He would make it in time. He would see his sister's smile again. And there was the village, growing larger rapidly. He shot through the sensing barrier without even bothering to alert anyone. Within what felt like seconds, he was at the hospital, pushing himself through the hallways, no longer letting chakra speed him up, barely even on his feet without it, his heart still hammering away in his chest. There was Himawari's room. He could hear the heart rate monitor from the hallway. He threw the door open. The monitor flatlined. Boruto froze, staring at Sakura, her hands glowing green, even as she shook her head. Hinata, sobbing into Naruto's, the real Naruto's, chest. And then at Himawari, pale with dark bags under her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

The last thing he felt as darkness claimed him was the phial slipping from his fingers.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Hollow

Rain. Cold. Sobbing. His. His mother's. His father's. His aunt. His grandfather. Sarada's. Even Sasuke looked to be on the verge of tears. More people than he could count had come. A lot probably just because she was the daughter of the Hokage, but a lot were there because they actually cared. Boruto stared at the grave. It was all his fault. If he had run faster. If he hadn't taken so long to kill Aegror. If he hadn't dropped it. He didn't even know that the cure couldn't have saved her when she flatlined. Not that it mattered now. She was gone. He would die in five years. But before that, he would tell Sasuke about the Land of Time. Sasuke would train him. Then, they would tell his father, and they would all go and turn the Land of Time into the next Uzushiogakure. No one would escape their wrath. Not Aegror, not the ninja that had somehow brought him back from the dead, not Momoshiki. No one. Boruto would tear every one of their heads off all by himself if he needed.

He blinked, and now they were being told how sorry everyone was. Some old lady Naruto had helped across the street. The man that owned a restaurant they had gone to once. The guy that manufactured Konoha headbands. Boruto scowled internally. They didn't care. They wanted to save face with the Hokage. They knew the Hokage's rage would be on a level they had never known. If only they knew what was going through Boruto's head for the owner of every voice he had to hear say "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm so sorry Boruto," a voice he knew said.

He focused on the face before his. Sumire. She had been crying, as he expected. He fought back his own tears. There had been enough of those. If he wanted revenge, he had to be cold. He had to harness his hatred, like Sasuke had done in order to kill his brother.

"It's my fault," Boruto said.

"It's not," Sumire said. "It's the jutsu caster's fault."

"He gave me a chance and I was too slow," Boruto growled.

"It's not..." Sumire sighed, resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry. More than words can express. I'll be here when you're ready."

She kissed him but Boruto didn't kiss her back. There was no flood of joy. There was no light headedness. There wasn't even a flicker of those. Boruto simply felt hollow. She turned, walking away and Shikadai replaced her.

"I...I heard what happened from Sarada," Shikadai said. "I know what you're planning. Training is all well and good, and so is taking out the Land of Time. But you can't, under any circumstance, but don't give in to your rage. There are other ways."

"What would you do if she was your sister?" Boruto asked.

"I'd tear them limb from limb," Shikadai said. "But I also wouldn't let my hate and rage control me."

Boruto stared off to the side so Shikadai sighed, walking away. Sarada was next. She didn't speak. She just wrapped her arms around him. Boruto felt something inside of him break and suddenly tears were rolling down his cheeks. Sarada remained there for several minutes, letting him cry on her shoulder. Then, she stepped back, offering her condolences and walking away as Boruto dried his eyes. Mitsuki arrived next, offering his condolences. Iwabe, Denki, Chocho, Inojin, and Metal Lee did the same. The Kazekage's son and his team were a bit more disconnected while saying it, seeming to be more doing a courtesy than actually caring. Finally, it was over. Boruto returned to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks. His head fell to the side and spotted the yellow visor he had given to Himawari and suddenly he was sobbing again. He curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing into them.

After what felt like forever, he slowly stopped and heard his mother sobbing the next room over. His father was there, he knew. No clones. Nowhere in the village. Shikamaru could handle the paperwork, and the could handle defense. For now, all that mattered to Naruto was the family he had left. Boruto stared at the pictures on his desk, at the one of Himawari's birthday. The happy smile on her face. He remembered her smile the day of the Chunin Exams. The knowledge that she had been so sick she could barely stand, and that she still was being that strong just for him crushed him. If he had gone looking for a cure sooner, she could be alive now. If he had attacked Aegror when they met, if he had noticed she was suffering. If he had run faster.

He had failed her because he was slow. She had died, because he couldn't run fast enough. It didn't matter that he had made a fifteen hour trip in twelve hours. Because he wasn't fast enough. Because he was weak. And slow. And that was not acceptable. He would become strong. He would be the strongest in history. And the fastest. Then, he would take his revenge, and he would never fail someone again.

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

History of the Land of Time

"Sarada said that something happened at the end of the fight," Sasuke said to Boruto as they stood in Boruto's room, about to head to Naruto's office.

"The mark became a glowing tattoo and I suddenly felt really strong and fast, so I used it to kill Aegror, the guy that killed Himawari, except, that killing him didn't end the jutsu," Boruto said. "And besides that, one of his friends brought him back to life right after."

"Maybe you didn't kill him," Sasuke suggested.

"I split his heart in half diagonally," Boruto said.

"Oh. Did you find out anything other than a name?"

"He said he was from the Land of Time, which is five weeks away from where we fought," Boruto said. "And his jutsu effects him as well, so he always carries a cure around with him."

Sasuke simply stared at him in silence.

"Oh, and he said that my Dojutsu sensed the threat before we started," Boruto said.

"I have a theory about the mark," Sasuke said. "I don't know about your Dojutsu, but I have heard of the Land of Time. Wait until we get to your father's office. I'll explain then."

Boruto nodded and they left the house, heading to Naruto's office. Naruto instantly told the ANBU hidden throughout the office as guards to leave and they placed silencing seals on the room as they did. Then, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Who killed my daughter?" Naruto demanded.

"A member of the Land of Time," Sasuke said. "One of the lower echelon, I believe, as he was killed by Boruto."

"But Mitsuki said that he survived," Naruto said.

"Another member brought him back to life," Sasuke said. "But it's not as simple as that. You may never have heard of the Land of Time, and Kurama may not either, but he may have heard of the Land of Gods."

Naruto's eyebrow raised before he nodded.

"Kurama's heard of it," Naruto said.

"The Land of Gods, officially known as the Land of Time, is home to the most powerful Kekkei Genkai wielders on the planet," Sasuke said. "The very forces of the universe, the very laws of physics, bend to their will. One is said to be able to level mountains with a snap of his fingers. One is said to be able to have dominion over death. One is said to rule disease."

"Aegror," Boruto snarled.

Sasuke nodded. "Aegror. The lower level member that Boruto fought and defeated."

"And the one with dominion over death saved him," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said. "The leader of the Land of Time did. His is the power of Time. His is where the Land of Time gets its name. He speaks and time itself listens. He can freeze it, slow it, turn it back. Time is his plaything."

Boruto blinked in surprise as Momoshiki's words replayed in his head.

...you will have to learn to walk outside of time.

Boruto swallowed hard before turning to Sasuke.

"Let's go kill them," Boruto said.

"No," Sasuke said. "You may have defeated Aegror, but you're not strong enough to fight any of the higher echelon, let alone the leader. As it stands now, I don't know that myself and Naruto together could defeat the leader of the Land of Time. Naruto's battle senses have diminished enough that I myself may be capable of defeating him. And I have only one arm now. So, the three of us are going to train. I'm going to finally have my prosthetic installed, Naruto and I are going to beat each other back into shape, then while we rest, we will train you together."

"What about the village?" Boruto asked.

"Lord Kakashi can run it, while not training you as well," Naruto said. "While he is, Shikamaru can be in charge."

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll have to gather the Tailed Beasts," Naruto said. "When you and I fought, I had the power of the Sage of Six Paths' Sage Mode. I can't do that without access to all ten Tailed Beasts' chakra."

"You make up the difference with Kurama's other half," Sasuke said.

"But I'm not keeping it," Naruto said. "It's time for Boruto to come into his inheritance."

"I'm getting Kurama?" Boruto asked.

"Slowly," Naruto said. "A little at a time. We'll start with the Yang half. That will be enough for your body to adjust and enough for you to train to control his chakra. Then, whenever the time comes, I'll pass on the other half before I die."

"You're not going to die," Boruto said.

"Everyone dies," Naruto said. "Anyway, you're not getting Kurama until the other Tailed Beasts show up." Suddenly, he looked thoughtful and turned to Sasuke. "You said the laws of physics bend to the wills of the members of the land of Time, what about gravity?"

"To my knowledge, no," Sasuke said. "I don't remember anything about gravity. However, if the leader wanted, he could turn back time and retrieve Pein."

"Nagato would never work for them," Naruto said.

"Perhaps free will is nonexistent in the Land of Time," Sasuke suggested. "It would be far from the most outlandish ability."

"True," Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'll send the call. In the mean time, train with Boruto."

Sasuke nodded and the two of them left, heading to their usual field where Sasuke turned toward him.

"I'm going to use your Sharingan to watch the fight," Sasuke said.

Boruto nodded and Sasuke activated his Sharingan, using a Genjutsu to watch Boruto's memories. After a moment, he ended the jutsu and deactivated his Sharingan.

"It's Senjutsu," Sasuke said. "Nature Energy. It's akin to Sage Mode."

Boruto nodded.

"Naruto will need to train you to sense and gather Nature Energy. In the mean time, I'm going to teach you what I can for other jutsus And you'll continue to train with Konohamaru and Sumire. Tell Konohamaru I told him to teach you to summon toads."

"Okay," Boruto nodded. "But we have to hurry. Those mother fuckers need to die for what they did to Himawari."

"No," Sasuke said, Boruto staring at him incredulously. "They don't need to pay for what they did. They need to die because they are a threat and because they plan to kill more people. Revenge is not something to focus on. I did when I was young, and in the end, I lost my brother, hurt my friends, and tried to kill everyone that mattered to me. I tried to kill Naruto simply for existing. He defeated me, resulting in us both losing our dominant arm and your father getting a prosthetic, and it made me realize that I was wrong. Do not follow in that portion of my footsteps. If you are going to be my student, if you are going to become strong enough to avenge your sister and surpass your father, you must do so without losing yourself to hate."

Boruto stared at the ground in silence. "How? How can I not hate them for what they did?"

"Hate them. Hate them for everything that they are. But forgive them. In the right circumstances, you could be them."

Boruto sighed and nodded just as Sumire stepped into the field. Sasuke looked over at her before turning back to Boruto.

"One last tip," Sasuke muttered, leaning forward so that only Boruto would hear. "The best way to eliminate hate, is through love."

Then, he vanished and Sumire walked over, staring at the ground.

"I...I didn't mean to interrupt," Sumire apologized. "I just..."

"I'm sorry," Boruto said. "About before. At the funeral. I...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sumire said. "I heard you beat the ninja, though. And that your Dojutsu's been more active than ever recently."

"Yeah," Boruto nodded. "Still don't know how to actually make it work on command, but it's been helpful. And the guy wasn't really that strong. He just weakens his opponents with his Kekkei Genkai is all."

Sumire nodded, still staring at the ground. Boruto took a breath before drawing his trench blades.

"Shall we?" Boruto asked.

Sumire looked up at him in surprise before nodding and drawing a pair of kunai. Boruto slashed at her and she leapt away from him, his blade sparking off of one of hers before she landed and they both lunged, blades clashing together loudly. Boruto spun to his right, slipping past her and slashing at her back only for her to spin, blocking it and kicking at him. He flipped backward, landing on his feet and forming a clone. Both Borutos charged and Sumire ducked past the real one, splitting the clone up the front. Then, she spun, moving to block one of Boruto's trench knives only for him to knock her kunai into the air and kick her backward. She flipped to her feet, a snake made of the same dark chakra that Nue possessed forming wrapped around her free arm.

She sprinted at Boruto again, slashing with the kunai she still had and he blocked it. Then, she shoved her other arm at him and he raised his trench knife, the snake passing harmlessly around it. He flipped out of the way, streaming his Wind Style chakra along his trench knives as Sumire reached him, shoving her snake-wielding arm at him again, the snake shooting out at him. This time, when it hit the chakra-infused trench knife, it halted, its body scrunching up behind the head. Boruto grinned, shoving it aside, the snake pulling Sumire's arm with it, then slashed at her, Sumire's own kunai moving to block it only for Naruto's to slice through the blade easily. Naruto stopped his slash before he could hurt her and smiled, stepping back.

"You didn't even notice did you?" Sumire asked.

"What?" Boruto asked.

"Your Dojutsu is active," Sumire said. "You're the only one that can see this chakra." She raised her right hand, the snake still wrapped around her arm for a moment before fading. "Your Dojutsu seems to activate on instinct anytime you're around the chakra or Nue."

Boruto nodded slowly. He had noticed that same thing.

"Hey, I have a question," Boruto said. "How come I was able to summon Nue during the capture the flag exercise at the school that time?"

"I...don't really know," Sumire said. "Maybe your Dojutsu is linked to him somehow? Or maybe it was because someone there was under the effects of Nue's chakra at the time?"

"I guess so," Boruto nodded. "Speaking of..."

Sumire nodded, quickly summoning Nue and Nue began to brush his head against her. Boruto smiled, feeling his Dojutsu activate almost instantly. Then, Nue walked over, sniffing Boruto's right hand and cocking his head before lying down and staring at Boruto.

"What's he doing?" Boruto asked.

"I...I have no idea," Sumire said, walking over and setting her hand on his side

Boruto raised his right hand and Nue instantly sat up. He held it out in front of himself and Nue obediently stood. He lowered it and Nue lay down.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Boruto said.

"Same," Sumire said.

Boruto walked over, petting Nue and Nue began to purr for a moment before Boruto jumped back, crouching. Suddenly, it was like someone had flipped a switch. Instantly, Nue's hind legs were up, muscles tense and ready while his front was still low to the ground, tongue lolling out already. Boruto took a step and Nue was off, Boruto and Sumire chasing him. After a long while, they finally caught him with a pincer trap, Nue rolling onto his back and Sumire and Boruto hopping on, scratching his belly, one of his hind legs pumping in the air in response.

"He's like a dog," Boruto laughed.

Sumire nodded in agreement before they slid to the ground and Nue rolled over, lying down and letting them sit against him. Boruto slipped his hand into Sumire's and she smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, once again feeling the familiar flood of joy and calm filling him. After several moments, she pulled back, smiling and Boruto did the same before looking up at Nue.

"I can't wait until I learn to summon," Boruto said. "I doubt any toads are like him, but it's still going to be fun."

"Toads are able to use jutsus," Sumire said. "And they're naturally bigger."

"True," Boruto nodded. "I really want to be able to summon a wolf, though."

"A wolf?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah," Boruto said. "They're strong, fast, powerful, and loyal. They protect their pack no matter who from."

"Except the Omega," Sumire said. "That one they send to die."

"I suppose," Boruto nodded. "Still, they're more intimidating than a toad."

"True," Sumire nodded. "Well, you could always sign multiple contracts."

"True," Boruto nodded. "I gotta get home. I'll see you after training tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Sumire nodded.

Boruto smiled and nodded, kissing her again and heading back to his house.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Rival

"Everyone dress warmly," Konohamaru said. "The Land of Spring is currently in winter, and when it's winter, it's colder than any other country in the world."

"Is it really that cold?" Boruto asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, setting his scroll down and grinning at Sasuke who actually smirked at the memory. "We can both personally attest to that."

"You were such an idiot back then," Sasuke mused. "Always going on about 'protecting Princess Gale' and 'making a happy ending.' And then that rainbow Rasengan. That was something to see."

"Rainbow Rasengan?" Boruto blinked. "What's that?"

"The Rasengan in its normal state actually has the ability to draw in energy and become stronger from, actually seemingly anything," Naruto said, thinking back. "Let's see, Kurama's chakra is an obvious one, and Gelel Energy."

"When did you deal with Gelel?" Sasuke asked.

"After you left," Naruto said. "Anyway, there were also other things, like my resolve to never quit, the rainbow glacier in the Land of Spring, heck, even the moon did it once."

"I think that one can be credited to Kaguya, now that I think back on it," Sasuke said.

"But how would I have drawn on Kaguya's chakra in that situation?" Naruto asked.

"Still, it's the moon," Sasuke said. "What else would make sense?"

"Fair enough," Naruto nodded.

"Wait, so...the Rasengan just has these random power boosts?" Boruto asked.

"Pretty much," Naruto shrugged.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Sasuke said. "I just don't know what."

"Fair enough," Boruto shrugged. "So, what exactly are we doing in the Land of Spring?"

"Koyuki has reported several shipments of weapons stolen," Naruto said. "Their village is one of the most advanced in weaponry, as well as defensive tools, such as chakra armor. Your mission is to go to the Land of Spring, and escort a shipment of faulty weapons. The cargo is unimportant, as none of them will work. It's just a ploy to draw out whoever is stealing them. Once you have, take them down."

"Yes sir," Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki all nodded.

"Oh, and be careful during the fight. The Chakra Armor used by Land of Spring shinobi creates a chakra barrier around the wearer that blocks all Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, even the Chidori and Rasengan."

"Then only Taijutsu works?" Mitsuki reasoned.

"Almost," Sasuke said. "The armor they used when we were there had generators on the armor that had a red and blue yin-yang symbol on it. A sufficiently powerful jutsu directly over that could damage it and weaken the barrier, but that was many, many years ago. They've probably upgraded since then. Koyuki will be able to tell you about the new models."

Boruto nodded and they all turned to leave only for Naruto to stop them.

"One other thing," Naruto said. "There have been reports of an unexplained illness killing numerous people there, and a group of people wearing black robes. There's very, very little chance that the Land of Time members are after the Land of Spring's ninja tools, but just because of their presence, there's a team from a couple other shinobi villages that will be meeting you at the ferry. Lord Kazekage's son's team, a team from Amegakure that has a track record of being the best in the village, and a team from the Hidden Mist Village. It's a total of twelve Genin. Make sure twelve come back."

"We will," Boruto nodded.

Naruto nodded and dismissed them. They all walked outside in silence before Boruto spoke everyone's thoughts.

"Twelve ninja, genin or not, is extremely excessive for this kind of mission," Boruto said. "Even for the Land of Time having a presence there. Konohamaru Sensei, what's really going on?"

"I'm not sure," Konohamaru said. "But there's definitely something going on. And he and Lord Kazekage are placing a lot of faith in you and Lord Kazekage's son to be putting you in that kind of danger intentionally."

"Why wouldn't they just tell us the truth?" Boruto asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of test?" Sarada offered.

"Maybe they don't know themselves," Mitsuki suggested. "Maybe the excessive number really is just for safety."

"Let's hope so," Konohamaru said as they reached the gate. Alright, let's get going."

* * *

Boruto leaned against the railing, watching as the port city shrunk into the distance.

"You're Lord Hokage's son," Shinki, Gaara's son, said from behind him. "I have a question."

"Alright," Boruto shrugged, turning around. "What's up?"

"How did you defeat the person that attacked the Chunin Exams? How did you defeat the man that killed your sister?"

"The guy that killed Himawari was a fluke," Boruto sighed. "As for Momoshiki, my father gave me the power. I just had to deliver it."

Shinki regarded him for a moment before Iron Sand rose into the air behind Boruto, Boruto's hands resting on his second set of trench knives since they were faster to draw.

"I wonder, could you be defeated by me?" Shinki asked.

"Easily," Boruto said. "Although, if I remember my father's story correctly, he defeated your father with the One-tail without even having the Rasengan, and Sand is better than Iron Sand."

Shinki's sand began to creep forward and Boruto drew his trench knives a couple inches until Shinki's blonde teammate stepped up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinki, not now," she said. "You know your father would be angry with you if you attacked him right now. Especially on the ferry."

"We could fight on the water," Shinki said. "You underestimate me Yodo."

"No, you underestimate your opponent," a ninja with straight, shoulder-length, blood red hair and orangish-yellow irises said from behind Yodo.

Everyone turned to him. He was a few years older than Boruto and wore a black gi with green along the edge and loose three-quarter sleeves, a white obi with black along the center, black pants and sandals, and a netting shirt under the gi. His bangs were swept to the right, hiding his right eye and half of his Ame headband.

"And who are you?" Shinki asked.

"Yahiko," the ninja said. "And if you fight him, you'll lose. Even together."

"How do you know?" Shinki asked.

"I can see the difference in power between people at a glance," Yahiko said. "You're simply too weak to defeat him."

Shinki stared at Yahiko another moment before his Iron Sand returned to the rest and he walked away, Yodo following after thanking Yahiko. Boruto returned his knives to their sheaths but kept his eyes on Yahiko suspiciously. There was something off about him.

"Who are you?" Boruto asked.

"I told you, I'm Yahiko," Yahiko said.

"You know what I mean."

Yahiko studied him in silence for a time before speaking. "My parents were among the most powerful in the Shinobi world at one time. But they lost their way and payed for it with their lives. I was kept in and orphanage during the war, then, afterward, I was put through the academy when I came of age. I was an exceedingly average student, until I was given my inheritance upon my graduation. My mother had left me dozens of scrolls that explained all of her jutsus and how to perform them. My father left me a genjutsu trap that taught me about them and who they were. He also taught me how to use the other half of my inheritance. Now I see things more clearly. You can see things more clearly than most, can't you? You have a unique power in your right eye."

"I have a Dojutsu that no one has ever seen," Boruto said. "You're a sensory type?"

Yahiko nodded quietly.

"You're about sixteen, right?" Boruto asked. "Why are you still a genin?"

"I haven't had the chance to take the Chunin exams yet," Yahiko said. "I was away on a mission during the last, not that I could have become a Chunin during it, from what I hear."

"Yeah," Boruto said, staring at the ground. "It didn't...work out well."

"Would you like to spar?" Yahiko asked. "I'm intrigued by your eye. I'd like to see if I can bring it out."

"It's pretty fickle about helping," Boruto said. "But sure. I'm pretty interested in your abilities."

Yahiko nodded and they both jumped off of the ferry, landing on the water and getting some distance between themselves before Boruto drew his primary trench knives, readying himself as Yahiko drew a pair of tanto. Boruto glanced at the ferry and saw all of the other genin were on the deck, watching. He looked back at Yahiko who was standing with the tantos by his sides. Boruto slid his foot slightly, readying himself to charge and Yahiko didn't move. Then, Boruto shot forward, streaking across the water before slashing at Yahiko. Yahiko knocked the first slash aside and stepped sideways, allowing Boruto to flip and land on the water, beginning to skate across it. He sped at Yahiko again and Yahiko suddenly hurled himself at Boruto. Boruto's eyes widened as Yahiko past over him, spinning and slashing like a saw blade. Boruto managed to block the strikes, shifting his weight and shooting across the surface of the water and back at Yahiko again. This time, Yahiko blocked his slash, halting Boruto's sliding as they began to push against each other. Yahiko shoved Boruto's knives upward and they both began to slash at one another rapidly, Boruto's blue eyes locked with Yahiko's one exposed orange one. Sparks flew around them rapidly before yahiko flipped, kicking at Boruto.

Boruto blocked it with a forearm, shooting away from Yahiko before flipping to his feet and looking around. Yahiko was gone. He looked up just in time to raise his knives, blocking Yahiko's tanto blades and being blasted into the water. He swam back to the surface off to the side, climbing out and putting a trench knife away, using chakra to draw the water out of his clothes into a sphere and shoving it at Yahiko, sending it streaking through the air at him, only for Yahiko to extend an arm, the water sphere exploding as it reached his tanto blade. Boruto drew his trench knife again, stomping his foot and sending a massive wall of water exploding out at Yahiko. Yahiko smirked, dropping below the surface. Then, he exploded out of it again, a massive cyclone of water raging around him from the waist down to the water as he did, his tanto no longer in his hands.

"Water Style is one of my favorite Chakra Natures," Yahiko said. "It's the easiest to train in the Hidden Rain Village." Then, he leaned forward, shooting toward Boruto as the cyclone grew into a massive water dragon with the water whipping around and around. "Water Style, Maelstrom Dragon!"

Boruto's eyes widened as his right eye finally activated just before the dragon crashed down, blasting him below the surface again. He swam to the surface, finding Yahiko standing over him, a tanto in his left hand and his right held out to help him stand. He grinned, taking Yahiko's hand and puling himself up, feeling his right eye still active.

"I see," Yahiko said, staring at Boruto's eye. "Your Dojutsu is similar to the Byakugan. Yet it's different somehow. Perhaps the Nine-tails has something to do with the difference, or knows about it."

Boruto blinked. He had never thought of that. Kurama was supposed to be ancient. He might know something.

"Anyway, we should catch back up," Yahiko said.

"I'll race you," Boruto said, taking off across the water, skating across it as he had been before.

Within seconds, Yahiko shot past him, propelled by another water cyclone. Boruto dropped then spun in the water, using his chakra to gather the water and spin it, shooting after Yahiko, grinning from ear to ear. Behind him, the clone he left behind to watch Yahiko using their Dojutsu released itself and Boruto grinned. It was a simple jutsu. At least, for this step. He was willing to bet that the dragon bit was harder.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Reporting In

They had reached the Land of Spring not too long after. Rather than the days of sailing Naruto had said it once took him, it was only about a day on the much more modern ferry. They arrived late at night and were picked up by a convoy of vehicles, all piling into an extra large one. Then, they set about deciding who would be in charge of the group of teams as a whole. In the end, it was decided that Yodo, Sarada, and Yahiko would be in charge of the squad, and their individual teams as well. The team leader of the Hidden Mist Village team, Mizuiro, a candidate who was being considered for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, declined the offer to help lead the squad, choosing instead to stick to leading his team specifically. He had short light blue hair, an average build, and three katanas across his back. He wore a black bodysuit and had his forehead protector loose and turned so the metal plate was on the left side of his head.

"Boruto, I'm just going to get this out of the way," Sarada said. "When we get there, let us three do the talking. We really don't need you starting a war or something."

"Oh please," Boruto snorted. "I'm not going to start a war. I understand my job. Just beat up the bad guys and don't break too many of the Land of Spring's toys."

"And don't attack anyone wearing a black cloak, even if you recognize them," Sarada said, receiving no response. "Boruto!"

"Alright, fine! I won't attack any of the Land of Time members."

"Land of Time?" Yahiko asked. "Are they here?"

"That's the reason the Hokage gave us for sending so many of us," Mitsuki said. "Though, I'm still curious about why we had to split up from our captains."

"Konohamaru said it was important that we meet with Koyuki alone," Boruto shrugged. "Whatever it is, we'll be fine."

"I agree with Boruto," Mizuiro nodded. "We can handle anything we run into."

"Still, we should try and keep a low profile until we reach the capitol," Yodo said.

Boruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his right palm began to tingle just as Yahiko looked out the window. He looked as well, seeing nothing but darkness.

"What is it?" Araya asked.

"I think we should stop," Yahiko said.

"I think so too," Boruto said.

Sarada nodded, signaling the driver to pull over and they all got out. About a second later, the lead vehicle exploded into a ball of fire. They leapt to the top of the vehicle instantly, looking around. Something dark streaked past the rearmost vehicle and it also exploded, the two burning vehicles now blocking the road. Boruto growled in annoyance, drawing his trench knives as Yahiko drew his tantos.

"I can't see anything," Sarada said, looking around with her Sharingan."

"Neither can I," Boruto said.

"My snakes smell shinobi," Mitsuki said. "Five."

"Land of Time?" Boruto asked.

"No," Mitsuki said.

"Excellent," Boruto grinned. "Sarada, fire."

Sarada nodded, forming several hand seals before exhaling a massive fireball off to one side then the other, illuminating the area. There were five shinobi standing around them, each wearing what looked like form-fitting black plate mail cuirasses and holding a katana each except for one who had a massive black cleaver with huge dark blue teeth-like spikes on the back.

"Wanna bet that's chakra armor?" Boruto asked.

"Probably," Sarada nodded. "Taijutsu only. They'll have barriers to protect them from Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"Got it," Araya nodded, drawing his sword. "No one beats me with a sword."

He sped off at one of the shinobi alongside Mizuiro's teammates, Mizuiro charged at another, Sarada and Mitsuki charged another with Yodo, Shinki and Yahiko's two teammates charged another, and Yahiko and Boruto charged the one with the massive cleaver. Boruto flipped over the massive blade, spinning and slashing at the shinobi but he ducked under it, transitioning his slash into a block to stop one of Yahiko's blades before spinning and kicking him away. Then, he slashed at Boruto from behind. Boruto flipped over the blade and slammed his heel into the man's face, blasting him into the ground, only for the man's feet to instantly crash into his head, launching him sideways. Boruto flipped to his feet, landing beside Yahiko, who was studying the man.

"He's faster than he looks," Yahiko said.

"That's a heavy sword," Boruto said. "He's clearly strong too. How do you want to handle this? Our hands are tied with that armor."

"We're not even sure that's what it is," Yahiko said, forming several hand seals. "Fire Style, Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball exploded over the man, but as it cleared, a glowing blue barrier was around the man and it faded after a moment.

"Nice try," the man smirked. "My armor is the latest Chakra Armor. It creates a barrier that-"

He stopped taking and spun, sword splitting Boruto's two clones in half as they reached him from behind, then spun again, blocking the real Boruto and Yahiko's blades before slamming the flat of the blade into both, launching them away.

"Your men are going to die," Boruto said.

"My men will be jut fine," the man said.

Just then, four massive explosions went off and the others landed on the vehicles, Boruto holding up a hand to tell them to stay put.

"I stand corrected," the man said.

"Looks like paper bombs work," Boruto said, pulling out several strings of them.

"Indeed," Yahiko nodded.

"Alright kids," the man smirked. "I'll let you continue on your way. Since I know you're here to escort the next shipment, I'll see you again soon. Say hello to Koyuki for me."

Then, he stomped his foot, snow shooting up around him then falling, the man having vanished. Boruto and Yahiko used Water Style to extinguish the flames on the two vehicles on the road before Shinki moved them off the road and the remaining vehicles continued on their way. Within a few hours, they reached the capitol and were taken to see Koyuki immediately. Koyuki turned toward them and instantly smiled at Boruto.

"You must be Naruto's son," Koyuki smiled. "You look just like him."

Boruto blushed but thanked her and she laughed.

"You're a lot more shy than he was," Koyuki laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad you came to help, but why so many of you?"

"Apparently you're facing an army of shinobi," Sarada said. "At first, we thought it was excessive to bring so many of us, but five of them met us on the way here and we were...hard pressed, to get past them. Their armor is strong, and their leader was powerful."

"Leader?" Koyuki asked.

"He wielded a large cleaver," Yahiko said.

"Oh, he's not the leader," Koyuki said. "He's one of six. The heads of the gang, just below the crime boss. But yes, we had a suspicion that the crime boss was training his men as shinobi."

"We'll need to rendezvous with our captains," Yodo said. "They split off at the ferry, and said to get here alone. If we're going to take down a gang of rogue shinobi armed with chakra armor, we'll need them."

"Your captains are here," Koyuki said. "They sent word that they're in a hotel and waiting for all of you."

The genin nodded and Koyuki turned to a shinobi wearing the standard all white suit and mask of the Land of Spring shinobi's winter uniforms and he turned to a door, opening it and stepping through, motioning for the genin to follow. They all did and found themselves in an armory where there were dozens of weapons and several suits of chakra armor waiting.

"We have one for each of you and several weapons for you to use if you want them," Koyuki said.

"I'll pass," Boruto said. "I think I'll stick to my jacket and cloak."

"I figured," Koyuki smiled, holding out a bracelet. "Here, it's our newest barrier generator. Only our ANBU and myself have them, so you don't have to worry about the enemy having them."

Boruto nodded and accepted it, snapping it on his left arm and feeling the cold of the nation's winter instantly swept from his body.

"It's so warm," Boruto blinked.

"It's got temperature regulation technology in it," Koyuki said. "I've got one for each of you, if you decide against the armor."

Yodo, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shinki, Yahiko, and Yahiko's team all chose the bracelets while the others all put on a suit of Chakra Armor.

"Now, remember," Koyuki said. "If you apply enough force to the barriers, the generators will break. For the armor, that means a painful burn to most of your torso. For the bracelets, that means that you'll have severe burns on your forearms for a long while. I suggest against trying to tank as many jutsus as you can."

"We'll keep it in mind," Boruto said. "Thank you. Where's the hotel our captains are at?"

"I'll show you there," the shinobi that had opened the armory said. "This way."

And with that, he left without another word, the genin following after him. After a few minutes, they were in a hotel room with their respective captains, the genin telling the captains what they had learned and the captains doing the same. The leader of the gang was a former ANBU from the Hidden Snow Village, before it was the Land of Spring. He was a master of the Ice Style, and had a personal vendetta against Koyuki for killing Doto, his former master. He had six elites in his command, and each of them had anywhere from one to twelve soldiers under them. Their hideout was somewhere in the one mountain range that remained snowy even during the Land of Spring's summer, but no one knew exactly where to find it because the mountains were so dangerous to explore. Which, of course, meant that the captains were going to go explore them while the genin guarded the shipment. With that decided, everyone turned in for an early night.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Escorts

Boruto scanned the snow around them as they travelled. There was no sign of ninjas. The snow was unbroken and completely smooth and flat. And no matter where he looked, there was a painfully bright glare. He glanced at the others, spread out evenly along the roof of the train they were on, all scanning, as he was. He, Yahiko, and Shinki were all at the head of the train, as they were deemed the three most powerful. Boruto would argue that Mitsuki was stronger than him, but he hadn't felt like arguing the point. Besides it being pointless to, he wanted to keep his friends out of danger, and if that meant fighting the enemies first, he'd do it.

"It's too quiet," Yahiko spoke up finally.

"You think the captains were detected?" Boruto asked.

"It's possible," Yahiko said. "Not very likely, but possible."

"There's also a chance that they don't care to ambush us right now," Shinki said.

Boruto nodded, looking further along the track and at the tunnel they were going to have to go through, followed by a canyon for a ways. If there was an ambush waiting, it'd be there. The tunnel would be dark, and the canyon had no means of escape except the tunnel and the end.

"The canyon," Boruto said. "That's where they'll be waiting."

"No," Yahiko said. "It'd be smarter to board in the tunnel, then stop it in the canyon. They'll probably be on the roof of the tunnel."

Shinki nodded in agreement. Boruto drew his trench knives as the tunnel began to draw near. The other genin, suspecting the same thing, drew weapons of their own, Mizuiro holding his third sword in his teeth. Boruto shook his head slowly. He was a strange one. No doubt about it.

The beginning of the tunnel passed over them and everything was plunged into darkness, save for a light that would flash past about every second. Boruto watched carefully. It was an odd, surreal feeling to have lights flashing past like that. Clear. Clear. Silhouette falling from the ceiling. Ninja charging at him. Ninja about to slash. His arms snapped up, the sword crashing into his blades just before another light flashed past and he kicked outward at the shinobi. His foot connected with what felt like a shin and there was a crash before the light flashed past again. His opponent was on the ground, but his eyes were looking past him. There were dozens of them on the train. Finally, they left the train and the once again blindingly bright light found them again, the shinobi they were fighting all instantly ripping night-vision goggles off and throwing them aside, continuing their attack. Boruto's own opponent, the only one with a cleaver, though it was on his back in favor of a katana at the moment, flipped to his feet, slashing at Boruto. Boruto blocked it, slashing at the shinobi and he leapt backward, landing on his feet before spinning past Yahiko's tantos.

He kicked Yahiko at Shinki, who caught him with his Iron Sand, setting him on his feet as Boruto lunged at the shinobi, slashing only for the shinobi to flip over him, stepping off the back of his head and spinning over Shinki's punch, slamming both feet into Yahiko's chest and slamming him into the ground. Then, he spun, blocking Boruto's trench knives with his katana only for Boruto to stream his Wind Chakra along them, slicing through instantly. The shinobi flipped backward, looking down at the scratch in his chest plate before forming several hand seals and exhaling a massive fireball at Boruto. A wall of Iron Sand blocked the fireball and Boruto and Yahiko leapt over the wall and began to fall at the shinobi, who drew his cleaver and slashed, knocking both aside when they blocked the slash.

They flipped, landing on the wall of the canyon and beginning to run along it beside the train, the shinobi watching them, Shinki now fighting a group of other shinobi who had been overwhelming Araya and Yodo.

"Go help them," Boruto said. "I'll handle this."

Yahiko nodded, leaping off the wall and crashing down on a pair of shinobi, driving his tantos into their throats then spinning, slashing one across the back of his knees, opening him up for Araya to decapitate him. Boruto looked back to the shinobi he was facing as he slashed, an arch of Wind Style chakra shooting out and blasting the canyon wall where Boruto had been, Boruto flipping over the train and landing on the opposite wall. He hurled several kunai at the shinobi but the Shinobi laughed, slashing his sword again and knocking the kunai out of the air. Boruto leapt off the wall, falling toward the train. As he fell, he fired numerous Water Bullets at the shinobi, all of them shattering against the barrier before the shinobi slashed, sending the blast at Boruto. Boruto began to make several hand seals before exhaling a Pressure Damage, the two jutsus exploding against each other, Boruto shooting through the smoke and crashing down where the shinobi had been. He instantly rolled to the right, passing under the cleaver and rolling to his feet, drawing his knives again.

The shinobi smirked, charging at him and slashing rapidly, the cleaver's obviously massive weight seemingly not affecting him at all. Boruto dodged the blade again and again, backpedalling as he did. Finally, the blade passed so close that he felt the wind and he stepped forward, slashing upward at the shinobi, splitting his chest plate open again, forming a cross on the front. The shinobi grinned as Boruto did before grabbing him by the throat. Boruto grinned, instantly slashing the inside of the man's elbow and landing on his feet, diving forward and sliding under the man, slashing both femoral arteries as he passed. The Shinobi shouted in pain, dropping to the ground and staring at Boruto for a moment as his blood sprayed out through his legs before tipping forward.

Boruto turned to the others just as the brakes suddenly engaged and Boruto was hurled off the front of the train. He crashed down hard, rolling to a stop and groaning before standing and looking behind himself. There was a massive wall of ice ahead, too thick to break through and too high to be natural. He swore just as all of his friends leapt off the train, the shinobi following. Yahiko and Shinki's team were fine, and had only a handful of opponents left. Sarada had a gash on her shoulder but was okay, Mitsuki was perfectly fine with almost ten shinobi following, only for Mitsuki to catch two in mid air by extending his arms and slamming them head-first into the canyon wall behind himself. Mizuiro had a gash down through his left eye and had lost his third sword, but the other two were coated in blood so it seemed he had made them pay for it. His teammates, however, were in full retreat, as were Yahiko's team. All four had about a dozen per team to deal with. Boruto sprinted forward, leaping to Shinki's team and slamming a Rasengan into the cliff face, collapsing a section of it on several of the shinobi.

"Yahiko, help your team!" Boruto shouted, going to help Mizuiro's team.

Yahiko took off instantly, reaching his team in seconds. Boruto caught up with Mizuiro's team in seconds, grabbing the rearmost shinobi by the foot and spinning, hurling him off the cliff. The rest stopped chasing the others instantly, turning toward him. Boruto swore under his breath, taking a couple of steps backward.

"Uh, I might be in a little over my head here," Boruto said.

"Deal with it!" Sarada shouted, struggling to fight one armed against her group, succeeding in staying alive only because of her Sharingan.

"I'll be there in several moments," Mitsuki said.

"Several moments is too long," Boruto growled as two of the eleven charged. He ducked under one of their swords, slashing the outside of their thigh before kicking the other's sword upward. Then, he flipped backward, the other shinobi's sword passing under him and impaling the shinobi through the heart. Boruto landed on the train and all ten of the remaining shinobi dropped down after him, surrounding him. Boruto growled in annoyance, looking around before putting his trench knives away and drawing his sword.

"I'm glad I spent all that time training with my Master," Boruto growled. "Bring it on!"

Two on opposite sides stepped forward to slash him but he stepped toward one, splitting him up the front before jumping and spinning, slashing the other on the way down. The other eight slashed at him but he dropped, spinning and sweeping their legs out from under them then leaping over them to Mitsuki just as he crushed his last opponent to death and dropped him. He put his sword away, sighing in relief. He was more skilled with it now than he used to be, but he was still an amateur at best. He drew his trench knives again as the shinobi began to sprint up the side of the cliff at them.

"Ready?" Boruto asked.

"Ready," Mitsuki nodded.

Suddenly, Iron Sand exploded out of the cliff, making everything below them collapse and crush the shinobi. Boruto looked around just as Yahiko caught the last shinobi by the head during a flip, snapping his neck and dropping his body. Everyone dropped to the ground and walked over to the wall of ice. Sarada and Yahiko both tried to melt it with a pair of Fireball Jutsus, but it held.

"Well shit," Boruto said. "Now what?"

"Now? Now you all die."

They all looked up, seeing a man wearing a white cuirass standing at the top, a katana across his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked.

"He's the leader," Boruto said. "He's the Ice Style user."

"That's right," the shinobi grinned. "I am. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, for starters, we're going to kill you," Boruto said. "Then we'll be leaving this ridiculously cold country in favor of someplace warm. Maybe with a beach."

"Seconded," Sarada said.

"Motion carried," Mitsuki agreed.

"Focus," Yahiko said. "He's dangerous. He's stronger than any of us. We could all fight together and we'd still lose."

"Boruto beat a god," Shinki said.

"It wasn't my power alone," Boruto said. "It was my father's."

"Come now," the shinobi grinned. "Don't fight amongst yourselves. I'll be more than happy to do it for you."

"If anyone has any ideas, now's the time to speak up," Yahiko said.

"Alright," Boruto said. "On my signal, run. Fast."

Boruto sprinted up the ice wall just as the shinobi knelt, slamming his fist into the ice. Cracks shot through the ice wall, Boruto leaping away from the wall, landing on the train again as the ice wall crumbled, reforming as an ice dragon. Boruto swallowed as the shinobi landed on his dragon, grinning wickedly.

"You believe you can handle me, boy?" the shinobi sneered. "Your pathetic bracelet is nothing compared to my Ice Style. I can freeze your barrier and break it. I can smash through with my Ice Dragon. And as if that weren't enough, your bracelet's barrier is weaker than my own, so even if you possessed a jutsu stronger than my own, you still couldn't hurt me."

Boruto narrowed his eyes at the shinobi. He was right. Boruto couldn't beat him. But that wasn't the plan. He grinned as a pair of clones fell from above, slamming a Rasengan each into the Ice Dragon, blasting it into oblivion and dropping the shinobi. Boruto leapt at him instantly, slashing rapidly. The shinobi rolled out of the way of the slashes and began to spin, kicking one arm aside before flipping to his feet and blocking the other with his sword, grinning.

"Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Not trying to beat you," Boruto said, stomping his foot.

Water exploded up from below the shinobi, not getting through his barrier but launching him skyward. He flipped, landing a ways away from Boruto as Boruto charged. Behind Boruto, the others were in full retreat. The shinobi tried to get past Boruto but Boruto slammed a windmill kick into his chest, launching him backward into the cliff.

"You're not going anywhere," Boruto growled. "You and I have business to take care of."

The shinobi smirked as Boruto streamed chakra along his knives, doing the same for his sword. The two charged, their blades clashing rapidly, sending sparks flying around them. Boruto blocked a slash on his left, shoving it upward and kicking at the shinobi who flipped over his leg, slashing at it. Boruto yanked his foot back, slamming it down and bringing the other up at the shinobi. The shinobi caught his leg and spun, hurling Boruto into the cliff, leaping toward the tunnel. A clone of Boruto burst out of the smoke, suddenly, tackling the shinobi out of the air and punching at him. The shinobi slashed the clone just as Boruto grabbed him by his long messy brown hair and spun, hurling him. The shinobi flipped, landing on his feet just as several Chakra Threads attached to Boruto, yanking him backward into the tunnel, past Yahiko. Boruto was released and landed on his feet just as Yahiko slammed his hands down. Instantly, the entire cliff face over the tunnel broke free and fell. The tunnel began to break apart as well and Yahiko spun, sprinting away from it, catching up to Boruto and glancing backward.

"It's catching up!" Boruto shouted over the deafening crash of falling rubble.

"Run faster!" Yahiko shouted.

Both did so, streaking through the tunnel after the others. Shinki, being the one who had saved Boruto, was closest, but his Iron Sand was faster than running and was among the first to escape. The exit finally appeared, a fist-sized spot of light that was quickly growing. Boruto pushed himself faster, sprinting away from the falling debris for all he was worth. Then, just as they neared the entrance, a small chunk fell, crashing down on his front foot, shattering his ankle and foot and stopping him. Boruto crashed to the ground and the ceiling above him instantly began to fall. At the last second, Yahiko slid to a stop beside him, raising an arm. There was a deafening boom as the rubble above them exploded skyward as a cloud of small rocks and dust. Then, Iron Sand grabbed both of them, yanking them out of what remained of the tunnel before the equally deadly cloud of smaller debris crashed back down. Boruto sighed in relief, laying his head back in the snow, closing his eyes and waiting for his heart rate to slow down. Finally, he opened his eyes, blinking in surprise. Sarada was kneeling over him, mouth moving but no sound was coming out. He was deaf.

He shook his head, pointing to his ear and Sarada's eyes widened and she held her hands beside his head, her hands glowing green. After a moment, it stopped and she spoke again but still Boruto couldn't hear her. Upon seeing him not react, she shook her head, picking him up and suddenly he felt like he might throw up. The world felt like it was tilting rapidly and randomly. Mitsuki took his other hand over his shoulder and together they carried him away from the destroyed tunnel, all of them rapidly retreating to the safety of the capitol. They stopped as they reached Koyuki's home and were led to the guest room where they lay Boruto on the bed and Koyuki handed Sarada a phone. After a few minutes, she hung up, talking to the others before picking up a piece of paper and writing out a message and holding it over Boruto's head.

"The Hidden Sand is sending their best medic. One day away."

Boruto nodded and Sarada sat beside him, looking to the others as they filled her in about everything that had happened. Boruto closed his eyes. He couldn't follow the conversation anyway, so he decided to sleep off the migraine and vertigo he was feeling.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue Party

"All done, can you hear me?" the medic, Ameno, a woman about his mother's age with brown hair and a long list of Water Style Medical Ninjutsu, something he had never even heard of before, asked.

"Yeah," Boruto nodded, grateful to finally be able to hear again. "Your jutsus, where did you learn them?"

"I created them," Ameno said. "You have Water Style Chakra, right?"

"That's right," Boruto nodded. "Could you teach me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she smiled sympathetically, pulling out an empty scroll and beginning to write. "But, I can write the jutsus down and give it to you, but you'll have to learn to use Medical Ninjutsu from someone first."

Boruto nodded before walking out of the room and to the dining room where the others were eating. Sarada and Mitsuki instantly rushed over, both hugging him before guiding him to a seat between Sarada and Koyuki. Koyuki's servants brought him some food. He began to eat while the others filled him in on what had happened. Firstly, the captains hadn't returned, so they had most likely been captured. Next was the problem of the unbeatable leader of the newly shrunken gang. According to the intelligence, the gang should now be down to five elite and a handful of underlings at best. Boruto doubted that would be the case, but a boy could hope.

"Last problem," Sarada said. "There was a mix up in the shipment."

"What?" Boruto asked.

"It turns out, some idiot decided to put a new experimental weapon on the train, something that kills from a very long distance in the blink of an eye without chakra," Sarada said.

"That's dangerous," Boruto said. "We need to get it back."

Sarada nodded in agreement, as did the others. With a single look around, the teams were decided. Yahiko, Boruto, and Yodo would handle the leader, Sarada and Mitsuki would rescue the captains, and the others would deal with any of the other soldiers that they might run into.

"So, anyone know exactly what we're going to be fighting?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah, Hei," Shinki said. "The leader."

"We'll be hard pressed to defeat him," Yahiko said. "We'll need to be careful."

"We could always test the new weapon," Boruto suggested.

"Worth a shot," Yodo shrugged. "Know where it is?"

"He probably has it," Boruto said. "Anyway, do we know where we're going?"

"The mountains," Mitsuki said. "We'll follow out captains."

"Alright," Mizuiro said. "Let's get going."

They all nodded and finished eating before heading out. Within an hour, they were high in the mountains and began to move carefully, keeping their presence hidden. Finally, they stopped at the entrance to a cave. Boruto stared at a scratch in the wall, barely there, just enough for those who knew to look for it to recognize it.

"This is it," Boruto said. "We'll go in in teams. Shinki, you're up."

Shinki nodded and he and the main combat group started in. After several minutes, Boruto's group followed. They stopped when they found themselves at a fork. The sounds of battle, erupted from the right path, so they took the left. Soon, they found themselves at a staircase and walked up it, finding themselves at a balcony over a large chamber where the group was battling twice as many underlings. There were no Elites, however, so Boruto and his group walked along the catwalk attached to the balcony and stretching around the room. On the far side was a massive gilded door and Boruto and his two temporary teammates dropped to the floor and then turned to the door. Boruto pushed on it but it was solid. So his next logical move was to blast it open with a Rasengan.

The three of them ran through the hallway on the far side and quickly reached a section with three passages. Boruto growled in rage, looking down each.

"Now what?" Boruto asked.

"We're not splitting up," Yahiko said.

"Which way then?" Yodo asked.

"Right," Boruto said. "We'll do them one at a time."

Yodo nodded and they ran down the tunnel, following it as it wound and wrapped through the mountain. Finally, it opened into a massive chamber with an ice throne sitting atop a short pillar of ice spikes. Seated in the chair with his legs over one arm and his elbow on the other, face resting on his fist, was Hei.

"Welcome," Hei greeted, holding his free arm out. "Welcome to my home. I'd offer you some tea but I'm afraid you forgot to let me know you were going to be breaking and entering today so I didn't make any. But it's alright. I still have someone you kiddies can play with."

He snapped his fingers and the five elites appeared in front of them, all grinning and with their cleavers drawn.

"Who wants first crack?" Boruto asked.

"After you," Yodo said.

"I'll go," Yahiko said, walking forward.

One of the Elites shot forward and slashed at him but Yahiko rolled to the side, standing and drawing his tantos, darting forward. The elite slashed sideways at him and he flipped over it, spinning, blades tearing into the Elite's armor for a moment before the elite dropped his sword and flipped backward, kicking Yahiko into the air. Then, he grabbed his sword again and slashed upward. Yahiko crossed his blades to block it only to be launched into the wall. As he began to fall, the elite charged. At the last second, Yahiko exploded into a cloud of smoke and several shuriken shot out of it, the wire attached to them wrapping them around the elite before the explosive tags along it all exploded. Yahiko walked over to Boruto and Yodo, tapping Boruto on the shoulder while wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Boruto walked forward, drawing his trench knives as one of the elites walked forward, grinning.

"You killed my brother, you little shit!" the elite snarled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I doubt it," Boruto said, holding out a scroll and unrolling it, revealing the storage seal on it. "I learned this one from Tenten. I think you'll like it. It's a blast."

Suddenly, tiny pieces of paper began to erupt out of it, rapidly flooding toward the elites. They leapt backward, trying to escape. Two were swallowed up before they could, however, and Boruto formed the Seal of Confrontation. All of the papers, being tiny paper bombs, exploded, the explosion obliterating the throne and launching the two elites they had caught to the other two,all four lying on the ground clutching their ears. Hei landed on his feet, pulling a pair of ice earplugs out before stomping his foot and recreating his throne, sitting in the same position as before.

"My ears!" Yodo shouted. "You idiot!"

Boruto formed the Seal of Confrontation, the silencing seal he had placed over each ear fading, leaving his hearing intact. He walked over to Yodo and Yahiko, both of whom had similar seals, and released the seals.

"I placed silencing seals on you two's ears before the explosion," Boruto said. "They, on the other hand, are in the same state I was after the tunnel collapsed."

"Good," Yodo said. "I'll handle this."

She walked over to them, drawing a kunai, and slit each of their throats, all of them struggling to be able to get away the entire time. Hei began to applaud slowly, sighing as he dropped to the floor.

"Well well. Look who's actually capable of a halfway decent plan. If you had been willing to destroy the train, you might have actually stood a good chance of doing more than annoy me. So, shall we test your skill?"

He stomped his foot and a massive Ice Dragon exploded out of the ground and arched through the air toward him. Boruto formed several hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground. A moment later, a massive geyser of water exploded up from below the Ice Dragon, slamming it into the air before freezing. Boruto leapt backward as the ice pillar shattered and the dragon continued at him until Yodo stepped in front of him, slamming her hand into the ground and sending a massive stone dragon blasting up into the dragon, both breaking apart instantly.

"Thanks," Boruto said.

"No problem," Yodo said. "We'll have to work together to handle this. I just hope Sarada and the others found our captains."

* * *

Sarada skidded to a stop as the cells came into view, the captains all sitting in one as three underlings patrolled the cell bay. All three stopped, seeing Sarada and Mitsuki standing in the doorway.

"Mitsuki," Sarada said. "Handle them."

Mitsuki's arms shot out, grabbing two and slamming their heads together before grabbing the third and crushing him. Sarada yanked the door to the cell open and her smile dropped instantly as the three captains stood.

"Konohamaru Sensei?" Sakura said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Konohamaru said, barely able to stand. "But we can't fight like this. We have to retreat."

No," Sarada said. "We're helping the others. The exit is down the hallway to the right and down that flight of stairs. Mitsuki, let's go."

Mitsuki nodded and the two ran off, leaving the captains behind.

* * *

Boruto flipped as Hei's sword passed under him before spinning and slamming a push kick into Yahiko, throwing him backward into Yodo. Boruto slashed at Hei from behind and Hei's sword flipped around behind himself, blocking the blade before he mule kicked Boruto in the gut, launching him backward as well. Yodo attacked next, throwing several punches at Hei before his sword split her abdomen open and she staggered backward. He grinned, ducking as Yahiko tried to stab him. Hei stabbed his sword into the ground, grabbing Yahiko by the wrist and upper arm and flipped him over himself, hurling him into Boruto. Then, he ripped his sword free of the ground and walked after Yodo who had collapsed and was starting to try to crawl away.

"Your turn," Hei grinned.

He slashed downward just as his vision went black except for a flash of sparks. Yodo blinked as the Iron Sand wall over her shot away from her, launching Hei away from her. Shinki knelt beside her, Araya standing in front of both of them.

"Work fast," Araya said.

Shinki nodded, beginning to bandage her wounds. As he did, Araya and Boruto both charged at Hei. Hei smirked, blocking Araya's sword and kicking him away then knocking Boruto's trench knives aside. Boruto dropped, sweeping at his legs but Hei jumped over it. Then, Yahiko and Araya both slammed a punch into his chest, throwing him backward. He flipped, landing on his feet and driving his sword into the ground, skidding to a stop just as Mizuiro appeared behind him, blood coating the side of his face but all three blades slashing from the left. Hei pushed off with his left leg, skidding in a circle around his sword, ripping it free and blocking the three blades.

"Impressive style," the shinobi grinned. "It's too bad that your style is inferior. A third of your power is from your left, because you can't slash from both sides with your third sword. And so, you can't keep up."

He shoved the blades upward and push kicked Mizuiro, beginning to slash in a blurred flurry of blade after images, Mizuiro only barely fending him off. Yahiko leapt at Hei from behind and suddenly there was a flurry of blade after images behind him for the briefest of moments, Yahiko's tantos flying away and Yahiko dropping to the ground with gashes covering his body, then Hei was back to focusing on only Mizuiro. Boruto and Mitsuki sprinted forward together, both nodding to each other. Then, Boruto stopped, slamming his hands into the ground. Water exploded out from under them in a massive wave, shooting toward Hei. He smirked, continuing his assault on Mizuiro as the wave crashed down. However, just as it did, Mizuiro was suddenly yanked out of the way by Shinki's Chakra Threads. Hei grunted in annoyance as Mitsuki and Boruto jumped, both forming hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Snake Lightning!" Both shouted, firing a lightning snake directly into the water.

Hei's body lit up with electricity, eyes wide with surprise before the jutsu ended, leaving his hair singed and Hei barely standing. He grinned, dropping his katana.

"Alright then," Hei grinned, raising his arms, a pair of double-edged ice long knives forming in his hands. "I think I'm warm enough now."

Then, he was gone. Boruto shouted in surprise just before a foot crashed into his face, launching him backward. He crashed down on his back at almost the same time as Hei smashed Mitsuki's face into the ground, crashing down on the back of his head. Then, he spun, slamming his foot into the side of Araya's head, launching him away. A wall of Iron Sand suddenly exploded into the side of his barrier, launching him to the side where more was moving to meet him. That wall crashed into him and suddenly he was sailing around the room like a demented pinball game. Finally a cloud slammed into him, smashing him into the ground where he stood shakily, blinking the dizziness away.

"Well that sucked," Hei said. "Not bad. That's pretty impressive stuff."

Then, he was gone again. Sarada's eyes began to dart around the room before her feet suddenly shot out from under her and Hei crashed down on her abdomen, making her cough up blood. Then, he was gone again less than a second before Shinki's Iron Sand shot over Sarada. A moment later, Yodo flipped off of the ground and crashed into Shinki's back before Hei appeared behind him, both feet slamming into Yodo and blasting both Sand ninja across the massive chamber. Yahiko and his team charged at Hei from one side with Mizuiro and his team on the other side just as Hei landed in a low push-up position from his kick, grinning maliciously.

"Come on then," he grinned.

Yahiko and Mizuiro's eyes widened just as ice spike exploded out of the ground a foot in front of each. Yahiko managed to get his hand in the way and his ice spike along with that of the teammate beside him both instantly broke apart into tiny ice chips and rocketed away from him. Mizuiro managed to remove the tip of his own ice spike, allowing the blunted shaft to crash into his gut and launch him backward. The other three were impaled through the hearts and went limp instantly. Hei shoved himself up and was gone before Yahiko and his remaining teammate reach him. Yahiko growled in rage, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright Yahiko?" his teammate asked.

"Fine," Yahiko growled. "Find him."

His teammate made several hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground. The ice making up the floor instantly exploded into ice dust as a wave of stone rolled outward, the ground cracking and splitting apart the entire way. Hei suddenly appeared on the inside of it, smirking as Boruto and Mitsuki flipped over it. Boruto landed on his feet just as Hei vanished. A moment later, Yahiko's teammate found his face slammed into the ground by Hei's hand as Hei's foot crashed into Yahiko, launching him at Boruto who caught him.

"He's too fast," Boruto said.

"Agreed," Yahiko said. "We need your eye here."

"Agreed," Boruto nodded. "Any idea how to do that?"

"One," Yahiko said.

"Let's see it," Boruto said.

Yahiko nodded, placing a hand over Boruto's right eye and sending a pulse of chakra into Boruto's chakra network. Pain exploded through Boruto's body instantly, white hot and feeling like there was a chunk of molten steel sitting inside of Boruto's optic nerve. Boruto screamed, clutching his face and falling onto his back just as Hei appeared in front of Yahiko, slamming a knee into his gut then flipping and kicking him away.

"Boruto!" Sarada shrieked.

Boruto opened his left eye, seeing Hei holding his katana over him. He kicked the blade out of instinct, launching it away before Hei dropped to a knee, punching him. Boruto coughed, blood splattering across Hei's face as his hands fell away, Boruto's right eye opening. Instantly, Hei's chakra network blazed into existence, a spot on his left side shining brightly. He fell limp and Hei grinned, bending down and covering his mouth with his hand.

"That's a fancy eye you've got there," Hei grinned. "It's a shame it doesn't give you the power to fight on my level."

Boruto made a bunch of random noises so that Hei would move his hand, then smirked. "You're right. It doesn't give me the power to fight on your level. Only to make you fight on ours."

Then he jammed two fingers into the glowing chakra point, sending in a burst of chakra. Instantly, Hei's chakra flow began to fight itself at that point and he shrieked in pain, clutching his side and staggering backward, blood running down his chin. He fell to his knees as Boruto closed his right eye, using Gentle Fist to undo what Yahiko had done to him. Then, Mitsuki's extended foot whipped around, crashing into Hei's face like a whip and sending him flying backward. He crashed into the wall and sank down to the ground, coughing up blood before snarling in rage.

"Fight on your level, is that right?" Hei snarled, pushing himself up, stomping his foot.

A wall of ice shot out of the ground under his katana, launching it at him as he shrieked in pain again, clutching his side. His sword landed at his feet and he picked it up, standing before gritting his teeth.

"Forbidden Technique, Ice Style, Ice Demon!" Hei shouted, slamming his hand into the ground.

At the exact moment that he did, a bloodcurdling scream of agony rang out from him and a massive column of ice exploded out of the ground below him, expanding rapidly until it was twenty feet wide at the base and blasted through the roof of the cavern, slowly growing thinner as it rose until it was maybe five feet thick thirty feet up, where it formed a massive billboard of sorts from ice, creating an identical second pillar as it did. The billboard continued to expand as it formed four spikes on each side being ten feet tall and thirty feet across but only five feet thick. Then, Hei's scream intensified as a pillar exploded up from the center with him on top of it.

"Is it just me or does that look like..."

"Legs," Yahiko nodded.

Sure enough, four ribs grew off of what was clearly the spine, before a massive glacier of a torso began to form. It grew a pair of skinny, short upper arms with several spikes on the outsides of its elbows, then a slightly thicker and much, much longer forearms that were three times the length of the upper arms and ended in clawed skeletal hands. Next, a pair of massive ice spikes grew out of the thing's back where the shoulder blades would be. Then, it began to grow a neck, one that was about twenty feet thick and relatively rounded. On the end, a mass of spikes with a huge group reaching up and back on top, a group reaching straight back on each side, and a group reaching down in front formed on the end. Then, the massive thing split open, the thing's obvious lower jaw having teeth as tall as Boruto and the top having slightly shorter teeth. Then, the a pair of spots on the creature's head lit up yellow and it came alive, leaning back, head tipping back as it roared, the sound painfully loud and high pitched, sort of like a bird but more demonic.

"That's...terrifying," Boruto said.

"Did anyone find that weapon?" Yodo asked, supported on Shinki's shoulder.

"No," Boruto said. "And he hasn't used it. Maybe he doesn't have it."

"Good," Sarada said. "What do we do here?"

"Mitsuki, you can summon snakes right?" Boruto asked.

"Nothing that big," Mitsuki said.

"Then I suppose this is where we part ways," Boruto said.

"What?" Sarada asked.

"Shinki, throw me way past him," Boruto said.

Shinki picked him up with Iron Sand and pulled his arm back. A moment later, he shot through the air, flashing past Hei. The Ice Demon turned after him just as Boruto bit his thumb, forming the proper hand seals and holding his hand out.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Boruto shouted.

A massive cloud of smoke exploded into existence below him and then instantly blew away as Boruto landed on the massive orange head of his father's personal summon, the toad landing on its feet and skidding to a stop.

"Well well," Gamakichi spoke. "Boruto. Good job summoning me. How can I help?"

"We have to fight him," Boruto said, pointing at the Ice Demon.

"I see," Gamabunta grumbled. "And here I was enjoying my day off. Alright. How's your Fire Style?"

"Horrible," Boruto said. "But I know some Wind Style."

"Good enough," Gamabunta nodded. "Let's see what this thing can do. Hold on tight."

Gamabunta took off instantly, shooting past the Ice Demon in the blink of an eye, his blade smashing against it. He landed hard, opening his mouth and firing several massive blasts of water. They exploded against the Ice Demon before freezing and falling away. Boruto swallowed hard.

"Careful," Boruto said. "My friends are by that thing's left foot."

"Alright," Gamabunta nodded. "Put your hand on my head and ready your Wind Chakra."

Boruto did so and Gamabunta's cheeks began to swell. He got the idea.

"One, two, three, fire!" Boruto shouted.

A massive blast of Wind-enhanced Water chakra shot out of Gamabunta's mouth, blasting into the Ice Demon and knocking it backward several steps, each step breaking off his foot before another formed as soon as he put it down. Gamabunta and Boruto fired twice more before Gamabunta grunted.

"This time, I'll fire a stream of flame," Gamabunta said. "You need to fire your strongest ranged Wind Style jutsu at the same time."

"Got it," Boruto said making hand seals as Gamabunta did the same before exhaling a stream of flame. "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

The two jutsus mixed partway and a massive wall of enhanced flame crashed into the Ice Demon. It shrieked in pain for several seconds before stomping one of its feet, a gigantic wall of ice shooting up in front of it, blocking the flames.

"It can do jutsus?" Gamabunta gaped.

"Guess so," Boruto nodded.

Suddenly, the Ice Demon shot up from behind the wall into the air. Gamabunta and Boruto stared up at it as it sailed over them, roaring. Then, massive Ice Spikes began to shoot out of its mouth at them. Gamabunta shouted in surprise, leaping to the side and pulling out his tanto's scabbard, beginning to smash gigantic icicles out of the air one after another. Finally it stopped as the Ice Demon crashed down on its feet, crouching from the landing and roaring.

"What do we do?" Boruto asked.

"Take down the Jutsu caster," Gamabunta said. "I'll get you close. Lucky for you, toads can survive freezing solid."

Then, he leapt at the Ice Demon, crashing into it and making it skid backward. As soon as Gamabunta's feet hit the ground, ice began to spread over his body.

"Now what?" Hei grinned.

"Now it's fair," Boruto grinned.

Hei blinked in confusion just as a pair of Naruto clones fell at him from above. Hei leapt off of the Ice Demon just as the clones blasted its head into oblivion with a pair of Rasengans. As Hei was falling, Boruto leapt to him, throwing a punch with Hei blocked before Boruto flipped, smashing a foot into him and sending him blasting into the ground in the same canyon where they had first met him. Boruto was caught a moment later by Shinki's Iron Sand and brought over to the cloud holding the others. It floated to the ground in front of Hei who was struggling to stand, clutching his side with blood running down his face. Boruto dropped to the ground first, grinning at Hei.

"You son of a bitch!" Hei spat.

"Oh no, you are not going to talk about my mother," Boruto said, stomping his foot.

Water exploded from off to Hei's side and crashed into his barrier, sending him flipping into a wall of Iron Sand, which sent him shooting through the air to the cliff face, crashing into it and stopping. Yahiko leapt at him and Hei slammed a fist into the cliff face, a massive wall of ice spike growing out of it to impale Yahiko, only for Yahiko's teammate to drop past, pulling him out of the way. Hei dropped to the ground, holding a katana formed from ice and Mizuiro sprinted forward, the two beginning to duel, Hei now clutching his side with one hand, unable to fight properly but still holding his own against Mizuiro.

"I fucking told you," Hei snarled. "You can't keep up!"

Suddenly, he slashed both of Mizuiro's hand-held swords upward and spun, slashing from Mizuiro's right, splitting him in half across the ribcage. Mizuiro staggered backward before falling, his halves separating.

"Mizuiro!" Boruto shouted as Yahiko's teammate sprinted at Hei with a pair of kunai.

Hei growled in annoyance, dropping his sword and reaching behind himself, pulling out something that looked like a steel pipe with would along the bottom with a small knob of wood to hold onto and a hook on the bottom of the wood. He pointed it at Yahiko's teammate and squeezed the hook and instantly there was a sound like the crack of thunder as a small explosion went off for the briefest of seconds at the end of the pipe and blood exploded out of Yahiko's teammate's back seemingly of its own accord.

He dropped without a sound, eyes staring lifelessly into the distance as his blood pooled below himself. Hei grinned wickedly, pouring what looked like black sand into the pipe and dropping in a small metal ball. Boruto formed as many clones as he could, noticing for a moment that there was one more than usual, and charged, all of them moving around rapidly. Hei began to look around, trying to decide which to attack. Finally, one leapt at him and he swung the pipe around, squeezing and the clone exploded. Then, the remaining Borutos all lunged at him only for Hei to grunt in pain, slamming his hand into the ground and sending out a ring of ice spikes impaling them all. All of them hung there for a moment before exploding into a cloud of smoke, leaving none behind. He looked around, confused before charging at the other genin.

He spun past Sarada, catching her punch and slamming her into Mitsuki, sending both crashing into Yodo and Araya, then push kicking Shinki. Yahiko threw a kick at Hei but Hei shoved the foot upward then slammed his foot into Yahiko's groin, launching him away.

Suddenly, Mitsuki's arms wrapped around Hei just as a wicked smile grew on Hei's face. Then, he was gone before Mitsuki's arms could tighten. Suddenly, Mitsuki and Yahiko both crashed into Yodo, ice forming over all three's bodies. Then, Shinki flipped over and crashed down on top of them, also freezing in place. As did Araya when it was his turn, and Sarada after him. Hei grinned, growing himself an odachi from the ice and stepping up beside the stack of soon-to-be victims, raising his sword.

"Any last words?" Hei asked.

"Yeah," Shinki said. "Heads up."

Hei blinked before looking up, odachi slowly drooping down beside him as he stared. Above him, a cloud of Iron Sand hurled Boruto straight toward him in a blurred streak.

"No," Hei said in disbelief. "You wouldn't! There's no way!"

Boruto held the arm wearing the bracelet out in front of himself, shouting with the effort to hold it there against the wind.

"No!" Hei shouted, backing away. "No! No! NO!"

Then, Boruto's barrier slammed into Hei's. For a moment, he remained suspended there, a series of painfully loud cracks echoing through the canyon as the point of contact between the barriers lit up with blinding amounts of electricity before it erupted into a massive fireball, both of them flying away from it, Boruto's bracelet gone and his arm burned badly while Hei's armor was still falling apart and his entire torso was covered in horrible burns, muscle showing in some places, bone in others. Boruto crashed down first, groaning and pushing himself back to his feet as the ice over the others began to crack. Hei groaned, pushing himself up as Boruto grinned, forming a Rasengan and sprinting at Hei.

"It's not...over!" Hei shouted, slamming his foot down, a wave of ice spike shooting out of the ground at Boruto.

Boruto held his Rasengan out, blasting through the ice spikes as Hei began to stagger backward, but it was too late. Just as the others broke free, Boruto slammed the Rasengan into Hei's chest, the Rasengan twisting a crater into Hei's chest before exploding and sending him spinning through the air and then drilling into the cliff face before it collapsed, crushing his corpse. Boruto grinned, sighing in relief.

"Got...you," Boruto smiled, before his legs buckled.

Sarada caught him and set him on the ground as Shinki walked over with the prototype weapon in his hands.

"What do we do with this?" Shinki asked.

"We should return it," Sarada said.

"Destroy it," Boruto said, everyone staring at him. "My clone was shot with it. He...He didn't even have time to realize that he had used the weapon. One second he was swinging it toward him, the next he was just gone. That weapon...it's too dangerous. If the world ever has something like that, the amount of death it would bring is terrifying. Destroy it. The world is better off without it."

Shinki nodded, picking the weapon up with his Iron Sand and crushing it into dust, dropping it before forming a platform for them all with it, Sarada and Mitsuki helping Boruto onto it and all of them climbing on, collecting their dead before Shinki returned to the destroyed mountain where they collected the other three before returning to the capitol.

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Light Duty

Boruto sighed as he stepped out of the hospital finally. His arm was still in a cast and sling, but he had been discharged. When the barriers had met, his bones had been shattered, followed by the burns of the bracelet exploding.

He walked to the port and found the others buying some fish for lunch. He walked over to them and they all turned to him, smiling.

"Are you alright?" Sarada asked.

"I'll be fine," Boruto said. "So, we leaving?"

"We were just waiting for you," Konohamaru said. "Good work defeating him, by the way. Your father's going to be proud. And your mother's going to be livid."

Boruto winced but nodded as the other survivors of the fight walked over.

"I guess we'll be riding back together as well," Yahiko said.

"Yeah," Boruto said. "Sorry about your teammates."

"It wasn't your fault," Yahiko said. "What did Koyuki say about the weapon?"

"It'll never be produced here," Boruto said. "I doubt that'll stop it forever, but for a while it will."

Yahiko nodded as Ameno walked over, beginning to heal his arm.

"I can't heal it all the way, but I can shorten the amount of time you need a cast," Ameno said.

Boruto nodded as she finished and held out a scroll.

"I included a few offensive Water Style jutsus and some Fuinjutsu, though you probably already know those," she said, then turned to Sarada. "Tell your mom I said hi, alright?"

Sarada nodded and Ameno smiled and left with Araya and Shinki's team's captain.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for," Shinki said. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," Boruto said.

"Me too," Yodo said. "If you're ever in Suna, feel free to look me up. I'll be happy to show you around."

Boruto blinked in surprise as she walked away and Mitsuki and Yahiko both grinned as Sarada glared at her and Konohamaru laughed behind his hand.

"Very popular aren't you?" Yahiko laughed.

"He needs to be as the future Hokage," Mitsuki said.

"Shut up Mitsuki," Boruto snapped. "You've got an ability that you hide. You didn't block the collapsing tunnel with Earth-style chakra, and you did the same thing with the ice spikes. What was it?"

"It was as much a part of who I am as you knowing which chakra point to hit," Yahiko said. "It was probably fortunate that it wore off when it did. It made him drop his guard and open himself up to you."

"Agreed," Boruto nodded. "I'll see you on the ferry Yahiko."

Yahiko nodded and turned, walking away. Boruto turned back to the others and sighed.

"Guess we should get going too," Boruto said.

"Right," Konohamaru nodded. "Come on."

They all walked to the boat, getting on and splitting up. Sarada and Konohamaru headed for their room to drop off all of the bags while Mitsuki went to the front and Boruto climbed to the top of the ferry, sitting at the highest point and staring out at the water. It was amazing how easily he could think while on the open water. He loved the feeling. But he also hated it. As he sat there, his thoughts turned first to Sumire. He missed her. He couldn't wait to see her again, to run with Nue, to hold Sumire, and to inevitably have her fussing over his broken arm. As would his mother. He wanted to see her again too. He missed her cooking, having her be there whenever he needed her. Her endless support. Just her presence around him. But most of all he missed Himawari. Her adoring smile every time she saw him, her endless well of joy, her endless faith and support. He had failed her. The one person who had never lost faith in him. The only person in his entire life that had never doubted him, never given up on him or treated him like he was anything less than a superhero. And he had let her die.

"That's an awfully heavy look for having just defeated an incredibly powerful rogue ninja," Yahiko said.

"I have to be stronger," Boruto said. "I have to defeat stronger than him. I have to destroy the Land of Time."

"Your father and Sasuke Uchiha will be fighting," Yahiko said. "Are you sure you have to be a part of that fight?"

"They killed my sister," Boruto said. "I have to be there. I have to kill him."

Yahiko was silent, sitting beside Boruto.

"When I was young, I was told that the Hidden Leaf murdered my mother and father," Yahiko said. "I was told that the Hidden Leaf was the reason I was an orphan. But then, I met a Hidden Leaf shinobi, and he said that my mother and father weren't murdered by the leaf, they gave their lives to save it. That I was the son of two heroes. He said that I should be honored to be their son, and that if I ever needed anything, the Hidden Leaf would be happy to help."

"Sounds like a great man, or a great liar," Boruto said.

"It was the Sixth Hokage," Yahiko said. "He said that he respected both of my parents for their power, and that he wished they could have lived."

Boruto nodded, smiling slightly. "I wish I could have met them. I was always told that I was the child of two heroes too. My mother was always there, but my father...I barely saw him at all once he became the Hokage. He didn't know anything about me. At least, until Momoshiki. Defeating a god seems to be a pretty good way to bring family together."

"I bet," Yahiko chuckled. "I don't have anything in Ame. My team was the closest thing to family I had left."

"What about your sensei?" Boruto asked.

"He's a good guy, but he doesn't really...connect," Yahiko said. "He's from the group that doesn't care about those under them. From back when the last leader still killed everyone that spoke about the leader before him."

"I see," Boruto nodded. "Maybe you could transfer to Konoha."

Yahiko smirked and snorted in amusement.

"It's not that easy, but yeah, maybe," Yahiko said. "Maybe I could be on a team with you."

"Actually, I'd prefer not to," Boruto said. "I doubt I could handle having someone as strong as you with me. It'd be really helpful, but I prefer having Mitsuki and Sarada with me."

Yahiko smiled and nodded.

"So, you and Sarada?" Yahiko grinned.

"What?" Boruto blinked. "Oh god no. No, I have a girlfriend back in the Leaf Village. Sumire. She's going to flip when she sees my arm in a cast."

"I bet," Yahiko snorted. "Your mom will too."

"So would my sister," Boruto said, smiling sadly. "She'd probably try to treat me like a cripple and do everything for me."

Yahiko chuckled and then sighed.

"I wish I had a sister," Yahiko said. "It sucks being an only child and an orphan."

"It sucks being an older brother with no little sister more," Boruto said.

"I don't doubt it," Yahiko said. "I should go. My captain will be looking for me."

Boruto nodded and Yahiko dropped down to the deck, leaving him to his thoughts. After a few more hours, he decided to try training. He closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra flow, directing it to his right eye. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, the edges of his vision finally blurred. He grinned widely, looking down at Yahiko, who was walking away. Mitsuki's chakra network shone brightly, his entire thing lit up. But the brightest spot was in his right eye. Boruto blinked and it was gone, his eye inactive again. He rolled his eyes. It was the first time he got it to work intentionally. But not enough progress. He sighed, closing his eyes and beginning to practice. It was a long trip back. Hopefully by the time they were back, he could have something to show for it.

* * *

Boruto stepped off of the ferry and sighed. He had half expected his mother and Sumire to meet them on the dock. But there was no welcoming committee. The others all went their separate ways and Boruto and his team headed back to the Leaf, arriving in seemingly no time. This time, there was a welcoming committee. Sumire threw her arms around Boruto within seconds of him being in the village, already asking if he was alright and what had happened to his arm.

"I'm fine," Boruto said. "I'm fine. We ran into some...complications during the mission. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Maybe Sakura can heal you," Sumire said.

"Probably," Boruto smiled. "Sumire, I'm fine. I have to go see my dad, then I'll meet you at the hospital, alright?"

Sumire nodded and Boruto caught up to the others, following them to the Hokage's office and shutting the door behind them. Naruto stared at his cast for several seconds before looking to Konohamaru, eyes narrowed and mood sour.

"What...happened?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"We underestimated the enemy," Konohamaru said. "The other captains and I tried to find their lair and ended up being captured. Our teams ended up fighting and defeated the teams all on their own. But when they fought the leader, a powerful Ice Style wielder, they took casualties. The team from Amegakure lost two, and the team from Kirigakure were all killed. Most were due to the Ice Style, but one was due to the leader's kenjutsu skill and one was to a prototype weapon."

"What weapon?" Naruto asked.

"A weapon that could kill someone at a distance so fast they don't even know it was used," Boruto said. "One of my clones was killed by it. It was...we destroyed it, and made Koyuki swear not to make any more. For the time being, it's not going to be produced. But I'm sure someone, somewhere, will create another."

"Your barriers didn't help with the weapon?" Naruto asked.

"The weapon didn't use chakra," Boruto said. "It used black sand and some sort of small metal ball. The barrier couldn't defend against something that wasn't chakra."

Naruto nodded slowly. "And the Land of Time shinobi?"

"We never ran into them," Boruto said.

Naruto nodded.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Head home and let your mother know you're back. She'll want to know you're back, and she'll want to have Sakura check your arm."

"I was heading to the hospital anyway, but yeah, I'll stop by home first," Boruto nodded.

"You can go," Naruto said.

Boruto nodded and left, heading home. As soon as the door opened, Hinata's arms wrapped around him. A moment later, she stepped back, staring at his cast before her eyes narrowed and her Byakugan activated.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I fell," Boruto said. "And then exploded."

Hinata nodded, deactivating her Byakugan and giving him a knowing look.

"Yes, I'm going to see Sakura next," Boruto said.

Hinata nodded and Boruto walked up to his room, dropping off his scrolls and gear before walking to the hospital, finding Sakura and Sumire waiting at the door. Sakura sighed, leading him into an empty room and beginning to examine his arm.

"Well, whoever healed your arm did well," Sakura said. "They were skilled. Who was it?"

"A Suna medic named Ameno," Boruto said.

"Ah yes," Sakura smiled. "Ameno. It's been a while since I've seen her. How is she?"

"Good," Boruto said. "She made me a scroll with some of her jutsus. Oh, and she said to say hello."

Sakura smiled and nodded finishing doing what she could for his arm.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Can you check my right leg and my ears?" Boruto asked.

Sakura nodded and began to work on his leg but stopped after a few seconds.

"Your leg is perfect," Sakura said, moving to his ears. "Ameno's as good as ever. Your ears...have a little scar tissue. There. Problem solved. What happened to your ears?"

"Deafened in an explosion," Boruto said. "I could hear fine but wanted a second opinion."

"It's alright," Sakura said. "Anyway, you'll be out of the cast by tomorrow, but you'll need to go easy on the arm for a while. You don't heal as fast as Naruto, unfortunately, but you'll be healed within a week if you come to the hospital every day, let's say two in the afternoon."

Naruto nodded and Sakura left. Sumire turned to him, looking concerned. Boruto smiled and she rolled her eyes, walking over and helping him up, hugging him.

"This is going to turn into a regular thing isn't it?" she asked.

"If I follow my father's record, yes," Boruto grinned. "Very much so."

Sumire nodded and they walked out of the hospital, making their way to the field. Once there, Sumire summoned Nue who walked over and knelt, sniffing Boruto's arm and whining before laying down. Boruto brushed his hand along Nue's snout and Sumire scratched behind his ear. His back foot began to thump on the ground after a minute before he rolled onto his side. Boruto chuckled, walking around to scratch his belly, Sumire doing the same.

"He never ceases to amaze me," Boruto said. "He's like a puppy and a kitten at the same time."

"Mhm," Sumire grinned. "He likes you. You're as much a part of his family as I am."

Boruto smiled, nodding and sitting down against Nue's stomach. Sumire sat beside him, slipping her hand into his and leaning on his shoulder. Boruto sighed, smiling before remembering the trip back.

"Oh, hey, I have something to show you," Boruto said.

"What?" Sumire asked.

He sat up, looking at her and activating his Dojutsu. She gasped then cheered and clapped.

"That's awesome!" Sumire cheered.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, Boruto and Sumire looking up at him. "I'm impressed you learned to control it on your own."

"I had some help," Boruto said. "Yahiko of the Hidden Rain Village forced it to activate by activating that chakra point."

"Good thinking," Sasuke said. "Very few people possess the knowledge about Dojutsu, or the skill, to accomplish that."

"He's very unusual," Boruto said. "And unusually strong."

Sasuke nodded, staring at Boruto's cast.

"I'll be out of it by tomorrow," Boruto said.

"I know," Sasuke nodded. "We're adding to your training. You'll be learning Medical Ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade on the weekends."

"That's not going to leave me very much time for anything," Boruto said.

"Do you want free time, or do want to avenge your sister within five years?" Sasuke asked.

Boruto stopped, staring at the ground. He wasn't entirely surprised, but he wasn't sure how he found out.

"I want...I want to be able to live my life," Boruto said. "I want to be able to have a family, and friends, and grow old. I want to raise my children, and maybe my grandchildren."

"If the Land of Time remains, no one will be able to have that life," Sasuke said. "You'll spend your weekend studying Medical Ninjutsu with Lady Tsunade. And when the time comes, you and I will leave the village to train, as your father once did."

Boruto stared at him. He couldn't believe this. He had less than five years to live, and Sasuke wanted to waste two or three of them to train.

"But...I only..."

"I know," Sasuke said. "You carry a burden much heavier than you deserve, and heavier than anyone deserves to ask of you. But you have to become stronger. And we can't make you strong enough if you stay here. We need space to train. That's why your father is coming with us. Kakashi will take over in his absence."

"I understand," Boruto said, staring at the ground.

"You'll be taking time off until your arm heals," Sasuke said. "I'll see you when you're better."

Boruto nodded and Sasuke left. Boruto sighed leaning back against Nue, staring at the ground.

"What burden?" Sumire asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I...It's just...losing my sister," Boruto said.

"Boruto..." Sumire trailed off and sighed, nodding and laying on his shoulder again.

They stayed like that for a long while, neither talking as Nue eventually drifted off to sleep. Boruto waited until Sumire was asleep as well before creating a clone and having him help him carry her home, Nue returning to his own dimension. Once Boruto had carried Sumire home and put her in her room

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Acting Strange

Boruto walked into the barbeque restaurant and sat down beside Sumire. She smiled and kissed him and Boruto kissed her back for a moment before Sarada cleared her throat.

"Now that you're here, maybe we can get started," Sarada grumbled.

"Sure," Iwabe said. "I understand congratulations are in order. Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada, congratulations on completing such a hard mission and defeating so many powerful foes. To Team Konohamaru!"

The others echoed the cheer and Boruto grinned, taking a sip from his water. He glanced at Sarada, catching her watching him before she looked away. His eyebrows knitted together but he ignored it. As they talked, everyone began to compare notches. Boruto won out by a very long streak. The notches could be opponents defeated, jutsu, Kekkei Genkai, or missions. Boruto's eye and Summoning jutsu won most of his notches. Finally their food arrived and they began to eat, As they did, Boruto caught Sarada glancing at him several more times before Iwabe came up with his genius plan.

"I want to now who's really strongest now," Iwabe said. "Let's head to the Forest of Death and brawl."

"No," Boruto said flatly. "Outside the village. And in teams of two. It's just more fun that way and there's enough room to go all out without hurting anyone besides each other."

Iwabe grinned and nodded. They all left the village, heading to the same field where Sasuke and Boruto trained. Then, they decided teams. Boruto and Sumire instantly paired up, as did Iwabe and Denki.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Sarada seethed, glaring at Boruto. "I want you for my teammate, and we're going to beat Boruto and his _girlfriend_."

Boruto blinked in confusion at the venom and anger dripping from her voice as she spat out the word girlfriend. Sumire noticed it too, but her own reaction was a bit more...angry.

"Oh really?" Sumire snapped, her usual shy nature gone suddenly. "You think you have a shot? Bring it on!"

"Uh, Sumire, could you not pick a fight right now?" Boruto asked. "We're starting with Iwabe and Denki."

Sumire blinked before nodding, turning back to their current opponents as Sarada and Mitsuki turned to Shikadai and Inojin, leaving Metal Lee to be with Chocho.

"You two get to fight the winner," Boruto decided.

"What a great honor!" Metal Lee said.

"I'd just like to point out before this starts to be a drag that this tournament is pointless because fighting styles comes into play as much as actual strength," Shikadai said. "For example, I could beat Boruto because I'd outsmart him, but Shinki would beat me because of his brute force. And Boruto beats Shinki, because Boruto has more brute force than Shinki."

"While you are correct, you're going to have to save our fair rematch for the next Chunin Exam," Boruto smirked. "Enjoy losing to Mitsuki and Sarada, though."

Shikadai sighed. "I was right. This is gonna be a drag."

Boruto pulled his sling out of his jacket's inner pocket, slipping it on and his left arm into it before turning to Denki and Iwabe.

"You sure you can handle us with that arm?" Iwabe asked.

"I'm sure," Boruto smirked. "So, who's up first?"

"We are," Denki smirked, drawing a pair of kunai.

"To be safe, you take Denki," Sumire said.

"Can you handle Iwabe?" Boruto asked.

"If all else fails, I'll let Nue handle him," Sumire said.

Boruto grinned and nodded and they turned toward Iwabe and Denki. Boruto drew his trench knife before crouching. Then, Mitsuki shouted for them to start and they were all off. Iwabe began by creating his stone hammer and charging at Sumire, who drew a kunai. As she did, Boruto charged at Denki, ducking under his first slash and blocking the second, shoving his kunai away and kicking his other hand to the side before flipping, kicking him in the chest. He flew backward and Boruto grinned, readying himself again as Denki crouched, readying himself. Then, he began to form several hand seals, exhaling a massive ball of fire at Boruto.

"Impressive," Boruto grinned. "Surface Slicer!"

He stomped his foot and a wave of water exploded out, carving its way through the ground much faster than his similar but weaker version, which was mostly a distraction. The water wave sliced through the fireball instantly, continuing at Denki who dove to the side at the last second. Boruto kicked the ground, sending an arc of water tearing along the ground at him again before stomping, water exploding up off to the side and coating the ground. Just as he did, Iwabe appeared over him, swinging downward. Boruto's eyes widened before he rolled toward Iwabe, managing to clip his feet while escaping his hammer, making Iwabe crash down on top of his hammer, quite painfully. Boruto stood, grinning as water reached his foot over the bottom of his sandal. He looked over to Sumire whose feet were trapped in stone. He slid a foot toward her and a pair of tiny water blades shot across the surface of the water, splitting the stone and freeing her feet, allowing her to charge at Iwabe again.

Boruto turned back to Denki in time to block a kunai, spinning out of the way of the other and jumping backward, Denki following. Boruto growled as he landed and leapt away again. Denki kept pace with him near-perfectly, keeping him from being able to use any good ranged jutsus. Finally, Boruto landed in ankle-deep water and smiled, dropping into the water just before he could be slashed. Denki blinked, looking around as Boruto rose out of the water off to the side.

"Hiding in Water," Boruto said. "A neat trick, but it requires a certain amount of water to use." Boruto looked over at his geyser as it finally died down. "As does this."

He skimmed a foot along the surface of the water, sending a disk of water flying at Denki. As Denki ducked under it, allowing it to completely sever a tree behind him, Boruto spun, sending another, then another at Denki. Denki jumped over the first but the second hit him square in the chest, exploding rather than cutting him. He crashed into a tree just before Boruto appeared in front of him, slamming his palm into Denki's chest, activating the same seal he had used on Kinshiki. he turned to Iwabe and Sumire just as Sumire flipped over Iwabe's hammer and slammed both feet into the side of his head, dropping him.

"Winners," Mitsuki said.

"Alright!" Boruto cheered, scooping Sumire up in a one-armed hug and spinning.

"Our turn Mitsuki!" Sarada snapped. "You two, get ready!"

"Is it too late to withdraw?" Inojin asked, noting the completely serious expression on Sarada's face. "I don't want to die."

"No!" Sarada snapped. "Begin!"

Shikadai reacted fastest, his shadow shooting across the ground at Mitsuki and Sarada, only for Mitsuki to wrap an arm around Sarada, and another around a tree branch, pulling them both out of the way before hurling Sarada at Inojin and Shikadai. Inojin switched his ink brush to his teeth and formed the Seal of Confrontation, a massive rainbow-colored tiger shooting out of his scroll at her, roaring as it did. She punched it, ink exploding over the ground, Shikadai and Inojin being gone when it had landed. Sarada crashed to the ground, fracturing it just before freezing.

"Got you," Shikadai said, adopting the same posture as her. "Shadow Possession complete."

Mitsuki fell at Shikadai only for Inojin to appear and kick him at Sarada. Mitsuki landed in front of her as Shikadai began to use his jutsu to make her attack Mitsuki. Sarada growled in anger but wasn't able to escape. As she continued to attack Mitsuki, Inojin began to draw. Then, the ground between Shikadai and Sarada began to crack, Inojin stopping to stare at it. A massive wave of snakes exploded out of the ground, breaking Shikadai's jutsu just as Sarada's fist got within an inch of Mitsuki's face, Sarada freezing instantly. The snakes swarmed toward Inojin who formed the Seal of Confrontation again, an equally massive wave of rainbow-colored snakes swarming out of his scroll at the white ones, the snakes beginning to shred each other. Inojin rolled up his scroll just in time to roll out of the way of Mitsuki's kunai, standing and drawing his tanto instead, blocking the next slash. He shoved it to the side, kicking at Mitsuki but Mitsuki rolled to the side, free hand catching his ankle before the arm extended as it swung around, smashing Inojin into a tree before a pair of massive white snakes shot out of the sleeve and along Mitsuki's arm, binding Inojin to the tree.

Shikadai swore, ducking under yet another kick from Sarada, flipping over her while forming hand seals. "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

Sarada went spinning through the air into the side of a tree, landing against it on her feet and forming her own hand seals.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Sarada shouted, firing the much, much stronger Wind Jutsu at Shikadai, Boruto and Sumire instantly scrambling to get out from behind him.

All three escaped the blast, watching as the explosion of Wind chakra blasted through the trees on the far side of the clearing before looking back at Sarada as she collapsed, the jutsu having required way too much chakra for her, especially coupled with her Sharingan. Shikadai turned to Mitsuki just as his arms burst out of the ground, wrapping around him and getting in position to break his neck.

"Yield," Mitsuki said.

"I yield," Shikadai said as Sarada pushed herself up.

"Good," Mitsuki said, setting him down and retracting his arms, using the Seal of Confrontation to send his two summoned snakes away and free Inojin.

"Oh Mitsuki you were amazing!" Sarada cheered dramatically, throwing her arms around him. "Now do me a favor and destroy Boruto."

"Are you feeling okay?" Mitsuki asked.

"Shut up and crush him Mitsuki!" Sarada snapped.

"Are you jealous?" Shikadai asked.

"Begin!" Sarada shouted.

Before anyone could react, she appeared in front of Sumire, Sharingan active again as her fist began to descend. Before she could hit her, Boruto caught the inside of her elbow and spun, hurling her. Sarada landed on the side of the tree and Sumire nodded.

"Be careful," Boruto said. "She's not messing around."

Sumire nodded and the two sprinted at their opponents, Boruto rolling under one of Mitsuki's arms then standing and leaping over a Snake Lightning. As he fell, Mitsuki grinned up at him, forming several hand seals.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Mitsuki said before blasting Boruto into the air.

Boruto growled in annoyance, moving his good hand to his other, quickly and awkwardly making hand seals.

"Wind Style, Air Bullets!" he shouted, firing a barrage of small, near-see-through spheres of Wind Chakra at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki cartwheeled out of the way, surprisingly large clouds of dust kicking up in a trail after him before Boruto landed. Boruto fired more after him, Mitsuki bending his body out of the way. Off to the side, Sarada and Sumire were clashing repeatedly with a pair of kunai. Finally, Sarada slammed one of Sumire's kunai away and slashed at her only for Sumire to flip over it, generating her chakra snake and landing before lunging forward, slamming a palm strike into Sarada's back at the same time as the snake crashed into her back then extended outward, hurling Sarada into a tree. Sarada groaned, pushing herself up as the snake's toothless mouth clamped shut on her arm, Sumire spinning and whipping Sarada around the clearing into a tree, the scene looking for all the world like Sumire was controlling Sarada with telekinesis.

Sarada shrieked in rage and began to charge just in time for Mitsuki to crash down in front of her, courtesy of Boruto's axe kick. Sarada instantly picked her feet up, her momentum beginning to carry her over Mitsuki, only for Sumire to appear in front of her. Sarada managed to cross her arms and bring her knees up to block the roundhouse kick, but she was still sent flying backward into a tree again. Then, Sumire brought her foot up and slammed an axe kick into Mitsuki's back as he was standing, rendering him unconscious.

"That's for the last time we fought," Sumire said.

"Whoa," Shikadai murmured off to the side. "Is that really the same Sumire? She's amazing!"

"And she's not shy at all," Inojin added.

"Impressive huh?" Boruto grinned, stepping past them. "There's a lot you don't know about her. Hey Sarada. Let's see whose eye is better."

He activated his Dojutsu as Sarada turned to him, activating her Sharingan, and both charged. Boruto grinned at the shining chakra point in Sarada's abdomen, and ducked under her punch. He moved to slam a palm strike into her abdomen but she twisted out of the way, catching his arm. He growled in annoyance, flipping and pulling her arm with him, switching their grip then landing on his feet. He pivoted instantly, moving to hurl Sarada but she once again switched their hands, landing on her feet before slamming a push kick into his gut, throwing him backward. He flipped, landing on his feet and lunging forward, ducking under a punch and slamming his palm into her abdomen. Her knees buckled instantly and she dropped to the ground, groaning as Boruto took a few steps away from her, deactivating his Dojutsu.

"Impressive," Shikadai said. "Both of you. Alright, now Metal Lee and Chocho."

"Sumire, can you handle Metal Lee?" Boruto asked.

"I can try," Sumire said.

Boruto nodded, turning to Chocho, who was eating a bag of chips. She stuffed the last handful into her mouth before casting the bag aside and leaping at him, her right hand expanding to bigger around than Boruto was tall. He hurled himself aside just before the fist smashed down. He activated his Dojutsu again just as her other hand swiped around at him. He flipped over it just in time to see Sumire's snake crash into Chocho's back, knocking her off balance and tipping her over. Boruto touched down just as Metal Lee appeared over Sumire. His eye suddenly began to feel...odd. Not itchy or hurting, more like a barely noticeable tingling that rapidly filled his body.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Metal Lee shouted, beginning to spin, his leg whipping around his body for momentum before snapping out to deliver a devastating kick.

Except, it didn't make it to Sumire. Naruto appeared between them, catching Metal Lee's kick and halting it. He blinked, not entirely sure how he himself had moved so fast, or managed to block the kick so easily. Metal Lee pushed off with his leg, whipping around the other way before raising his other leg, his heel whipping around at Boruto.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Metal Lee shouted.

Boruto moved his hand over, blocking that one as easily as the first, noticing that it felt like Lee's kick had far less power than it should. This time, he closed his fingers around Metal Lee's ankle and spun, hurling him into Chocho, who was watching just as stunned as everyone else. Metal Lee crashed into Chocho, knocking her over before flipping past her, planting his feet then catching her as she crashed into him. He stepped around her, watching Boruto carefully.

"Impressive," Metal Lee said. "Your speed and strength suddenly doubled."

"Is that what happened?" Boruto asked, staring at his hand. "Neat. Sumire, I'll handle things from here. I'll let you know if I need you."

Sumire nodded as Metal Lee pulled out a scroll with a green back and yellow on the ends then hurled it into the air, forming the Ram hand seal.

"This is the only kind of jutsu I was ever any good at," Metal Lee said as the scroll unravelled, revealing dozens of storage seals.

"Wait, your mother's Tenten?" Boruto gaped.

"Iron Rain," Metal Lee said, weapons suddenly exploding into existence from the seals, raining down at Boruto.

Boruto formed the Seal of Confrontation instantly, inhaling before exhaling a stream of Air Bullets. He squeezed his hands into fists, forcing more air out of his lungs than he knew he could hold. Then, just as he ran out, the last handful of kunai and shuriken sped out of the smoke created by the Air Bullets exploding against, and deflecting, the ninja tools, only to be deflected by Sumire's.

"Thanks," Boruto wheezed, panting.

"You're welcome," Sumire said.

"Impressive," Metal Lee said, storing his scroll again. "Shall we?"

Boruto held up a hand with one finger extended, his Dojutsu no longer active as he panted for breath. After another moment, he straightened up, taking a deep breath before charging. Metal Lee shot forward, throwing a straight punch and Boruto moved to block it only for the force of the punch to slam his own hand back against his face and flip him backward, Metal Lee skidding to a stop just past him, blinking in surprise. Boruto bounced off the ground before flipping onto his hand and pushing off, landing behind Metal Lee and dropping for a leg sweep, which Metal Lee jumped over, flipping and kicking down at Boruto. Boruto rolled out of the way, ending up rocking back on his good hand, his knees pulled to his chest. Just as Metal Lee's foot hit the ground, Boruto shoved with his arm, launching himself, feet first, into Metal Lee's gut. Metal Lee flipped, landing on a tree and staring at Boruto.

"Your speed and strength are gone," Metal Lee said, staring at his eye. "Maybe they are controlled by your Dojutsu."

Boruto blinked, raising a hand to his eye, trying to activate it without success.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way," Boruto said just as Chocho appeared over him, moving to swat him like a mosquito.

He dove to the side, rolling to his feet and swinging an arm. Chocho tensed for an attack from him only for Sumire to slam a drop kick into her side, throwing her. Sumire landed on her feet as Metal Lee appeared beside Boruto, spinning.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee shouted, his heel flashing around at Boruto.

Boruto flipped, barely clearing the foot before Metal Lee spun again, slamming the foot into his gut on the next revolution. Boruto sailed backward and crashed into the tree before sliding to the ground and groaning. Metal Lee landed on his feet, grinning before turning to Sumire just as she jabbed Chocho in several pressure points, incapacitating her. Metal Lee charged but before he could reach her, a wave of water tore through the ground in front of him, making him flip backward as Boruto staggered over to stand between them.

"I'm not out yet," Boruto said.

"You're impressive," Metal Lee said. "You're exhausted and still you continue to fight."

"I'm not quite out of tricks yet," Boruto said, forming awkward hand seals again before setting his hand down. "Summoning Jutsu."

A small toad, no bigger than a large normal one appeared under his hand.

"Yay! I get to fight!" the small toad cheered. "I won't let you down boss!"

Boruto smiled before sitting down heavily.

"Hit him," Boruto said.

Metal Lee grinned just before the toad vanished, reappearing in front of his face and proceeding to slap him about the head with his webbed feet for several minutes as his throat slowly expanded. Then, it landed and opened its mouth. Metal Lee, who was still recovering from his surprise at being harmlessly slapped by a toad, didn't notice until it was too late.

"Now I got you!" the toad said triumphantly. "Water Style, Water Trumpet!"

A thin stream of water sprayed out, soaking Metal Lee and making his hair hang in his face but doing little else. Boruto collapsed onto his back, clutching his sides and laughing as the others did the same. The toad saluted Boruto and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Metal Lee stared at Boruto.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Boruto howled. "Oh, no seriously, I'm done. I didn't have anywhere near enough chakra left to actually fight anymore."

"Then what was the point of that?" Metal Lee asked.

"Distracting you," Sumire said, appearing behind Metal Lee and placing a sealing tag in the center of his back, just below his shoulder blades where he wouldn't be able to remove it.

Instantly, black lines of seal script shot out to cover his body and his body went numb, dropping to the ground.

"Oh yeah," Boruto said. "I forgot I gave you those."

"They're pretty helpful," Sumire said. "And reusable."

Boruto nodded proudly and sighed, staring at the sky. Sumire walked over, helping him up and he grinned at the others.

"We're awesome," Boruto said.

"Oh yeah, just freaking amazing!" Sarada snapped, storming off, Mitsuki shrugging and following her.

"What's with her?" Boruto asked.

"You really can be thick sometimes," Sumire sighed, slipping her hand into his. "Come on. It's getting late. You need to get home, and I want to go to sleep."

Boruto nodded and they left, heading toward her house.

* * *

Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Unanswered

Boruto held his hands over the shallow cut in Shizune's arm, green chakra beginning to glow between his hands and her arm. Within seconds, the cut was sealed.

"Your chakra control really is amazing," Shizune said.

"Thanks," Boruto said.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "You've progressed quickly. The last time I had a student progress so much in only a month it was Sakura. Alright, next up, we'll try a broken bone."

Shizune paled but Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said. "I found a surprisingly willing volunteer from the hospital."

Shizune looked worried until Tsunade walked out of the room and came back in with Kabuto Yakushi. Boruto blinked as he stared at the purple pigmentation around the man's snake-like eyes and the white, scaled skin covering the rest of his body.

"You're that guy that runs the orphanage, right?" Boruto asked. "How'd you break your arm?"

He indicated Kabuto's left arm, which was nearly at a right angle halfway down the forearm.

"Well, I have about two hundred Sharingan-wielding children to teach to behave like humans," Kabuto smiled. "They tend to be a handful every so often. Being human also means disagreeing. When trained as a shinobi, and possessing the Sharingan, that's a bit more violent than usual."

"Oh, right," Boruto said. "Those guys. Alright. Well, let's see about this."

"Have you been studying?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Boruto nodded, gripping Kabuto's arm above and below the break. "Can you even feel this?"

"Yes, but not as much as someone else would," Kabuto said. "Partially due to my own Medical Ninjutsu training and partially due to my current form."

Boruto nodded before yanking the lower arm outward and down, resetting it with a painfully loud crack that made Shizune, Boruto, and Tsunade all flinch, though Kabuto only winced slightly.

"God I wish I had your pain thresh hold," Boruto said, beginning to work on mending the bones. After a moment, he stopped and Tsunade checked his work, nodding and smiling.

"Very good," Tsunade nodded. "That's actually almost as good as some supposedly fully trained Medical Ninja can do."

Boruto nodded, activating his Dojutsu and staring at where the break was. Kabuto's chakra was flowing slightly irregularly through that spot, but Boruto knew he couldn't heal the Chakra Network. He began to heal Kabuto's arm again, and noticed that his own chakra was trying to avoid the area where Kabuto's chakra was disturbed. He focused it in that spot and Kabuto raised an eyebrow as Boruto's chakra flowed into that spot before the chakra flow evened out and Boruto stepped back, watching the now perfect chakra flow. Kabuto checked his own arm and his eyebrow climbed higher.

"Well well," Kabuto said. "That's an interesting eye you have there. I've never seen anything like it. It seems to be useful though."

He held his arm out to Tsunade and Tsunade checked it, her eyes widening.

"Completely healed?" Tsunade blinked. "How?"

"His chakra flow was distorted slightly where the break was, so I focused on that spot and it worked," Boruto shrugged.

"Amazing," Tsunade said. "Maybe I should offer your mother lessons. Her Byakugan would be an invaluable advantage. Anyway, you're done for today. I'll see you again next weekend. I think you're training with Kakashi next, right?"

Boruto nodded thanking her and leaving.

"That boy's picking it up much faster than Sakura," Tsunade said. "Sakura took two months to be able to heal a bone as well as he could without his Dojutsu. With it...he's got to be the greatest Medical Ninja I've ever met. I think he might even be skilled enough to use your old fighting style, Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded in agreement. "Oh, by the way Lady Tsunade, you told me to let you know if any of the children exhibited that ability again. One of them did."

"You're sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Kabuto said. "I'm absolutely certain of it this time. He heals like your grandfather."

Tsunade nodded, holding out a syringe.

"I'll need a DNA sample," Tsunade said. "And you'll need to convince him to stay and help you in order to keep him out of trouble. If we can get the trait to transfer, we may be able to save him."

Kabuto nodded, accepting the syringe and leaving, heading back toward the orphanage.

* * *

Boruto watched as Kakashi swiped his hand, splitting the target in half with the hand currently covered with purple electricity. He wanted to learn it so badly. Sasuke had already forbade him to learn the Chidori, so if he could learn this instead, he wouldn't mind. He watched the chakra flow with his Dojutsu, hoping it would help mimic it. After another moment, Kakashi let it fade and gestured for him to try. Boruto formed the same hand seals and held his hand out, tapping into his Lightning Style chakra. A single spark of electricity jumped from his hand before his body lit up, pain flaring from his entire body. He grit his teeth, ending the chakra flow and groaning.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"What'd I do wrong?" Boruto asked.

"Well, for one, you're trying to force your Lightning Style chakra to work. You have to more guide it, like a trail of cords, or lightning rods. After that, you just have to focus it into your palm and it'll be a simple matter of getting the frequency right."

"You say that like it's easy or something," Boruto said, focusing on the first step. Lightning flashed around his palm in a circle for a moment before his body once again lit up like a christmas tree."

"Let's try something else," Kakashi said. "It's called Gale Style. You use your Water and Lightning Styles together, focusing them into beams of enhanced Lightning Style chakra, like lasers."

He showed Boruto the hand signs and Boruto went through them a few times to memorize them before Kakashi explained how to manipulate the chakra to him, Boruto practicing. Finally, he tried the jutsu. The result was a ring of electricity forming in front of him and a wall of electricity beams blasting him and launching him backward. Kakashi shouted in surprise and ran over, only to find Boruto pushing himself up, groaning.

"How did you survive that?" Kakashi asked.

"Kept the power low," Boruto said. "I'm going to try that again. Gale Style, Laser Circus!"

This time, the lasers shot outward, blasting into the trees on the far side in under a second.

"With enough practice, you can learn to have pinpoint aim with that jutsu," Kakashi said. "Lord Raikage can free a hostage with it without harming them."

Boruto stared at him before grinning.

"That's awesome!" Boruto grinned before his brow furrowed and he formed the hand seals for Kakashi's Purple Lightning jutsu again, focusing the Lightning Style chakra to the palm of his hand.

For a moment, a small ball of lightning formed in his hand before shooting into the sky and fading.

"Damn," Boruto sighed. "I'm going to have to work at that one."

"That you are," Kakashi nodded. "I think I know where to get a few scrolls filled with several different jutsus, some Lightning, Wind, and Water. No promises, but I'll see what I can do. For now, let's work on aiming that Laser Circus."

Boruto nodded and Kakashi hung several targets on various trees and directed Naruto to the center of the clearing. Then, Naruto began to hardest target practice exercise of his life.

* * *

"Have you summoned them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I sent out the message. Gaara got it, Killer B got it, and Son Goku got it. None of the others answered." Naruto sighed, rubbing the inside of his eyes.

"Is it maybe because they don't have Jinchuriki?" Sasuke asked.

"Son Goku has no Jinchuriki," Naruto said. "No. Kurama says it's like they're blocked. He's worried."

"I could look into it," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Take Boruto's team, and Sumire's. He needs to continue his training."

"What about his Medical Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll have Tsunade write out his instructions on a scroll," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and left, Naruto sending a clone to pass the message on to Tsunade.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Pain

Boruto slid his sword into place, looking around the room. Sasuke had told him that it wasn't supposed to be his training trip, but since they would be hunting down five out of six of the missing Tailed Beasts, it might as well be. He predicted two years worth of traveling and work. Two years worth of not seeing his friends. He couldn't learn from Kakashi, he couldn't learn from Tsunade. He wouldn't see his mother. He would come back to a village full of chunin, and probably a couple of jonin, and still be a genin, like his father had. On the other hand, Sasuke had finally accepted his new prosthetic arm, and would have nothing but time to train both him and the others directly. And He wasn't exactly alone for the trip. Sarada, Mitsuki, Sumire, Denki, and Iwabe would be with them. He supposed it could be worse.

He picked up his pack, pulling it on over the harness and sighed. He felt like he was forgetting something. He knew he would get out of the village and realize there was something he missed and have to come back.

He found himself wandering into Himawari's room and stopped, looking around. He remembered falling asleep beside her bed as he took care of her when she was sick. He remembered playing dolls with her when they were younger, just so that she would stop crying. He looked to her desk, seeing several drawing made by her of a colorful stick people family. There was also a picture of himself, Himawari, Naruto, and Hinata from before Naruto had become Hokage. He took the picture out of the frame, tucking it into his pocket before leaving to the Main Gate where the others were all just arriving.

"Alright, where to first?" Boruto asked.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village," Sasuke said. "We're going to find the Seven-tails first."

The genin all nodded and they all left, heading northwest along the road. They moved quickly, all of them wanting to get the mission done as quickly as possible. As they traveled, Sasuke broke a stick off, using his new prosthetic to maneuver it like a sword, struggling at first but slowly growing better as his body relearned how to use his arm. Starting a little before sundown, they stopped and Boruto and Sumire began to train. At first, they would spar, then Sasuke would teach them Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, then Kenjutsu. He gave Sumire a katana he had been keeping as a spare so that she could learn as well. While they trained with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, the others would join in, but otherwise trained in their own individual styles and teamwork. Finally, Sasuke handed Boruto the scroll Tsunade had made him and Boruto took it and his other three scrolls away from the others with Sumire. She already had limited first aid training, so he handed her the Medical Ninjutsu scroll, unrolling the scroll Ameno had made him while he created his max number of clones and sent them a little ways further to study Fuinjutsu.

"This is really hard," Sumire complained after a while.

"How do you think I feel?" Boruto asked, struggling to get the water constructs on his arms stable enough to channel chakra through them.

They were supposed to be a pair of praying-mantis-like arms, but every time he channeled chakra into them, they would splatter back to the ground. He had more success with another jutsu called the Medical Water Style, Water Jellyfish. It created a jellyfish made entirely of water with tendrils of the water spread over the person's body. Medical Ninjutsu chakra was then channeled into the jellyfish. Once released, the jutsu would heal all the wounds on the body, so long as there was enough chakra. The last one, however, sounded not only ridiculously hard due to the level of control needed, but ridiculously painful for whoever was on the receiving end. It involved creating a swarm of water mosquitos, which then burrowed their way into a body through the navel, extracted whatever poison the person was suffering from, and then extract the poison while healing any damage they caused while moving through the person's blood vessels. He was going to wait a long while to test that one out. Finally, Boruto's clones disappeared and several Fuinjutsu flooded his brain, all relatively simple and one very effective as an offensive aid. He grinned, brushing his fingers over his knuckles, applying the seal to them and grinning.

"Impressive," Sasuke said, suddenly behind him, staring at the seals. "Read the last three."

Boruto looked at them and his grin widened. He absolutely loved the scroll now. One of the last three was a gravity seal, increasing the wearer's weight by multiples of gravity. It would be helpful for training. Next, was an offensive one that described a rod of Fuinjutsu chakra that would impale enemies like a solid weapon but was somehow classified as Fuinjutsu. The last, and by far Boruto's absolute favorite, was one that would absorb jutsus that were fired at him. He created clones to begin training them instantly as Sasuke returned to the others and Boruto rolled up his scroll, tucking it away and pulling out Kakashi's. He stared at it. Most, if not all of the jutsus he had given Boruto, were extremely high-level jutsus. He wouldn't be able to use half of these without more chakra. A lot more.

"What kinds of jutsus are those?" Sumire asked. "I've never heard of some of them."

"Same," Boruto said. "But he suggests I be careful training them, so they're probably dangerous."

Sumire nodded before Boruto rolled the scroll up, deciding to try training with Purple Lightning instead. That didn't last long before he got tired of having his arms shocked. After a couple more hours of training, Boruto released his clones, collected his scrolls, and they all went to bed. The next day, they repeated the process, camping a couple miles from Takigakure, rather than going straight there. The next morning, they made their way to Taki and found themselves surrounded by Taki ANBU, each holding a sword made entirely out of water that looked to have been rushing from their hand outward rapidly before simply stopping in place, causing the blade to look jagged.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "I would like to speak with Shibuki."

"Shibuki is not seeing guests at this time," one of the ANBU said, the others lowering their weapons. "Someone attempted an assassination and nearly killed him. Our healers are still tending to his wounds."

"Is the Seven-tails still here?" Sasuke asked.

"The would-be assassins took him," the ANBU said.

"That's a tall order," Sasuke said. "Who were they?"

"Don't know," the ANBU said. "They were wearing black cloaks."

"Land of Time," Boruto snarled.

"I see," Sasuke said. "Which way?"

"South," the ANBU said. "Oh, and if you return here without it, we'll have to arrest you."

Sasuke nodded and turned, walking away, the genin following.

"That was a weird greeting," Boruto said.

"They're on high alert until the situation is resolved," Sasuke said. "Taking a Tailed Beast would mean that he was sealed. We may have a Jinchuriki to deal with."

"Would he have control?" Boruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "He'll be powerful, and have far more chakra than any of you. But he won't have control."

Boruto nodded, remaining silent as they traveled. As they walked, Boruto formed several hand seals, holding out his hand. A glowing white, square barrier spinning into existence before Naruto, stopping so that the corners were up and down. Then, an identical barrier flashed into existence in front of Sumire, her face appearing in Boruto's and his appearing in hers.

"It works!" Boruto grinned.

"That's awesome!" Sumire said, looking back at him as he lowered his arm, the barriers shattering.

He formed several more hand seals before tapping two fingers to his right ear, black seal script spreading from just below his ear to wrap around the back and then into his ear from the front, making something like an "e". As he did, another seal appeared on the back of his thumb. He sent a clone off into the woods and raised his hand to his ear, forming the Seal of Confrontation with his thumb along his index finger.

"Can you hear me?" Boruto asked.

"Loud and clear," the clone responded, voice sounding as though he were standing right beside him.

"Alright, range test," Boruto said.

The clone began to run the exact opposite direction they were heading, saying his distance every ten meters. Finally, the clone disappeared from going too far away somewhere around a mile. Boruto grinned. There were phones and computers to call with, but when they were unavailable, these seals would be helpful. Boruto left that seal where it was, following the others in silence again. Finally, they reached the top of a cliff and stopped, staring down at the bottom where there were several campfires. Most were surrounded by what looked like your average bandits. Ratty clothes, improvised weapons like lead pipes, katanas, kunai a couple mallets.

And then there was the main tent. A large red one that was easily three times the size of the rest. Boruto looked to Sasuke who nodded.

"That's where he'll be," Sasuke said. "He's in charge of a gang of thieves. He might not be from the Land of Time. Or he might be."

"Guess we should go ask," Boruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Give everyone that seal," Sasuke said. "Then we'll go and deal with them."

Boruto nodded and placed the seal on everyone, telling them how to use it before they turned to the camp again. Boruto made the first move, stepping over the edge of the cliff and starting downward. The others followed suit, except for Sasuke, who simply dropped. When they reached the bottom of the cliff, Sasuke stepped out of the clearing.

"Sarada and I will quietly take out the soldiers," Sasuke said. "Sarada, use your Sharingan to copy my jutsu."

Sarada nodded, activating her Sharingan and Sasuke turned invisible, Sarada doing the same a moment later. Boruto and the others moved quietly through the trees until they reached the edge of the clearing and looked out at the camp. The first people to go down were the three with horns. Then, as the others scrambled to react, Sasuke and Sarada made quick and surprisingly quiet work of all but three, who fled toward Boruto and the others. As they arrived, Boruto stepped out of the trees, slamming his hand into the ground, seal script shooting out and then up the three's legs, halting them before Mitsuki silently choked them out. He left them bound and gagged but alive, and they all walked to the camp, meeting up with Sasuke and Sarada just before stepping into the main tent.

"Yeah, they're here," the man in the cloak said, voice deep and hood down, exposing his brown hair that was combed backward. "Relax. I'll handle them. You had better, or the next time you turn back time, it'll be to save yourself from me."

He hung up his phone, dropping his cloak and exposing the solid steel flak jacket he was wearing as he turned toward them. The flak was grey with six large screws in the front in two columns of three. As soon as he saw it, Mitsuki stepped forward.

"Where did you get that?" Mitsuki demanded.

"Where do you think?" he grinned before falling away as mud.

Boruto spun, crossing his arms just as a foot crashed into them, blasting him backward through the far wall of the tent. He flipped, landing on his feet as the tent exploded into a ball of fire, the other genin and Sasuke all landing around it as the man stepped out of the smoke, grinning, his teeth sharpened to points.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is boring and unimportant," the shinobi said.

"And what law of physics to you defy?" Boruto asked, activating his Dojutsu, feeling the same strange sensation as when he had been fighting Metal Lee and Chocho. "You are from the Land of Time, aren't you?"

"Very good," the man grinned. "I am. Not one of the most important ones, but I happen to like my power most. Aegror can keep his diseases. That double-edged sword isn't my style."

"And what is your style?" Boruto asked.

"Pain," the man sneered as Boruto's entire body suddenly lit up with white-hot agony. "My name is Kurushimi."

Boruto began to convulse on the ground, entire body out of his control. He managed to force his right eye open and saw all of the others were in the same state.

"You're all fools," Kurushimi said. "I'm far stronger than any of you. And I'm going to kill you all."

Boruto rolled onto his back, body still seizing. How was this guy not one of the leaders? The ability to instantly debilitate your enemies with unspeakable pain? He was practically unstoppable.

An idea suddenly occurred to Boruto. It was a seal he hadn't tried, but it might help. He struggled to get his chakra to flow, finally succeeding, the seal appearing on his palm. Suddenly, the pain was tolerable, at least in comparison. He rolled to his feet, pushing himself up, blood still like liquid fire but not nearly on the level it was before. He grit his teeth, walking forward, each step feeling like his leg was broken.

"Impressive seal," the man said. "It blocks nerves, right? Except, it was never perfected, was it? Nerve damage results if I'm not mistaken."

"It's good enough," Boruto snarled, sprinting forward.

He threw a punch at Kurushimi and Kurushimi spun out of the way, grabbing him by the back of the head. He felt chakra flood his body and spun, breaking the contact before slamming his fist into Kurushimi, the repulsion seal on his knuckles lifting Kurushimi off the ground a few inches before Boruto flipped, slamming an axe kick into him. Kurushimi grinned up at him from the floor before grabbing his ankle and flipping him. He slammed him down and then began to crush his throat. Boruto's consciousness began to slip. He felt a presence at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, trying to force it out.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared, slamming a foot into Kurushimi's face and launching him. Kurushimi flipped, landing on his feet as he stared at Sasuke who was simply standing there with no hint of pain on his body. Boruto, on the other hand, began to convulse again as his seal faded before it could do nerve damage.

"How can you simply stand there?" Kurushimi demanded. "I know you feel the pain! So how can you be so unaffected?"

"Simple," Sasuke said. "Every jutsu I use with my Sharingan and Rinnegan cause as much pain as this, especially my Susanoo. To get around that, Uchiha have naturally high pain tolerances. And I've been conditioned to ignore pain."

Sasuke charged, drawing his sword and beginning to slash at Kurushimi rapidly, Kurushimi avoiding the slashes while he drew a kunai, blocking the blade with it. As they fought, Boruto struggled to move, also simultaneously fighting that presence out of his head. It had to be Kurushimi. Who else besides a Yamanaka could invade a person's mind?

Suddenly, Sasuke slashed Kurushimi's kunai aside just as Kurushimi's other hand crashed into his stomach. Instantly, a bloodcurdling scream rang out from Sasuke who dropped, beginning to convulse again.

"You may be conditioned to ignore pain, but even a man such as you can only take so much. Eventually, there's a point where a man's body begins to shut down from pain. Shall we find your limit?"

Boruto managed to draw a kunai and threw it. As it flew, Kurushimi turned, knocking it out of the air just as his eyes met Boruto's, boruto having activated his Dojutsu. Suddenly, Boruto's pain was gone. As was his sight. All he could see was an endless expanse of white.

"Boruto Uzumaki."

"Who's there?" Boruto called out.

"Free me."

"Who are you?" Boruto asked.

"I shall aid you. In return, you will free me."

Then, Boruto was staring at Kurushimi again, no time seemingly have passed. But he still didn't hurt. Kurushimi seemed to notice this and growled in frustration, holding a hand out toward him. Boruto pushed himself up, grinning and drawing his trench knives as a seal suddenly entered his mind. It was a seal that would draw chakra out of a person and into the seal's user, sealing that same chakra in their abdomen. He blinked. It was a seal to steal a Tailed Beast. He blinked, Kurushimi's chakra network blazing into view, a point on his back, dead center of his back, burning with blood red chakra. The Seven-tails. That's whose voice it had been. That's who gave him the seal. But there was another point of the seal that he was hopeful for. It would kill the seal's target after the Tailed Beast was removed. All he had to do was touch his hand to the man's back and it would begin.

Kurushimi snarled in rage, drawing a pair of kunai and charging at Boruto who ducked under the first slash, block the second and spinning around the man, shoving his hand at his back. The man spun, knocking his hand aside and slashed at Boruto, only for Boruto to duck under the attack and slash at Kurushimi. Kurushimi jumped back, forming several hand seals, despite the two kunai he was holding.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Kurushimi shouted.

Several balls of fire shot out of his mouth at Boruto and Boruto began to form his own hand seals.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" he exhaled, a stream of water spraying the ground before exploding skyward and blocking the fireballs before catching Kurushimi, Boruto switching to a different hand seal. _Lightning Style, Emotion Wave._

Electricity shot through the water, electrocuting Kurushimi and hurling him away, electricity still arching over his body. He laughed as he stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not called The Masochist for nothing, brat," Kurushimi sneered.

Then, he was charging forward again. Just as he was within ten feet, however, a pair of hands burst out of the ground, grabbing his ankles and tripping him before stone encased everything but his head, Iwabe rising out of the ground and grinning, his Stone Clone off to the side finally crumbling.

"Expose the center of his back," Boruto shouted, sprinting over while putting his trench knives away.

Iwabe formed the Snake hand seal and a hole opened over Kurushimi's back. Boruto slammed his right hand into it instantly, a glowing red seal circle spreading out over Kurushimi's back, roughly two feet wide. Then, Boruto leapt away, a matching blue one hovering in front of his hand. Connecting their seals was a string of glowing blue seal script. A moment later, reddish orange chakra began to flow along the seal script from Kurushimi to Boruto. Kurushimi shrieked in agony as it did, thrashing against his bonds.

"Even if you're conditioned to ignore pain, but even a man such as you can only take so much!" Boruto said over Kurushimi's screams. "Now, give me that Tailed Beast."

Then, Kurushimi was cackling. The stone covering him broke apart and collapsed as Iwabe fell to the ground, convulsing. Boruto looked around. The others were all unconscious. It was just him and Iwabe, and Iwabe couldn't fight. Boruto created his max number of clones and they began to form hand seals. One knelt, placing his hands on the ground, glowing strings of golden seal script forming on the ground as a glowing circle formed below him. The seal script detached from the ground, shooting outward and wrapping securely around Kurushimi, holding him in place. At the same time, one of the clones ended with the Ram hand seal and five massive orange barrier pillars crashed down on Kurushimi's back, glowing orange seal script connecting the tops. The other clones all stopped, waiting. Sure enough, a moment later, Kurushimi looked up at them, grinning as he stood, the Fuinjutsu holding him shattering as he stood effortlessly. The clones charged, all of them with black seals on their hands, ready to paralyze him. Kurushimi grinned, shoving one of the clone's hands away and throwing him into another, destroying both. He drew a knife and spun, slashing two more and destroying them before the last two slammed their hands together on opposite shoulders, their seals spreading over his body, immobilizing him.

"You don't have much longer," Kurushimi grinned. "I'd wager the two girls have only a couple more seconds."

"They'll be fine," Boruto growled.

With that, he yanked his hand, the red seal flashing brightly as the last of the Tailed Beast chakra was extracted, the seal ripping away from his body and quickly shooting back to Boruto, being absorbed by his hand. He lifted his shirt, staring at the spiral seal on his stomach, identical to his father's. He sighed, turning to walk over to the others only to freeze as exhaustion swept over him and he collapsed.

* * *

Read and review. So, I still need suggestions for everyone's pairings. Also, any and all real or fan-made Water/Lightning/Wind/Sealing/Barrier jutsus you can think of would be greatly appreciated.

Also, except the last three, I haven't had any reviews since chapter 10, so I'm going to wait until I have a few more to continue.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Continuing

Boruto groaned, opening his eyes. He was in a sewer. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. There was a few inches of water on the floor, just enough for him to float as he lay there, and there were pipes running along the ceiling. Half of them were probably as big around as a softball and the others were as big around as a beach ball. The pipes also always came in sets of two, one large one and one small one, so they may have actually been one pipe, but judging by the number of branch tunnels around him, that would be a really long pipe.

He stood, examining the pipes in time to see a drop of red liquid fall from the larger pipe, landing in the water and hissing quietly before disappearing. He began to walk, feeling his feet guiding him almost as though he were being drawn somewhere. Then, he found himself in a very large open room with a cage set into the back wall. The cage had steel bars and a seal tag over the lock, but behind them hovered a gigantic insect with an exoskeleton that looked like a suit of armor along with six wings and a long tentacle.

"Are you the Seven-tails?" Boruto asked.

"That's right," the insect nodded, voice deep and undoubtedly masculine. "I'm Lucky Number Seven, Chomei."

Boruto smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucky. Thanks for the help."

Chomei stared at him for a moment before beginning to laugh. "Only one person has cared so little about respect as to call me Lucky before. You remind me of her."

"Who?" Boruto asked.

"Fu," Chomei said. "My favorite host. The one before Naruto. She was kind, and always found reasons to be happy. But she was murdered by a traitor from her own village, and I was sealed. Later, she was returned to this world by a vile jutsu, turning her body into little more than a puppet. I was forced back inside of her, and we were forced to try and kill the Jinchuriki of my last free siblings. Bear that in mind. if you ever want to make me angry, try to force me to fight against my siblings."

Boruto nodded as Chomei extended his tentacle to the gate, stopping just inside.

"I know you're going to try and find my missing siblings and take us to Naruto, so you're going to need my chakra to do it," Chomei said. "And for that, we need to get your Chakra Network accustomed to the strain. Loosen the seal a little."

Boruto walked to the gate, resting his hand on it and the seal on the tag faded slightly. Boruto felt pain erupt through his body instantly but grit his teeth. It hurt to have a Tailed Beast's chakra flooding his system. But even with the pain, he felt much stronger than before.

"A few days running on my chakra, and your body will be used to it," Chomei said. "Once that happens, it'll be safe to open the seal. Your body won't instantly reject me, and I can remain in the seal and work alongside you."

Boruto nodded before a thought occurred to him. Tailed Beasts were ancient.

"Have you ever seen this Dojutsu before?" Boruto asked, activating it.

"I have not," Chomei said. "Whatever your Dojutsu is, it's something new."

Boruto nodded and sighed, looking around.

"How do I get out of here?" Boruto asked.

"You simply have to wake up," Chomei said.

Boruto blinked before closing his eyes, trying to will himself awake. For a time, nothing happened. Then, he became aware of a smell. He new the smell. Sumire's shampoo. He would know it anywhere. He focused on the smell, opening his eyes and staring up into Sumire's, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, slowly sitting up and looking around the tent they were in, along with Mitsuki.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Never better. I've got a new friend inside of me."

"The Seven-tails, right?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, Chomei," Boruto nodded. "Where're the others?"

"Outside training with Sasuke," Sumire said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," Boruto said. "In a few days, I'll be able to use Chomei's power without the risk of injuring myself, even."

"That's excellent," Mitsuki said. "Come on. We should let Sasuke know you're awake."

Boruto nodded and the three of them headed outside to find Sarada sparring with her father. As soon as they saw he was up, they stopped and walked over, Iwabe and Denki joining them.

"You're awake," Sasuke said. "Good. And the Seven-tails?"

"Chomei's sealed inside of me," Boruto said. "His idea."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before nodding. He looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled. Boruto looked up as well, staring at the dark clouds.

"Contact your father with that communication seal of yours, let him know we have the Seven-tails," Sasuke said. "We're heading to Iwagakure next."

Boruto nodded, forming several hand seals and holding his hand out in front of himself. The same barrier appeared but this time it remained blank and Boruto developed a small headache. He let the barrier shatter, sighing.

"Looks like it's out of range," Boruto said, pulling out his Fuinjutsu scroll and skimming through it before finding one that looked helpful.

He followed the instructions and knelt, placing his hands down, a circular white barrier growing into existence in front of his hands before shining brightly, three-dimensional holographic images of seal script flashing over the barrier rapidly before being replaced by a hologram of Naruto, though the image lost focus and returned ever couple of seconds.

"Boruto?" Naruto asked, staring at him in shock.

Since the hologram of Naruto was about an inch and a half tall, he was about eye-level with Boruto.

"Hey dad," Boruto said, noticing it was hard to maintain the jutsu while he was speaking. "What's it look like on your end?"

"There's a little ghost version of you crouching on my desk," Naruto said, his voice distorting a couple of times. "Is this some kind of jutsu?"

"Yeah," Boruto said. "Listen, we got the Seven-tails but in order for that to happen, he had to be sealed inside of me. Sasuke says we're heading to the Hidden Stone Village next."

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Hopefully no one has to become another Jinchuriki to get the rest. Good luck. And tell Kurotsuchi I said hi."

"We will," Boruto said just as the barrier shattered and he sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "That's hard."

"Impressive range, though," Mitsuki said.

"Agreed," Denki said. "So, the Hidden Stone huh? Iwabe can learn some awesome Earth Style jutsus while we're there."

"Hey, that's true," Iwabe grinned. "This is going to be very fun."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Boruto said. "Barely any Hidden Stone Shinobi are going to just teach some Hidden Leaf Genin any jutsus that are worth while. If anything, you'll get taught the Chameleon Jutsu, not actually all that bad a jutsu, and that's it. I'd still whoop your ass."

"Is that right?" Iwabe asked. "Well alright then. How about a challenge? They have some Wind Style users here. Whoever learns the strongest jutsu by the time we leave wins."

Boruto snorted in amusement and grinned. "You're on. I hope you're ready to lose."

Iwabe growled in rage, glaring at Boruto who stared right back. After several seconds, though, Sasuke stepped up beside them, slamming their foreheads together.

"Enough," Sasuke said. "We're leaving. Settle this after we leave the Hidden Stone Village."

Boruto and Iwabe both nodded and they all left, following Sasuke through the trees. As they ran, Boruto's body began to burn more and more until he was struggling to keep up. Sumire noticed and dropped back beside him, taking his arm over her shoulders and speeding back up.

"Thanks," Boruto smiled. "Using nothing but Tailed Beast Chakra may rapidly expand my Chakra Network and get my body used to the Seven-tails in a week or less, but it hurts."

"What happens after a week?" Sumire asked.

"According to Chomei, I'll be able to open the seal entirely and have him fight alongside me," Boruto said.

Sumire nodded, smiling just as a tree ahead of them exploded, everyone stopping. Standing on top of what remained was a shinobi in a blood red cloak with pale white skin and messy black hair over a black headband, his hair falling about his head in tangled strings.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, hand resting on his sword's grip.

"No one important," the man said, his voice smooth and confident. "I'm a messenger."

"And I enjoy shooting them when they blow up trees," Sasuke said. "What do you want?"

"Just here to do my job," the man chuckled, pointing at Sumire. "The master wants her. She's strong, attractive, and will be useful for many years before she's no longer needed. He'll be coming to take her shortly. If you don't give her to him, he'll take her by force."

"He can certainly try," Boruto snarled.

The man laughed.

"You've got guts kid," the man smiled. "I'm going to enjoy ripping them out of you. But, that a task for another time. For the time being, I'll see you around."

Then, he was simply gone. Sasuke blinked and looked around in confusion before growling in annoyance.

"Let's go," Sasuke grumbled. "We've got a job to do."

The others nodded and once again they were off. After a few hours, they stopped as they reached an area where massive mountains of stone spread out like blades of grass. Sasuke led them along a path through the maze of mountains at a brisk walk, everyone remaining silent, only the sound of their footsteps bouncing off the stone walls around them. Finally, they reached a large open area where numerous stone buildings were built into the side of one of the mountains. They were instantly met by several shinobi, but upon recognizing Sasuke and Boruto, they led them into the village to meet with Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Building Up

Boruto sat down at the counter of a burger stand, getting two and wincing as pain flared through him upon contact with the seat. His entire body burned like there was fire pumping through his veins. Barely a day in and already he was barely able to deal with the pain. Of course, there was one bright spot. Sumire hadn't left his side since he had woken up. Even now she was seated beside him, eating her own burger, keeping careful watch over him. He ate his burgers slowly, each attempt to chew feeling like he was drilling his teeth deeper into his gums. By the time he had finished the first he didn't particularly care to finish. He wrapped the second up and stood, wincing as he took a step, his leg wobbling. Sumire was at his side in an instant, ready to catch him nearly a full second before he went down. She supported his weight, taking his burger and sealing it into a scroll before helping him to the hotel they were going to be staying at. She lay him on the bed, sitting beside him and feeling his forehead.

"You have a fever," Sumire said. "You need to switch back to your own chakra."

"I can take it," Boruto said, wincing.

"It's not about taking it," Sasuke said, stepping into the room. "You're in pain because the Tailed Beast's chakra is too potent and powerful to simply seep out through your skin like a normal person's chakra. It's building up. Using the chakra will help adjust your body, but allowing it to build up will either simply kill you or turn you into a time bomb. You have to let it out."

"You're back!" Boruto smiled. "What'd Lady Tsuchikage say?"

"After dismissing you all, she informed me that the Four-tails continued to roam as its former Jinchuriki did, however they can't find it now," Sasuke said. "As for the Five-tails, they made the mistake of sealing it in someone with anger management problems, and he took off instantly. We'll track him down first. He won't be as strong as anyone from the Land of Time. Now, Sumire, get him out of the village so that he can release his chakra. Boruto, once you're out, waste energy. As much as possible."

Boruto nodded and Sumire picked him up again, helping him out of the hotel. They left the village at a torturously slow pace until they were a very good distance away from it. Once there, Sumire lay Boruto on his back and he began to make hand seals, his body burning agonizingly as he did. Then, finally, he finished, raising his hand to his mouth.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage," Boruto said.

Suddenly, a damn burst. The jutsu that came blasting out of his mouth wasn't a normal Pressure Damage. It reduced the top fifth of a mountain above Boruto to dust as a constant stream of Wind Style chakra exploded out of Boruto's mouth. After another moment, the clouds above him were blown apart. Still it continued. Boruto could only lay there, hands clutching at the ground as his entire Chakra Network burned white hot and his jaw felt like it was being dislocated by the force of the jutsu exploding out of it. Suddenly, the jutsu intensified and the ground below him cratered. Then, it was over. The last of the jutsu was gone and Boruto lay there in his crater, panting for breath and staring up at the sky. His body, particularly his jaw, ached, but his Chakra Network no longer burned. He blinked slowly before slowly pushing himself up. Sumire, who had taken cover when the terrifyingly uncontrolled blast had begun, ran over, kneeling beside him.

"I'm okay," Boruto said before smiling. "I'm much better now."

"We should probably make sure there's room for more to build up without causing this to happen," Sumire said.

Boruto nodded just as several Hidden Stone shinobi landed around them. The one that seemed to be in charge was an older man with slightly wrinkled skin, a greying chin-strap beard with a small triangular section reaching forward on his chin, a large nose, and the standard Iwa uniform including a bandanna under his forehead protector. He studied the pair silently for a moment before stepping forward.

"What's going on?" the man asked.

"His chakra was building up dangerously so we needed to have him release some, except that it was a bit more...violent, than we expected," Sumire said.

"He needed to blow off chakra?" the man snorted. "We all recognized the Tailed Beast Chakra in that blast."

"The Seven-tails is sealed inside of me," Boruto said. "It had the idea to keep my body running on only his chakra for a week so that my body would get used to him faster. Except that he forgot to mention that his chakra would continuously build up if I don't release it."

"I see," the man nodded. "Sagan?"

He turned to a man who was giving Boruto a suspicious look. The second man had straight black hair hanging from is bandanna on the left side of his face and in back.

"He's telling the truth," Sagan said. "I can sense the Tailed-Beast's chakra in his Chakra Network, forcing it to expand and adapt. It's also beginning to build up again already. Not fast, but still. He'll need to blow off steam again within a couple of days if he doesn't do it now."

"Understood," the first man nodded. "You all head home. I'll help him blow off some steam."

The others all looked unsure for a moment before leaving. The man grinned and cracked his neck before holding his hands out to his sides.

"Earth Style, Stone Fist Jutsu," the man said, stones instantly shooting off the ground and gathering around his hands, forming a pair of massive gauntlets. "My name is Kitsuchi, father of Lady Kurotsuchi, our Fourth Tsuchikage."

"My name's Boruto Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage and hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto Uzumaki." Boruto readied himself, feeling Chomei's chakra coursing through his Chakra Network, leaving an annoying burning sensation as it did. He hated that chakra. He really did. but Chomei was nice enough, and he had seen how strong his father was thanks to Kurama, as well as how well Kurama and his father got along.

"Are you ready?" Kitsuchi asked, adopting a fighting stance involving one stone fist pulled back and level with his shoulder, his body turned sideways to Boruto, except for his head, and his other fist held horizontally in front of himself just above his waist, exposing his entire side, and potentially his back, to Boruto.

"I'm ready," Boruto nodded, sprinting forward.

As he did, Kitsuchi waited. Boruto darted around toward his back and Kitsuchi spun, using his left arm to throw himself in the circle while punching with his right. Boruto flipped over the punch, spinning and kicking at Kitsuchi, who leaned out of the way. Boruto landed on his feet just as Kitsuchi stepped forward, swiping at him with his left arm. Boruto sidestepped it, throwing a punch at Kitsuchi but Kitsuchi spun past it, slamming a fist into Boruto and launching him. Boruto flipped before he could hit the mountain, landing in a crouch and forming hand seals as Kitsuchi charged.

"Water Style, Severing Wave!" Boruto said, exhaling a thin, highly pressurized stream at Kitsuchi.

Kitsuchi was hit directly but fell away into mud just as the real one grew out of the mountain beside Boruto, slamming a fist into him again, bouncing him off the ground this time before backhanding him away from the mountain. Boruto landed in a roll, ending on his feet and slamming his hands into the ground as Kitsuchi separated from the mountain. The ground began to break apart and after a moment, water mixed with wind exploded out of the ground in a rectangular geyser stretching the hundred feet between Boruto's hands and the base of the mountain, hurling Kitsuchi into the sky. Kitsuchi flipped at the top of his arch, falling back toward Boruto, fist cocked back. Boruto dove out of the way, Kitsuchi's punch blasting a crater into the ground just before Boruto blasted him with a Great Breakthrough, launching him sideways. Kitsuchi flipped, landing on his feet, stone fists crumbling from taking the brunt of the jutsu.

"Not bad," Kitsuchi grinned. "Tailed Beast chakra is truly a powerful advantage."

"Wind Style, Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Boruto shouted, leaping into the air and swiping his hand rapidly, arcs of compressed air shooting out at Kitsuchi.

Kitsuchi flipped and spun out of the way again and again, avoiding the blasts before forming several hand seals of his own.

"Earth Style, Rock Cannon!" Kitsuchi shouted, a boulder breaking free of the ground as he touched down before more and more followed each time he touched down after avoiding a Wind Scythe.

Boruto stopped attacking, using his Wind Scythes to block the boulders as he fell. Then, finally he landed and rolled to the side under a boulder, forming hand seals rapidly.

"Wind Style, Wind Blade Jutsu!" Boruto shouted a sheet of super-condensed air shooting toward Kitsuchi, Kitsuchi rolling under it, the jutsu taking a corner from his bandana before slicing into the ground. "Lightning Style, False Darkness!"

He exhaled a beam of lightning style chakra more akin to a laser than lightning, but Kitsuchi once again avoided it. This time, though, Boruto was left panting and sighed. That was probably enough. Kitsuchi stood, looking at him and Boruto raised a hand.

"That's good enough," Boruto said. "I'm calling it."

Kitsuchi nodded, grinning as he removed his bandana and inspected the cut. "Impressive jutsu list. Wind, Water, and Lightning. You'll be a very powerful Jonin one day."

Boruto nodded as smiled. "Thanks. You're a lot stronger than I expected, even for being the Tsuchikage's father. Thanks for the help."

Kitsuchi nodded and motioned for them to follow. A few minutes later, they were back in the village.

* * *

Read and review. _**So, I'm going to try something new. Given the nature of the Land of Time, the leader specifically, I'm going to open this story up to ideas. I need relationship ideas still for everyone who's not Boruto or Sumire, but I also would like ideas for who you want to fight who in the story. It can be literally any enemy in the Naruto universe, whoever the good side needs to be someone who's alive. In addition to that, I would like ideas for Land of Time characters, including powers, appearances, and names(preferably names that mean something to do with their power). Thanks in advance.**_


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Magma

Boruto flexed his hand, watching it as a tingling pain shot through his arm from the simple motion. He needed to blow off steam. he hadn't been able to in the two days since sparring with Kitsuchi. He knew the pain would be getting worse rapidly over the next day, but Sasuke claimed they were closing in on the missing Jinchuriki, so he wasn't all that concerned. Already he could see the signs, as he activated his Dojutsu. Tailed Beast chakra hung in the air, not much, but a little. Small clouds of an orange haze that was barely visible and were often no larger than a fist floated through the air, only visible to his Dojutsu and Sasuke's, which was how they were tracking the Jinchuriki. Well, that and the obvious signs of battle. All around them were gashes, craters, and channels in the ground that had been plowed up.

"He's not far now," Sasuke said, stopping.

"Then why are we stopping?" Iwabe asked.

"Because we're surrounded," Mitsuki said.

Boruto looked up at the mountains around them as forms began to grow out of them. At first, Boruto thought maybe they were shinobi, but when they were fully grown, they were simply humanoids made from molten rock with some patches of steaming obsidian over their bodies, the lava underneath the obsidian plates glowing. There were dozens of the odd creations.

"Lava Clones," Sasuke said, looking around. "Don't touch them. They're bodies are super-heated."

"Understood," Mitsuki said, forming hand seals. "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

He exhaled a blast at one of the clones but when the blast reached him, a cloud of steam shot backward off of it and its glow faded slightly before returning and it continued.

"Earth Style, Falling Earth Spears!" Iwabe said, forming hand seals rapidly.

Dozens of stone spikes suddenly sprouted from the ground around several of the clones. Those that hit the clones' obsidian plates broke apart on impact, but other spikes were able to drive themselves between the spikes, impaling the clones. The clones began to slowly fall apart, their lava insides inching along the stone for a moment before the stone melted and they fell, reforming and standing, continuing.

Next, Mitsuki stepped forward, forming hand seals. "Lightning Style, Snake Lightning." He held his hand out, firing a snake made of electricity at a clone but when it hit it, it simply dispersed into the ground, using its body as a conductor.

"That won't work, they're stone, and stone conducts electricity," Denki said.

"You're both idiots!" Sarada snapped, stepping up beside Sumire, both forming matching hand seals before setting their hands on the ground.

"Water Style, Liquid Bullet!" both shouted before firing a blast of water each.

The blasts hit a pair of lava clones directly and there was a loud hissing sound as the clones were enveloped in steam. Then, after a moment, they walked out, their movements slower but still steaming from the heat and slowly growing hotter again.

"Water Style it is," Boruto said, walking forward. "Everyone get clear. I'm going to need room."

They all turned, sprinting at one side of the ever-shrinking circle before flipping over the line of clones and sprinting toward the top of the a mountain. As they ran, Sasuke looked back toward him as Boruto began to form hand seals.

"Finally have enough chakra to try one of those jutsus," Boruto grinned. "Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave!"

He bent forward, water exploding out of his mouth and flooding the area instantly, a massive tsunami of water slamming into the Lava clones with a loud hiss that was instantly silenced and drowned out by the crashing waves. Then, finally, it stopped, Boruto standing atop almost ten feet of water, held in place by the mountains around them, which kept small depressions in between them every so often, this particular one being one of the larger ones.

Boruto bent forward, panting and wiping sweat from his eyes, grinning. That was a lot more powerful than he expected, and considerably more draining. He straightened up, grinning from ear to ear and looking up at the others. Just as he turned to them, he froze, eyes widening as the water below him began to heat rapidly. He leapt off of it and to the others just as it erupted into bubbles and steam, quickly boiling away in a matter of moments, the lava clones all standing again. Boruto groaned.

"Nice going," Sarada said, rolling her eyes. "You really showed them."

"He had the right idea," Sasuke said. "We just need to be a bit smarter about it."

He formed several hand seals before inhaling. A moment later, a massive tidal wave of water crashed down on the nearest two clones before lightning chakra streamed along it, electrocuting them. Even though they were conductors, when he let the jutsu end, they crumbled away into chunks of broken obsidian.

"Break the stone to expose the core to water," Sasuke said. "That will allow the water to stop them."

Boruto nodded as Sumire stepped up beside him, forming a pair of finger guns and rapid-firing water bullets into a pair of the lava clones, small jets of steam bursting out of their backs. Sarada grinned, Sharingan active.

"Hah, I can do that too!" Sarada snorted, firing the same jutsu, slightly slower.

Boruto thought back to Takigakure, remembering a sword made of water. He held his hand out, focusing, but all that gathered in his hand was a ball. He focused his chakra into it, deciding to improvise, and hurled it into a lava clone nearby. The ball of water then exploded, water blasting through the clone and then flooding down at the rest. Sasuke instantly dropped, landing on the water with a Chidori, lightning streaming through it and blasting the five clones unlucky enough to be hit.

"Impressive jutsu," Mitsuki said. "How did you do that?"

"Luck," Boruto said, forming hand seals. "Water Style, Water Trumpet!"

He exhaled a powerful blast of water that smashed into a clone, cooling it temporarily and solidifying it before flooding down over another. Once the jutsu had ended, Mitsuki blasted them both with a Snake Lightning.

"We'll work together," Iwabe said. "Everyone, hit them!"

Boruto and Sumire began to form hand seals together, both firing a Water Wall which then crashed back down on several clones. Once it ended, Mitsuki blasted a couple and Iwabe smashed his pole into the other, using its body to form a Stone Hammer. Boruto fired a second Water Trumpet at another group of clones as Sumire formed a Water Bullet as big around as Boruto's torso and fired it through a clone, destroying it. Mitsuki and Boruto used Wind Scythes to blast the group he had weakened just as Sasuke flipped and landed back beside them. They stopped, watching the last handful of clones begin to merge, growing into a single massive lava being. Boruto, Sarada, and Sumire instantly blasted it with a Water Style Jutsu and its body hissed loudly, steam rolling off of it, but when the water faded, it had barely been affected.

"Well that sucks," Boruto said, forming several hand seals. "Gale Style, Laser Circus!"

His Jutsu shot outward, blasting through the creature completely but it simply staggered back a step then swiped at them. They scattered, all escaping its massive hand, which impaled itself on the mountain, coating it in lava and melting it, freeing and restoring its hand. Boruto landed on the side of a mountain beside Sumire, both opening fire with Water Bullets. The creature unleashed an unearthly roar as it raised a hand, blocking the practically harmless projectiles and stepping forward, punching at them. They scattered just as Sasuke leapt over the creature, forming hand seals.

"Water Style, Super Exploding Water Shockwave!" Sasuke shouted, a much, much larger tsunami of water exploding out of his mouth and onto the creature, being entirely evaporated as it did, but successfully cooling the creature almost entirely. "Blast it!"

"Lightning Style, Snake Lightning!"

"Earth Style, Boulder Cannon!"

"Water Style, Water Bomb Jutsu!"

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

Their attacks, a lightning snake from Mitsuki, a single massive boulder from Iwabe, a massive blast of water from both Sumire and Sarada, and a massive blast of wind from Boruto, slammed into the creature from different sides, causing a massive explosion, chunks of obsidian flying in every direction. When the explosion cleared, the creature had been destroyed, and in its place, stood a single, grinning shinobi. He wore red pants ending around mid-calf, a scratched out Hidden Stone Village headband, and black sandals. He apparently liked to go bare-chested, exposing his well-toned torso and arms, and had a katana slung across his back. His arms were crossed, a cocky grin on his face.

"Well well, the great Sasuke Uchiha, and the son of the great Naruto Uzumaki," the shinobi smirked. "I'm honored. Truly. When the Four-tails said someone would try to save him, I truly didn't expect that someone to be Sasuke, or for that matter the Hokage's son. I figured the Hokage himself would show up. Imagine my surprise when it's the one guy that can actually successfully beat my Lava Clones."

"We're here for the Four-tails," Sasuke said. "Come quietly or die when we extract it."

"Right," the shinobi snorted. "Because it can be removed without my death, right?"

"It can," Sasuke nodded. "Naruto can remove it and leave enough of its chakra to keep you alive. But you have to come quietly."

"I don't think so," the shinobi said. "I think I'll just kill you all instead."

He drew his sword, grinning as he did. However, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to play around. Before the shinobi could react, Sasuke's Susanoo's arm was pinning him to the ground. The Shinobi merely grinned though.

"Nice try," he grinned before dissolving into lava and seeping out between the Susanoo's fingers, reforming as a Lava Clone beside it.

At the same time, half a dozen more formed around them, all of them growing to double the normal height. Then, the shinobi landed on top of a mountain across from the others, grinning, katana on his shoulder and lava beginning to spread over his body. He grinned as he was fully enshrouded with lava and turned to Sasuke, who drew his own sword.

"Take the clones," Sasuke said. "I'll handle the Jinchuriki."

"The name's Blaze," the shinobi said. "Odd name, I know, but I was always destined to be the Four-tails' Jinchuriki."

"Wait, I thought the Five-tails was the one they sealed into a Jinchuriki," Boruto said.

"They did," Sasuke said. "But the Lava Style was the Four-tails' specialty. Clearly, this man went rogue and made himself a Jinchuriki."

"Indeed I did," the shinobi grinned. "So, shall we begin?"

Sasuke nodded, leaping at the shinobi, who moved to meet him. As they fought, Boruto and the others turned to the clones, Boruto, Sumire, and Sarada firing a wall of water each at them. the clones made no move to avoid it, but as soon as the water hit, their heat seemed to intensify as the water boiled away to nothing. Boruto growled in annoyance, holding his hand out and gathering water, forcing it to change shape until he was holding a water sword identical to the ones the Takigakure ANBU had been wielding.

"You copied their jutsu all on your own?" Mitsuki asked.

"Figured it'd be helpful," Boruto shrugged.

"It won't be able to stand against the lava, though," Mitsuki pointed out.

"Don't be so sure," Boruto grinned, sprinting down the mountain, speeding past one of the lava clones and slashing it, a loud hiss ringing out as steam shot out of the gash the sword cut into the creature, but the sword held.

Boruto spun around behind the clone as its lava began to leak out of the gash. Then, it fell away, its lava cooling quickly.

"Oh, I get it," Mitsuki mused as he stared at the sword. "It's the Seven-tails' chakra."

"That's right," Boruto grinned. "Useful for something other than one massive blast after all. Like this one."

He raised the sword then swung it downward, the sword deforming into a blast of water that exploded skyward again, expanding rapidly before crashing back down on the Lava clones.

"Impressive," Iwabe admitted. "But I still have the better jutsu."

"Oh yeah?" Boruto grinned. "Let's see it."

"Earth Style, Mountain Jutsu!" Iwabe shouted, slamming his hands into the ground, a massive section of ground on each side of the clones breaking free and flipping up, crushing them in the middle. "Ha! I win."

"Great job," Boruto said. "You just gave them a hell of a lot more molten rock."

"What?" Iwabe blinked just as the resulting dome of stone began to glow red before exploding, a massive lava clone even bigger than the last standing in place of the others. "Oops."

"Leave this to us Iwabe," Boruto said. "You're just going to make matters worse."

Boruto began to form hand seals before slamming them both into the ground. Suddenly, five massive barrier pillars fell from the sky above the creature, crashing down on its back and pinning it to the ground. The pillars were all orange with golden seal script connecting them at the top. Boruto sighed as the seal was in place, standing and grinning.

"Got you," Boruto smirked. "Now, let's try this again. Water Style, Water Trumpet!"

He began to blast the creature, Sumire and Sarada joining in instantly, but after a few seconds, the creature began to rise, its body moving around the barriers. As it continued, more of its body began to solidify itself, until it finally roared, the barriers shattering altogether as its body shone brightly, lava beginning to flood out of it, its obsidian plates sinking into it and leaving it as nothing but lava. It roared, turning and throwing a punch at Boruto, the creature's fist extending at him. He dove out of the way, swearing as he fell off the mountain.

"I really don't want to summon Gamakichi here," Boruto growled. "I doubt he'd appreciate that much."

He flipped, landing on his feet and beginning his Water Trumpet again. As he did, the creature began to stomp toward him, until someone appeared beside Boruto, raising a hand. He was wearing monk robes underneath a dark grey traveling cloak. As he raised his right hand, the sleeve too long for his hand, Boruto saw the confident smirk on his face.

"You're a big one aren't you?" the man grinned. "Beast Wave Gale Palm!"

A massive demonic-hand-shaped blast of glowing blue Wind Chakra formed before his hand, shooting outward and blasting into the creature's gut, the raw power of the blast cooling the creature and blasting it into pieces.

"Whoa!" Boruto shouted. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you," the man said, turning to him and cocking his head before grinning. "You're Naruto Uzumaki's son, aren't you?"

"You know my dad?" Boruto asked.

"He's and old friend of mine," the man smiled. "My name's Sora."

Just then, an explosion shook the ground from the distance just as the pieces of Lava Clone began to glow again, reforming as individual clones.

"You'd better go and help Sasuke," Sora said. "No doubt he can handle the man on his own with ease, but you're the one with the Jutsu skills to extract a Tailed Beast."

Boruto nodded, turning and sprinting away from the clones, running up a taller mountain and stopping, seeing Sasuke and the Jinchuriki dueling on a mountain top in the distance. The man flipped over Sasuke's sword and exhaled several spheres of lava at Sasuke, which Sasuke avoided, allowing them to blast the ground in the distance. Sora was right. Sasuke in no way needed Boruto's help.

Boruto turned back to the Lava Clones, who had combined into a pair of larger ones. He sighed, sitting down and closing his eyes, searching for the seal, picturing the room from before. A moment later, he was there.

"Welcome back Boruto," Chomei said. "You're making excellent progress adjusting your body to my chakra. The more of mine you use, the faster you adapt."

"Good," Boruto nodded. "Because I'm about to need a lot of it."

"I figured," Chomei said. "My brother Son Goku is a handful. He's prideful and powerful in his own right. Of course, that said, my sister, Kokuo, the Five-tails, is even more of a handful. She's a pacifist by nature, but any Jinchuriki she has gains the ability to augment their strength and speed with steam. That Jinchuriki will be dangerous."

"Understood," Boruto nodded. "How much longer until I can open the seal fully?"

"A couple days," Chomei said. "I'll let you know. For now, though, here. This should be enough to deal with the Lava Clones."

Boruto nodded as he felt Chomei's chakra filling him again. He opened his eyes in the real world, standing and forming hand seals rapidly. Once he was ready, he leapt into the air over the two Lava Clones.

"Water Style, Super Exploding Water Shockwave!" Boruto shouted, blasting one of the two.

The water was removed by its body instantly, but the body was instantly blasted into rubble by the others. Boruto flipped, landing on the ground, forming hand seals again.

"Water Style, Flash Flood Jutsu!" Boruto said, setting his hands on the ground.

Instantly, it was like a switch had been flipped. One second, the ground was perfectly dry. The next, water was exploding out of every rock surface around them, flooding the area rapidly and slamming into the Lava Clone. It unleashed a painful shriek of pain as it was rapidly cooled. Then, as it faded, Boruto shot forward, slamming his palm into its leg. Cracks shot along its body instantly before Wind Chakra suddenly exploded out from the inside, reducing the clone to dust.

"Impressive," Sora said, walking over. "I had almost forgotten how helpful it was to have a Tailed Beast's chakra."

Boruto blinked in surprise, looking over at him in surprise as Sora's eyes turned red with slit pupils.

"Those eyes are..." Boruto trailed off.

"Kurama's," Sora said. "When I was born, some of his chakra was sealed into me. It wasn't much, in comparison to the real thing, but it's about the equivalent of the One-tail, so I can't complain."

Boruto opened his mouth to speak just as Sasuke landed in front of him, setting Blaze on the ground, unconscious.

"Can you extract the Four-tailed Beast without having to seal it inside of someone?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Boruto said. "But I can keep him unconscious with a mental seal."

He formed several hand seals, placing two fingers to Blaze's forehead, red seal script spreading from his fingers before flashing and fading to black.

"He'll stay unconscious until I unseal it," Boruto said. "And since the release jutsu requires my blood, he'll be out for a while."

Sasuke nodded and picked Blaze up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Which way to the Five-tails Jinchuriki?"

 _"Chomei?"_ Boruto asked.

 _"South several hours, but you should rest first,"_ Chomei advised.

"Chomei says that he needs to rest and restore his chakra before he can accurately track the Five-tails, since it's in a Jinchuriki. He should know where he is by tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "It can't be helped then. We'll head back to the Hidden Stone Village for the night. That will give me time to report to Naruto anyway."

A couple of hours later, Boruto finally collapsed onto the bed, groaning but smiling, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

 _ **A.N: I still need help with the stuff I said last chapter. Fight match-ups, Land of Time members, and relationships.**_


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Steam Powered

Boruto's eyes creaked open, the boy smiling as he realized two things. First was that his body didn't hurt in the slightest, despite the fact that he could feel the Tailed Beast chakra flowing through his Chakra Network. Second was that Sumire, at some point in the night, had come to sleep next to him, and was still cuddled into his side. He was slightly confused by the fact that he was shirtless, since he didn't remember taking that or his jacket off, but he assumed he had in the middle of the night since it _was_ warmer than he was used to, what with the village around an active volcano and what not.

He smiled, rolling toward Sumire and wrapping his arms around her, perfectly content to go back to sleep cuddling her. Unfortunately, Sasuke had other plans, it seemed. just as Boruto felt himself drifting back to sleep, his room's door suddenly crashed open. Boruto and Sumire instantly sat bolt upright, throwing the covers off as Sumire drew a kunai and Boruto formed a water sword. Sasuke stood in the doorway, arms crossed, studying them.

"Your reactions have gotten faster," Sasuke said. "But you shouldn't remain in place. If I had fired a jutsu or thrown kunai, you'd both be dead now."

Boruto sighed, walking to the window and letting his jutsu drop outside so as not to soak the floor.

"We'll try harder next time," Boruto said.

"Boruto, don't do anything stupid," Sasuke said, Boruto blinking in surprise before blushing.

Before he could say anything, however, Sasuke had left. Boruto growled in irritation, pulling his shirt and jacket back on then walked out of the room with Sumire. Sumire had traded her dress and leggings for the same purple top, black pants, and white cloth around her waist that she had worn while trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf. She had also let her hair down. Boruto smiled. He decided this looked better on her. It suited her better.

The two of them walked out of the hotel together, meeting up Sarada and Mitsuki in the hallway, catching a couple of looks for coming from the same room as well as Sumire's outfit, then with Iwabe and Denki at the front door, where Sumire once again caught several looks for her outfit. They walked outside where Sasuke was waiting and he looked over Sumire's outfit for all of one second before turning to Boruto.

"Which way?" Sasuke asked.

 _"Chomei?"_

 _"South."_

Boruto relayed the very vague instructions and Sasuke nodded, turning and walking out of the village with the Genin, all of them speeding up once they were on the road south. As they ran, Chomei quite helpfully simply told them to go south. That either meant they were nowhere near, or that he couldn't pinpoint it. Not that Boruto or Sasuke could do better. There were no signs of battle to follow, no lingering Tailed Beast Chakra, no special clones. Just an endless road and mountains and stone spires all around them. Finally, that gave way to wide open barren wastelands with some forests in the distance and a storm gathering ahead of them.

"That's the Land of Rain," Sasuke said. "The country Amegakure is in. Is Chomei sure he's still south?"

 _"Chomei, we're about to leave the country."_

 _"He's still south,"_ Chomei promised.

Boruto sighed and nodded. "South it is."

Sasuke grumbled but nodded, speeding up, the Genin following. As they neared the storm, the winds began to pick up, howling around them near deafeningly as rain pelted them from seemingly all sides. Within seconds they were soaked and Boruto was regretting going after the Five-tails next. They could have gone anywhere. Including the Hidden Cloud Village, where they could visit Killer B while looking for the Two-tails. Boruto had met Killer B once. He liked him. Then again, if they made it to the Hidden Rain Village, he could visit Yahiko, and he wouldn't mind that either. Finally, they stopped as they reached some moderate cover from the rain under several trees in a wooded area. Almost as soon as they stopped, Sora dropped out of the tree, grinning.

"What are the chances," Sora grinned.

"Not that good," Sasuke said, stepping forward. "Why are you here?"

"I happened to be headed to the Hidden Rain Village to watch the Chunin Exams and stopped here to rest," Sora said.

"Chunin Exams?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't know?" Sora asked. "Yeah, there's a joint Chunin Exam being held in Ame in a couple of weeks."

"Awe, we're going to miss it!" Boruto complained.

"I don't want to go back to the village and see Shikadai a Chunin before me!" Iwabe said.

The others stared at him before turning to Sasuke.

"After we catch the Five-tails, we'll talk to Naruto about it," Sasuke said.

All of the Genin cheered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and rest," Sasuke said.

Boruto walked over to Sora instead.

"So, you know Wind Style jutsus, right?" Boruto asked, receiving a nod. "Can you teach me some?"

Sora chuckled and nodded. "Sure. I'll travel with you guys for a while. You might need me for the Five-tails Jinchuriki anyway."

"We have Sasuke," Boruto said. "I think we're covered."

"I heard a rumor of a guy in red armor with a steam engine on his back traveling with an escort of people in black cloaks," Sora said.

"How many?" Sasuke asked.

"Two," Sora said. "I don't know their names, but I've heard rumors of guys in black cloaks causing trouble, so I figure it's probably important, right?"

"Maybe," Sasuke nodded.

"Can we handle two?" Boruto asked. "We've been struggling with only one at a time."

"We'll be fine," Sasuke said. "If it comes to it, I'll handle them and you handle the Jinchuriki with Sora."

Boruto nodded and sat beside Sumire, pulling out his Fuinjutsu scroll and beginning to read. It had been a couple of weeks since he had practiced or studied his seals in earnest. There didn't seem to be any that would help with storms or rain, though. He sighed, rolling it back up and tucking it away, forming several hand seals and placing his hands on the outsides of his calves, a pair of identical seals appearing there. Instantly, his eyes widened and he whistled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Gravity seals," Boruto said, struggling to stand. "God these are heavy."

"What, like leg weights?" Sasuke asked.

"More like entire body weights," Boruto said. "They increase gravity's effects of whoever wears them. Right now mine are about two and a half times higher than normal."

He managed to get to his feet and began to raise his legs, impressed by how ridiculously hard it was to do. He lowered the weight to double his natural weight and it was bearable. After a few more minutes, they continued, moving a little slower so Boruto could keep up. However, before long, they stopped as they reached a wide open plain covered in water. With the dark clouds overhead, they couldn't see how deep it was. They began to run across the surface only to stop as they found themselves staring at the face of a crab, except each eye was roughly as far across as Sasuke was tall.

"Well that's...unfortunate," Sora mused as the crab rose out of the ground, scratches and scars covering its shell. "Think it's friendly?"

Its left claw suddenly shot out, snapping closed where Sasuke had been a moment before, closing on nothing but air.

"No," Sasuke said. "Get out of the way, crab. Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

He exhaled a massive fireball at the crab but it dropped back under the water before it reach him. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance as they looked around. Finally, it burst out of the ground beside Mitsuki, left claw snapping closed on his waist. Then, Mitsuki's body parts exploded into electricity, the crab lighting up momentarily before shrieking and dropping below the water. Boruto activated his Dojutsu and looked down as it shot upward at him. He leapt into the air just ahead of the crab. Then, as it reached for him, Sora blasted it with a Beast Wave Gale Palm, sending it blasting into the trees they had just left, the crab remaining motionless.

"Thanks," Boruto sighed.

"Well done," a very deep, gruff voice commended from off to the side, everyone turning and staring at a boy probably only a couple years older than Boruto wearing red plated armor with a red, metal sugegasa hat and with a large round object on his back, steam curling out of it. He wore a tight, dark blue body suit under the armor with a matching cloth mask over the lower half of his face like Kakashi. "You destroyed him relatively easily. I'll give you credit for that. But my friends have promised me I could deal with all but one of you myself, so I'm sorry, but you'll all die here."

"You're pretty full of yourself," Boruto said. "You sure you can handle us?"

"He can," a voice said as Sasuke spun, his shadow separating from him and growing into a three-dimensional silhouette before solidifying into a man with a pitch black cloak, darker than the usual ones.

"Once we kill Sasuke," a second near-identical voice said as a spot of light shone blindingly from the water and a man wearing a stark white cloak materialized from the light. "My name's Akira."

"And I'm Ankoku," the other said, a malicious grin showing from below his cloak before he lowered the hood, his messy black hair hanging down inside of it, though the rain quickly flattened it.

Akira lowered his own hood and Boruto stared at the identical face. The only difference was that Ankoku's eyes were completely black, and Akira's completely white.

"Let me guess," Sasuke said. "Light and Darkness?"

"Oh he's good," Akira grinned. "Let's play with him a bit."

"Excellent idea brother," Ankoku grinned.

Then, Akira appeared beside Sasuke, slamming his fist into Sasuke's side, blasting him away from the others. As Sasuke flipped, landing on his feet beside a mountain, Ankoku formed beside him out of the shadow of a mountain, a wicked grin covering his face before he smashed his fists down on Sasuke's back, smashing him into the ground.

"Shit!" Boruto said, turning after them only for Sora to set a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust him," Sora said. "We need to deal with the Jinchuriki. Besides, they're out of all of our league."

Boruto clenched his fists but nodded, turning back to the Jinchuriki, whose eyes shone with a wicked glee. Boruto drew his trench knives, streaming the Seven-tails red chakra along them, the Jinchuriki's grin growing, almost visible through the mask.

"Well well, a brother," the Jinchuriki grinned. "This might actually be fun then."

And with that, he shot forward, moving faster than Boruto expected. Just as he neared them, however, a massive blast of wind shaped like a demonic claw crashed into him, blasting him backward. He flipped, landing on his feet and shooting to the side as Boruto crashed down then chased him, slashing rapidly at the Jinchuriki who spun and ducked out of the way of the strikes. Suddenly, he knocked one of Boruto's slashes to the side and slammed his fist into Boruto's gut. Boruto lifted off the ground, gritting his teeth against the pain just as a Water Dragon crashed into the Jinchuriki blasting him away from Boruto. Boruto flipped, landing on his feet and glancing to the other end of the Water Dragon, seeing Sumire sighing and wiping sweat from her forehead.

Boruto turned back to the Jinchuriki as he stood, rivulets of water pouring off of his sugegasa hat, a look of pure murder now shining from his dark eyes. Boruto began to form hand seals as the Jinchuriki sprinted forward.

"Nice try," Boruto growled, setting his hands down. "Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!"

Electricity shot along the water, making it glow brightly before hitting the Jinchuriki who shouted in pain as his body lit up. When it ended, he staggered backward before Sakura launched a ball of fire at him. He dove to the side and directly into Iwabe's stone hammer. The hammer smashed but the Jinchuriki went flying, skipping off the water once before meeting Denki who slammed his foot into the underside of his jaw, launching him skyward. As the Jinchuriki began to fall, Boruto formed a Rasengan, shooting forward to Mitsuki who had his arms coiled like springs. He jumped on and Mitsuki's arms shot outward, launching him at the Jinchuriki. Boruto streaked toward him but at the last second the Jinchuriki's eyes snapped open. It was like a switch had been flipped. One second he couldn't keep up and the next he was spinning. He twisted out of the way of Boruto's Rasengan, steam exploding out of his elbow, launching it in a circle and the fist into Boruto's gut, shattering his lowest two ribs. Boruto rocketed backward, crashing down in the water and slowly climbing back out, hands on his sides, slowly healing himself.

He activated his Dojutsu, making sure he sealed his bones completely before standing, looking up at the fight in time to see the Jinchuriki smashed Mitsuki into Iwabe, launching both away. Then, he caught Denki by the face only to drop him as Sumire slammed an axe kick into the inside of his elbow then grab Denki and flee. Sarada and Sora charged at the Jinchuriki and the Jinchuriki slammed a hand into the ground, several massive Water Dragons exploding out of the water at the two of them. Sora blasted one with his Beast Wave Gale Palm, and Sarada blasted one with a Dragon Flame Jutsu, but the other continued directly at them. Boruto sprinted along the water, forming hand seals before exhaling a stream of water that exploded back skyward, blocking the dragon.

"Thanks Boruto," Sarada said.

"Don't let him hit you," Boruto said. "He shattered my ribs with one punch."

"You look fine now," Sarada said.

"Thanks to Tsunade," Boruto said.

 _"Boruto, open the seal,"_ Chomei's voice ordered. _"It's time."_

Boruto did as instructed without hesitation, seal script appearing on his right hand as he lifted his shirt, placing his hand on his seal and twisting, the seal opening fully. Boiling red chakra instantly shot out, covering him as a long spindly tail of red chakra formed behind him, the chakra taking on the silhouette of a suit of armor but with a single horn like that of a rhino beetle. Boruto grinned, feeling even more potent chakra flooding him. It was almost addicting.

 _"I'm mixing some of your chakra back in with mine,"_ Chomei said. _"You should be pleased with the results."_

Boruto grinned, crouching as the Jinchuriki cocked his head to the side then cracked his knuckles.

"Well come on then," the Jinchuriki grinned.

Boruto grinned as well, putting his trench knives away before rocketing forward, the water being launched sideways behind him from his tailwind. When he reached the Jinchuriki, he threw a punch, the Jinchuriki throwing one of his own, steam exploding out of the Jinchuriki's elbow as he did. Their fists crashed into each other's and the Jinchuriki was launched backward, staring at Boruto who grinned, repulsion seals once again on his knuckles. It had been a while since he had tried them out, and he liked them. A lot.

He sped after the Jinchuriki, skidding around behind him, hands over his head and the chakra cloak's hands expanding before he smashed them down on the Jinchuriki. The impact scattered the water below them the Jinchuriki crashing into the ground ten feet below them. Boruto fell after him, pulling a fist back only for the Jinchuriki's fist to suddenly explode into his jaw, dislocating it and launching him away. He flipped, landing on his hands and feet as he felt Chomei's chakra healing his jaw, a loud and painful crack filling the air as it relocated itself before healing rapidly. He looked up as the Jinchuriki landed on the water, a chakra cloak of his own around him, filled with steam and with one tail. Boruto growled in annoyance before forming hand seals rapidly.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Boruto shouted before firing the jutsu.

The Jinchuriki flipped out of the way, allowing the blast to explode in the distance before rocketing forward.

 _"Try one of the stronger ones you read about,"_ Chomei said.

Instead, Boruto shot forward, activating his Dojutsu and seeing that the Jinchuriki's most vulnerable point was directly under his steam engine, typically. He ducked under the Jinchuriki's punch and moved to punch him in the gut only for steam to explode out of the Jinchuriki's foot, his knee crashing into Boruto's face, launching him away. Boruto flipped, forming hand seals as he flew then landing on his feet, slamming his hands into the water.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Wall!" Boruto shouted.

More than a dozen water dragons exploded out of the water between Boruto and the Jinchuriki, streaking at the Jinchuriki. He leapt out of the way and they spun, shooting back toward him. Then, just as the Jinchuriki landed, the Water Dragons all slammed into him at once, impacting with enough force to completely crush a train car into a ball. The Jinchuriki leapt out of the mist it had kicked up, ripping his ruined sugegasa and steam engine off and hurling them away, followed by his severely cracked chest plate, leaving him in a black body suit, a second tail now waving beside the first.

"That wasn't half bad," the Jinchuriki snarled.

"Try this one," Boruto grinned, forming hand seals.

The Jinchuriki charged and Boruto grinned, slamming his fist into the water.

"Wind Style, Upheaval!" Boruto shouted, Wind Style chakra shooting through the water at the Jinchuriki, water exploding out of the way as it did. Then, the Wind Style chakra reached the Jinchuriki, exploding out of the ground and into a sphere, Wind chakra raging around and around inside, tearing gashes into the Jinchuriki's body as he was thrown around and around in the sphere. Then, the sphere exploded, the chakra instantly spinning into a tornado, the Jinchuriki in the center as even more gashes were torn into him before the chakra blasted him to the outside of the tornado, whipping him around and around and around before the tornado exploded, blasting the Jinchuriki away from them a good hundred meters before he crashed down, blood beginning to pool under him, even as he pushed himself up, wounds healing slowly.

"Impressive," the Jinchuriki snarled, a third tail joining the first two. "You're starting to piss me off now."

Boruto grinned, forming several hand seals. "Wind Style, Gale Armor!"

A cyclone exploded to life around Boruto's body, leaving his head uncovered, the chakra cloak outside of the cyclone. The Jinchuriki exploded across the water at Boruto who charged to meet him. He marveled at the fact that there was practically no air resistance for him now, allowing him to move much, much faster. When the Jinchuriki threw a punch, he slipped under it, slamming his fist into the Jinchuriki's gut. The Jinchuriki was blasted into the air only by a few feet since the Gale Armor blocked him from actually reaching Boruto's real fist, but he didn't mind. He flipped, slamming his foot into the Jinchuriki's face and blasting him away. The Jinchuriki flipped, landing on his feet just as Boruto appeared in front of him, slamming his fist into his head, then meeting his head on the way down with a football punt, launching him away. The Jinchuriki flipped, landing on his feet then roaring, his skin beginning to flake off as his boiling cloak began to condense and solidify, transforming into a tight cloak the color of blood with four symmetrical horns on its head and five tails behind him. Boruto shot forward but before he could even reach the Jinchuriki, its arm extended and smashed into him from below, launching him skyward. As he flipped, it smashed its fists into the water with a roar, the others being launched as well. There was also a massive amount of water with them, however, and almost all of them were caught by that. Only Sumire wasn't. She and Boruto sailed higher and higher until even a shinobi would die from the fall. Then, they began to drop.

 _"Chomei, help!"_

The wind was deafening. It began to make Boruto dizzy, so dizzy in fact, that it sounded like a buzzing, and he couldn't feel the wind. He blinked. There actually was something buzzing, and he wasn't falling anymore. He looked back, staring at a pair of insect wings attached to his lower back and flapping so fast they were a blur. He grinned, angling his body after Sumire and shooting off, cheering as he streaked through the air much faster than he expected. He caught up with Sumire about three quarters of the way and caught her by her upper arms, Sumire picking up her feet as Boruto leveled out, skimming across the water to the others and dropping Sumire, turning back to the Jinchuriki and shooting off again, restoring his Gale Armor as he did. The Jinchuriki roared, shooting its arms out at him, trying to crush him between his hands like a fly. Boruto rose over the attack, forming a water sword and slashing the arms, not removing them, but annoying the Jinchuriki. He retracted his arms just before Boruto's fist crashed into the side of his head at close to a hundred miles an hour. the Jinchuriki went flying, crashing along the surface of the water before flipping, attacking again. This time, he used one hand to try and catch Boruto but Boruto rolled out of the way, flying along the arm until a new hand suddenly sprouted from the arm at him. He flipped out of the way, more and more growing out at him. He left the arm just in time for the Jinchuriki to appear over him, fist blasting into Boruto's chest, launching him into the water. Boruto crashed down hard, climbing out, his soaked wings struggling to flap but too wet to. Boruto's chakra cloak's one spindly tail retracted, the cloak forming around the two wings as two tails this time, the chakra quickly drying the wings.

Boruto looked up just as the Jinchuriki appeared over him only for Sora to appear, a boiling red chakra cloak of his own around his body as he smashed his right fist, now a demonic looking hand with what looked like scales, large claws, and a maroon color, into the Jinchuriki's jaw, launching him away. Sora's cloak had two long ears on top of its head and three large tails waving behind him. His teeth were now pointed and his eyes red with slit pupils.

"Let's go Boruto," Sora snarled.

Boruto stood, wings blurring into motion again as he shot off, Sora keeping pace running on all fours beside him. The Jinchuriki sent his hands out at them but they sped past them, moving to punch the Jinchuriki. However, as they reached him, a second body formed out of his shoulder and slammed a fist into Boruto, blasting him into Sora and launching them both. Boruto flipped to his feet, landing on his hands and feet as Sora landed on all fours, growling menacingly.

"This isn't working," Boruto snarled. "No choice. Gotta get it to work."

He held his hand out in front of him, focussing his Lightning Style chakra to his palm. A ball of lightning formed there before slowly turning purple until it was finally perfected.

"Finally," Boruto grinned, flying forward again. "Try this! Lightning Style, Purple Lightning!"

The Jinchuriki launched its arms at him and he split them with the jutsu, flipping out of the way as arms began to grow out of the sides at him. he cut his way through with the jutsu, rapidly shooting toward the Jinchuriki.

"Let's try the other function," Boruto grinned.

He held his hand out, focusing his charka and the lightning shot outward as a violet lightning bolt, blasting straight through the Jinchuriki's chest only for a second body to grow out of the arm beside Boruto, smashing his fist into Boruto's side, blasting him away. Boruto flipped, reforming the jutsu as the Jinchuriki charged at him. He held his hand out just in time for one of the Jinchuriki's tails to burst out of the water and smash his arm upward, the jutsu blasting into the sky, the clouds parting before filling back in.

Boruto grabbed the tail and spun, yanking the Jinchuriki to him then spinning back the other way, drilling a punch into his face. He looked up as light flashed above them. It felt like the rain had intensified, and there was lightning flashing above them, suddenly. An idea suddenly occurred to him. Sasuke had once told him about a jutsu that he knew that could harness the power of true lightning and turn it into a single, unavoidable, devastating attack. That was just what Sasuke needed now. Before that, however, he had to finish off the Jinchuriki.

 _"More power, Chomei,_ _"_ Boruto said. _"We need to finish this quickly."_

He looked to Sasuke who was currently struggling to fight the two Land of Time brothers. He was barely holding in there, but he could last a while longer. Boruto turned back to the Jinchuriki as two more wings sprouted from his back, this time at his shoulder blades. These were also instantly covered by his chakra cloak, creating two more tails. He grinned before shooting off of the water at the Jinchuriki. It turned toward him just as both of his fists exploded down on its head. It crashed into the once again cleared ground and boruto crashed down on him, slamming his fists into him again and again, cratering the ground before a third arm grew from the Jinchuriki's chest, blasting him back into the air. Boruto snarled in rage, forming a Rasengan in his hand and shooting back down.

"It's over!" Boruto shouted.

The Jinchuriki roared, leaping at him only for Boruto to swerve around, getting off to the side and slamming the Rasengan into the Jinchuriki's gut. it shot away from his hand before exploding, sending the Jinchuriki flying, his chakra cloak fading rapidly. Boruto shot after him, catching up to him and catching him by the arms. Glowing red seal script spread over the Jinchuriki's arms instantly before flashing and sinking into the skin, the Jinchuriki screaming in agony before Boruto grabbed his legs, doing the same. Then, he returned to the others, dropping the Jinchuriki into the water belly up so he could float before forming a pair of Purple Lightnings and firing them into the sky, lightning beginning to flash rapidly almost instantly.

"Sasuke!" Boruto shouted. "Look up!"

Sasuke flipped, kicking both of his opponents away instantly, glancing upward before leaping to the others, forming his Susanoo with them all in it and flying into the sky with it, the two Land of Time brothers watching from below as Sasuke rose to stand on the Susanoo's head, a Chidori in his hand at his side as lightning filled the sky in a constant, ever-shifting spiderweb of electricity.

"I can't kill you both with this attack, but one of you will die," Sasuke promised.

He raised the Chidori over his head and the lightning gathered into a point in the sky, a bellowing roar filling the area. Then, a dragon made of lightning formed above them.

"Now you die," Sasuke growled. "Kirin!"

He swung his hand downward and the dragon roared, flying into the clouds before shooting back out. It was over so fast Boruto barely registered what happened. One moment the clouds were lighting up where the dragon was going to emerge, the next there was a massive bolt of lightning touching the ground, the next the concussion of an explosion slammed into the Susanoo, and the world around them was enveloped in dust and mist. Sasuke sunk back into the Susanoo and it slashed its sword, the dust clearing instantly to reveal a now dry world, though with rain beginning to wet it again. Everything had been destroyed. The once flat, albeit recently cratered, ground was now a field of rubble and broken stone. And lying in the center of it all was one of the two brothers, his robe destroyed and leaving him in a pair of dark blue pants. His body was burned almost beyond recognition, and he was missing half his torso, blood rapidly pooling below his corpse. In a flash of light, Akira appeared beside his brother, kneeling and inspecting his body.

"Impressive," Akira nodded. "Use lightning first to remove any shadows he could escape through, then to strike too fast to dodge. Ingenious. But not good enough. You will see my brother again. Mark my words."

With that, he lifted his brother's corpse and was gone in a flash of light. Sasuke sighed, landing his Susanoo on the ground and lowering them all to the ground before releasing it. Then, he turned to the Jinchuriki who wasn't moving and was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What'd you do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"I used a seal that shredded the muscles in his arms and legs beyond the help of even Sakura," Boruto said. "He's never going to be able to use them again."

"That's a death sentence," Sasuke said.

"He tried to kill us," Boruto said. "He's an enemy and he's working with the Land of Time."

"While I agree, that's a far cry from your father," Sasuke said. "He's always tried to save even the most dangerous of enemies."

"I'm not my father," Boruto said. "They all lost the chance to be saved when they killed my kid sister."

Sasuke nodded slowly before looking around. Just as he did, several Amegakure shinobi landed around them, including ANBU, Jonin, and Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" Boruto grinned. "Long time no see."

"Hey Boruto," Yahiko grinned. "What happened here? We sensed a fight all the way from Ame."

"We were after this guy," Boruto said, nudging the Jinchuriki in the side with his foot. "Then two members of the Land of Time showed up and fought Sasuke while we fought him. The Land of Time guys took off though."

"I see," Yahiko nodded. "Are you going to participate in the Chunin Exams?"

"We actually don't know," Boruto said. "We meant to call my dad about that."

"You can stay in Ame, just in case," one of the shinobi, clearly a Jonin, offered. "We're not too far."

Sasuke nodded and Boruto placed the same seal as he had on the other Jinchuriki, who Sasuke had decided to seal into a scroll for safety, and Sasuke sealed the new one along with the other. Then, they put the scroll away and followed the Ame ninja back to the hidden Rain Village.

* * *

Read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chunin: Part 1

Boruto grinned. His father had agreed. They were allowed to take the Chunin Exams. he was going to be able to try and make Chunin, again.

"Calm down Boruto," Sarada complained. "God, we're not even through the intelligence portion of the exams yet. You're going to fail that part first."

"Oh please," Boruto snorted. "The first part isn't just intelligence. The will to not give up is the more important part."

Sarada rolled her eyes just as they reached the door to the classroom the first exam would be held in. As they reached for the door handle, someone behind them whistled. They turned and found themselves staring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked over, handing them a scroll.

"Read this," Shikamaru said.

Boruto blinked before reading through the scroll, eyes widening.

"What...what is...why are you showing me this?" Boruto asked.

"You have a certain knack for slipping past defenses and guards when you want to perform pranks," Shikamaru said. "Is there any way through?"

Boruto stared at the scroll. On it was a detailed diagram of the defenses around konoha, including the sensing barrier, guard posts, and ANBU positions. His eyes scanned it, Mitsuki and Sarada doing the same. Both cocked their heads to the side and slowly shook it. Boruto did no such thing. He could see one way. The sensing barrier could be bypassed by entering it with a trading caravan on the far east road, which had no one around it, then had to wrap around the village to get to the main gate. There was a few hundred feet where a shinobi could leave the caravan and hide themselves. From there, there was a sewer entrance near there that was about twenty feet from the forest. It let out at pretty much any manhole in the village. He looked back up to Shikamaru, rolling the scroll up.

"How secret is this?" Boruto asked.

"Very," Shikamaru said. "When you're done with the first part of the exam, find me and tell me what you found."

Boruto nodded and Shikamaru turned, walking away. Mitsuki and Sarada both turned toward him.

"Did you see a way in?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah," Boruto said. "One."

"What was it?" Sarada asked.

"The sewer," Mitsuki said quietly. "It lets out twenty feet from the forests at a section with no guards or ANBU."

Boruto nodded.

"Why would he show three Genin that?" Boruto asked. "There's no way he didn't see it. He's Shikamaru."

Mitsuki nodded then shrugged.

"Maybe it's a part of the test," Mitsuki shrugged. "Like a memory game."

He slid the door open and they walked inside, seeing Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Metal Lee with his two teammates who wore the same green jumpsuit as him, Shinki, Yodo, Araya, Yahiko with two other Ame genin, and with dozens of others that he didn't recognize. They walked over to the group they recognized and their friends greeted them happily.

"Glad you guys made it," Iwabe grinned. "I didn't want to have to become a chunin without beating you first, Boruto."

"What, like the last three times we've fought?" Boruto snorted.

"Tch, shut up!" Iwabe snapped. "I'll beat you this time, I've been practicing!"

"Really, when?" Boruto snorted. "When you were watching me beat up the Five-tails Jinchuriki?"

"Ah shut up!" Iwabe grumbled. "No using his chakra, though!"

"Relax," Boruto smirked. "I'm back to just my own now. Not that that'll change the outcome for you."

"Enough, both of you," Shinki said. "This part of the test isn't a fight anyway."

"He's right," Yahiko said. "With this instructor, we may all fail anyway. He's only ever let two groups pass, and only half of them."

"We'll be fine," Boruto smirked.

"Everyone take your goddamn seats!" a harsh, gruff voice suddenly snapped, everyone scrambling to sit down, ending up scattered. "Good. Now, I know you're supposed to be taking the Chunin Exams right now, but they've been rescheduled. You will all sit in your seats until called into the next room. Our village leader wants to talk to each of you personally about...something important."

Boruto blinked. What? how could any of that have made sense to anyone. Before he could ask, the Ame ninja, a man wearing a dark body suit and breathing mask, walked out of the room, grabbing one of the Ame genin in front by the upper arm. A few moment later, screams rang out from the room. this went on for several minutes before the door opened and the man stepped back out, reading a name off of a list. Another genin entered. Silence. Another name. Silence. Another. Screaming. Slowly the room began to empty, those that remained growing more and more afraid as still no one had returned. Yahiko went. Silence. Sumire. Silence. Yodo. Screams. Loud and agonized. Boruto, Shikadai, and Araya actually had to hold Shinki down, as well as Boruto blocking his chakra, to keep him from breaking in there and rescuing her.

"Shinki," the man ordered. "Get over here. And leave his chakra sealed."

Boruto swallowed hard, all three letting him go. Shinki walked forward slowly, hand itching to grab his kunai. However, before he could, the man slammed a fist into his gut and hurled him into the room, slamming the door behind them. Yodo screamed again. Then there was silence. Finally, the door opened again.

"Boruto!" the man spat.

Boruto stood, legs feeling like rubber, and made his way to the front. He was roughly shoved through the door and chained to a wall as the door was slammed and locked. The man stood at the door as the man chaining Boruto to the wall stepped back, grinning at him and allowing him to see the scratched out headband he licked his lips, grinning maniacally.

"Hello Boruto," the man grinned. "I'm so glad we finally get this chance to talk. You're quite the interesting little boy. Jinchuriki of the Seven-tailed Beast. Wielder of an unknown Dojutsu. Student of Sasuke Uchiha. Tell me, how's the family? You sister keeping healthy? Oh, wait, that's right."

Boruto yanked against his shackles by it was pointless. He could feel them blocking his chakra flow.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," the rogue shinobi grinned. "You couldn't protect her. Well, I mean, you could. You were just too slow. That must hurt."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

"What makes you think you're getting out of here?" the shinobi grinned, raising a kunai coated in fresh blood. "So, before we kill you, we've got some questions for you. Namely, how do we get into Konoha undetected?"

Boruto went silent instantly.

"Ah, so the smart little boy _does_ know a way," the rogue ninja grinned. "Good. You're considerably more helpful than the others. Tell me. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Boruto spat.

"No?" the ninja grinned.

He slammed a fist into Boruto's gut. Boruto grunted and the ninja's fist crashed into him several more times, a couple on his jaw, a couple in the gut. mostly for pain rather than damage.

"Come on, boy. Be smart. You know what we want, we know you want your precious little friends to live. Tell you what, you tell me, and I won't kill the Uchiha, or the snake boy."

"Fuck you!" Boruto spat. "You're not going to get me to betray my village."

"Tough one," the ninja grinned. "Let's try this then."

He set a hand against each of Boruto's shoulders, lightning instantly streaming through Boruto's body between the hands, pain going with it. Despite his best efforts, a scream tore from his lungs as he was electrocuted. After what felt like forever, the electricity ended and he fell limp.

"How about it kid? Smartened up yet?"

Boruto spit at him and the man sighed, wiping it away before beginning the jutsu again, stronger this time. This cycle of rejection and pain continued for what could have been hours with the rogue ninja becoming more and more angry with each failed attempt to break Boruto. Finally, he had had enough.

"Fine! You want to play games, let's play!" He turned, walking away from Boruto to the other side of the room, knocking on one of a dozen doors.

Instantly, a bound and gagged Sumire was shoved through the door, tears streaming down her face as the door was slammed and locked again. She stared up at him, terrified as Boruto's eyes widened as the ninja drew his kunai.

"Stop!" Boruto shouted. "Please stop!"

"Tell me what I want to know!" the rogue ninja demanded, putting the kunai to her throat.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Boruto shouted.

"Tell me or she dies!" the ninja spat.

"I...It's..." Boruto stared at Sumire who shook her head, fresh tears running down her face.

"Tell me!" the ninja spat, a trickle of blood appearing where his kunai pressed a little too hard into her throat, Sumire screaming into the gag in fear.

"I'm so sorry," Boruto said, tears of his own welling up. "I'm so sorry Sumire. I...I'm not telling you anything. I won't betray the village."

"Is that right," the ninja grinned. "Well then. Congratulations. You just sealed this pretty girl's fate!"

He moved his knife tot he far side of Sumire's throat and Boruto squeezed his eyes shut, looking away. Then, there was silence. After a moment, Boruto cracked an eye open and looked over. Big mistake. As soon as he was looking, the ninja grinned viciously, yanking the kunai across her throat, blood spraying across the floor as Sumire tried and failed to scream, eyes dulling as she slumped to the ground, blood pooling under her. Boruto stared, helplessly as she lay there, the rogue shinobi laughing maniacally.

"Oh, that was fun!" the ninja laughed. "Shall we bring in another Boruto?"

"Go to hell," Boruto snarled. "I was going to kill you once I got out of here, but now I'm going to torture you instead. I'm going to torture you until you die of old age."

"So you still won't break huh?" the ninja growled. "Well then. Congratulations. You pass the first exam."

Boruto stared at him. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"You passed the first exam," the ninja said, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

A moment later, the rogue shinobi had been replaced by a man with silver hair combed forward, white, scaled skin, purple pigmentation around his eyes, slitted yellow eyes, a blue shirt, and blue pants with blue sandals. He wore a pair of large, circle-rimmed glasses and was smiling much more pleasantly now, despite the fact that he was standing in a puddle of Sumire's blood.

"What the fuck!?" Boruto spat. "What the hell's wrong with you!? Why the fuck did you murder Sumire in order to test me!?"

"What?" Kabuto asked, looking down at the girl before laughing. "Oh, no no. I don't kill anymore. I don't even fight. This is one of my older jutsus. I created a false Sumire out of puppet pieces. It was a very real Sumire at first, I grant, but once she passed her own test, I waited for you to look away, then swapped them out and had the best Puppet Master I know animate the fake body."

"Fake body? Puppet Master?" Boruto blinked.

"That's me," the ninja by the door said, being engulfed in a cloud of smoke and revealed to be Kankuro, who walked over and unchained Boruto. "When I was chosen to work with Kabuto for the first exam, Kabuto decided on the test and I pulled my best Ibiki Morino. Sorry about the deception."

"Wait, so, Sumire's not dead?" Boruto asked.

"Oh no," Kabuto said, walking to the same door Sumire had come from. "She's perfectly safe, except a small knick on the neck."

He knocked and the door was opened, Sumire stepping through and instantly looking to Boruto.

"Boruto!" she gasped, running across the room and throwing her arms around him, Boruto hugging her back instantly.

"Your test was to prove that your loyalty was strong enough that not even the threat of losing her would make you reveal a potentially fatal flaw in the fake security schematics," Kabuto explained.

"Fake?" Boruto blinked.

"Well you didn't really think we'd show the real plans to a Genin, did you?" Kabuto smiled. "Anyway, her test, was first, to not reveal anything about the information she was given, and then to see if the threat of death meant more to her than the village, especially after the incident while you were in the academy."

Boruto gulped silently and Kabuto shook his head, smiling.

"It's no big deal," Kabuto smiled. "Anyway, you both pass."

He opened a door and formed the Seal of Confrontation, the fake Sumire and its blood both exploding into smoke and disappearing. Boruto and Sumire passed through the door quickly, Boruto keeping his arm around Sumire protectively. She kept her own arms around him and her head on his shoulder as they walked. Finally, she stepped away, smiling.

"I'm sorry," Sumire said. "I wanted to say something as soon as he made the switch, but they put a silencing seal on all of the doors the moment they switched to psychological torture. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Boruto said. "I'm...I'm fine."

Sumire hugged him and he hugged her back, struggling not to start trembling. Finally she pulled back, kissing him, Boruto kissing her back. After several seconds, she broke the kiss, smiling at him reassuringly and slipped her hand into his, the two of them walking to the end of the hallway and through a door into a waiting room where the others who had passed were gathered. Boruto's eyes widened in shock. Yahiko and his team were present, as were Shinki and his, Iwabe and Denki were present, Metal Lee was there alone, and Shikadai and Inojin were present.

"Where's Chocho?" Boruto asked.

"She failed," Shikadai said.

"What?" Boruto blinked. "But...wouldn't that disqualify you?"

Shikadai shrugged. "Maybe part two you don't need teams for this time."

Boruto nodded, turning to Yahiko and grinning.

"Glad you made it through," Boruto said. "I hope we get to fight."

So do I," Yahiko nodded.

"No one's going to fight Boruto before I kick his ass," Iwabe grinned.

"Iwabe, I'm going to put you down so fast you won't even know your own name," Boruto snorted. "And you better hope you don't fight Yahiko. Speaking of, Yahiko, please don't make me deaf this time."

"I won't," Yahiko said. "That was due to the cramped space I used that ability in. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Boruto chuckled just as Sarada entered. "You passed."

Sarada nodded silently. "Are...Are they...allowed to do that?"

"There's no rule against it," Shikadai said. "Though, I bet Lord Hokage's going to be very angry with Kabuto."

"Most likely," Mitsuki agreed, stepping into the room with a pleasant smile on his face.

"How are you smiling?" Boruto asked.

"It was good to see Kabuto again," Mitsuki smiled.

"You're weird," Boruto said.

Mitsuki smiled and Boruto shook his head, turning back to the others as an Amegakure shinobi stepped into the room on the other side.

"Listen up!" he said, silencing everyone. "As you may have noticed, some of you have passed without your full team. The reason for that, is that you'll be paired off into groups of two at random for the next test. At best, half of you will win. Once that's over, the teams will be dissolved entirely in favor of a tournament-style one on one battle, as is common. The next test's meeting point will be the base of the tallest tower in the village. Until tomorrow, you're all dismissed." Then, he was gone.

* * *

Read and review. **_I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR LAND OF TIME MEMBERS AS WELL AS BATTLES! ! !_**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chunin: Part 2

Boruto stared up at the large building, then looked back at Yahiko, who hadn't looked away from the tower in around ten minutes. Boruto sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. Yahiko looked over at him and smiled.

"Sorry," Yahiko said. "I was just thinking."

Boruto nodded, looking up at the sky. It was still cloudy, but for the first time since they had arrived, it wasn't actively raining. Thankfully. They were currently all assembled and waiting for their proctor. And after about three more minutes of waiting, the Ame ninja from before arrived.

"Alright now listen up!" he shouted, making all of the individual conversations go silent. "I've made a list of who everyone is going to be working with. Denki will be working with Araya. Shinki will be working with Sarada. Yodo will be working with Mitsuki. Boruto will be working with Shikadai. Inojin will be working with Shin." He indicated one of Yahiko's teammates, "Moro," he indicated Yahiko's other teammate, "will be working with Iwabe. Yahiko will be working with Sumire."

"Wait a minute, what about Metal Lee?" Boruto asked.

"He's working alone," the ninja said. "Now, shut up and listen to the rules. Each team will be given an object. That object will be the target of one of the other teams. Each team must protect their asset while gaining the asset of another. These are the assets."

He held up a small stone with the kanji for Shinobi engraved on it.

"Each team must have a stone for each of their members in order to pass," the ninja said. "Metal Lee, you must have two. Once you have your stones, you will make your way back here. Oh, and you only have an hour to get the stones and get back, or until all of the stones have returned."

"Okay," Boruto nodded. "Where are we starting?"

"I'm glad you asked," the ninja said, tucking the stone into his coat ad forming the Ram Hand Seal. "Good luck."

Then, the floor suddenly opened, each team being dropped down a different tube. Boruto shouted in surprise as he fell, Shikadai being only slightly better off. After several seconds, they finally dropped out of the bottom of the tunnel, both splashing down in ten feet of water, surfacing and climbing out, looking around. There was a pedestal off to the side with their stone sitting on it.

"It can't be that easy," Boruto said. "Shikadai, would you mind?"

Shikadai nodded, sending his shadow out to the stone. When it was there, the shadow stretched up off of the ground, becoming three dimensional and wrapping around the stone, lifting it. Just as it lifted it, a senbon shot out, impaling the wall. Shikadai's shadow tossed the stone to Boruto who caught it as Shikadai inspected the senbon.

"It's a nerve toxin," Shikadai said. "Just strong enough to paralyze someone for a day. Oh man, this is gonna turn out to be a drag."

Boruto nodded, looking around the sewer they were in. A explosion rang out through the tunnels so Shikadai and Boruto shrugged, walking toward the sound, for lack of a better idea. As they walked, more explosions shook the tunnels. Finally, after several minutes of walking, they walked out into a large open room with three tunnels leading into it. As soon as they entered, Yahiko and Sumire entered from the other side, both instantly reaching for their weapons, though Sumire looked a little less pleased about it than Yahiko.

"Hey guys," Boruto smiled. "You got two yet?"

"No," Yahiko said. "You?"

"Nope," Boruto said. "Tell you what, why don't we leave our inevitable fight for the finals, and we go our separate ways?"

Yahiko grinned and nodded, releasing his tanto's grip and walking toward the third tunnel, Sumire smiling and following him. Shikadai sighed.

"That would have been a real drag," Shikadai groaned.

"Just wait until you and I fight in the finals," Boruto grinned.

"Heh, yeah we'll see who's laughing then," Shikadai smirked.

They continued down the tunnel Yahiko and Sumire had left and soon found themselves at a point when the tunnel sloped downward, becoming completely submerged.

"Oh great," Shikadai groaned. "How far is it under water for?"

Boruto shrugged before a thought occurred to him.

"I could go check," Boruto said. "I know a Water Style Jutsu that lets me breathe underwater."

"You do?" Shikadai asked.

"Yeah," Boruto nodded. "It's not overly pleasant to use, but it'll let me stay under as long as I need, provided I can stand the jutsu itself."

Shikadai thought for a moment before attaching his shadow to Boruto.

"If you get into any trouble, send chakra through the shadow and I'll pull you back," Shikadai said. "Or, I'll pull you back if I do."

"Don't you have limited range?" Boruto asked.

"Water casts a shadow," Shikadai said. "Even someplace like this."

Boruto nodded, forming several hand seals as he dropped into the water, activating his jutsu. He hadn't been lying about it being unpleasant. The jutsu worked by using chakra to separate oxygen from the water when he inhaled through his mouth, then exhaling the water through his nose with the waste gases his body had to expel. it was the single most uncomfortable sensation he had ever felt, and he hated it. But he hadn't mastered his own water-breathing jutsu yet, so he was stuck with this one.

He swam along the tunnel, struggling to see. It was murky in the water. He activated his Dojutsu, hoping it would help but it didn't. He formed several hand seals, holding out his left hand and forming a sphere of glowing chakra over it. The light helped a little and he continued swimming, looking around. The tunnel leveled out after a little ways, coming into a large domed room with an air pocket at the top. He let the sphere fade, swimming to the top and blowing the water out of his nose the moment he was out of the water, breathing hard and blowing his nose several times. The air pocket wasn't very high, but it _was_ big enough for multiple people to breathe at once.

He sighed, reactivating his jutsu and recreating the ball of light, sinking under the water and looking around. There was only one other tunnel here and he swam to it, following it quickly. Finally, he found a tunnel leading up out of the water. He turned, channeling chakra to the shadow and Shikadai pulled, dragging him back out of the water in a matter of seconds, Boruto landing on his feet and blowing the water out of his nose, grimacing.

"What happened?" Shikadai asked.

"There's an air pocket a little ways after here that you can stop to breathe at, then after that there's one other tunnel leading up out of the water like this one."

Shikadai nodded and they turned back to the tunnel, Boruto beginning his jutsu and creating a ball of light before they dove in, Boruto leading him through the tunnel as quickly as he could, knowing Shikadai was on a time limit and he wasn't. When they reached the room, Shikadai made a beeline for the air pocket, Boruto waiting below. After Shikadai had caught his breath, he dove back under, following Boruto through the other tunnel until they reached the air, Shikadai silently surfacing, looking around. Boruto surfaced beside him, the ball of light gone, and grinned. Iwabe and one of Yahiko's teammates, Moro, if he recalled correctly, were standing in the shin-deep water a little ways away, trying to figure out which way to go. Boruto silently rose out of the water, Shikadai rising beside him. Moro was a girl with blond hair in a short braid and a body suit with blue camouflage, allowing her to blend in with rain or water. She carried a tanto over her left shoulder and a kunai pouch on her left upper arm, inverted.

"Well well, Iwabe, what a coincidence," Boruto grinned. "I was just looking for a good punching bag."

Iwabe grinned, turning toward him. "Boruto. Perfect. You better hand over that stone of yours while you have the chance."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Boruto snorted, tossing the stone into the air then catching it and tucking it into his jacket.

Iwabe grinned, driving his hammer down into the floor below them and ripping it back up as his usual stone hammer. "I'll take Boruto. You handle Shikadai. Don't let his shadow catch you."

"It won't," Moro said. "Don't lose handsome. You get me that stone and I'll give you a reward."

Boruto raised a hand just as the girl turned into water, dropping away and vanishing.

"Oh great," Shikadai groaned just before a pair of hands materialized out of the water, catching his legs and dragging him under, back into the tunnel.

"So, girlfriend?" Boruto asked.

"Flirt," Iwabe said. "Granted a fairly attractive one who might actually keep good on her promise when I beat your ass."

"Just so I could laugh at you, I almost hope you beat me and your reward is one Ryo," Boruto smirked.

"Oh now that would piss me off," Iwabe said, resting his hammer on his shoulder. "Shall we?"

Boruto nodded, sprinting forward, Iwabe running to meet him. As Iwabe swung at him, Boruto dropped, sliding across the surface of the water and taking Iwabe's legs out from under him then sliding to his feet, turning as Iwabe pointed the hammer at him, the head shooting off of the stick at him. Boruto smirked, spinning under it then pulling his sword, sheath and all, off of his back, blocking Iwabe's stick. Iwabe kicked at Boruto but Boruto flipped over it, kicking at Iwabe's head. Iwabe ducked under it, jumping back and putting his stick away, grinning. Boruto put his sword away as Iwabe's fists turned a very dark brown.

"Earth Style, iron Skin," Iwabe grinned.

Boruto laughed and charged forward, throwing a punch only for Iwabe's fist to crash into his gut with almost as much force as Boruto's repulsion seals. he shot into the air, crashing into the ceiling and cratering it before grinning, his Gale Armor bursting into existence as he fell. He threw a punch at Iwabe and Iwabe met the strike with a punch of his own. The impact sent out a shockwave and halted both of them before Boruto flipped, slamming a kick into Iwabe's side, launching him across the room. Iwabe landed, forming multiple hand seals and grinning.

"Earth Style, Earth Dragon!" Iwabe shouted.

The wall behind him exploded into a mixture of loose dirt and small chunks of stone, shooting across the room at Boruto, who flipped to the side, allowing the dragon to blast into the wall. The ceiling began to crack instantly and both looked at each other knowingly.

"Pause!" both shouted.

"Earth Style, Earth Pillar Jutsu!" Iwabe said, slamming his hands down, massive stone pillars shooting up to the ceiling instantly, holding it up and creating a forest of pillars.

Both sighed before laughing.

"How do we always end up breaking things?" Boruto asked.

"I have no idea," Iwabe said. "Wonder which building this is."

"With our luck probably the capital building," Boruto snorted. "Alright, I'm calling base Taijutsu. No Iron Skin, no Gale Armor, no jutsus. Just basic skill. And preferably no broken pillars."

"Agreed," Iwabe nodded. "Which also means no Fuinjutsu."

"Agreed," Boruto said.

He sprinted at Iwabe, flipping and kicking at him from above, Iwabe blocking the strike with his crossed arms before slamming a foot into Boruto, knocking him backward. Boruto flipped, landing on the side of a pillar then dove out of the way, Iwabe's knuckles hitting the pillar with a pained shout from Iwabe. Boruto lunged at him, throwing a punch but Iwabe caught his arm flipping him then slamming him into a pillar and forming several hand seals, stone suddenly breaking free of the pillar and wrapping around him, pinning Boruto's arms to his sides as Boruto hung upside down on the pillar.

"Hey, what the hell!" Boruto shouted.

"Hah!" Iwabe laughed as he took Boruto's stone. "A shinobi never limits themselves more than necessary. I outsmarted you."

Just then, Momo returned with a completely unconscious Shikadai, though he was breathing, so Boruto couldn't really complain.

"Well well, you did it handsome," Momo smiled, dropping Shikadai against one of the pillars so he could breathe.

Then, she walked over to Iwabe, accepting the stone and smiling, kissing Iwabe for several seconds before pulling away, grinning.

"Dammit," Boruto sighed. "I was hoping it would be a joke reward like one Ryo."

"Hah!" Momo laughed. "That would be funny."

"Almost as funny as this," Boruto said, exploding into smoke.

Just as he did, the stone Momo was holding also exploded into smoke, transforming into Boruto with Momo's hand around his wrist. He twisted that hand, catching Momo's wrist at the same time that he caught Iwabe's, two identical seals forming there before he yanked Iwabe's hand between Iwabe's legs and pressed it to Momo's wrist, the seals joining and connecting their wrists. Momo swung at Boruto and he caught her other hand, placing an identical seal before flipping, attaching it to Iwabe's ankle on the side of Iwabe's free hand. Then, Iwabe's free hand ended up attached to Momo's opposite side foot, once again between Iwabe's legs, resulting in a very inescapable not of limbs. Boruto stepped back, admiring his work before stepping forward and taking Iwabe's stone.

"Don't worry about a thing Iwabe," Boruto grinned. "Those seals will wear off in about an hour."

Iwabe shouted in annoyance as Boruto walked over to Shikadai, slapping him awake and making him look around in surprise.

"That girl cheats," Shikadai said. "She held me underwater until...I...oh that is rich."

He stared at the human pretzel, Iwabe glaring at Boruto and Momo simply looking irritated. He laughed before both turned and walked back to the tunnel they entered through, swimming back to where they met Yahiko and Sumire, then returning to their entry point, climbing back up the tunnel they fell through and blasting their way out the top, climbing out beside Yahiko and Sumire.

"Welcome," the Ame ninja greeted them. "That's all of the teams. I'll send some Chunin to fetch the others. I hope they're all alive."

Everyone nodded.

"Good," he said, as Boruto looked around.

Aside from him and Shikadai, the other genin that had passed were Sumire, Yahiko, Sarada, Mitsuki, Yodo, and Shinki.

"Now," the Ame ninja said. "It's customary for you to be given time to train in order to hone your skills for a very public tournament. But I don't feel like giving you the usual month. So you're going to be having the tournament in exactly one week. Go prepare."

"Yes Lord Elder," Yahiko bowed.

"Huh!?" Sarada and Boruto both gaped.

"This is the village leader," Yahiko said. "You didn't know?"

"He's not old though!" Boruto said.

"Elder doesn't have to mean old man, you know," the Ame leader said. "Anyway, you have a week. Go away."

And with that, he was gone. Boruto blinked in surprise before turning to the others.

"Okay then," Boruto said. "So, Uncle Sasuke is gone, turning the two Jinchuriki we caught over to my dad so he can take their Tailed Beasts out, so I guess we'll have to train amongst ourselves for the time being."

"You should let your father know we passed," Shikadai said.

"Oh, right," Boruto nodded. "Good thinking."

He formed several hand seals, kneeling and setting his hand on the ground, the same circle forming as before, seal script flashing over it before an image of Naruto appeared, sitting at his desk and doing paper work, though he stopped and looked up instantly.

"Boruto," Naruto said. "What's up?"

"The second exam is over," Boruto said. "We're being given a week to train before the third exam."

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"How'd you do?" Naruto asked.

"I passed," Boruto grinned. "So did Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Sumire, Shinki, Yodo, and Yahiko."

"Y...Yahiko?" Naruto blinked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, you know, my friend from Ame?" Boruto asked.

"So...his name's Yahiko?" Naruto asked, a wide grin spreading over his face. "I see. Where's the final exam being held?"

"It'll be held here, Lord Hokage," Yahiko said, kneeling beside Boruto, Naruto instantly cheering, making everyone look at one another in confusion. "Lord Hokage, are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "Just, uh, excited that I get to go home early today."

"Pervert," Yodo's voice called out, Naruto eyes widening and his face turning scarlet instantly.

"N-No no! It's n-not like that!"

Boruto rolled his eyes.

"Focus Dad," Boruto said. "Yahiko, where's it going to be held?"

"It'll be held in Ame's arena," Yahiko said. "It's around a lake, to add a bit of a natural challenge to the fight."

"That's smart," Boruto grinned.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll let the other Kage know. At the very least, I'll be there. Boruto, don't lose to Shikadai."

"If it's over a lake, there's no way I can," Boruto grinned, Shikadai groaning. "Anyway, We've got to get training, so I'll see you when you get here Dad."

 _"Tell him I said hello to him and my siblings,"_ Chomei spoke up.

"Oh, and Chomei says 'Hi' to you and his siblings," Boruto relayed, Naruto grinning.

"Hey Chomei!" Naruto grinned. "Alright, I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Boruto."

Boruto nodded and ended the Jutsu, standing and turning to the tunnels just as several Chunin returned with the other teams, Iwabe and Momo still connected. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight and Boruto released the seals from a safe distance, though both ninja simply dropped to the ground after so long balancing in their awkward positions.

* * *

Read and review. **_A.N.: I still need suggestions. Land of Time characters, and any battles you want to see._**


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Taking A Break

Boruto opened his eyes in the hotel and groaned, sitting up and stretching. It had been five days since the second exam, and he had been training relentlessly. For part of it he trained with Sumire, part with Sarada, part with Mitsuki, and part with Chomei. Yet, throughout all of it, he had kept as many clones as he could form working their way through his Fuinjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and assorted Elemental Jutsu scrolls. one particular exercise in the Medical Ninjutsu scroll, a sort of training exercise and test at the same time, had been the single hardest training exercise of his life so far. Balance a Senbon end over end on the water and stand on it. He still hadn't mastered it. He had also had one with Sora, learning a very, very helpful set of Wind Style Jutsus, though he hoped he could keep them hidden for the next Land of Time creep they met.

As it was the last day before the final part of the exam, they had all decided to take the day off from training, and instead were going to explore Amegakure. After a little more than a week in the Hidden Rain Village, they were fairly used to the rain, but it was still depressing when he looked outside to see it coming down in sheets. He sighed, standing and stretching, forcing his body back into proper working order before trading his pajamas for his usual outfit and forehead protector. He left the hotel room, making his way to the lobby where Sumire was waiting, wearing her dress again. He smiled, walking over to her.

She hugged him then stepped back, smiling.

"So, what are we doing first?" Sumire asked.

"Let's start with breakfast," Boruto smiled.

Sumire nodded, looping her arm around his and he smiled as they walked out of the hotel. The moment they did, he raised a hand, a round barrier spreading out above his hand, hovering over them and blocking the rain.

"An umbrella!" Sumire laughed. "That's got to be the most helpful jutsu you know."

Boruto chuckled and they walked away from the hotel, catching a few odd looks as they did, but no one spoke to them. After a short walk, they reached the restaurant and Boruto made the Seal of Confrontation, the barrier extending into a rectangle, allowing Sumire to walk inside before he followed, the barrier crumbling into tiny glowing shards, which faded, behind him. They sat down, a waiter reaching their table in minutes. As they waited for their orders, they held a simple conversation, topics ranging from the ever-monotonous weather of the Hidden Rain Village, to Boruto's relationship with Chomei, to what Chomei had told him about the Tailed Beasts history and about the last war. They tried to keep away from heavier topics, namely the Land of Time, the other missing Tailed Beasts, or Himawari, but throughout the entire conversation, a few things continued to plague Boruto's thoughts. Namely was how he had ever managed to end up with Sumire. Even after all this time, he really still had no idea how he had managed it. But aside from that was the man in red who had threatened to take her. he refused to let anyone hurt her, much less take her away. But still he worried.

Finally, they finished their meal and Boruto payed. Then, they left, heading out into town. They found the market district, walking from shop to shop, Boruto careful not to let his barrier dump the excess water on any of the produce or people. There were several interesting stores. Among them were a weapons store that Boruto and Sumire both enjoyed looking around, an armor shop with the same effect, though Boruto was extremely tempted to buy a lion ANBU-styled mask, and finally a jewelry store. Boruto smiled as Sumire browed the merchandise, smiling widely at all of it. He had never really seen the appeal of jewelry. it didn't really make girls any prettier, just distracted people from how good they may or may not have looked before. However, as he glanced into a case, a necklace caught his attention. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a simple silver necklace with a pendant that was a lion with a snake wrapped in a circle around it.

"The Nue?" an elderly man, probably the shop's owner, asked.

Boruto stared up at him in confusion. He had no idea Sumire's summon was famous. The old man chuckled.

"A Nue is a spirit," the man explained, mistaking Boruto's expression for him not knowing what a Nue was, which apparently was true. "It's a spirit representing ill fortune. Actually, originally a Nue was a bird, whose voice sounded sad, but a legend was mistranslated somewhere and a monster with the voice of a Nue became the Nue itself, so now this is what we've got."

"So, why would you put a bad omen on a necklace?" Boruto asked.

"For luck," the man said. "Wearing the Nue pendant is believed to bring good fortune, as Nue supposedly do not go near each other. Truthfully though, I don't believe in the Nue superstition. The reason for the necklace is that it just looks cool to younger people so they buy it."

"Well, wouldn't want to break tradition then, would we?" Boruto asked, smiling as he handed the man money, getting the necklace for Sumire as well as a necklace with a plain silver coin pendent for his mother as a cover up for when Sumire inevitably asked.

The man grinned, handing him a bag with the necklaces inside and Boruto walked over to Sumire who gave him a questioning look. He lifted the plain necklace out of the bag.

"For my mom," Boruto said.

Sumire smiled and nodded, turning back to the display cases, but not finding anything that caught her attention more than the rest. Finally, they left, heading to a nearby restaurant for lunch. After lunch, they went to the edge of the village and Boruto expanded his barrier, forming a wider area they could sit under before using Water Style to pull the water out of the ground, drying it. They lay down and Sumire wrapped her arms around Boruto, Boruto wrapping one arm under her. Then, he formed the Seal of Confrontation and the barrier turned black except for tiny white pinpricks of light. Next, the barrier stretched down into a dome over them, Sumire smiling. All around them was silenced by the barrier, save for what sounds they made themselves.

"Wow," Sumire smiled. "You'll be hard to beat."

"This is actually a very fragile barrier," Boruto chuckled. "I just figured this would be better than the rain."

Sumire smiled and nodded, cuddling into him. He smiled, hugging her before remembering the necklace. He slipped it out of his pocket and carefully slipped it under her chin, quickly clasping it before she could sit up to look down. She stared at the necklace before staring at Boruto in confusion.

"Happy Birthday Sumire," Boruto smiled.

Her eyes widened before she also smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "How did you know?"

Boruto simply smiled. Sumire shook her head, smiling, then leaned down, kissing him. He kissed her back, hands resting lightly on the small of her back. After several minutes, she pulled away, resting her head on his chest again, smiling.

"I hope we don't have to fight," Sumire said.

"I hope we do," Boruto said, Sumire looking up at him in confusion. "If we do, we don't have to worry about the other dying."

Understanding washed over her face and she nodded, smiling and set her head back down.

"Still though," Sumire smiled. "You'll have to fight Yahiko. I can almost guarantee that."

"I agree," Boruto smiled. "That's going to be hard. That's the only fight that I intend to have to use Chomei's chakra for."

"Can you beat him?" Sumire asked.

"I don't know," Boruto admitted. "I've never actually seen him use his full power, and whatever power he saved me with he didn't use against me when we fought. Actually, be barely used anything when we fought, and yet he still won."

"You've gotten stronger since then," Sumire said.

"So has he," Boruto snorted. "I'll definitely give it my all, but I have to get past Shikadai first."

Sumire nodded and closed her eyes, smiling as she slowly drifted off. Boruto yawned and formed a clone to maintain the barrier then allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chunin: Part 4

Boruto stepped into the arena, looking down into the murky depths of the lake. Rain pounded down around him, and below, there wasn't a single thing moving. He walked over tot he others, noticing Yodo's particularly displeased expression.

"Earth Style user Yodo?" Boruto asked.

"Yes," Yodo grumbled. "I'm at a complete disadvantage here."

"Don't worry," Yahiko smiled from underneath his metal sugegasa. "I'll fix that for you in my first fight. All you have to do is survive until then."

Yodo grumbled something under her breath as Boruto looked up at the Kage stand, seeing his father was present, watching him keenly. Off to the side, in the stands, Sasuke was seated with Sakura and Hinata both. He turned back to the others as the proctor, an Ame shinobi he didn't recognize, landed in front of them.

"Alright now listen up," the proctor said. "The rules are simple. It's an all out brawl, but the objective is to incapacitate, not kill. If one side is unable to fight, I'll step in and stop the match. Argue with me and you're immediately disqualified. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," everyone responded.

"Good," the proctor said, holding up a slip of paper in a plastic sleeve. These are the matches.

They stared at the paper, trying to make sense of the sloppy hand writing. In order of matches, it would go Boruto against Shinki, Mitsuki against Sumire, Yahiko against Shikadai, and finally Sarada against Yodo. Boruto frowned, looking over at Mitsuki. He wasn't going to go easy on Sumire. but he also wasn't going to try to kill her, he hoped.

"Boruto, Shinki, stay here, everyone else, go away," the proctor said.

They all left and the Proctor turned to the stands.

"First match, Shinki of the Hidden Sand Village, against Boruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf!" the proctor shouted, turning to the two genin. "Begin!"

Boruto launched himself into the air instantly, a sea of Iron Sand instantly seeming to materialize below him. He flipped backward, landing on the water and leaping backward again, escaping yet another attempt by Shinki to catch him. Then, he landed on the wall of the arena and stopped, staring at Shinki, who turned to him, Iron Sand still cloaking him as a massive cloud of it hovered between them and Shinki's puppet, a skeleton with half of it white and the other a dark blue and an Iron Sand cloak of its own, floated beside him. He watched Shinki carefully, refraining from activating his Dojutsu yet. He watched the iron Sand as it moved through the air, as well as the water, slowly forming a circle around Shinki.

"The Iron Sand's fast," Boruto mused. "Alright. I'll have to be careful. I'll start with that one...maybe that one next."

"What's the matter?" Shinki asked. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Oh don't worry," Boruto called back. "I'm just giving you time to get ready."

"How very kind of you," Shinki said.

Suddenly, the arena wall below Boruto began to crack and he laughed, leaping off of it and diving toward the water, forming two clones as he fell, then flipping and landing on his feet, the clones falling at Shinki, one behind the other. The Iron Sand shot up to block them and the first clone blasted straight through with a Rasengan, dropping out of the other's way. Shinki swung his arm up, more Iron Sand shooting up at the Boruto clone only for him to flip, stepping off of the sand itself and pulling his arm back, forming a Wind Sword in it, the small disk barely visible, then hurling it at Shinki. Shinki ducked out of the way and the second Boruto clone crashed down on his puppet, Rasengan first, smashing it. Shinki sent Iron Sand at him and he grinned, flashing a peace sign as he was crushed. The first clone sped toward Shinki with a Rasengan and a wall of Iron Sand shot at him, Boruto moving to drill through it. Just as he left the cloud of Iron Sand, finding he had missed Shinki, the Suna genin crashed down on his back, dispersing him. He turned toward Boruto just as Boruto slammed a hand down.

A Water Dragon exploded up from below Shinki, only for his Iron Sand cloak to explode off of him, destroying the dragon. Boruto grinned as Shinki began to fall, eleven more shooting up at him. He crossed his arms, Iron Sand shooting up to protect him just in time for a large deluge of water to hit Shinki from the destroyed dragons. Then, Shinki's Iron Sand caught him and he held a hand out. Several spears of Iron Sand formed around him and launched themselves at Boruto, who flipped out of the way, landing on his feet and sprinting at Shinki. Shinki continued to launch projectiles at him from the Iron Sand, the sand returning to him each time and Boruto continued to dodge them, a grin on his face all the while. When Boruto got too close to the sand for Shinki's comfort, a massive wall of it swiped at him and Boruto flipped over it, doing several backward hand springs before launching himself into the air over a wall of Iron Sand and forming hand seals as he fell. Shinki pulled his sand back, preparing to defend himself as Boruto's grin widened as he spread his wings, hovering.

"Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!" Boruto grinned.

The lake in its entirety instantly lit up with electricity, which then jumped to Shinki's wet Iron Sand, and then to his Iron Sand cloak, and then finally to the soaking wet Jinchuriki. Shinki was glowing white from the electricity for several seconds before it ended and he fell to the ground, Boruto landing beside him instantly, hands lighting up green before he sighed, letting the light fade and nodding to the proctor.

"The winner is Boruto," the proctor said as medical shinobi, along with Shizune, rushed onto the lake, checking Shinki then carrying him away. "Next fighters, The Hidden Leaf's Mitsuki and Sumire Kakei."

Boruto turned walking to the door leading back to the stands. The door had a small dock-like platform outside of it with a set of steps leading down into the water a few feet. Boruto stepped onto it as Sumire and Mitsuki both stepped out onto the platform. Boruto caught Mitsuki by the arm, Sumire stopping as well.

"Be careful," Boruto warned.

"I won't kill her," Mitsuki promised.

"That's not what I meant," Boruto said. "Don't let her kill you."

"You have a lot of faith in her," Mitsuki said.

"I have more faith in her than anyone," Boruto said, letting him go and walking over to Sumire. "Don't go too hard on him, okay?"

Sumire nodded, smiling and Naruto kissed her, Sumire kissing him back, arms wrapping around his neck. There were numerous cheers from the stands and when they pulled away, both were blushing, though only Sumire's face was almost entirely red.

"Looks like I'm not making Chunin this time," Sumire smiled sadly. "You will though."

"What are you talking about?" Boruto asked, smiling supportively. "You can easily beat Mitsuki. You'll definitely make Chunin. I promise."

Sumire smiled sadly but nodded. Boruto gave her another quick kiss before walking past her and up to the stands, arriving just as the fight began. Mitsuki started by trying to hit her with a Lightning Style jutsu, but Sumire flipped over it, forming and firing water bullets rapidly. He dodged out of the way of them, forming hand seals as he did.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

Mitsuki fired the blast at Sumire but before it could hit her, a massive tendril of water shot up from below, grabbing her and shoving her out of the way before being blasted apart. Mitsuki moved to attack her again but she was pulled down to the surface by the excess water, landing and taking off at a sprint. He hurled several kunai and she rolled out of the way. She reached Mitsuki in a matter of moments, dropping her left hand and throwing a kick at Mitsuki's head. Mitsuki ducked under it, throwing a punch at her but she flipped over him, water following her hand, blocking his fist. His fist passed into the water and was suddenly trapped. He turned to look at her as she flicked the water, the wave it sent across the water hurling Mitsuki. Then, the water fell away, leaving a water sword like Boruto could form and she switched it to her other hand, a skill even Boruto couldn't perform.

Mitsuki flipped, landing on his feet as his fists suddenly burst out of the water at her. She spun around them, charging at Mitsuki. As she did, Mitsuki grinned. Then, a second shot out of the water, grabbing her ankles and dragging her halfway under before she slashed the fingers, the clone disassembling into snakes, which all latched on, only for Sumire to transform into water, falling away. Mitsuki looked around in confusion as his arms returned to him before the real Sumire burst out of the water behind him, slamming a ball of water into his back.

"Water Style, Ripping Torrent!" Sumire shouted, the ball of water exploding into a massive blast of it that sent Mitsuki hurdling across the arena into the wall. "You weren't listening, Mitsuki. I said that I have the advantage of a stronger Water affinity."

"That's true," Mitsuki's voice said from behind her as a snake bit her neck, its poison paralyzing her instantly. "But I have the advantage of being more powerful, faster, and created for perfection by my parent." He walked around in front of Sumire, smirking and raising his arm, claws extending. "I'll just render your arms and legs temporarily useless."

Suddenly, water exploded up from below, trapping them in a large Water Prison, poison beginning to very slowly leak out of Sumire's neck. Mitsuki stared at her, in confusion before bubbles suddenly streamed out of her nose. A couple seconds later, more. Mitsuki's eyes widened as he realized she was breathing. He fought to control his limbs but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe either, and he hadn't had the chance to take a breath. Finally, Sumire's mouth twitched up into a tiny grin, her arms slowly moving up to form the Ram hand seal, a small air pocket forming around Mitsuki's head. Mitsuki gasped for breath instantly, staring at her. Then, he looked up and a white blur shot out of his mouth, crashing out of the Water Prison, Mitsuki's body melting away. Sumire finally let the Water Prison drop, rolling here neck to alleviate any remaining stiffness. Before her, Mitsuki was on his hands and knees on the water. She held her hands out, forming a large water bullet as she walked forward.

"Lightning Style, Snake Lightning."

Sumire's water bullet fell away but she was too late to escape. Her body lit up with golden lightning for several seconds, the electricity traveling along the water, then dropped, plunging under water before beginning to float face down. Mitsuki walked over, rolling her, and the proctor walked over. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Sumire's hand closed around his leg. He smiled down at her, impressed she was conscious, until she yanked, dragging him under with her. She began to breathe instantly but he couldn't. Then, she kicked off of him, swimming back to the surface and jumping out, rolling out of the way of his arms. Mitsuki surfaced, grinning widely as Sumire stood, panting.

"You're really not holding back," Mitsuki said. "If you burn yourself out against me, how are you supposed to fight Boruto?"

"I'll cross...that bridge...when I...come to it," Sumire panted, forming hand seals, a massive water dragon rising behind her. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu.

"I see," Mitsuki said, staring at her blankly before sending her a beaming smile. "In that case, I wish you luck. I'll be watching to see how you cross that bridge."

"What?" Sumire blinked.

"I surrender," Mitsuki said.

The proctor simply stared at him as Sumire's Water Dragon fell away. This was probably the most unusual thing the proctor had ever witnessed. Mitsuki, the obvious victor of the battle, was surrendering just to see her fight someone else.

"Since Mitsuki surrenders, Sumire Kakei is the winner," the proctor announced after a moment.

There were cheers and boos alike ringing out instantly as Mitsuki and Sumire walked back to the waiting booth. As they walked, Sumire stared at Mitsuki.

"Why's you quit?" Sumire asked. "You could have easily won."

"I know," Mitsuki said. "But I truly do wish to see what you will do against Boruto, and what he will do against you."

"Why?" Sumire asked.

"Because he is my sun," Mitsuki said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a father?" Sumire asked.

"S-U-N," Mitsuki corrected. "He is the one who brings light to my life, and who can show me the correct path to walk."

"I see," Sumire said. "So...you love him?"

Mitsuki stared at her for a long while before smiling. "Nothing like that. He's more of a guide, or an idol of sorts to me. I'm not sure what to exactly describe it as, but I harbor no romantic feelings. Not for him, anyhow."

"I see," Sumire nodded before blinking in surprise. "Wait, then for who?"

Mitsuki simply smiled. "You're very perceptive."

Then, he turned a corner and was gone. Sumire shook her head before running after him.

* * *

Read and review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chunin: Part 5

The audience was absolutely losing their mind. Some cheered. Some booed. Some shouted for Mitsuki and Sumire to come back and fight to the death, not that Boruto would let that happen. Boruto wasn't sure how to take Mitsuki's surrender. Part of him was happy that Sumire was a step further in the exams. Another was nervous about the fact that they would now absolutely have to fight.

Suddenly, the sound of trickling water reached Boruto's ears. He looked down but the lake was completely still, the rain having stopped at some point during his own fight. He looked behind himself to see water trickling out of a small crack in the wall near the floor, puddling below it. Boruto looked to the side, seeing Sarada, Shikadai, and Yodo staring at it in confusion as well, while Yahiko had more of a cross between a knowing grin and an exasperated look on his face. Finally, the flow of water ended and the puddle began to move. Boruto had to do a double take, but yes, it moved. It crawled along the ground to the center of the room before a girl grew out of it. She had long messy hair reaching halfway down her back that was mostly red but with a stripe of snow white starting on the right side of her forehead and running the full length of her hair. She had dark magenta eyes and her teeth were slightly more pointy than normal, though only barely. She had on a tight, dark purple top with no sleeves and the collar reaching up to hug her neck, a pair of jean shorts ending barely a quarter of the way down her thighs, black leggings reaching up to just below them, and black sandals. She had a katana across her back, a tanto horizontally behind her waist, and a kunai pouch on each leg and inverted on her upper arms.

"Mizuko, you know you can't be here," Yahiko sighed. "If they find you here, you'll get in trouble."

"Oh hush Yahiko," the girl, apparently Mizuko, smirked, stalking over to him. "I can come and wish you luck any time I want. I could even be in the ring with you, as long as you don't decide to turn it to land."

"I am," Yahiko said. "I want it to be fair."

"What part of that fight's going to be fair?" Mizuko asked, an eyebrow raised, hands on her hips.

Boruto couldn't help but smirk. He liked her.

"As fair as I can make it," Yahiko sighed. "Mizuko you know I don't want you to get in trouble over me."

"Oh please, I'll sense any shinobi coming long before they get here," Mizuko said, rolling her eyes and locking her arms around his neck, leaning into him. "What are you so afraid of? What, you don't want them to know we're together? You're not ashamed of me are you Yahiko?" A look of mock hurt was instantly painted onto her face but Yahiko answered anyway.

"N-No! O-Of course I'm not Mizuko," Yahiko assured her. "It's just..."

"Aw, he's shy!" Yodo grinned wickedly.

Mizuko giggled as Yahiko's face turned crimson. She reached up, kissing him, and he kissed her back, though he was rather reserved about it, clearly self conscious about all of the eyes watching them. After a moment, she pulled back, grinning.

"After you become a Chunin, we're going to take leave to go to Kusa, right?" Mizuko asked, honest curiosity making her mischievous expression disappear.

"Of course," Yahiko smiled. "I promised you I'd show you the sunrise and go stargazing with you, and I promise you I will."

Mizuko smiled, kissing him again before stepping back.

"You're up," she smiled. "Don't kill him, okay?"

Yahiko sighed and nodded as Mitsuki and Sumire stepped around the corner. Then, the first thing they saw was Mizuko falling away into water and retreating into the crack in the wall, vanishing. Both stared at the crack before turning back to the others.

"Did...did a girl just..." Sumire trailed off as Boruto nodded.

"Hozuki," Mitsuki mused.

"How did you know," Yahiko asked, seeming suspicious.

"I know Suigetsu Hozuki," Mitsuki said.

"That's her father," Yahiko said.

"We better go," Shikadai said. "He's getting impatient."

Yahiko nodded and both dropped into the lake, swimming to the surface and walking over to the proctor.

"Sorry about that," Yahiko said. "We were having an argument."

"I don't care," the proctor said. "Just begun."

He leapt off of the lake and Yahiko turned to Shikadai.

"Do me a favor and get off the water," Yahiko said. "I'll need to get rid of it to fix this arena for you."

Shikadai nodded, walking to the wall then onto it. Yahiko did the same, forming hand seals as he walked.

"Water Style, Super Cycle!" Yahiko said.

The water instantly began to vanish, a very, very thick mist all but shooting upward from the arena, deepening it by several hundred feet before it disappeared. A moment later, the water and steam were gone and Yahiko was making hand seals again.

"Earth Style, Mobile Core!" Yahiko shouted, setting his hands against the wall of the arena.

There was a near-deafening roar as the floor of the former lake shot up toward them, halting at the last second where the water had been. Then, Yahiko reached down to the mud, forming the Seal of Confrontation and the mud began to change, flattening and condensing in an area spreading outward from his hand until it covered the lakebed. Finally, he and Shikadai stepped down on the solid stone floor and Shikadai nodded, impressed.

"That looked tiring," Shikadai stated.

"That'll just give you a better chance," Yahiko shrugged. "Shall we?"

Shikadai nodded, hurling several kunai at Yahiko. Yahiko slashed them out of the air with his tanto before charging at Shikadai. They met with a clash of steel, Shikadai wielding a pair of kunai against Yahiko's tanto. Shikadai shoved the blade upward, slashing at Yahiko rapidly and Yahiko either blocked the strikes or avoided them altogether. Finally, he ducked under a slash, spinning and kicking Shikadai away. Shikadai flipped, forming several hand seals before swiping his hand.

"Wind Style, Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Shikadai shouted, an arc of compressed wind shooting through the air at Yahiko.

Yahiko sprinted forward, sidestepping the jutsu, which was about a foot wide. Shikadai landed on his feet, blocking a slash from Yahiko before Yahiko slammed a roundhouse kick into his head, throwing him. As Shikadai landed, he drew a small folding fan with metal plates for sides and unfurled it, the fan no bigger than a normal one a rich woman might use to cool herself. Woman being the operative word. Several laughs rang out throughout the stands, Boruto grinning. None of them, save a handful from the Hidden Leaf, had seen what he could do with the fan.

Shikadai swung it, grimacing at the chakra drain. "Wind Style, Wind Scythe Jutsu."

A much, much larger wave of compressed wind, this one filling the arena, shot out, blasting Yahiko backward and leaving large gashes in the floor and walls of the arena. Yahiko stood, dusting himself off as Shikadai swung it back the other way.

"Earth Style, Mud Wall!" Yahiko shouted.

A massive wall of stone shot out of the ground, blocking the jutsu before sinking into the ground again, Yahiko sprinting at Shikadai, only to flip sideways out of the way of his shadow. He grinned, remembering exactly what that shadow could do. He jumped, landing on the wall of the arena then flipping off, quickly forming hand seals and launching a fireball at Shikadai, who rolled out of the way. As he stood, several Air Bullets crashed into him, blasting him backward into the wall of the arena. he dropped to his hands and knees, staring at Yahiko as Yahiko straightened up.

"I'll bet you have Lightning Style too, right?" Shikadai asked, earning a nod. "I see. Then you're either one among hundreds of millions, or you have something to hide. Let me see it."

Yahiko grinned, pulling his bangs out of the way, Shikadai nodding.

"I see," Shikadai nodded. "That explains it then. Then I can't win. No matter how hard I try. Well, my mother will kill me if I don't at least try. This is going to be a real drag."

Yahiko chuckled. "I'm not going to use it. If at all possible, I'm going to go through the entire tournament without using it."

"I'm sure you'll need it for Boruto," Shikadai said. "He's gotten strong since we last met."

Yahiko nodded just as Shikadai's shadow latched onto his own, slowly wrapping up around his body. Yahiko's eye looked down at himself and he grinned.

"Not bad," Yahiko said. "You're sneaky."

"Thank you," Shikadai said.

Just then, a drop of rain fell, hitting Shikadai on the head and he looked up, Yahiko forced to do the same just in time for a rain drop to hit him in the eye. Lightning flashed and for a second Shikadai's jutsu was strengthened until rain began to pound down around them, his jutsu breaking almost instantly as the clouds thickened, removing the possibility for a shadow.

"Damn," Shikadai sighed. "That's going to complicate things, a lot."

Yahiko smiled as Shikadai drew a kunai and his fan again. He snapped the fan open and Yahiko threw a punch, a ball of compressed air shooting off of his fist, slamming into Shikadai's gut with all the force of a punch, lifting Shikadai off his feet, making him drop the fan.

"Wind Style, Air Slugs," Yahiko said, throwing several more punches, as well as palm strikes, each thrust of his arms sending out a ball of compressed air to crash into Shikadai.

Finally, he stopped, Shikadai falling off the wall he had been pinned to. He landed on his hands and knees as Yahiko used a weaker Wind Style Jutsu to give Shikadai back his kunai and fan. Shikadai picked them both up but folded them up, raising his hand.

"I'm out," Shikadai said. "There's no way I can even touch him now."

The proctor nodded, calling the match, much to the displeasure of the audience. Yahiko returned to the waiting area while Yodo and Sarada headed down to the arena. They stopped opposite each other, the rain pounding down around them, deafening and beginning to slowly flood the arena again. The proctor began the match and the ground seemed to explode, a massive dragon made of stone bursting out of it at the slightest movement of Yodo's left foot. Sarada had her Sharingan active, however, and flipped out of the way of it, landing in a sprint toward Yodo, even as the dragon chased her. Finally, she jumped, spinning and forming hand seals.

"Lightning Style, False Darkness!" Sarada shouted, exhaling a bolt of lightning straight through the dragon, destroying it.

She landed on her feet, spinning just in time to duck under Yodo's foot, standing and blocking a punch, throwing one of her own. Yodo knocked it aside, drawing and slashing with a kunai. Sarada leaned back out of the way, drawing her own and blocking the next slash before flipping and kicking downward at Yodo from above, Yodo having the good sense to spin out of the way. Sarada crashed down where Yodo had been, Yodo leaping away just ahead of the rapidly growing crater. Then, the crater stopped and Sarada sped at Yodo, hurling her kunai. Yodo spun out of the way and Sarada slammed her hand down, stone spikes shooting out of the ground around Yodo, forcing her to leap into the air.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Sarada shouted, blasting Yodo.

Yodo flipped, forming several hand seals before grinning as she landed. "Earth Style, Lightened Boulder Jutsu!"

She sped forward, moving much faster than before. Then, as she reached Sarada, she threw a punch that Sarada blocked, noticing it was much easier than before. She stepped forward, push kicking Yodo and throwing her backward, even without chakra enhanced strength. Yodo flipped, landing on her feet and shooting forward again. Sarada smirked, throwing a punch but Yodo slipped under it, wrapping her arms around Sarada.

"Earth Style, Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" Yodo said.

Suddenly, she twisted, hurling Sarada with a strength she knew Yodo couldn't have trying to lift her while lighter. Sarada flipped, landing on her feet and looking around, only to find that Yodo had vanished.

"I get it," Sarada said. "You lightened yourself to move faster, then weighed yourself down more than usual in order to throw me. Impressive jutsus."

"You're not bad yourself," Yodo admitted. "But let's try this one. Earth Style, Antlion Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the entire floor of the arena transformed into loose sand, Sarada looking down just as the center of the arena began to sink rapidly, reaching the outside of the arena in mere moments, though not pulling in the arena itself. Sarada, on the other hand, slipped as the floor dropped out from under her, quickly being dragged down further and further toward the center, more and more of her body being buried on the way. Finally, Yodo burst out of the ground behind her.

"Earth Style, Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" Yodo shouted, hand on Sarada's shoulder before leaping away just as Sarada collapsed, cratering the ground with the force of the drop.

Seconds later, she was swallowed up by the ground and the sinkhole fell still. Yodo grinned just as Sarada's hand burst out of the ground, grabbing her ankle and yanking her down into the sand up to her neck.

"Earth Style, Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" Sarada said, Yodo grunting at the sudden change in weight. "And this one's from Boruto. I'll have to thank him later."

She placed her hand on Yodo's forehead, a glowing seal spreading over Yodo's forehead, rendering her unconscious. She returned Yodo's weight to normal and pulled her out of the ground, the Proctor calling the match and Sarada released the seal.

"I...I lost?" Yodo blinked. "Dammit! Sensei and Lord Gaara are going to be so disappointed. How'd you escape after I weighed you down?"

"It was a clone," Sarada shrugged. "You did really good."

"Thanks," Yodo sighed. "At least we managed to screw up the arena for the next fight."

Sarada laughed, nodding.

"Yup," Sarada smiled. "Boruto and Sumire's fight's going to be very interesting."

Sarada helped Yodo up and Yodo left, heading to her seat with Shinki as Sarada walked to the waiting area. Next, Boruto and Sumire walked down to the now much less stable arena.

* * *

Read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

 ** _A.N.: Okay, so I'm going to say this one time. I am not pairing any two males(i.e. Denki and Iwabe) together. I do not, nor will I ever, support Yaoi. Now, that statement aside, I understand that people love BoruSumi. I get it. Trust me. It's why I wrote this story. However, I don't need more support for BoruSumi. I need suggestions for who to pair other characters with. And I still NEED IDEAS FOR LAND OF TIME SHINOBI! ! ! Seriously, some one has to have an idea about some awesome, totally OP super power that could be hard to fight against. Seriously, one guy controls Light, another Darkness, another controls goddamn time. Seriously. Something. Anything. Oh, and lastly, to the guest who reviewed under the name "Sleepy", THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Your review was so amazingly helpful and so highly appreciated. But please, if you have any ideas at all for pairings, or enemies, please let me know. And you're half right about the reanimation jutsu, except they will actually be alive in this story, just controlled. Now, with that out of the way, on with the story._**

* * *

Chunin: Part 6

Boruto stepped into the center of the arena and turned to Sumire, both standing at the bottom of the antlion pit, using chakra to stand on top of it similar to water. She looked exhausted, dark circles having formed under her eyes and her form loose and sloppy. He wasn't sure if she could make it through their fight fully, but he _could_ see the determination in her eyes, so he wasn't going to drop his guard just yet.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled, jumping out of the way.

"We're overdue for an interruption," Boruto said. "Last time it was Momoshiki and Kinshiki. For my dad and Uncle Gaara, one interruption was a surprise attack from the Hidden Sand, mostly meaning Gaara releasing Shukaku, and another was an usurper trying to steal the One-tail from Uncle Gaara."

"I wish there were wood for you to knock on," Sumire said. "If we're interrupted by the Land of Time, I'll beat you."

"If we're interrupted by the Land of Time, we're dead," Boruto pointed out. "So, you ready?"

Sumire nodded, looking up at the dark clouds, rain pelting against her face. "I think so."

"Why do you look so sad?" Boruto asked.

"Because one of us isn't going to make Chunin," Sumire smiled.

"That's not necessarily true," Boruto said. "Shikamaru made Chunin and he never got past his first match."

Sumire smiled and nodded before taking a breath, face transforming into an emotionless mask. Boruto recognized it instantly. It was the same as when she was trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. He felt nervous seeing it. Even as tired as she was, he knew she could draw power from Nue, the same as he could draw from Chomei. She wasn't a Jinchuriki, but it was pretty similar. Before he had time to react, however, she was suddenly in front of him, her arm moving as if to throw a palm strike.

Boruto dove aside, activating his Dojutsu, seeing the snake crash into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust, making it seem like an odd Wind Style jutsu, most likely. He drew his trench knives, readying himself as Sumire turned toward him. The snake retracted to her arm, turning to hiss at him, seeming to be alive this time. Boruto sprinted forward, ducking under the kunai she hurled at him before raising a trench knife, blocking the snake's jaws with it, very visible sparks flying off of the blade of his knife and Sumire's arm stopped as though it had hit his knife, allowing everyone to notice something was off about it. Sumire drew another kunai, slashing upward at him but Boruto slashed the kunai aside and then slashed at her, Sumire flipping backward away from the blade, slipping as she landed on the muddy side of the antlion pit. Boruto seemed to instantly think the same thing as her as her snake burrowed into the ground to stop her slide. The pit was annoying.

"Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave!" Boruto shouted, punching the ground.

The ground instantly burst apart, water exploding out of the side of the antlion pit, the recently loosened and soaked ground easily washing into a thick muddy soup before Boruto's jutsu began to fill the arena, the water climbing higher and higher. Then, finally, it stopped, roughly halfway to the stands. Boruto and Sumire both stood, both instantly agreeing to stick to their individual forms of Taijutsu for the time being.

Both charged, their knives clashing before Sumire flipped, kicking downward at Boruto. Boruto spun out of the way, able to see the dark chakra flowing through Sumire, giving her a strength and speed boost, but this time not effecting her emotions. Boruto had to smile at that, even as he fended off Sumire's snake and knife rapidly, Sumire using them in a perfectly fluid and constant combination. Finally he flipped backward, Sumire stopping as he landed on his feet, grinning. She grinned as well as he put his trench knives away, drawing his sword, Sumire letting her snake fade and putting away her kunai, forming a water sword.

Both charged, their blades crashing into one another's before Boruto shoved hers upward, slashing back down at her. She spun out of the way, slashing at him from the side and he twisted, blocking her sword, grunting with the effort of holding it back though. He grinned. Nue's chakra really was impressive. After several seconds, Boruto shoved the water sword away, spinning and slashing her across the stomach, Sumire's body dropping away as water. Boruto spun around just as Sumire's water sword sprouted from his back, blood dripping off of it.

"I think it's time we gave them a real show, don't you?" Sumire asked.

Boruto grinned before exploding into smoke, the real one pushing off of the wall off to the side, sword in his sheath as Sumire let her water sword fall away. Both turned toward each other, forming hand seals.

"Water Style, Rain Shower!" both shouted.

The falling rain drops around them suddenly stopped falling, separating in the middle into a cloud of floating rain drops around each of them before shooting toward each other in blurred streaks. The rain drops crashed into each other with small explosions of chakra and scattering water. A mist began to form in the center, growing slowly as the small explosions continued. Finally, they both ended the jutsu, both switching to a different jutsu with a few hand seals, Boruto feeling Chomei giving him chakra to allow him to keep up. A moment later, a pair of Water Dragons shot out of the water below them, crashing into each other in the middle then pulling back, reaching around each other and latching onto each other's throats, water beginning to stream down from the bits like blood as the dragons thrashed around and around, fighting for dominance. As they did, Boruto switched from the Ram hand seal to the Rat hand seal, his Water Dragon exploding, destroying Sumire's, surprising her. As soon as his dragon exploded, he formed several hand seals, grinning.

"Water Style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Boruto shouted, a ring of water forming before him before exploding outward as a massive blast of water.

Sumire recovered from her shock in time to leap onto the wall of the arena, the jutsu breaking against the wall below her. Then, Sumire smirked, flipping up to the top of the wall.

"Shall we try out the last attempt?" Sumire asked.

"Let's," Boruto smirked.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sumire shouted, a spiraling purple rift appearing over the water before Nue dropped out, landing on its tiger paws and standing roughly as tall as two men and as long as half a train car, not including his tail, except, it began to change almost instantly.

Its lion head began to change, fir receding, main bleaching growing more coarse and messy, snout shrinking, skin turning a dark mottled red. Finally, it left the face of a demonic-looking monkey, its eyes glowing yellow as two much larger teeth jutted upward from its lower jaw. He blinked as he realized this was how Nue had looked when attacking the village, then later him and Mitsuki. He had forgotten.

"Well that's much more terrifying," Boruto said as Nue crouched, ready to pounce.

Boruto hurled himself to the side as Nue leapt at him, paw crashing down into the water, the man-made summoning creature standing atop the water as though it were solid, despite his paw having breached the surface like it would if it were a normal animal attacking a fish. Nue spun after Naruto and Naruto leapt onto the wall of the arena, then off, flipping over Nue altogether before landing and slamming his hand into the ground, a wall of water shooting up behind him as Nue pounced, throwing the summoning creature backward.

"My turn!" Boruto growled, leaping backward and biting his thumb. "Please don't be too big. Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand into the water and a smoke cloud surrounded him before clearing, leaving behind Gamakichi, currently roughly the same size as Nue.

"So, I'm supposed to fight him am I?" Gamakichi asked. "Alright. I'll try not to kill him."

Boruto nodded, dropping off of Gamakichi's head as Sumire fell at him, chakra snake shooting outward at him. He drew a trench knife, blocking it before spinning out of the way of a kunai just as Gamakichi leapt forward, ramming headlong into Nue's face, throwing the great beast backward. Boruto leapt backward as Sumire threw an axe kick at him as she reached him, drawing his other trench knife as Sumire drew her kunai.

"Time to finish this," Sumire said.

Boruto nodded, both sprinting forward, Sumire slashing. Boruto grinned, ducking down, slipping his trench knives back into their pouches and stood, shoving her other arm aside and pecking her on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise before he jabbed her in several spots with two fingers, sending a tiny pulse of chakra into her, making her arms and legs go numb, then catching her as she fell. The chakra snake faded and Nue roared before vanishing in a spiraling purple rift which shrunk out of existence.

"Is it over already?" Gamakichi asked, pushing himself out of the crater Nue had put him in with a flick of his tail a moment before vanishing. "I was just getting started."

"Thanks for keeping him busy Gamakichi," Boruto smiled. "Tell Gamatatsu I said hi."

Gamakichi nodded, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The proctor walked over, seeing Sumire was fine, and declared Boruto the winner. Boruto smiled, picking Sumire up bridal style and walking back toward the waiting area. Sumire smiled, leaning her head against him as he walked.

"You were holding back," Sumire said, suddenly exhausted without having Nue's chakra to keep her going.

"Had to make you look good," Boruto smiled. "Good idea using Nue's chakra to keep yourself in the fight. I actually had to use Chomei's to be able to keep up."

Sumire smiled. "At least it was somewhat effective."

"It was very effective," Boruto smiled. "As much as I hate to say it, though, I feel bad for Sarada now, though. She's not beating Yahiko. No matter what."

Sumire nodded tiredly, eyes struggling to stay open and head bobbing. He smiled, sitting down beside the railing so he could watch and setting Sumire in his lap, Sumire finally passing out.

* * *

Sarada flipped as Yahiko's tanto passed under her, slashing with her kunai as she landed, Yahiko twisting out of the way expertly. He slashed at her again and she again blocked it. Then, she bent backward, slamming a foot into Yahiko's chest, throwing him backward just before Sarada exhaled a stream of flame at him. Yahiko formed several hand seals, instantly exhaling an identical stream, the two jutsus crashing into each other and pushing against each other without being able to break through. Finally, they both let the flames fade and Yahiko formed several hand seals, slamming his hand into the ground. A Water Dragon shot at Sarada, who copied the jutsu, the two dragons crashing into each other and falling apart almost instantly. Yahiko stood, smirking as Sarada began to breathe harder. He opened his mouth to speak just as she popped a food pill into her mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it, her chakra shooting back up to full instantly.

"That's a potent food pill," Yahiko smirked. "Alright, you might be a problem. Water Style, Water Spout!"

Water suddenly rose into the air, spinning rapidly as it raced across the surface at Sarada. She dove out of the way only for the funnel of water to change directions on a dime and slam into her, bursting and sending her rolling across the surface of the water. Sarada flipped to her feet, forming hand seals just as Yahiko appeared behind her, slamming a kick into her back, throwing her across the arena, as she landed, he appeared in front of her again. This time, however, she ducked under his kick, standing and slamming a punch into his jaw, sending him stumbling away. He turned to look at her and She looked up at him, her Sharingan finally bearing two tomoe each. Yahiko studied her for several seconds before sprinting forward, slashing at her rapidly with his tanto. She sidestepped each of his strikes, occasionally brushing his arm aside, before finally catching his wrist and stripping the tanto from him, kicking him away.

He landed on his feet as she threw the tanto into the wall of the arena and Yahiko removed his sugegasa, flicking it and it flattened instantly. He hurled it like a frisbee at her and she rolled under it. Yahiko raised his hand, a finger twitching and the razor-sharp disk curved around through the air, speeding at her again. She drew a kunai, deflecting the hat away from her again and it once again curved around at her. She growled in frustration, knocking the weapon away again before chakra streamed along her kunai and she hurled it, the kunai passing within an inch of his finger tips, severing the chakra threads there and allowing the disk to embed itself almost completely in the arena wall.

"Not bad," Yahiko said. "Usually it takes people longer to figure out how to stop that, and it's usually more creative. Let's try this one. Water Style, Hydra!"

A massive Water Dragon head shot out of the lake at Sarada, who leapt over it, forming several hand seals.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sarada shouted, blasting the head apart.

She flipped, landing on the surface in time to take off at a sprint, two dragon heads now chasing her, both joining at a single spot on the water. She spun, blasting both and both regrew into two more. This time, Sarada spun, firing a Great Breakthrough at Yahiko, throwing him. He flipped, landing lightly and dusting himself off, allowing the Water Dragons to drop away.

"Alright," Yahiko sighed. "I'm going to end this quickly."

He held his hands out, lines forming along his body, making it look like he was made of unusually large, rectangular scales. Then, his tanto and sugegasa both burst into a pair of flurries of paper, which began to drift across the lake. Sarada stared at them, then back at Yahiko. Suddenly, a pair of large wings formed from his back from sheets of white paper, his legs disassembling as the wings grew, supplying the paper, his entire body seemingly transformed into it.

"What...what is this?" Sarada gaped. "Some sort of Genjutsu?"

"Actually, it's something more akin to something between clan secret technique and Kekkei Genkai," Yahiko said. "My mother left it to me, in the form of several scrolls, before she died."

"I see," Sarada said. "I'm sorry."

Yahiko smiled before the sheets of paper from his tanto and sugegasa reached him, joining the wings. Then, his wings flapped, sheets of paper folded into origami arrows shooting out of the ends of them at Sarada. Sarada dove to the side as the arrows crashed into the wall the arena before returning. Sarada stood as Yahiko shot toward her, crashing into her fist first, however his fist met with Sarada's own. Sarada leapt over him, turning after him as he looped around again, firing more of the paper arrows at Sarada. Sarada leapt over them just as Yahiko sent a massive spinning ring of paper shooting through the air at her, the paper ring crashing into Sarada's head, the sound of metal hitting person rang out and Sarada flipped backward, Yahiko catching her unconscious form, his wings slowly disassembling into his legs once again, the paper sinking back down and transforming back into flesh and clothes.

"The winner is Yahiko," the proctor said. "There will be a brief break before the final round. It will also not be held here. The final round will be fought in the open area outside the arena. It will begin in ten minutes."

And with that, the proctor was gone once again. Yahiko carried Sarada to Sasuke and Sakura who accepted her, Sakura examining Sarada's head and healing what little damage there was as Yahiko left to get ready for the final match.

* * *

Read and review.

 _ **A.N.: As I said before, I need ideas for Land of Time Shinobi and pairing suggestions. I'm not updating again until I have at least one of each.**_


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chunin: Final

Boruto walked out of the arena, Yahiko at his side and a tense silence between them.

"Good luck," Boruto finally smiled.

"You too," Yahiko replied. "I'll try to go easy on you."

"Same," Boruto grinned.

"Boruto," Yahiko sighed. "We both know you've never seen my full power."

Boruto sighed but nodded. Yahiko was right, of course. Boruto still vividly remembered Yahiko saving him at the cost of deafening him from the sheer power of the blast.

The two of them stopped as they finally reached the center of a massive lake. The audience from before was gathered at the edge. Boruto drew his trench knives as Yahiko pulled out a scroll.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled, vanishing.

Yahiko instantly unsealed a black cloak with red clouds on it, pulling it on, clasping the front. Boruto kept himself ready, and after a moment, Yahiko raised hi arms, the ends of the cloak's sleeves deconstructing into sheet of paper, all of them folding into paper Shuriken and flying at Boruto in a massive swarm.

Boruto began to deflect the paper shuriken rapidly, letting nothing pass. Finally, Yahiko pulled the shuriken back, the entire cloak deforming into a pair of wings and a tanto. Boruto grinned, extending Chomei's wings.

" _Chomei, I'll need some chakra for this,"_ Boruto said.

" _Right,"_ Chomei agreed.

Boruto felt Chomei's chakra fill him and shot forward, Yahiko meeting him halfway in a shower of sparks. Then, they shot skyward, their blades meeting rapidly, a trail of sparks following them. Boruto blocked slash after slash, countering when he could.

A water dragon suddenly exploded out of the water at Boruto, only for Boruto to form the Seal of Confrontation while fending Yahiko off with his free hand. Gale Armor burst to life around Boruto, allowing him to blast straight through the Water Dragon. Boruto slashed at Yahiko again and Yahiko spun around it. Boruto instantly dropped back in time for several Air Bullets to explode in to the ground. Yahiko turned back toward him in time to block both of Boruto's trench knives with his tanto.

"You'll have to use your Dojutsu," Boruto grinned, his own activating.

"If you insist," Yahiko sighed.

Suddenly, a third arm crashed into Boruto's gut, launching him backward. Boruto flipped, crashing down hard and swimming to the surface, staring at Yahiko, now with six arms, each holding a tanto.

"Paper?" Boruto asked, climbing out of the water.

"It's one of six powers given by my Dojutsu," Yahiko explained.

* * *

"Those arms..." Sakura breathed, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all staring as well.

"He has the Rinnegan," Naruto breathed. "Be careful Boruto."

* * *

"So he does have Rinnegan," Mitsuki mused, watching the fight.

"Rinnegan?" Sarada asked.

"First possessed by the Sage of Six Paths, then by Pein, who used them to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Lord Seventh was able to defeat Pein and Pein had a change of heart and returned life to everyone he had killed in exchange for his own." Mitsuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pein's Rinnegan was later stolen by Obito Uchiha, who was posing as Madara Uchiha. He used it in the Fourth Great Ninja War until the real Madara took them an used them to revive the Ten-tails."

"It's powerful isn't it?" Sarada asked, worriedly.

"Arguably the most powerful," Mitsuki said.

* * *

Boruto ducked under yet another slash, slashing back only for a tanto to block it. Boruto leapt backward as the other five tantos flashed through the space he had previously occupied, forming hand seals. He exhaled a blast of wind at yahiko. The Jutsu was so full of Wind Style chakra that it was tinted green, allowing everyone to watch as it was suddenly absorbed into one of Yahiko's outstretched hands. The four extra ones retracted into his sides as one of his remaining ones disassembled into several parts, leaving a rounded metal stump with an opening in the center.

It began to glow slightly before a massive beam of pure chakra shot out of the opening at Boruto. Boruto shouted in surprise, a hand snapping up, and a glowing seal spreading out from his hand, forming a diamond in the air before him and glowing brightly. For the briefest of moments, the beam paused, the chakra being absorbed into the seal, then transferred to Boruto.

However, after another moment, the seal shattered and the beam crashed into Boruto.

* * *

Hinata shrieked in fear as Boruto was sent rag-dolling through the air, blood and the tattered remains of his jacket scattering to the wind. Naruto caught Hinata as she tried to get to Boruto.

"He's trying to kill him!" Hinata shrieked.

"No," Sasuke said calmly. "He kept the power down to a level he knew Boruto could withstand. Boruto will live."

Hinata looked at him uncertainly just as Boruto began to stand.

* * *

"Boruto, please just, stay down," Yahiko said.

Boruto groaned as he reached his feet, ripping his ruined shirt the rest of the way off. "I don't give up. I never give up. And I'm not starting now."

He formed several hand seals before several Water Dragons shot out of the water around yahiko. Yahiko absorbed the Jutsus, but it gave Boruto enough time. Just as Yahiko lowered his arms, Boruto exploded into smoke. Just as he did, six more burst out of the water, each with a glowing red seal formula on their palm.

"Not bad," Yahiko admitted. "Almighty Push."

The result was instant. It was like a wall of force blasted into him all at once, so powerful it distorted the air as it passed. Except, it was more than just force. It was like gravity itself had hit him at terminal velocity. Boruto crashed to the ground in a heap, beginning to heal his broken bones instantly. He knew that power. It was the same that had deafened him.

"I'm sorry," Yahiko said. "I didn't want to use that."

"Let's see," Boruto said, forcing himself to his feet. "If I remember my father's story correctly, the Rinnegan's gravity power has a five second cool down. I think I can get that."

Yahiko sighed. "I'm going to end it. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you're not going to give up, so I have no choice."

Yahiko raised his arm and suddenly Boruto grunted as gravity bore down on him. He struggled to stand. Doubled gravity. Tripled. Blood began to be forced out of his head, depriving his brain of oxygen. His vision began to fade.

"Can't...give...up!" Boruto snarled, forming hand seals. "Release!"

Boruto's Gravity Seals flashed and faded. Blood rushed to his head again and he felt his body go numb as a weightless feeling filled him. He sprinted forward, drawing his knives. He slashed at Yahiko's side but Yahiko blocked it with his tanto. Yahiko shoved the knife aside and Boruto spun, slashing rapidly. Yahiko formed a second Tanto from paper, blocking the knives with them. Then, he spun around a slash, both tantos deconstructing. He caught Boruto in a full nelson, instantly beginning to drain him of his chakra. Boruto growled in effort, struggling to break free. Finally, Yahiko released Boruto, allowing him to fall forward, Naruto catching him at the last second.

"That's enough," Naruto sighed. "Call it."

The proctor nodded. "The winner is Yahiko."

Naruto thanked him, carrying Boruto to the hospital with Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Yahiko, and the Konoha Genin.

* * *

Read and review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Mission's End

Boruto groaned as he opened his eyes, slowly taking in the faces around him. Sumire was on his right, hands around his own and face puffy and damp. Hinata was on his other side in much the same condition, holding his other hand. His father was at Hinata's side, looking exhausted, and the other genin were spread throughout the rather large hospital room.

"Good afternoon," Naruto smiled tiredly. "You had your mother worried sick. I tried to tell her it was just chakra exhaustion, but she still worried."

"How long was I out?" Boruto asked.

"Three days," Hinata sniffed.

"How many times did I flatline?" Boruto asked.

Hinata blinked in surprise, looking to Naruto.

"I've learned to tell when he's lying," Boruto said. "How many?"

"Twice," Sumire sniffed. "Sakura almost couldn't save you the second time."

Boruto nodded, giving Sumire's hand a light squeeze. "I'm alright now. Where's Uncle Sasuke?"

"He left for the Hidden Mist Village to find the Three-tails," Naruto said. "You and the others will be returning to the Hidden Leaf with us."

What about the rest of the Tailed Beasts?" Boruto asked. "What about the Land of Time?"

"We're going to be training you at the village," Naruto said. "As for the Tailed beasts, Killer B, The Eight-Tails Jinchuriki, recovered the Two-tails, who, apparently, was taking a nap, and Gaara, caught the Six-tails."

Boruto nodded and started up at the ceiling. After a moment, he looked back to Naruto. "Did any of us pass?"

"You, Sumire, Mitsuki, and Sarada," Naruto said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Boruto smiled. "How long until I can leave?"

"Tomorrow," Hinata said. "I got you a new jacket, by the way."

"Thank you Mom," Boruto smiled.

Hinata returned the smile and Boruto turned to Shikadai, grinning. Shikadai rolled his eyes.

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Shikadai smirked.

Boruto chuckled before setting his head down, yawning. The others took that as an unspoken signal, all exiting the room, leaving Sumire and Hinata.

"I'm glad you're coming home," Hinata smiled, standing. "Maybe now I can sleep."

She left and Boruto let his confusion show. Sumire smiled sadly.

"She already lost Himawari," Sumire said. "Now her son was away from the village to hunt down rogue Jinchuriki and fight Landing of Time Shinobi. I'd be more worried if she _was_ sleeping."

Boruto nodded before sighing. He felt horrible, but he had never stopped to consider how his mother felt about him leaving the village. And Lord knew they never talked about Himawari. He looked over to Sumire, feeling like he might black out at any moment.

"What do you think I should do?" Boruto asked.

"Honestly?" Sumire asked. "Forgive. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. And I can't begin to imagine what you must feel from the specific circumstances. But hate is what drove me to attack the Hidden Leaf. You saved me from that hate. You taught me to let hate go. Hate will ruin you."

"You think I should let the Land of Time shinobi live?"

Boruto asked.

"No," Sumire said. "They need to die. They're trying to steal the Tailed Beasts, and they're clearly planning something involving you. They need to die. But not for revenge. Only because it's the right thing to do."

Boruto sighed but nodded, smiling. "I'll try."

Sumire smiled and nodded, beginning to stand only for Boruto to catch her hand.

"Stay, please," Boruto said.

Sumire smiled and nodded, lying on the bed next to him. Boruto rolled toward her, wrapping his arms around her and she rolled away from him, scooting back against him. She interlocked her fingers with those of one of his hands and closed her eyes, drifting off quickly, Boruto almost immediately following.

* * *

Boruto walked along in silence. He and the others were headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. However, as they walked, the nearly oppressive silence began to weigh down on them. None of them were speaking due to the tense atmosphere, yet none could figure out why the atmosphere was so tense.

"This is getting annoying," Boruto finally said. "I feel like there's something coming."

"Agreed," Naruto nodded. "Something's definitely off. Everyone stay alert."

"I feel like we're missing something," Sarada spoke up.

"Isn't it funny how that works?" a voice asked from off to the side.

They all spun toward him, watching as a man wearing a black cloak with the hood up stepped out from behind a tree, shrugging his cloak off and exposing his black kimono shirt, black knee-length shorts, and black sandals. He wore a shinobi headband, unlike the rest of the Land of Time shinobi. The symbol on the forehead protector was the infinity symbol.

"A forehead protector?" Boruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's new."

"Like it?" he asked, reaching up to it and touching his finger tips to the symbol. "It's only given to those select few who represent the elite among us. In total, maybe a couple dozen wear them at a time. I actually only managed to acquire it fairly recently myself. I suppose I should be thanking one of those obnoxious Jinchuriki you defeated. The Four-tails Jinchuriki, if I remember properly. He killed his Land of Time handler and opened me up a spot."

"And what freakish ability do you have?" Boruto asked.

"Freakish huh?" he grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Boy do I have a show for you. My name is Samael, and my power is the control of all reality."

Then, he performed the single most amazing feat Boruto had ever seen.

* * *

Read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

"Freakish huh?" he grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Boy do I have a show for you. My name is Samael, and my power is the control of all reality."

Then, he performed the single most amazing feat Boruto had ever seen. He held his hands up in a "take a look around" gesture and they all turned, looking around themselves. All around them, the trees melted away, literally, into a thick grey paste. Then, a moment later, that shot up into the air, rapidly stretching and shifting colors, textures, and shapes until it had formed an entire city of massive, blocky, flat-roofed buildings. As if that wasn't enough, as they continued to watch, the city in the distance began to bend upward, reaching up high into the air over them before folding over on itself, stopping when the buildings on upside down part of the city were resting atop the identical ones below them. Boruto and the others stared straight up at the ground above them. It was without a doubt the single weirdest thing Boruto had ever seen. He turned back toward Samael but Samael was gone, replaced by a massive mirror stretched between a pair of large light posts and reaching across the street. A sheet of discarded paper floated past them to the mirror, the was suddenly replaced with its reflection and was drifting the other way, against the wind. Boruto looked behind the mirror but there was no sign of any sheet of paper.

"Like it?" Samael's voice asked from above where he was now lounging on the underside of an inverted light post, grinning down at them.

He dropped down to the street before them and Naruto stepped forward, throwing a punch. Before the punch could hit him, Samael grinned as his neck stretched to the side, though not in the way Mitsuki's could. It didn't extend, it literally stretched, deforming and thinning out like some freakish replica of a cartoon. Naruto pulled his fist back and Samael's head snapped back into place. Naruto threw another jab and Samael grabbed his crotch, pulling up. His legs stretched as his body was pulled out out of the way, having the secondary effect of widening and squishing his upper body, since his shoulders and head remained in place. Naruto's fist hit nothing but empty air and Boruto stepped forward, slashing his sword. Samael grinned and when the sword met his head, it was instantly bent into a perfect outline of his head's silhouette. Samael pulled it sideways off of his head and tossed it aside and Boruto stared at the impossibly bent blade.

"This has to be a Genjutsu," Boruto said.

"It's not," Sarada said, Sharingan active. "None of our chakras are disturbed, and neither is his."

"But this is completely impossible!" Boruto shouted.

"Shall we?" Samael asked, pulling both arms off to one side of his body and lifting the opposite leg, reaching it across his body as well. "Let's play tag. you're it!"

Then, he was gone, leaving behind a smoke cloud in the exact shape of his body.

"Jesus, he's like a fucking cartoon!" Iwabe groaned.

"He said to play tag," Shikadai said. "I suppose we should play along."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"How else can we hope to beat him?" Shikadai asked. He stared at Boruto's sword for a moment before looking around at the world around them. "I wonder."

"What are you thinking Shikadai?" Naruto asked.

"We can't play tag if we can't catch him," Shikadai said. "Maybe he's not the only one with a cartoon realty."

He began to swing his hips in a circle, for a moment looking like an idiot, until his hips began to stretch from the centrifugal force, stretching off to the side a full foot before snapping back into place like a rubber band when he stopped.

"Oh this is going to be _very_ trippy," Iwabe said. "Let's work on finding him first."

They all scattered, scouring the area for Samael. Boruto reached the edge first, finding that the road turned into a wall, extending straight into the air at a ninety degree angle. He stopped, staring at the blatant footprints extending up the wall. He sighed, setting his foot against it.

"Shikadai, if I bust my head open, I'm busting yours open," Boruto grumbled.

Then, he pushed off the ground and began walking up the wall without using his chakra. It was the oddest, most freaky feeling in the world. It felt wrong. His orientation of up and down remained, unlike when he was using chakra to walk on the wall. But he ignored it, beginning to search his section of the wall, soon reaching the upside down portion of the city. He stepped onto it and stopped. Samael was lounging on a light pole again but this time he was not alone. Standing on the upside down ground beside him were two people. One was a man literally made out of orange and yellow flames. The other was wearing an outfit identical to Samael's but with black fingerless gloves as well. Boruto groaned as he watched them. The man that was flesh and blood had dark shadows under his eyes and a very gaunt face. He looked like he couldn't sleep, further proven by the haunted expression he wore.

"Ho, Bael, greet the Hokage's son," Samael said.

"What!?" Bael, Boruto would guess since his name didn't mean fire, said, looking at Boruto in absolute terror for a moment before sighing. "Oh, Twenty Six. Alright. And Samael, don't fucking scare me like that."

"I'll deal with the brat," Ho said, crouching.

"Ho, Twenty Six is the person who kills you," Bael said, Ho stopping, looking at him.

"Your powers are scary sometimes, you know that?" Ho asked.

Bael nodded and Ho straightened up.

"All yours then," Ho said.

Bael shook his head slowly before turning to Hinata. "I'll take the Hyuga bitch."

"I'll handle the brats, then," Samael smiled.

"Could we not?" Boruto asked, activating his Dojutsu, feeling it strengthen his chakra. "I'll fight Bael with Sumire. Dad, you handle Samael and the rest of you stall Ho. Once we're finished, Sumire and I will come and destroy him."

The others all nodded and Bael snorted, stepping sideways and seemingly stepping behind an invisible wall. Boruto and Sumire both charged, Ho shooting into the air and Samael vanishing the same way he had before. Boruto and Sumire both passed the spot Bael had vanished but there was no invisible wall. They all grumbled in annoyance, looking up at Ho who was firing a massive stream of fireballs at the genin below him.

"Water Style, Severing Wave!" Boruto growled, firing a thin stream of water at Ho.

Ho held his hand out, a wall of flames greeting the water and evaporating it. Ho looked over at him, grinning, and Boruto grumbled in annoyance. Suddenly, Bael stepped out of an alleyway, followed by another Boruto, this one with long, messy white hair, a white robe with a brown sash under it, and a pair of glowing blue irises with the inside of the irises white.

"Meet Twenty Five," Bael said. "He's the you that would have been born if the Hyuga had married Toneri Otsutsuki."

"Who?" Boruto blinked.

"Boruto!" Naruto growled, landing beside him. "I'll handle the other you. You focus on Bael."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

Boruto charged at Bael who pulled his hand back, a jian with a demon's face for a guard dropping into it. He slashed at Boruto and Boruto blocked it with his knife, struggling against his strength.

"You don't kill me," Bael said. "You're not strong enough. The only one I have to worry about is that doomed bitch, Sumire."

Boruto froze, staring at him as he slowly backed away, not bothering to kill Boruto in Boruto's moment of hesitation. Boruto felt rage flood his body as he gripped his trench knives more tightly.

"What did you just say?" Boruto snarled.

"You heard me," Bael sneered. "Doomed. You two are going to be so close to everything you want to have, and you're going to feel like nothing is going to pull you apart. And then she's going to die. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Boruto slowly reached back, putting his trench knives away as his gravity seals faded and repulsion seals grew into existence on his fists alongside pain seals. His palms lit up red with paralysis seals, and repulsion seals appeared on his elbows, knees, and the tops and bottoms of his feet. Then, red chakra began to form around him in a blurry red haze.

"I see," Bael said. "So you're not Twenty Six after all. Thirty? No. Thirty Three."

Boruto shot forward, the ground exploding behind him. Bael dodged to the side, barely escaping the strike only for Boruto to catch his ankle, a paralysis seal shooting out over Bael's body. Boruto flipped him through the air, smashing him into the ground before spinning, Bael's body tearing a trench through the ground before Boruto released him, the paralysis seal fading instantly as Bael sailed through the air, exploding into the side of a building. He dropped to the ground, pushing himself back up and raising his hand, his jian suddenly back in his hand, before charging. He slashed at Boruto and Boruto caught him by the wrist, stripping him of the jian before grabbing the tip of the blade, curling the sword's blade into a circle. Then, he hurled it aside and punched Bael, sending him rocketing backward.

Bael flipped, landing on his feet in time for another Boruto to step out of the alleyway beside him, this one wearing a green body suit and having a blonde bowl cut. He looked to Boruto and reached down, pulling a pair of leg weights out of his orange leg warmers, dropping them and letting them shatter the ground on impact. Boruto understood this one. A version of him taught by Rock Lee. Fortunately, that meant Taijutsu.

The other Boruto shot forward, throwing a punch, and Boruto drilled his own fist into the other's. The repulsion seal activated instantly, equalling then reversing the combined force of their punches, shattering the other Boruto's entire arm and sending bone fragments from the other Boruto's fist shooting out the back of his hand and into his eyes. Then, his other fist swung around into the other Boruto's jaw, demolishing it and snapping the other Boruto's head sideways, killing him.

Boruto turned to Bael instantly and charged, feet shattering the ground with each step and sending him shooting along the ground. Bael spun out of the way, catching Boruto's arm and hurling him and Boruto flipped, landing on his hands and feet as the haze solidified into a chakra shroud of boiling red chakra. An irritating tingling sensation began on his skin but he ignored it, extending Chomei's wings and blasting off the ground at Bael again. Bael shouted in surprise and fear as he saw the wings, leaping to the side and rolling to a stop before standing.

"Fuck you!" Bael shouted.

Then, he dropped into the ground just ahead of a fist. The fist obliterated a section of the ground but Bael was gone. A moment later, he was standing before Boruto again, scowling. He was holding a massive blade made of stone in his right hand, but he didn't look too eager to use it.

"You're quite troublesome," Bael said. "Turns out, you _are_ , in fact, Twenty Six. Which means I don't need to worry about you killing me, so long as I take you seriously."

Boruto sighed, readying himself just in time for Bael to look past Boruto. Boruto spun toward the others just as Ho flew out of the air finally, directly at Sumire. Boruto took off like a shot, streaking through the air until his shoulder crashed into Ho's side, blasting him away. Ho crashed into a building, resulting in a massive fiery explosion before he slowly rose out of it, scowling.

"You just had to interrupt," Ho snarled.

"Sumire, on three, we're both going to hit him," Boruto said.

"Right," Sumire nodded. "One..."

"...two..." Boruto said, both of them holding out their hands, forming finger guns. "Three!"

Both began to rapidly fire Water Bullets at Ho, but they evaporated before they could hit him. Then, Ho stopped as Bael appeared on a wall beside him.

"Samael is ready, Ho," Bael said. "Time for us to pull back."

"Leave the boy," Ho said.

"I am," Bael said. "Let's go."

Ho nodded and both fell, vanishing as Bael had been the entire fight. Boruto glanced at the other Genin before turning to Hinata and Samael, who were both struggling to fight each other, Hinata apparently having gotten the hang of fighting like a cartoon. Boruto growled in rage, picking up a stone and hurling it. Just as Samael dodged a palm strike the stone drilled into Samael's face, flipping him end for end. He crashed to the ground beside a pair of light posts, then stood. He grinned as he walked past the light posts, grabbing a mirror and pulling it closed. As he did, Boruto and Hinata stared at the reflection. Behind them, there was suddenly another mirror, forming the illusion of an endless tunnel of light posts.

Boruto stared at his own reflection, however, the one closest and facing him. It had completely white eyes. Samael grinned, setting his hand against the mirror, and it shattered instantly. There, standing where it had been before, was Boruto's reflections. All endless number of them from each mirror. Boruto slowly turned, looking the other way and seeing that the mirror from behind them had also shattered, but didn't leave any copies. Instead, there was a seemingly endless trail of light posts heading in each direction. Boruto growled in annoyance.

"Neat trick," Boruto snarled. "I'll handle them."

Chomei's chakra began to boil over his skin again, the tingling beginning to grow into a light burning sensation, just on the verge of pain. He shot forward, punching one of the copies and it shattered like a mirror. He landed beside Samael, kicking at him but Samael dodged it the same as any other time. Hinata charged him, attacking, and Boruto spun, ducking under a fist and shattering the copy just before two more reached him attacking. He smashed them both before ducking under another, smashing his head up into its gut, shattering it. More and more began to charge him, gathering rapidly into a mob as they did.

Boruto growled, smashing both fists into the ground and a massive shockwave blasted out from the impact, demolishing the city around them, leaving it as a crater with scattered bits of debris here and there. Then, the copies of Boruto, still flooding out of the endless row of light posts on the far side of the crater, charged again. As they reached Boruto, he began to shatter them one after another, the shards of glass smashing on the ground and then breaking apart into oblivion. Boruto spun, lashing out on one side and smashing two, then spun with a heel kick, smashing two more. He ducked under a kick and the long thin tail on his boiling chakra cloak lashed out, smashing through it and two behind it. A group of them leapt at Boruto and he blasted them with a Great Breakthrough, destroying them. He glanced at Hinata and Samael in time to see Samael smash his clasped hands into Hinata's gut at the same time as her back hit the ground from a trip. Boruto's tail smashed the nearest copies and he extended Chomei's wings, rocketing off of the ground and appearing behind Samael, drilling both fists and feet into him at the same time before he could react, sending him shooting through the air and then through several buildings.

Just as he did, the rest of the copies all shattered, the warped world around them shuddering and several buildings breaking apart, but it held. Boruto helped Hinata up and she smiled just as Boruto's cloak faded and he let the wings fold up. Sumire, Sarada, and Mitsuki landed around him a moment later and he glanced at them.

"The rest are hanging back," Sarada said. "They don't want to get in the way. Especially since we have practice."

Boruto nodded just as a spinning, floppy, black disk spun over the roof of a building, landing on the ground in front of them. A moment later, Samael stuck his head up out of it, looking around before climbing out.

"Gotta love portable holes," Samael said.

"Fucking cartoons," Boruto snarled. "Let's finish this Samael."

"Nah," Samael smiled.

Just then, Naruto crashed to the ground beside them, pushing himself back up as the other Boruto he had been fighting floated to the ground before them, covered by a glowing green chakra cloak and with nine black spheres hovering behind him.

"That's..." Hinata trailed off before swallowing and readying herself, facing the Boruto. "Naruto, I'll help."

"No," Boruto said, turning to his copy. "I'll keep this one busy. You two kill Samael. Once he's gone, Dad can come back and finish him."

Naruto nodded, turning to Samael as Boruto charged at his copy. The copy held out his hand, one of the spheres glowing green and shooting outward at Boruto. Boruto spun around it, leaping at the copy and throwing a punch. The copy threw one of his own, his fist meeting Boruto's with a massive shockwave of force, neither managing to overpower the other. Boruto flipped backward, charging again and throwing a punch. The copy blocked it, trapping his arm and Boruto jumped, throwing a knee, which the copy blocked. Then, Boruto's other fist crashed into his forehead, launching him backward. As the copy began to stand, Boruto landed over him, punching downward only for the spheres to begin to spin, glowing green before a tornado of wind and chakra blasted out, slamming into Boruto like a solid object and hurling him into the sky. Suddenly, gravity reversed and boruto was falling toward the ground above. He flipped, landing on his feet just in time for the copy to appear over him, the spheres moving into formation before him before glowing gold and separating into dozens before firing at him rapidly.

Boruto hurled himself out of the way, landing on his feet as the copy appeared in front of him, punching. His own fist met the copy's and he skidded backward. Then, a sphere crashed into his gut, lifting him into the air before another crashed into his forehead, flipping him end for end. He dropped to the ground, vision swimming as the copy stepped up over him. Then, the copy turned, walking away as his vision faded.

* * *

Read and review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

True Power

Boruto groaned, opening his eyes and stared up at the stars. Was it over? It had to be. Naruto must have defeated Samael. How long had he been out? He sat up and froze. He was on the moon. There was a pale off-white stone and sand everywhere, and there were giant craters everywhere. He stood as a voice behind him spoke.

"It is time you learned," the voice said, Boruto spinning and finding the same pale man that had been in two other of his dreams standing there.

"Who are you?" Boruto asked.

"Toneri Otsutsuki," the man said. "You are currently fighting against my son from a different reality. He has the Tenseigan, so you will be very hard-pressed to defeat him."

"How do I beat him?" Boruto asked. "He's too strong."

"No," Toneri said. "You are as strong as he is. You possess the Jogan."

"The what?" Boruto blinked.

"Your Dojutsu," Toneri said. "It is a combination of the Byakugan and the Tenseigan. It is something somewhere in between them, and yet is unique. It alone possesses the ability to see the weakest point in a Chakra Network, and it can perform the same feats as the Tenseigan, simply to a lesser extent."

"Like what?" Boruto asked.

"You have discovered a few of its abilities yourself," Toneri said. "And in time, you will learn others. However, for now, you need to know that your Jogan possesses the ability to control the attractive and repulsive forces of the universe."

"Gravity?" Boruto blinked.

"And Magnetism," Toneri said. "Your control over gravity cannot match that of the Tenseigan or Rinnegan, however, your control of magnetism _is_ strong enough to counter my son's Tenseigan."

Boruto nodded before cocking his head. "Can you show me how to use it?"

Toneri was silent for a moment before walking forward, resting his hand against Boruto's forehead, a bright blue light shining from the point of contact. Boruto's eyes widened as pain lanced through his head, memories that weren't his own flooding his mind. Jutsus, chakra control techniques, and the method of controlling both magnetism and gravity using his Jogan were among them.

"How do you know how to control my Dojutsu?" Boruto asked.

"It is the same method as controlling the Tenseigan," Toneri said. "It will take a little practice to get the hang of. Now, wake up."

Boruto sat up, gasping and looking around, seeing Naruto fighting Samael and the copy of himself walking slowly toward Sumire and the others. Boruto growled in annoyance, raising his hand and focusing. After a moment, he felt the ability activate and the copy shot backward toward him, shouting in surprise. He darted forward, punching at him only for him to flip over Boruto, landing on his feet, growling in annoyance.

"Not bad," the copy growled. "You've got a few tricks up your sleeve yet. So do I."

He stomped his foot, shattering the ground and then floating into the air, the chunks of ground following, forming a cloud around him before shooting down at Boruto. Boruto held up his hand and the stones slowed before slamming into the ground around him, Boruto dodging out of the way of a couple. He growled in annoyance. His power had failed after a brief second, and it was also weaker than the copy's. He wasn't surprised by that, but he was annoyed. He swiped his hand, a large stone flying at the copy, only for the copy to smash it. The copy raised his hand and the stones rose over him again. This time, each time he swung an arm, a single chunk of stone shot out at Boruto. Boruto raised his hand, latching onto the first chunk of stone with his newest power then swung his arm to the side, the chunk of stone swinging around him. He swapped control to the other hand and swung it from behind him toward the copy, the chunk of stone streaking through the air and crashing into the next. Boruto redirected two more before the copy sent all of the remaining ones flying at him.

Boruto grit his teeth, shoving both hands forward and pushing with his ability. The chunks of debris headed toward him weren't stopped or repelled, but they did separate, crashing down around him without harming him. Before the copy could react, Boruto yanked his hands backward, the copy rocketing down at Boruto as Boruto leapt, slamming a fist into the copy's throat, crushing it. The copy crashed to the ground hard and Boruto landed over him, pummeling his face with his fists, the impacts kicking up a bigger and bigger cloud of dust as he did. Finally he stopped, standing and walking away from the now thoroughly dead copy.

He looked to Samael, Naruto, and Hinata, seeing that Samael was doing moderately well holding his own against them. Naruto was starting to get agitated by the cartoonish reality, and the fact that Samael kept pulling stunts like dodging around using a network of portable holes, or pulling things like mallets, blades, and metal pipes out of random places, like a top hat he suddenly had on his head.

Boruto extended Chomei's wings, floating into the air to hover and holding his hands out, gritting his teeth as he pushed his ability. For a moment, most of the stone chunks around him rose, but after a moment, about half crashed back to the ground. He clenched his teeth harder, his eye throbbing as he shoved forward as hard as he could manage on so many objects. Rather than all of them shooting forward as they had for his copy, they took off rather slowly, though they gained speed. Several of what remained dropped early, but a hand full of massive chunks of stone began to crash down around Samael, distracting him from Naruto and Hinata. Huge mistake. A moment later, Naruto landed behind him, shoving a Rasengan into his back. The Rasengan exploded and Samael went spinning through the air, crashing into a building which collapsed instantly. The ground above them grew hazy before fading, leaving the night sky above them. The buildings around them faded back into the forest they had originally been in, once again free of craters or damage, except for the fact that a tree had reappeared inside of Samael, merging part of his body with it.

"Finally," Boruto sighed, deactivating his Jogan and groaning, holding a hand to it as it throbbed. "I thought that would never end."

"It definitely took longer than necessarily," Naruto agreed. "Let's make camp in another mile. We're all going to need rest after that."

Boruto nodded and they all left, heading toward Konoha for another mile, all tense and watching for any sign of more Land of Time shinobi. Finally, they found a clearing, about a mile later and stopped, setting up their tents and bedding down for the night, Naruto's clones taking watch.

* * *

Read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

"He should be around here."

"Given the fact that he hasn't reported in, it's obvious he failed to stop them."

A pair of cloaked figures moved silently through the forest for a minute before stopping, staring at a shinobi that was partially merged with a tree.

"What a fool. Give me his headband."

"Aren't you going to revive him?"

"He's beyond my power. When his power faded, his body became a part of the tree. Even if I took him back, that section of him is now the tree itself. He would barely have a torso. We do not yet possess one whose power truly presides over life and death. He will come soon, but for the time being, that power is beyond us. In time, we may save Samael, but for now, give me his headband."

One of the two moved forward, taking the headband from the corpse's head and returned, handing it to the other.

"You know, he fought against the father."

"Then not only did he fail but he was fool enough to go against my order. Come. We're heading home."

"That's a long walk."

"Who said we were walking?"

A third cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows before them, instantly casting an air of danger and fear. The one that had retrieved the headband took a step back, raising his hands slightly, as though to defend himself.

"Him? He's one of us now? But why?"

"Because his power is the only one that may have saved us the last time. Now, let's go. We're returning."

The cloaked figure strode forward to the newcomer but the other hesitated. After a moment, he also walked over, though slower. He stopped beside the third and the third grinned, his teeth glinting in the otherwise complete blackness under his hood. Then, he reached out, his excessively long cloak sleeves draping over each of their shoulders. Just then, a cloud passed over the moon, darkening the world. And when it lightened, the three were gone.

* * *

Yahiko sighed as he stared at his flak jacket. He wanted to wear it, but he preferred his kimono top. It was simply more comfortable, and he had never really had to worry about injuries because of his abilities.

"With the look on your face, you would think that it was harder to decide whether or not to wear that than it was to fight Boruto," Mizuko smirked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Don't wear it if you don't want to. It's not like we're at war and have to be uniform or anything."

"I suppose," Yahiko sighed. "At least you don't out-rank me anymore."

"Oh I will soon enough," Mizuko smiled. "I take the Jonin Exams soon."

"Of course you do," Yahiko sighed before smiling. "Good for you. I'm proud of you."

Mizuko smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back for several seconds before pulling away.

"So, what amazing plan do you have for today?" Yahiko asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to town," Mizuko smiled. "You could treat me to a nice dinner, and buy me a few outfits of my choosing, and then maybe when we're done I could model them for you."

Yahiko felt his face heat up but nodded, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan," Yahiko smiled.

"And a good one at that," a raspy voice spoke from behind Yahiko.

He spun, but there was no one there. After a moment, the room suddenly became impossibly dark and Yahiko spun, reaching out for Mizuko, finding nothing but empty air.

"Shame plans don't always go quite the way you hope," the voice sneered, sounding as though he was directly beside Yahiko, only for Yahiko's tanto to meet nothing but air as the room lightened once again, leaving him alone.

"Mizuko!" Yahiko shouted, sprinting out of his house and looking around, extending his senses.

Nothing. He used the Body Flicker Technique to reach the wall of the village, but still there was nothing. He sank to his knees, the shinobi around him scattering just seconds before he shouted in rage, the section of wall he was on being crushed into powder by the impossible gravity suddenly around him. Yahiko floated to the ground before forming hand seals, reforming the wall and simply staring at it. Deep inside him, something snapped.

* * *

Boruto sighed as he lay in the grass, Sumire resting her head on his chest, her hand in his, fingers laced together. He had missed this. Just relaxing, allowing all of his problems to fade and just enjoying his time with Sumire.

"You okay?" Sumire asked. "You've seemed like something's been on your mind ever since the fight."

"Aside from the usual thoughts of the Land of Time Shinobi being inhuman freaks, there was something Bael said," Boruto sighed. "It was like he could see the future and knew what was going to happen. Not like he could predict my moves, more like he knew how specific things would work out. He knew I didn't have the power to kill him, he knew that I'm supposed to kill Ho eventually...he said..."

"What?" Sumire asked, pushing herself up to look him in the eye.

"He...He said that you're going to die," Boruto said. "He said that we would think we were safe and that we'd be on the verge of having everything we want, and then you would die."

"Boruto, the future's not set in stone," Sumire said. "You can choose your own path."

Boruto remained silent, staring into space. Sumire sighed, reaching down and kissing him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Boruto kissed her back, hands resting on the small of her back. After a moment, she pulled away, smiling slightly before sighing. A moment later, Mitsuki was standing beside them, his toes about an inch from Boruto's arm.

"Mitsuki, we've talked about this," Boruto said. "Personal space."

"Oh, sorry," Mitsuki said, stepping back.

"What do you need?" Boruto asked.

"Advice," Mitsuki said.

Boruto sighed, sitting up and nodding, Sumire shifting over to sit beside him. "What's up?"

"You're the only one I know of our age and in a relationship," Mitsuki said. "I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Oh so it's about this," Sumire smiled. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Mitsuki was silent for a moment before speaking. "Sarada."

Boruto grinned widely and nodded. "I figured as much. Well, I really can't tell you how to win her over. I suppose you could try giving her presents. And I don't mean all at once."

"They also have to be meaningful gifts," Sumire cut in. "You can't just give her a bunch of weapons. You have to give her nice things, like jewelry that you think she'll like. And you could try taking her on a date. I would suggest dinner and a movie. Make conversation with her. Nothing about fighting, your father's experiments, or about snakes."

"Maybe you could talk to Sai," Boruto suggested. "My dad said that when he first met him, he had no idea of how to socialize with other people either. Maybe he could give you pointers about how to be in a relationship starting from where you are since you're sort of the same as he used to be."

Mitsuki considered for a moment, then nodded. He thanked them both before turning and walking away from the clearing. Boruto sighed, glancing back to Sumire who grinned.

"That's going to be entertaining to watch," Sumire laughed.

"It's going to be painful to watch," Boruto chuckled. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Sumire looked at him then grinned and formed several hand seals, a massive golden rift appearing over them, both staring at it in confusion. Then, Nue dropped out of it, sitting down and panting, tongue hanging out like a dog.

"Hello Nue," Boruto smiled, reaching up and scratching his snout lightly. "You want to play don't you boy?"

Nue panted a little louder in response. Boruto chuckled before dropping into a crouch and Nue's front dropped, the back rising. Boruto took a step forward and Nue was off, bounding around the clearing happily and playing keep-away with Sumire and Boruto. Boruto and Sumire chased Nue, neither trying too hard to catch him. Finally, Nue stopped, dropping onto his side and allowing Boruto and Sumire to hop on, lying in his fur, both smiling.

"That's not a very effective way to train a summoning animal," a voice off to the side spoke up.

They both sat up, looking over, as Nue's head swung around, all three staring at Inojin.

"How's he supposed to get better at combat if all he ever does is play around?" Inojin asked. "He's a fearsome beast and yet you have him acting like some insignificant dog, running around and acting like a bed."

"Nue's not a beast!" Sumire snapped.

"And he's not acting like an insignificant dog!" Boruto added. "He's plenty strong!"

"So he could defeat a Land of Time shinobi?" Inojin asked, both falling silent. "A summoning animal is supposed to be capable of defeating a shinobi's enemies when a shinobi is incapable of fighting, whether because of the size of the foe or because the summoner is injured. He's not supposed to play tag."

"Who asked you?" Boruto demanded. "We don't need your advice on how to raise Sumire's summon. Both of us would beat you with ease in a straight fight. If anything, we should be giving you advice on how to train!"

"And I assume that your Dojutsu and Tailed Beast have nothing to do with your strength," Inojin said. "I'm sure that you definitely didn't train under one of the two previously most powerful men in the world, and that your strength is entirely yours as you taught yourself everything you know."

"Why don't you come over here and you'll see exactly what I've taught myself," Boruto snarled.

Inojin rolled his eyes before turning and walking away. Boruto sighed, laying back down on Nue, who set his head back down as well. Sumire remained sitting for a moment before also laying back down, allowing a small smile to spread over her face again.

"He may have a point," Sumire said. "If we fight a Land of Time Shinobi and I summon Nue, Nue legitimately might die."

"Then we won't put him in that situation," Boruto said. "Which means we should probably train."

Sumire nodded and they both slid to the ground, moving to stand opposite each other. Sumire moved first, sprinting forward while firing several water bullets at Boruto. Boruto flipped over the bullets, landing on his feet and sprinting forward, drawing his trench knives. Sumire spun around and around them, drawing her kunai and blocking the slashes one after another after another. Finally, Boruto jumped backward, putting his trench knives away and reaching for his sword only to stop, remembering it had been ruined.

"I definitely need to get my sword fixed," Boruto grumbled. "Fine, we'll do it this way. Water Style, Water Shuriken!"

He spat out several Water Shuriken, all of which sped through the air at Sumire. Sumire shot each with a Water Bullet just in time for Boruto to hurl several shuriken charged with Lightning Style chakra. Sumire flipped over them before hurling her own shuriken. Boruto ducked, spinning under the shuriken before standing and forming rapid hand seals.

"Water Style, Surging Sea," Boruto shouted before exhaling a massive stream at Sumire.

She leapt backward and the water began to sweep across the ground rapidly after her. At the same time, Boruto added his Lightning Style chakra to it, sending electricity flying across the water. Sumire flipped into a tree and Boruto let the lightning stop, holding his hand out, water gathering into a blade in his palm. Sumire dropped to the ground, forming one of her own before both charged, their blades crashing together and halting. After a moment, Boruto shoved her blade upward, slashing at her only for her to flip over it, slashing at him as she flipped. He spun, blocking the slash before kicking out at her. Sumire spun around the slash, stabbing at him and he knocked it aside, stabbing at her only for her to spin around it. She slashed at him again and he hurled himself to the side, standing and readying himself. When Sumire took a step forward, Boruto's sword fell away and both hands slammed into the ground. Sumire looked down just before the water now below her exploded skyward, hurling her into the air. As she fell, Boruto fired a Great Breakthrough, keeping it just strong enough to dry her before she landed on the ground, sighing.

"You win," Sumire sighed. "Round Two?"

"Definitely," Boruto grinned.

Before she could react, he pulled out a scroll, unrolling it and unsealing his second sword from it, resting the blade on the ground.

"I haven't trained much with this one, just enough to figure out what it does," Boruto said. "It's freaking heavy, though."

"It looks it," Sumire nodded.

Both charged, Sumire slashing with her own sword only for Boruto to block it with his, shoving the blade aside and slashing at her. She flipped over the blade just as Boruto spun, chakra shooting along the blade. The chakra made the three holes in the blade all whine at a different pitch. Then, he slashed at Sumire again. She flipped, moving to block the blade only for the blade to slice through hers instantly. Boruto spun toward her again, holding the blade in front of himself, chakra beginning to rage in each hole. He slashed and three chakra shuriken shot out of the holes, one was small and shot toward her in a blur, one was larger and slower, and one was a full-fledged fuma shuriken and moved slowly.

"Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu!" Sumire shouted before exhaling the jutsu.

The water cancelled the first shuriken but the next two sliced straight through. She dodged the first and the second moved after her. She threw herself into the air over the larger and flipped, landing on her feet just in time to spin, forming a Water Sword and slashing the smaller of the two shuriken still fling around to the side, the shuriken dispersing as it flew. The last one, however, she flipped over again. She looked at Boruto again in time to see him slash his sword, the shuriken swinging around at her again.

"It's not the most useful ability given its low speed," Sumire said.

She rolled under it and charged at Boruto but he stabbed the ground and she found herself airborne, flying away from an explosion. She flipped, landing on her feet as Boruto slashed again, a massive silhouette of chakra forming around his blade. Sumire rolled out of the way before the silhouette became a massive arm, shooting after her as he slashed to the side. She flipped over the arm, landing just as he slashed again, the arm dropping at her from above. She flipped aside, the crashing to the ground and cratering it. He retracted the chakra arm, the chakra focusing around the blade as Sumire stood.

"Chakra constructs," Sumire said. "Like Hiramekari of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village."

"That's right," Boruto nodded. "I'm not a huge fan of it, in fact I miss my other sword, even though I barely ever used it."

"I would think this one would be better if it was lighter," Sumire said.

"I'm inclined to agree," Boruto nodded. "But it's not light. In any way. And even if it was, it's large and tricky to maneuver."

Sumire nodded, glancing at the sword only to see a thin trail of chakra sticking into the ground off of it. Her eyes widened and she hurled herself to the side seconds before a massive chakra hand exploded up from the ground where she had been. She set her hand down, swinging her feet to the ground as well before skidding to a stop, watching the hand as it faded, Boruto letting the chakra around his sword fade.

"Alright, I'm calling it. I'm tired of using this thing." He resealed it and walked over to Sumire who smiled.

"You're good with it," Sumire said.

"Not nearly good enough," Boruto said. "Basically anyone we fight is going to be ridiculously powerful. The sword really isn't useful enough to make killing them any easier."

"No, but it's more useful than fighting barehanded," Sumire said.

"I can put a seal on my hand that lets me punch through boulders," Boruto said. "I think I have barehanded fighting set as probably my most deadly style."

"Fair enough," Sumire nodded.

The two of them got something else to eat before heading to the top of the Hokage Monument to rest some more.

* * *

Read and review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Storm Brewing

Boruto walked through the street in silence. He wanted nothing more than to be out hunting Land of Time shinobi, or tracking down rogue Jinchuriki. It was so much fun. And yet, doing so was no longer his job. He sighed. He needed to get used to living life without fighting a freak of nature every thirty seconds again. Hard as that would undoubtedly be.

"Hey, Boruto," Shikadai called out, Boruto looking over at him.

"What's up?"

"Not a whole lot," Shikadai said. "I was just heading back from training with Moegi Sensei."

"I see," Boruto nodded, looking up at the sky.

It was overcast today, but the clouds seemed to be darkening.

"I was just going to visit my sister's grave," Boruto admitted. "It's been a long time since I was home. I still need to tell her all the things I did. And I owe her months worth of flowers."

Shikadai nodded sadly. "She's be proud of how strong you've become."

"She'd be top of her class at the academy this year," Boruto smiled sadly. "Beating up all of the boys in sparring."

"I doubt any would be willing to fight her more than once," Shikadai chuckled.

"Boruto, your father's summoned us," Mitsuki said, appearing beside them.

"Okay," Boruto nodded.

The two of them ran through the streets, making their way to Naruto's office, arriving at the same time as Naruto. Boruto knocked and the door swung open, Kakashi stepping out of the way as Sasuke and Naruto both turned to them.

"Welcome back Uncle Sasuke," Boruto smiled. "I take it all of the Tailed Beasts have arrived?"

"Not yet," Naruto said. "Killer B and Matatabi are still on their way. No, the reason we've brought you here is much simpler than that. It's time for you to begin your Senjutsu training."

"Finally," Boruto sighed. "Okay. Let's get started."

"Not so fast," Naruto said. "In order for you to learn, we need to find an area with a high natural concentration of Nature Energy. We also need to enlist the help of one of my summons who has a tool to reverse the...side effects, of gathering Nature Energy incorrectly."

"Okay," Boruto said. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to go to an island off the coast of the Land of Lightning," Naruto said. "It's where both myself and Killer B trained to learn to control our respective Tailed Beasts chakra. The island also happens to be a giant turtle."

"Wait, what?" Boruto blinked.

"The whole island is a massive turtle," Naruto said. "The Island Turtle is so massive, it has an entire forest on its back, and actually has subterranean areas in its shell. In the heart of the forest, the area is so saturated in Nature Energy, that there's a spot where the Nature Energy actually manifests the darkness in your heart, all of your anger, your hate, and your pain, and it forces you to confront it. If you defeat it, you'll be free of it. But if you fail, you'll be lost to it. it's dangerous training."

"More so than Senjutsu training?" Boruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even close," Naruto said. "Even the slightest mistake while training with Senjutsu, the slightest twitch of your finger, and you'll turn to stone."

Boruto's jaw fell open before he collected himself. "So, I'm going to learn to be a Toad Sage like you?"

"No," Naruto said. "I trained to use Sage Mode on Mount Myoboku, where the Nature Energy is...stained, in a sense, by the Toads. Because that's the Nature Energy I trained with when I learned, that's the Sage Mode I am able to use. I don't particularly know if one Sage Mode is stronger or weaker than another, but there _are_ different types of Sage Mode. Kabuto Yakushi is capable of Snake Sage Mode. The First Hokage had a special kind of Sage Mode of his own, though I'm not sure what kind it was or where he learned it.

"So, what, I'm going to get Island Turtle Sage Mode?" Boruto asked.

"No," Naruto said. "As we said before, the mark on your arm is capable of drawing upon Nature Energy and allowing you to wield Sage Chakra. That's going to be the type of Sage Mode you have."

"So, Tattoo Sage Mode," Boruto asked before rolling his eyes. "Joy of joys."

"We're not going to give it some fancy name," Naruto chuckled. "Not until we understand exactly what that mark is. For all we know, your Dojutsu may affect your Sage Mode as well."

"Maybe," Boruto shrugged.

Boruto looked outside and his smile faded, his brow furrowing, Naruto and Sasuke turning as well. When had the clouds gotten so dark? They were practically pitch black now, and yet they weren't dropping any rain. He activated his Jogan just for laughs and his eyes widened. There was some kind of very, very dark chakra saturating the clouds to the point that it almost gave him a headache to look at.

"So, am I the only one who sees the chakra in those clouds?" Boruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, staring at it with his Rinnegan. "Naruto?"

"I know that chakra," Naruto said, staring. "That's not good."

"What is it?" Boruto asked.

"Not good," Naruto said, turning to the door. "Mobilize everyone!"

An ANBU seemed to step out of the shadows, nodding once before vanishing again. Naruto and Sasuke hurried from the room, Kakashi following with Boruto. When they reached the roof, they stopped, staring up at the sky. All around them, shinobi were leaping from rooftop to rooftop, preparing for emergency measures. However, as they were, blood red and deep purple lightning suddenly lit up the sky in a massive, continuous, ever-changing spiderweb of raw power and light, remaining in the sky for nearly twenty seconds before fading.

"What was that?" Boruto asked. "A jutsu?"

"Much worse than that," Naruto said just as Jonin began to land in front of them, Shikamaru landing at his side.

"It's him," Sakura said, walking forward.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "This is going to be very bad."

"We can take anything he throws at us," Rock Lee said. "We're far stronger than we were last time, and last time we obliterated him."

"Don't get cocky," Naruto said. "If we can sense him from here, he's stronger too, and he'll also not underestimate us this time."

"Who is it?" Boruto asked.

"Moryo," Shikamaru growled. "A powerful demon that Naruto once destroyed. He's been revived again."

"That doesn't sound good," Boruto said.

"Last time I defeated him because I had a power boost from someone with access to a very powerful chakra, and in addition to that, Moryo had only just been revived, so he wasn't back to full power."

"We can handle him," Sasuke said.

"I agree," Naruto said.

"Lord Hokage!" Kotetsu shouted, appearing on the roof and kneeling.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Ghost army, it's been spotted!" Kotetsu said.

"Everyone mobilize to the Land of Ogres immediately!" Naruto said.

"Sir, that won't help!" Kotetsu said, stopping everyone.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's marching on the Land of Fire's Daimyo's residence!" Kotetsu said.

Everyone fell silent.

"How did it get so far without anyone noticing?" Naruto asked.

"The army is different," Kotetsu said. "It's not terracotta statues this time. It was reported as an army of flesh and blood monsters who only get stronger the more blood they lose!"

"Have any been killed?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kotetsu said. "None."

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "Go and rescue the Fire Daimyo. Have a shadow clone try and find a way to kill the army if you can. We need to know whatever you can find out about them."

"And what about Moryo?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll go myself," Naruto said.

"You can't fight a demon alone," Shikamaru said. "Even if you did kill it before."

"I won't be alone," Naruto said. "God help me with Hinata's reaction, but I'm taking Boruto's team."

"And Sumire," Boruto said, Naruto looking at him a moment before nodding.

"And Sumire," Naruto agreed.

Boruto nodded, turning and sprinting away to gather the others, only to find Mitsuki at his side instantly.

"I'll find Sarada," Mitsuki said. "We _are_ being mobilized, right?"

"We're going to fight a demon," Boruto said.

Mitsuki nodded and branched off, Boruto heading for Sumire's house. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. This was shaping up to be a fun mission. A slight change from fighting Land of Time shinobi, but probably considerably easier.

* * *

Read and review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or any of the characters.

* * *

Ghost Army

Sasuke slowed to a stop at the top of the hill. Below him, shinobi and soldiers both struggled, at best, to hold back an army of the most disturbing creatures Sasuke had ever seen. They were humanoids the light brown color of sandstone, with scales covering their bodies, gaping maws for mouths, legs shaped more like dogs' legs, claws on their fingers and toes, sharp, pointy teeth, glowing red eyes, and an assortment of odd, blood red objects coming from random spots on their bodies ranging from curved or jagged blades in odd places, like a shoulder or thigh, to tentacles extending from their backs. All of them, whether a flexible and clearly prehensile tentacle, or a solid and likely extremely sharp blade, were the same blood-colored substance, if Sasuke could guess, though he couldn't tell what it was. At least, until a lightning-charged barrage of kunai punched through a monster from all sides. A moment later, the creature's glowing red blood shot out of its new wounds, hardening into spikes the same color as the curved blades already reaching out from its forearms. Sasuke's eyes widened. Blood. The constructs on their bodies _was_ blood. That was why they got stronger the more blood they lost. Because they used blood as a weapon.

Sasuke leapt off of the cliff, flipping and landing on the palace roof, sprinting inside to the council chambers, finding the Daimyo and a handful of shinobi-for-hire taking shelter there, the Daimyo's son, Tento, was crouching in front of his father with a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other. When Sasuke kicked the door off of its hinges, the shinobi-for-hire all moved to attack, only for Sasuke to put them all under a Genjutsu at a glance.

"Lord Ikkyu Madoka," Sasuke greeted. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here at the orders of Naruto Uzumaki to rescue yourself and your son."

Madoka nodded, standing with Tento and looking to the guards. Sasuke made the Seal of Confrontation and their Genjutsus ended. Madoka ordered them to stand down and to spread the word for a retreat as Sasuke formed seven clones.

"We'll take over the battle," one of Sasuke's clones said. "All of you spread the word to escape."

The shinobi-for-hire all vanished and Sasuke picked up both Ikkyu and Tento, apologizing for carrying them unceremoniously before leaving via Body Flicker Technique, his clones all walking outside. Once outside, they stopped as they found the creatures all standing around the palace, not seeming to know that their target was gone.

"I'll start," one clone volunteered, stepping forward. "Fire Style, Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball streaked across the distance to one of the creatures in seconds, exploding against it, engulfing several of them. When the flames cleared, their burns grew plates made of their glowing blood, like armor. He narrowed his eyes, drawing his sword and shooting forward. He ducked under a slash from one of them, tearing into several of them, hacking and slashing and removing pieces, quickly cutting three of them into tiny pieces. Rather than dying, the pieces all reconnected to each other through the blood in the air, forming a massive amalgam of blood spikes and general shape. It lunged before the clone could stop it, grabbing him, only for him to explode into a ball of black flames. The creature shrieked in pain and rage as it burned away, until a single finger dropped to the ground, the rest burning away into oblivion. Sasuke watched as the same dark chakra saturating the clouds overhead, as well as the creatures, flooded into the finger. The severed end began to bubble rapidly before blood shot out in several tentacles before weaving together in a ridiculously intricate design. Sasuke realized it was the creature's vascular system just before the blood began to grow flesh, reforming its body, complete with whatever blood growths it had had before being hacked to bits.

Another of Sasuke's clones stepped forward, forming a Chidori and sprinting forward, driving his hand through a creature then wrenching it out and leaping over it as blood spiked outward in front and back. He landed, slamming his hand to the ground and sending lightning shooting across the ground and up several creatures' legs, their bodies convulsing and smoke curling out of their mouths before Sasuke let the jutsu end, leaping out of the way of a blood blade, all of the creatures turning back to him again.

"This isn't working," one of the clones said.

"We'll figure it out," Sasuke said, shooting forward and slamming a hand into one, forming the Seal of Confrontation with the other. "Water Style, Water Balloon Jutsu!"

He flipped backward instantly as the creature began to convulse, blood frothing from its mouth, hardening into spikes all over its body before more began to burst from inside of it. Finally it stopped, its flesh hanging off of it in tatters, its insides entirely liquified and left as blood spikes.

"Alright," Sasuke said, forming a disk of near-see-through wind chakra and pulling it back. "Wind Sword Jutsu!"

He began to hurl them, the Wind Swords slicing through creatures at random, some removing limbs, however any injury created was mended in the usual fashion. A clone shot forward, slamming a hand into two different creatures.

"Earth Style, Fossilization! Fire Style, Combustion!" Sasuke shouted, leaping away as one of the two began to turn to stone rapidly, the other bursting into flames.

After several seconds of nothing happening, the stone shattered, leaving the creature again, while the flames went out, leaving the now blood-plated creature that should have turned to ash. Sasuke growled in annoyance, his clones and him all activating their Susanoos, beginning to slash their way through the creatures, before he leapt away, blood tentacles bursting out of the ground under the others, impaling them. He landed in the distance, forming a bow and an Amaterasu arrow, beginning to rapidly fire into the army, igniting dozens of creatures, only for all of them to reform afterward.

"It's impossible," Sasuke breathed as his Susanoo faded and he formed a Rasengan. "Last chance."

He shot forward, slamming the Rasengan into one of the creatures. it exploded, blasting it into paste only for the paste to spike back in, destroying the clone before reforming its body. Miles away, Sasuke blinked as the memories returned to him, growling in frustration before landing on the roof of the Hokage's office and leading Tento and Madoka to Naruto's office, finding him waiting.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't destroy even a single one," Sasuke said. "Unless Sage Mode or a Rasenshuriken can do more, this Ghost Army is actually immortal. Amaterasu even failed, _after_ burning them to oblivion."

"That's not good," Naruto sighed. "Okay. I'll be heading out with Boruto and the others soon. You and Kakashi Sensei work with Shikamaru to figure out a way to keep the army from destroying too much. I'll destroy Moryo as soon as I can."

"You may want to go and rescue the Priestess first," Sasuke said. "If I remember correctly, wasn't she the main target before?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "We'll be heading to her first. Her chakra will be very useful in dealing with Moryo."

Sasuke nodded. He looked out the window, staring at the clouds before sighing. "We don't even know who freed Moryo, or how he did it without anyone knowing."

"We didn't seal him," Naruto said. "We obliterated him. It's entirely possible that he's simply finally regenerated."

"Maybe," Sasuke nodded. "Which means that the only way to stop him forever is to seal him so deep and so powerfully that nothing can retrieve him, ever."

"Agreed," Naruto nodded. "I'm not sure if I have a seal strong enough, but I'll do what I can for now. If nothing else, I'll destroy him again and seal him the next time he returns."

Sasuke nodded as the door opened and Kakashi stepped through.

"Perfect timing," Naruto said, standing. "You and Sasuke work with Shikamaru to delay the Ghost Army. Sasuke couldn't kill any of them, so don't try to engage them, if you can avoid it."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto walked past him, heading home to say goodbye to Hinata before he left.

* * *

 ** _A.N.: So, I still want ideas for Land of Time shinobi, as well as...let's say five Shippuden enemies to be revived. They have to be dead to be used, so no one that survived but disappeared, for example, no Guren. They also have to have remained evil when they died, rather than having a change of heart at the last minute. Thank you._**


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Moryo

Boruto remained silent as they ran, eyes roving the area around them. Naruto had already told them all what Sasuke had learned about the Ghost Army, and he was not looking forward to fighting them, just as he knew for a fact that the Land of Time would be "recruiting" a few. Why wouldn't they? A creature even Naruto and Sasuke couldn't kill? If they could gain control of them, they'd be the ultimate ace in the hole.

"The Ghost Army hasn't been reported anywhere near here," Naruto said, seeming to sense what Boruto was doing.

"Yeah, well they weren't reported at all until they were already in the Land of Fire," Boruto pointed out. "Excuse me for not believing that they could be here by now."

Naruto was silent. Boruto was right, the Ghost Army had gotten practically to their doorstep without a single alarm. They could, theoretically be waiting to ambush them literally anywhere. The others began to grow more tense as they continued, all of them knowing the same thing Boruto did. However, after a while they finally found themselves at the Priestess of the Land of Demons' home. The only problem was, the Ghost Army was already present, held at bay by an enormous, self-repairing wall of sand. Naruto smiled as they landed at the palace to find Gaara standing in front of the door, watching the wall of sand.

"You're late," Gaara said.

"That's why I sent you on ahead," Naruto said. "What have you learned?"

"I crushed one with my sand," Gaara said. "It regenerated with blood spikes all over its body that I couldn't get my sand into."

"I figured," Naruto nodded. "Is she inside?"

"Waiting on you," Gaara nodded.

Naruto nodded, motioning for the others to follow and walking into the temple, the others following suit. Inside, they found a woman with long blonde hair in a hime style cut tied loosely near the end with a manilla sweatshirt, a pair of comfortable sandals, loose red pants ending about three quarters of the way down her shins, and a white tee-shirt under the sweatshirt. She had violet eyes, and Boruto could only stare in shock. She looked like she could be Hinata's near-identical twin sister.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you!" the woman smiled as Naruto walked over, hugging her.

"And you, Shion," Naruto smiled. "Do you know how this happened?"

"No," Shion said, shaking her head. "One day we have reports of a man with blue skin and hair and gills under his eyes being briefly spotted near the volcano, and the next the Ghost Army is already in the Land of Fire."

Naruto nodded just as a girl about their age who was the spitting image of Shion ran into the room, barefoot.

"Miroku, are you ready?" Shion asked.

Miroku nodded, setting her golden khakkhara's end on the ground beside herself, the staff was shorter than a normal one, perfect for her size, but as soon as Boruto activated his Jogan, he could see the chakra rolling out of it. He wouldn't be surprised if the staff could be thrown through a boulder like it was a ball of water.

"Well well, Miroku," Naruto smiled, turning to her. "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

Miroku beamed up at him before looking to Boruto and the others.

"Who's the kid with the funny eye?" Miroku asked.

Boruto blinked, holding a hand to his eye. He had deactivated the Jogan just after seeing the chakra in the Khakkhara. She must have been paying more attention than he thought.

"That's my son, Boruto," Naruto said. "Boruto, this is Miroku. She can see when people have special abilities, like your eye. She can also see demons, even when they're possessing someone."

"That's a very unusual skill," Boruto said.

"I suppose that's what happens when a Hyuga is appointed as a bodyguard for the Priestess of the Land of Demons and ends up having a child with her," Naruto grinned. "Right Shion?"

"Oh let it go Naruto!" Shion huffed. "Jeez, just because we got together fast doesn't make me easy."

Boruto raised an eyebrow, grinning while Sumire bit back a laugh, blushing at the same time.

"Anyway," Naruto sighed. "We need to get going. Gaara may be strong, but even he can only hold the sand at bay for so long.

"My father can hold out a while longer," Shinki said as he and the rest of his team walked out of a side passage.

"Hello Shinki, Yodo, Araya," Boruto greeted. "How've you guys been?"

"Good," Shinki said. "And you?"

"Well, I've traded Land of Time shinobi for unkillable monsters and a demon, so...taking a break, I suppose," Boruto shrugged.

"You know, when a demon is less terrifying than a human, there's probably something wrong with the picture," Naruto mused.

"Agreed," Boruto said. "The Land of Time is a part of it."

"We're wasting time," Mitsuki spoke up. "We need to leave. Now."

Naruto nodded, creating a clone for Shion.

"Wait, what about the Hyuga?" Boruto asked.

"He's away on a mission," Shion said as she climbed onto Naruto's back. "He's still an active shinobi for the Hidden Leaf, he just receives all of his missions through video calls now."

Boruto nodded as Miroku looked at him expectantly. "Your father's a Hyuga, and you can't run on your own?"

"I'm royalty, I don't need to run," Miroku said.

"Well you better get used to it," Boruto said, turning and walking away.

Miroku glared at him before running over to walk beside him.

"You've got guts saying no to a priestess's daughter," Miroku said. "Especially when I'm holding this."

"If you were serious, you wouldn't be grinning," Boruto said. "You've got a weapon so you clearly can handle yourself, and you are probably just as independent as you think you are, so you don't need, or want, to be carried. Therefore, there's no reason for me to agree."

With that, he began to run, catching up with Shinki's team and Naruto.

"So, did you ever make Chunin?" Shinki asked.

"Yep," Boruto grinned. "Not a fan of the flak jacket, but I did make Chunin."

"I see," Shinki nodded. "That's good."

They stepped out of the building just as Gaara's sand wall finally broke, creatures flooding through the empty courtyard inside the sand wall.

"Time to leave," Gaara said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Let's go."

They all leapt away from the temple about a minute before a horde of creatures crashed into it, destroying everything, eventually bringing the building down on themselves only to dig themselves out a moment later. Boruto turned back to the front, looking around carefully as they ran.

"Boruto," Naruto said, looking back at him. "If we run into any of the Ghost Army, you are forbidden to attempt to fight them, under any condition. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Boruto said. "I'll just go ahead and assume that I'm not supposed to help you fight Moryo either."

"No," Naruto said. "I will handle Moryo. He's too strong for anyone else."

"Then why bring us along?" Boruto asked.

"Because I needed to make sure you weren't fighting the Ghost Army," Naruto said.

Boruto rolled his eyes just as they reached the edge of the trees and stopped. Before them, there was a massive barren wasteland, the ground cracked and splitting apart, Ghost Army creatures kneeling around a massive purple creature with roughly seven dragon heads and a dozen purple tentacles, all glowing with power.

"Moryo," Naruto growled. "Alright, you ready Shion, Gaara?"

Both nodded and Naruto created a clone to hold Shion, Naruto himself tapping into Kurama's chakra, his golden chakra shroud forming around him instantly. Then, he raised his hand, Shion setting hers on the bottom of his, a massive glowing pink and gold Rasengan forming above his hand. Then, he was off, a massive glowing Kurama forming around him and Gaara at his side on a platform of sand.

"It that going to be enough?" Boruto asked.

"That Rasengan has more power than the one he once defeated Moryo with," Shion said. "All he has to do is land a direct hit."

The Ghost Army charged past Naruto and Gaara, Gaara fending off Moryo's attacks as Naruto moved to strike him, Kurama defending Naruto as well. Then, there was a massive column of light as the Rasengan met Moryo, the Ghost Army turning to look. Boruto smiled for a moment before it dropped. Something was wrong. Kurama leapt away from Moryo, Naruto and Gaara in his hands, and the dragon heads all snapped down, closing around the Rasengan and blocking the column of light. Then, the glowing purple ball that Moryo had become expanded to the size of a mountain before rapidly shrinking.

"It didn't work," Boruto breathed.

"It had to have," Shion said.

Ghost Army creatures suddenly burst out of the ground around them, all of them spinning to attack only for Miroku to jump, her khakkhara extending and smashing all of the creatures away. They all turned toward Moryo just as the change finished, the creatures still around him bowing as he stood, now a humanoid silhouette with a pair of massive horns, a purple aura, and glowing red eyes.

"Oh shit," Boruto breathed, drawing his trench knives.

Just as Naruto and Gaara landed beside them, the Ghost Army creatures reached them, attacking. It was chaos instantly. Naruto and Gaara successfully took the attention of almost all of them. But that left one with four blood tentacles and claws to attack Boruto and Sumire, one with blades on its forearms, a scorpion-like tail, and a single massive horn to attack Mitsuki and Sarada, and three with spikes all over their bodies to attack Shinki's team. Miroku, on the other hand, was unfortunate enough to draw the attention of one with a combination of all of these.

Boruto growled in annoyance as one of the tentacles that were giving himself and Sumire a ridiculously hard time stabbed at him. he managed to throw himself out of the way, but only barely. They were lightning fast and the creature didn't telegraph its strikes in any way. Just as he was standing, the tentacle crashed into his side, flinging him into a tree. He dropped to the ground, throwing himself out of the way as two of them blasted straight through the tree. He stood, firing a Water Bullet at the creature and punching a hole through its head. A moment later, it had two more tentacles. He leapt out of the way of one of them, then tackled Sumire out of the way of another. He rolled them both along the ground as tentacles drilled into it one after another after another in a trail following them. Finally the tentacles stopped and he stood, keeping Sumire behind himself. He glanced at the others. Mitsuki was fending off his and Sarada's attacker successfully, refraining from adding to its weapons. As for the others, Shinki was keeping all three of theirs restrained while Araya and Yodo helped Miroku, who was only barely fairing better than Boruto and Sumire thanks to them. Boruto turned back to the creature they were fighting, putting his trench knives away and drawing his sword, channeling chakra through it.

"You can't kill them with a sword!" Sarada shouted, landing beside him, one hand on his arm.

"Keep Sumire safe," Boruto growled. "I'll keep this thing busy."

And with that, he took off, rolling under a tentacle before slashing another aside, driving the sword straight down through a third. The creature shrieked in pain, wrenching the tentacle out from under the sword, the tentacle sealing itself before four flew at Boruto. He slashed his sword, a massive chakra arm shooting out and catching all four, crushing them when Boruto yanked his sword backward. Then, he stabbed it forward and the chakra arm closed into a fist, crashing into the creature, sending it blasting into both Miroku's opponent and Mitsuki's opponent. All three crashed down in the distance and began to stand as Boruto began to walk forward, sword held at his side, pointing to the ground.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt my friends," Boruto snarled, slashing.

This time, instead of a chakra arm, several massive chakra constructs shaped like staples shot out, pinning all three to the ground at the same time as Gaara and Naruto landed beside him, Moryo landing opposite the three of them.

"We need to run," Naruto said. "Now."

"Right," Gaara nodded. "Everyone, get out of here, now!"

No one had to be asked twice. In the blink of an eye the only three left were Boruto, Naruto, and Gaara.

"Alright," Boruto said. "Now that they're gone, I think it's out turn."

The three creatures Shinki had been restraining leapt at them only for a massive golden Chakra Arm to crash into them, blasting them all away. Boruto stepped backward just as Moryo appeared in front of him, arm raised. Boruto slashed, sending out a chakra spike but Moryo vanished, avoiding it and reappearing beside his army. Naruto instantly picked up Boruto and he and Gaara fled, Moryo smirking but letting them go.

"See you soon, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Read and review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Unwinnable Fight

"I failed," Naruto mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Yes, you did," Boruto said. "And if you don't get up off the floor, his army's going to make sure you can't try again."

They had fled to a small abandoned house in the forest where the others were hiding, and then Naruto had broken down.

"That was all the power we had," Naruto said. "I can't make a Rasenshuriken with her power, because I can't stabilize it. And since that's all the power we had...Moryo's too strong."

"So what, you're going to give up?" Boruto demanded. "That's it? The great Seventh Hokage, hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, _my father_ , is just going to throw in the towel because things are hard? Fine. I'll do it."

Naruto's head shot up to stare at him.

"You heard me," Boruto said, picking his sword up from against the wall. "If you're too afraid to fight, I'll kill Moryo myself. You just sit here and hide."

With that, Boruto stepped out of the house, walking fifty feet forward to where the trees opened up into a cliff. Below the cliff, there was a massive field where the army that had been with Moryo was approaching. He wasn't entirely sure how they got down there, or why, but they were there and that's where he was headed. He dropped off the cliff, using his Jogan to slow his descent and land lightly, watching the army as it approached.

"Alright Chomei," Boruto said. "Let's see about killing these unkillable monsters."

 _"On the off chance we die, it was fun having you for a Jinchuriki,"_ Chomei said.

"You too," Boruto smiled, forming hand seals. "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

He blasted the first line of creatures, sending them flying before creating six clones, sending them out into the army, some with swords, some with trench knives, and some with repulsion seals. Boruto himself used a combination of repulsion seals and his sword. He covered his knees, shins, feet, elbows, fists, and even his forehead with repulsion seals, then waded into the creatures after his clones, slashing some, blasting a lot with a chakra arm from the sword, and slamming whichever body part he could into them, all the while either blocking or avoiding their blood weapons. There were a lot, and they were fast, but Boruto had one advantage. They all had the exact same fighting style.

Finally, Boruto jumped, planting two feet in one of the creatures, launching it away and focusing on one, scanning its chakra network. Finally, he spotted it, looking around. All the same. Their chakra networks had a weak point after all. In their right armpit. It was a good spot. It would be incredibly hard to hit in the middle of combat, and would be easily protected. But it was there. He launched himself forward, ducking under a slash and twisting, slamming a palm strike into the creature's armpit, sending out a pulse of chakra. The creature screamed in pain, its blood weapons splattering to the ground, also coating Boruto. then, it staggered away, body convulsing before it dropped, beginning to shrivel. Boruto grinned, his clones all doing the same as they all began to strike with a plan, finally. Within minutes, Boruto's clones had all been destroyed and he leapt backward, landing at the foot of the cliff, grinning as he stared at the dozens of shriveled creatures on the ground before him. Then, sand shot up before him as Gaara, Naruto, and the others all landed in front of him.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Right armpit," Boruto said. "Hit the chakra point there and it'll cut off their chakra entirely."

Naruto nodded, the sand exploding outward, clearing room for the others to charge, Sumire staying to guard Boruto as he went through numerous hand signs, slamming his hands down, a glowing white circle appearing before him, seal script flashing over it before Sasuke's hologram appeared.

"Not a good time Boruto!" Sasuke shouted, clearly in battle.

"Right armpit chakra point," Boruto said before ending the call.

As soon as the seal had faded, Boruto grabbed his sword, sprinting past Sumire and then past the others as they fought, slashing and sending out a wave of chakra spikes, dropping several creatures. Then, he slid under one, standing and slamming his elbow into another's face, blasting it away. He jumped, flipping as three tentacles crashed down under him before landing on his feet, blasting the creature with a chakra arm, launching it away.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the image of Boruto as it faded. Right armpit? It couldn't be as simple as targeting that one specific chakra point, right? He let his Susanoo fade, dropping under a slash from one creature, firing a Chidori Senbon into the chakra point Boruto had said. Blood crashed to the ground around Sasuke instantly as the creature staggered sideways, shrieking in pain before shriveling up and dropping. Sasuke flipped over another attack, driving his sword down through the shoulder, taking care to hit the chakra point. The creature shriveled around the blade and Sasuke ripped it out, jumping back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, right armpit," Sasuke said. "They have a weak point."

"A well placed one," Kakashi said. "That's a hard spot to target in the midst of heated combat."

"Agreed," Sasuke said. "But at least it is targetable."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, both sending out clones to spread the new information. The unkillable monsters suddenly seemed to be much less terrifying. Sasuke grinned, forming a Chidori and sprinting forward.

* * *

Boruto flipped over a blade, driving his sword down through the creature's shoulder and spinning, using his foot to clear a space around himself before flipping to the ground, ripping the sword out of the now shriveled corpse and slashing, blasting a group that was charging with several chakra spikes. Sumire shot past him, spinning as Water Bullets tore into the creatures around them, dropping them rapidly. Then, Shinki shot past with his iron sand, restraining the creatures with their arms out of the way, Yodo and Araya following and hitting the weak points. Boruto spun, slashing and sweeping a row of creatures aside with a chakra arm as they charged him and Sumire. More creatures moved to replace them only for Naruto to crash down on them, beating them around and hurling them away. Boruto realized that Naruto wasn't a precision enough fighter to target chakra points, but he was perfect for sewing chaos and dirupting organized counter attacks.

As soon as Naruto went to disrupt another group, a creature burst out of the ground in front of Boruto and Sumire, moving to strike with a glowing red arm with spikes running down it and massive clawed fingers. Mitsuki appeared in front of them suddenly, his hair now roaring blue flames, his skin paler than usual with a single horn reaching up in the center of his forehead, and ethereal snakes were formed from the light blue chakra that was raging around him, the snakes binding the creature in place.

"No one is going to be hurting Boruto Uzumaki," Mitsuki said, drawing a kunai. "You can go ahead and die now."

He drove the kunai into the creature's weak point and the changes that had obviously happened on Mitsuki's body undid themselves, Mitsuki smiling back at them.

"What the hell was that?" Boruto asked,

"My Sage Mode," Mitsuki said. "Anyway, I have to go ahead and help Sarada. Can you handle it from here?"

"Yeah," Boruto nodded.

Mitsuki nodded as well and was gone in an instant, creatures rushing to take his place, only for Boruto to slash his sword, a chakra arm bashing them away. More charged and Boruto slashed the other way, the chakra arm becoming a wave of chakra spikes, slaughtering them. He stabbed his sword into the ground as he and Sumire began to fire Water Bullets, dropping the creatures rapidly. Finally, Boruto picked up his sword again, returning it to its sheath on his back and sprinting forward, beginning to dodge around creatures, blasting them at point blank range with Water Bullets. Then, he jumped over an attack only for a foot to crash into him, launching him away. He crashed down beside Sumire, pushing himself up as a shinobi with Dark Chakra rolling off of him and a sword with wrapped in bandages on his back appeared before him, the Ghost Army around them stilling.

"Impressive," Shizuma commended. "But now, let's see if you can handle me. Shall we?"

"Shizuma," Boruto snarled. "Of course it's you. And I see you stole Samehada again."

"Even better," Shizuma grinned, drawing his sword and holding it out, displaying the chakra absorption and transfer seals on its blade. "I made a better one!"

With that, he charged, giving Boruto no time at all to react.

* * *

Read and review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Tailless Tailed Beast Jr

If Boruto had been as slow as he was when they first met, he definitely would have died the moment Shizuma first struck. However, He was faster than then, and drew his sword, slashing Shizuma's into the ground. Then, he stepped forward, slashing at Shizuma's throat. He had had more than enough of him. If Shizuma was working with Moryo, he deserved to die. So he would.

Shizuma leapt back from the slash and Boruto glanced at his sword then put it away, drawing his trench knives. Shizuma grinned and charged, slashing at Boruto rapidly. Boruto blocked the slashes one after another, the bandages around the blade tearing a little more with each. Finally, the bandages fell away and Boruto leapt backward, staring at the weapon. Unlike Samehada, which was made of scales, this one was made of broken chunks of sword sticking out in multiple directions, making it very difficult to block with trench knives.

"Still think you can win this fight?" Shizuma grinned.

"Probably not," Boruto growled. "But we won't know until we try will we?"

With that, he shot forward, rolling under the sword and standing, slashing at Shizuma only for Shizuma to flip over it, slashing at his back. Boruto spun, blocking the sword and shoving it upward before shooting forward, slashing rapidly. Shizuma backpedalled away from the slashes before spinning around Boruto, grinning. Boruto spun, the other way, slashing at Shizuma only for Shizuma to jump backward, avoiding the slash. Boruto sprinted after him, putting his trench knives away and grabbing the hilt of his sword. Then, he slashed, his sword crashing into Shizuma's with a deafening screech. He shoved it to the side and Shizuma's foot crashed into his stomach. He staggered away and Shizuma stepped forward, slashing at him only for Boruto to knock it aside and spin, slashing at Shizuma's other side. Shizuma grinned, flipping over it and slashing at Boruto only for a wall of Iron Sand to block the blade before Miroku's staff crashed into his gut, launching him away.

Shizuma flipped, landing on his feet and grinned from ear to ear, resting the tip of his sword on the ground as Miroku and Shinki as they landed on either side of Boruto. Boruto smiled, resting his sword on his shoulder and forming the Seal of Confrontation.

"Let's go!" Boruto said, firing a dozen air bullets at Shizuma, Shinki sending out Iron Sand Shuriken and Miroku swiping her staff and sending out an arc of chakra.

Shizuma grinned, slashing his sword through the attacks, the chakra being absorbed into his sword, the seal suddenly glowing into existence along the blade. Boruto charged instantly, the other two just behind him. Shizuma charged to meet them, slashing as Boruto reached him. Boruto dropped, slashing at Shizuma's legs, only for Shizuma to leap over the blade. Miroku blocked Shizuma's sword with her staff and a wall of Iron Sand crashed into Shizuma's face, blasting him backward. As Shizuma crashed to the ground, Boruto appeared over him, slashing downward. Shizuma flipped, their swords crashing into each other, an explosion of chakra shooting off of Shizuma's, launching Boruto skyward again. Shizuma flipped onto his feet, swiping his hand out to his side. Instantly, the Ghost Army creatures behind Miroku and Shinki charged, both turning to deal with them.

Boruto slashed at Shizuma as he fell, Shizuma flipping out of the way, then sashing at Boruto. Boruto spun, his sword blocking Shizuma's, noticing a distinct lack of an explosion. Boruto spun, slamming a hand into Shizuma's gut and firing a Gale Palm, blasting Shizuma away. Then, he spun, curling his hand into a finger gun and firing a dozen Water Bullets into the creatures that had moved to surround Shinki and Miroku. Shizuma stood, seeing Boruto's back was to him and shot forward, grabbing his sword off of the ground and grinning maliciously, pulling it back.

Boruto flipped as Shizuma shot under him, slashing. As Boruto landed, he slashed, sending out a massive chakra arm that tore along the ground, massive chunks of it breaking free. Shizuma dodged to the side and Boruto slashed sideways, a second arm bursting out of the side of the first, chasing Shizuma. As it did, the end of the first imploded, leaving the second arm as the only one.

Boruto yanked his sword backward as he charged, the chakra arm retracting. As he reached Shizuma, he slashed at him only for Shizuma to block the blow, diverting it over his head before slashing back t Boruto. Boruto flipped over the blade, exhaling several air bullets and blasting Shizuma backward. Shizuma swore as he forced himself up to his feet, raising his sword again. Boruto smirked, resting his own on his shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with that sword," Boruto taunted.

"Laugh it up you brat!" Shizuma snarled. "I'll tear you apart when I get my hands on you!"

"We'll see," Boruto smirked, slashing and firing an arc of chakra.

Shizuma slashed his own sword, the blade absorbing the chakra, light beginning to emanate from its seals. Then, he shot forward, laughing maniacally. Boruto fired again and again, shizuma absorbed it. Then, Shizuma slashed, a massive wall of chakra flying out of the blade. Boruto shouted in surprise, stabbing his sword into the ground. He channeled his chakra into it and a barrier formed, blocking the blast, which began to push against it, trying to force its way through.

Electricity began to fly off of the impact point, but the wall seemed to hold. Then, a crack formed. Then another. Finally the entire chakra wall shattered like glass. Boruto leapt backward, trying in vain to escape the blast. Then, a massive chakra hammer crashed into the blast, exploding into a massive cloud of smoke and dust. As it cleared, Boruto stared at Kagura, who smiled back at him, Hiramekari resting on his shoulder.

"Hello Boruto," Kagura smiled. "Long time no see."

"Kagura!" Boruto smiled. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Let's finish dealing with Shizuma, then we can catch up," Kagura said.

Boruto nodded and turned back to the remaining dust cloud. Almost as if on cue, the dust cloud was blown away with a swing of Shizuma's sword. Shizuma growled in rage, charging, only for Kagura and Boruto both to escape around the blade, both slashing Shizuma across the back, one after the other. Shizuma staggered to a stop, falling to his knees.

"You've lost focus," Kagura said. "You're weak now."

Shizuma roared in rage, turning to fight only for Boruto's chakra arm to blast into him, launching him away. As he crashed down, he bounced and Boruto's foot crashed into Shizuma's side, blasting him into the army of creatures, clearing a section of them. As Shizuma stood, Boruto fired a Water Bullet at him, only for Shizuma to dive out of the way. He crashed to the ground hard and Boruto appeared over him, finger to his forehead.

"Boruto wait!" Kagura shouted.

Boruto ignored him and fired, the Water Bullet drilling a hole through Shizuma's face and splattering his brain across the ground. Kagura grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the ground.

"What the hell!?" Kagura demanded. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"He'd be in the way later," Boruto said. "Besides, I'm not the same innocent child I was before." He shoved Kagura's hands away and stood, turning back to the creatures. "I'm going to kill everyone in the Land of Time. But first, these things and Moryo."

He spun, slashing his sword and sending out a Chakra Arm that blasted a group of creatures away from Sumire just as they began to overwhelm her. She had been fighting them the entire time he had been dealing with Shizuma, and was beginning to tire, so she leapt backward to Boruto, Miroku and Shinki retreating to him as well, the five of them forming a tight circle.

"Where do we hit these things?" Kagura asked.

"Right armpit's chakra point," Boruto said, activating his Jogan. "At least it's not the Land of Time."

Sumire nodded in agreement and Boruto knelt, slamming his hand into the ground in front of himself, the ground ripping apart, massive boulders being launched into the Ghost Army before him, scattering them. Then, he began to fire Water Bullets into the army, dropping creatures rapidly, Sumire doing the same. Shinki used his Iron Sand to keep them from getting to close while Miroku and Kagura prepared to kill any that got too close. Then, the creatures suddenly turned, roaring and charging away from them.

"What's going on?" Sumire asked.

"It's Dad," Boruto growled, sprinting after the creatures.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
